When We Were Younger
by Raven Caziel
Summary: Sequel to "Just Like Old Times". Living at Darach ar an gCnoc in Ireland with former Van der Linde gang members, Lilly Morgan now has two children to take care of: Aoífe and Arthur Jr. Back in Annesburg, a miner with no memories of who he is or where he came from is haunted by dreams of a woman.
1. The Birth

_So here we are at the sequel to "Just Like Old Times". I'm pretty some of you were quite sad about the ending of that story, as was I. But who knows? Maybe this one will have a happy ending. I haven't decided yet. Prologue takes place three months after Arthur's death. Anyway, review, follow, or fav. Thanks for reading!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the RDR2 characters, nor do I own any of the Irosh folklore myths and legends, i.e. The Morrigan._

**Chapter 1****: The Birth**

It was morning in early February in Moycullen, Ireland when Lilly Morgan awoke from her slumber. She slowly climbed out of bed, wearing a white night shift, and grasped her very pregnant belly. The bairns had kept waking her up the night before, as did some back pain. In fact, her back still hurt. At a leisurely pace, the expectant mother waddled to the closest window of her bedroom to look outside. It was snowing. The snowflakes came down in big clumps. Lilly, having had an interesting and almost life threatening experience last May with a blizzard, was surprisingly unperturbed by the oncoming winter storm. Snow reminded her of pine trees, and pine trees reminded her of...she cut off the thought. She grabbed a red woolen robe from one of her chairs and enveloped herself in it to keep warm. The woman put on some red slippers and exited her bedroom. She looked up and down the oak wood paneled hallway and sighed. So many bedrooms. The one she stayed in was the master bedroom, of course, since she was the countess of the estate.

Lilly went to the room across from hers and opened it. It was the nursery. Sir Patrick had helped fund the slight renovation to it and she was quite grateful for it. The room was spacious, as was the whole house. It contained two bassinets with small quilted blankets, one pink and one blue. There were variously sized stuffed animals, including a giant giraffe that was halfway to the ceiling. Lilly chuckled at it. Sean had gone and bought it for her in Galway. The walls were oak wood paneled, of course, since that was the theme of the whole house and every single room, save for the foyer. It was still wood paneled but had cream colored walls above it and to the ceiling. The kitchen was similar in style. Lilly entered the room and stared down at the dark blue carpet. She sat down in a wooden rocking chair and rocked back and forth. There was a shelf full of books for babies adjacent to the door. There was also a changing table, the wooden dressers for the baby clothes, a walk-in closet, and two comfy chairs, one pink and one blue.

Yes, the room was complete. She was glad it was all done. Lilly got up uncomfortably and left the room. The smell of an Irish breakfast invaded her nose and she shut her eyes with a smile. Boy, was she ever hungry. She waddled down the cornered stairs while holding her stomach and walked through the foyer towards the kitchen. She opened the door to see Breena Harrington, a blonde haired woman, barking orders at some cooks who were preparing breakfast for the large household.

"Dunna just stand there, ya dolt! That bread needs tah be cut!" she shouted at an unlucky brunette girl.

Lilly giggled to herself and shut the door. Breena sure ran a tight ship. Lilly went towards the dining room. Most of the household was already there, save for Karen and Sean. They weren't exactly early risers. The room contained a portrait of her parents, of her brother Brian, and a portrait of herself and Janet as children. The oak paneling reached everywhere except to the fireplace, which was encased in white marble. The dining room table was, of course, oak, and smack dab in the middle of the room. There were three large arched windows overlooking the gardens in the back. The whole room was in an uproar. Michael, her head butler and a man well into his fifties with a balding head and small glasses, came to her side.

"Excuse me, my lady, but Sir Patrick Nolan is here to see you," he said. "He's waiting in the main study. Shall I invite him to breakfast?"

Lilly nodded. "Yes, please. Thank you, Michael.

Michael bowed to her before leaving and Lilly scampered into the dining room to the head of the table. "Well, I see everyone is ready for breakfast," she announced loudly.

Dutch and everyone else looked at her. "Ah, Countess!" Dutch exclaimed. "How are you this morning?"

Lilly waved him off. "Would ya stop with bein' so formal, Da? It's weird."

Hosea laughed. "You'll have to excuse him, Lilly. He's still not quite used to your house yet."

"Really, Hosea, did you have to sell me out?" Dutch asked with a laugh.

"We've been here two and a half months now and you ain't used to it yet?" Lilly asked him.

"Nope!"

Everyone laughed and the kitchen doors opened. Staff started bringing out all their breakfasts. Lilly dug into hers immediately, she was so hungry. Dutch, Hosea, Sadie, Tilly, John, Abigail, and Jack ate slowly while Lilly ate fast.

"You should slow down, Lilly, before you choke," John said.

Lilly giggled. "I know but I'm just so hungry."

Just then Patrick walked in. "Hello, everyone."

Everyone said their hellos and Patrick took a seat next to Lilly. He was an earl, so naturally he got to sit near the head of the table. A breakfast plate was brought out to him immediately, and then Karen and Sean showed up.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us, Sean and Karen," Hosea said.

"Yes, sorry we're late," said Karen as they both took their seats.

Two more plates were brought out. Lilly already finished her plate and sighed. "So, Patrick, what brings you to Darach ar an gCnoc?" she asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Just a friendly visit," he saud cheerfully. "Wanted to see how yer getting along with yer bairns."

Lilly pat her belly softly. "Well, they haven't alerted their departure yet."

Small chuckles and giggles filled the room briefly. "Yer due any time now, lass. I hope yer not overexerting yerself."

Lilly groaned as a sudden pain in her back hit. "Well, not if my back pain has anything to say about it."

Patrick frowned. "Ya look tired, Lilly. Did ya get any sleep last night?"

"Barely. Kept wakin' up from my back pain."

"Maybe we should get the doctor."

Lilly waved him off. "Don't be ridiculous. I've been having back pain since my second trimester."

"But if it's keeping ya up and hurting this much, maybe that's a sign yer in labor."

Dutch perked his head up. "What's that?"

Patrick turned to Dutch. "I'm thinking Lilly might be having labor pains."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "It's not labor pains. It's just...back pain, for chrissakes, Patrick. Don't get everyone in a-oh my God!" Lilly grabbed her belly. She felt a tightening and a horrible pain and it made her grimace.

Everyone except for Lilly started standing up. "Are ya alright, Lilly?" Patrick asked.

Lilly shook her head. The pain was extraordinarily bad. "Buíochas le Dia!" she growled. _[Oh my God!]_

Patrick helped her stand up. "Okay, I think you're definitely in labor now."

Lilly nodded with a groan and a squeezing of her eyes. "I think you're right..."

Everyone started scrambling about. "Breena!" Patrick shouted.

Breena came running from the kitchen. "Sir Patrick?"

"We need the doctor. The countess is in labor."

Breena nodded. "I'll get the carriage ready to go."

Lilly was happy there was a local doctor. He was a very nice man. Lilly was told she'd have to give birth in her bedroom which was what she had expected. She also knew her womanhood would be ripped practically to pieces during the birth. What she was not prepared for was having to stay on bed rest for a month after giving birth. By the time the doctor and a few nurses had arrived from the village of Moycullen, Lilly was already upstairs in her room hanging on to one of the bed posts to brace herself during a contraction. Patrick massaged her lower back during this and she was grateful.

"Okay, Sir Nolan," the doctor said, prepping himself along with some of the nurses. "Time to go."

Patrick gaped at him. "But I wish to be here for Lilly."

Lilly waved him off. "I'm not havin' ya get a gander at me womanhood while babies are comin' out, Patrick!" she snarled.

Patrick glared at her. "But ya need a...well, I know yer..." he cleared his throat. "As yer former betrothed, I feel I should be here for ya."

Lilly waved him off again. "If ya wantah be here fer me, bloody wait outside with the rest of the men!"

* * *

Patrick paced back and forth in the sitting room while Dutch, Hosea, John, Charles, and Sean were waiting patiently. Occasionally, Patrick would hear Lilly's screams of birth pain and it would shake him to the core.

"I canna believe she wouldna let me stay with her!" Patrick snapped. "She is such a stubborn lass!"

Dutch chuckled deeply as he lit a cigar. "Stubborn, yes. But she's also strong. She'll be fine, Patrick."

"Besides, it's not like you're the father or her husband," Hosea pointed out.

"But she was me betrothed. I feel I am not doing me duty and that I am letting Arthur down, God rest his soul."

Sean giggled. "Just calm down, man. Have a drink or somethin'."

Patrick stopped pacing and looked over at the bar. "Yes, perhaps yer right." Patrick went over to the bar and poured himself some whiskey. He down it and grunted. "Oh boy..."

Dutch laughed at him. "Just sit down and relax, Patrick."

"I canna relax. Ya know how often women die during childbirth? Me own mother died during childbirth."

"If she dies, The Morrigan will bring her back," John interjected. "Won't she?"

Patrick eyeballed John. "Oh, like when she was supposed to heal Arthur? Who knows if she even still exists."

Another scream from upstairs made Patrick cringe. He felt awful not being there for his friend. And lately, he'd been, well...he'd grown more fond of Lilly than he thought he would ever feel. His feelings towards her had started turning romantic and he hated himself for it, especially when Arthur hadn't even been dead for half a year. He would never mention it to Lilly, of course. She swore never to love anyone else or have another man in her bed, and he knew how important oaths were to her. Still, sometimes they had moments, like making eye contact for a little longer than expected or a touch of the hand here or there. But still, would Lilly ever acknowledge anything? Did she feel anything for him, perhaps? He doubted it. Maybe it was all his imagination. Suddenly he heard the small cry of a newborn and he smiled just as everyone else did.

They all went running out of the room and looked up at the second floor. A nurse came out with a big smile. "We're waiting on the other baby, but she just gave birth to a healthy and beautiful baby girl."

Patrick sighed in relief. "Thank you."

The nurse left the railing presumably to go back inside the bedroom and Patrick grinned at Hosea and Dutch.

They were smiling ear to ear. "We're grandfathers, old friend," Dutch said to Hosea.

Hosea laughed and hugged Dutch. "That we are."

Another scream was heard and Patrick resisted the urge to run upstairs to the bedroom. Patrick heard a baby cry and he smiled again. "I think that's baby number two."

The same nurse came and looked over the railing. "A healthy, beautiful baby boy. The mistress is doing just fine."

Patrick shut his eyes and rubbed his black hair back. "May we come up and see the bairns?"

The doctor came out. "Two at a time. Who wants to go first?"

Patrick wanted to be the first to see her. He wanted it so bad, but he wasn't related at all. He looked at Dutch and Hosea. "Well, ya better get up there, Grandpas."

Dutch and Hosea practically went running up the stairs towards the hallway that led to the master bedroom. Patrick clasped a hand on Sean's shoulder. "I'm an uncle," Sean said. "Wow."

"And ya will make a fine one, lad," Patrick insisted cheerfully.

"Oh, I know I will. But what about you? Ya think you'll be an uncle, too?"

Patrick looked back up at the railing with a somewhat sad look in his eye. "Maybe..."

Maybe he would just be an uncle. Maybe he was just like a brother to Lilly. He'd once looked at her as a sister, but in the recent months, that had changed. And again, thinking about it made him feel horribly guilty.

Suddenly Karen, Sadie, Abigail, Tilly, Brian, James, and Jack came running in from the front door all in winter clothes. They all looked at Sean, Charles, John and Patrick. "What's goin' on?" Sadie asked.

"Lilly just gave birth to a girl and a boy. Dutch and Hosea are up there now," John said with a smile.

All the girls and Jack cheered. Abigail hugged John and Karen hugged and kissed Sean. Patrick smiled at them all.

"Hey!" Hosea shouted from the railing. "Come up and see Aoífe and Arthur Junior!"

* * *

A dirty blonde haired man with a beard woke from his sleep. It was morning in Annesburg. He got up and started getting dressed. He kept having the same dream every night about some woman he didn't know. He looked at his pocketwatch. He was going to be late. He quickly grabbed his mining hat and walked out of his small shack. He shut the door and made his way up the hill to the mines. A man with short brown hair in mining clothes waved at him.

"Come on, Arnold. You're with me today," he said.

The man named Arnold walked over. "Alright, Frank. Lead the way," he said, his voice low and baritone.

Arnold followed Frank into the mines and soon they found a section to work. They grabbed some pickaxes and started hammering into the walls.

* * *

A raven-haired woman with piercing green eyes stood at the edge of a boat on a shore with three giant black wolves. She stepped onto the beach, walked to the grass, and dug her hands into the earth. The grass and flowers around her started dying and she chuckled evily.

"Find the girl, my loves. Find her and bring her to me."

* * *


	2. The Story

_Song is a poem called "I Am Stretched On Your Grave" by anonymous._

**Chapter 2:**** The Story**

_One year later..._

It was February, 1901. Lilly, in her red robe, stared out at the vastness of her estate Darach ar an gCnoc from the backyard door. She looked at the gardens and her farm and stables off in the distance. By now, some of the occupants of the manor had gone and built their own farm, thanks to her accumulating wealth. She was technically rich now because of all the rent she was getting from the surrounding villages and farms. Such was the life of a noble. Lilly, of course, reported to the twelfth Earl of Galway, Patrick John Finnley Alexander Nolan. Lilly chuckled at the thought. So John, Abigail, and Jack were gone but they didn't live very far. Just a twenty minute carriage ride. Charles and Sadie had gone with to help out with the farm. Tilly, Sean, Karen, Dutch and Hosea remained, although Sean and Karen were thinking of purchasing a farm of their own. Still, it wouldn't be too far away. Tilly was wanting to stay and help with her one year old twins, Aoífe and Arthur Jr. Hosea and Dutch? Well, they were staying too, of course, but the manor felt a little empty now. Patrick visited often for the past year, making sure she and the babies were doing well. In fact, Lilly found she missed him when he wasn't visiting. Breena, in a blue and white maid dress, came and brought her a cup of coffee.

"Here you go, m'lady," Breena said, offering her the cup.

Lilly grasped the cup. "Mmm, thank you, Breena."

Lilly blew into the cup and took a sip. "Again, why do ya not prefer tea?" Breena asked.

"I drink tea. Just chamomile when I...well, you were there when I had that night terror two summers ago."

"Yes. I'm afraid ya scared the dickens out of the Blacks."

Lilly giggled. "Yes I did, but at least they were understandin'."

"Countess Morgan?"

"Hmm?"

"I dunna mean tah pry, but have ya noticed Sir Patrick actin' strange as of late?"

Lilly took another sip of her black coffee. "How do you mean?"

"Well, the way he dotes on ya."

Lilly chuckled. "Oh, he was always like that, even when we was...were children." Lilly snapped her fingers at herself. As a countess, she needed to improve her grammar as well as her vocabulary. "Why? Have you noticed somethin' different?"

"Well, no. I just find it odd that he comes almost every day for the past year. I heard from some of his staff that he's been slackin' on some of his duties as an earl lately, like collectin' the rents."

Lilly smiled at her. "Well, he does like bein' here for the bairns. They are hard work and need constant attention." Lilly looked behind her. "Speakin' of, are they awake yet?"

"Yes, but Aisling insisted on feedin' them this mornin'."

Lilly laughed and took a drink of her coffee. She was thankful for a nanny, although she much preferred taking care of the children on her own. However, as a countess, Lilly had responsibilities that sometimes required her to leave home for days on end. Michael, the head butler, approached them from behind. "Madam, Sir Patrick Nolan is here to see you."

Lilly smiled at him. "Well, alright, let him in."

"Aren't ya going to get dressed in something more appropriate, madam?" Michael asked with a quizzical brow.

Lilly almost choked on her coffee from giggling. "Why should I? This robe covers me fine. Just let the man into the kitchen."

"Of course, my lady."

Breena and Lilly looked at each other and giggled. Lilly took one last sip of her coffee and walked with Breena to the kitchen. Patrick, in a dark brown suit with a black puff tie and a black vest was waiting for them. When he saw Lilly, he blushed beet red and looked away. "Lilly, yer in a bloody robe!"

"Yes? And?" she stated. Patrick refused to look at her. Lilly sighed and put the empty cup down. "Have ya never seen a woman in a robe before?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then what the hell is the problem?"

Patrick glared at her. "Is this how ya greet all yer guests?!"

Lilly laughed and approached him, pressing a finger to his nose. "No. Just you," she spoke in a sultry tone.

Breena held in a laugh and Patrick blushed more as he looked at Lilly. "Lillian Rose..." he said in exasperation.

Lilly laughed and smiled up at him. "Oh, come now. I can't flirt with ya, either?'

"Flirt?! That is unbecoming of a countess!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh blah, blah, blah!"

"Dunna ya blah blah blah me, young lady!"

Lilly stuck her tongue out at him. "Testy little bastard..." Lilly grabbed a slice of fresh bread and walked away from him. "Fine, if it bothers ya that much, I'll go change."

* * *

Patrick stared at Lilly in shock as she walked out of the kitchen. He looked at Breena in surprise. "She was flirting with me!"

Lilly poked her head back in. "Yes. I was. I do that. How else do ya think I nabbed Ar..." she stopped herself with a frown.

Patrick looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry. I did not mean tah make a fuss."

Lilly shook her head. "It's alright. I...I probably shouldn't flirt. That was..."

Patrick walked to her and pulled her back into the kitchen. "If flirting makes ya feel better, lass, then I will happily be yer target."

Lilly stared up at him with wide, dark blue eyes and swallowed hard. Then her expression changed to that of a suggestive one. "As if you could handle it," she snickered. "You're too much of a gentleman."

Patrick looked over at Breena who looked very intrigued and amusement by the conversation. "Don't look at me fer help."

Patrick squinted his green eyes at her before turning his attention back to Lilly. "Lilly, do ya really think I'm that boring?"

Lilly shrugged. "Well, how should I know? I've only seen your gentleman side. Are ya tellin' me there's a big ole' sexy tiger under that exterior of propriety and manners?" Lilly asked with an arched brow, looking playful and innocent.

Patrick stared into her face and sighed. He couldn't do this to her. He couldn't do this to Arthur. But the way she was looking at him, oh boy, his resolve was breaking down. He cleared his throat and looked away. "That's for me tah know and fer ya tah-"

Lilly placed a finger on his lips and he gulped. "Ya dunna want me tah see that side of ya, Patrick? Has anyone ever seen that side of ya before?" she asked in all seriousness.

Patrick looked around for Breena who had apparently left them alone. "Where did Breena go?"

Lilly sighed and moved away from Patrick. "You're not really fun to flirt with. You're too distracted. Or perhaps I've lost my edge."

Patrick gaped at her. "Yer edge?"

"Oh, I'm a flirtin' queen, Sir Nolan. Usually when I flirt, I have someone's undivided attention."

Patrick chuckled and neared her so she was against the door. "Lilly, if I was tah flirt with ya, then I'd haftah kiss ya and make ya mine."

Lilly guffawed. "Oh really?"

"When I flirt, I mean what I say. So dunna be playing this game with me, lass, unless ya know what yer getting into." Patrick neared her even more. "So I ask ya, Lillian Rose, do ya wantah play this game with me?"

Lilly stared up at him with a look of surprise, then an expression of bemusement. "Oooh, you're good. I didn't expect that."

Patrick's jaw went slack, then he glared at her. "Lilly, I'm being serious. Stop playing around."

Lilly grabbed his puff tie and pulled him closer. "Oh, but a huntress must play with her food."

"I'm not actually yer food, Lillian." Patrick pressed a palm to her face and gazed into her eyes. "No, yer the one who is _my_ food."

Someone cleared their throat and both Lilly and Patrick turned their heads to see Dutch and Hosea looking at them. "Am I interruptin' something?" Dutch asked them both.

Patrick backed away immediately, his cheeks a bright red. "No, Mr. Van der Linde. I-I-I was...we were..."

Lilly sighed. "Da, Athair, I was merely sharpenin' my claws on some prey. And ya just had to interrupt it."

Dutch laughed. "I'm sorry Lilly. It's been a while since you've done that."

"I know. I'm rusty." She took a bite of her bread and smirked at Patrick. "I'm gonna go change. Apparently women in robes makes Sir Patrick here blush like crazy." Lilly left the kitchen to go upstairs.

Dutch and Hosea glanced at Patrick who was still dealing with an internally hot temperature, a reddening of his cheeks, and a...problem with his pants. Patrick turned around quickly and ahemed, pretending to be interested in the array of leftover breakfast. "So, she flirts often?"

"Not lately. She used to flirt all the time. Especially with Arthur. He'd always been her favorite." Dutch grabbed a slice of bread and took a bite. So did Hosea.

"Yeah. However, the way she just looked at you? She only ever looked at Arthur that way," Hosea pointed out nonchalantly.

Patrick looked at them both as they each stood by his side. "Really? What...well, I am sure it does not mean anything."

"It's been over a year since Arthur died, Patrick. Lilly was bound to find a new toy eventually. It's not in her nature to just...pine over one man for the rest of her life, although she will always love Arthur, I'm sure."

Patrick shook his head. "I am just a toy?"

"Nope. Not with how close she let you get to her. You see," Dutch ate some of his bread after putting some butter on it. "With other men, it was just casual flirtin', nothing serious. But with Arthur? That was...well, they were very intimate with the flirtin', so I've heard."

"And as her fathers, ya approved of this?!"

"Why not? Lilly's a free spirit and does what she likes," Hosea said. "Besides, Arthur was a perfect match for her."

Patrick frowned. As if he could ever compare to someone who was a perfect match. "Lilly said she would never love another man or let another man in her...in her bed."

Dutch and Hosea both laughed. "Yeah, that'll be the day. She's too young to be that jaded."

Patrick ahemed and took a bite of buttered bread. "I...well, even so, I doubt she could find anyone else that could handle that temper of hers. She is a fiery bonnie lass, that she is," Patrick said with a sigh and a smile.

Dutch and Hosea beamed at each other. "You know, Patrick," Dutch started, "you handle her temper very well."

Patrick almost choked on his bread. "Me?" he said with a mouthful of food. "No no no, I...no. Lilly gives me a heart attack every time she gets mad. It scares the shite right out of me!"

"And yet you hide it so well."

"I am an earl. I have to hide a lot of things about myself." Patrick froze and then took a huge bite of bread. He brushed back his short black hair and coughed. "I mean, as an earl, I must keep my emotions in check."

Hosea blinked a few times. "Really? Like when you dropped her in the bathtub?"

"She...alright, I admit she riles me up, but-"

"Lilly riled Arthur up, too. He was as calm as they could come, but when it came to Lilly? She got under his skin like no one else could. She's good like that."

Lilly, dressed in a blue sweater and blue jeans with her long auburn hair brushed and let down, walked into the kitchen with a grin on her face. She also had the twins in her arms. Aoífe's red hair was short and she was in a pink dress. Arthur Jr's dirty blonde hair was getting long and he was dressed in a blue and black sailor outfit. Patrick laughed joyfully at the sight. "What's the special occasion?"

"I was thinkin' about bringin' them to Galway today," said Lilly. "It's about time they get introduced to some city life."

Patrick gaped at her. "Ya canna be serious. They are too young fer it."

Lilly's eye twitched. "Are ya tryin' tah tell me what I can and canna do with me own children?"

Uh oh. He'd done it now. Still, he wasn't about to let his fear of her temper get the best of him. Patrick crossed his arms as he looked at her. "Yes."

Lilly narrowed her sapphire blue eyes at him. "Da, Athair, could you please take Aoífe and Junior to the nursery to play?"

Dutch and Hosea grabbed the grandchildren and hurried out of the kitchen. Patrick stared at her with a cool and calm exterior but inside, he was terrified with what was about to happen. "Yes, Lilly. I am telling ya what tah do with yer children. I am only thinking of their safety."

Lilly cocked her head to one side. "Oh, so now I canna protect them?" she asked, nearing Patrick like a predator.

Now he'd made it worse. "That is not what I meant, Lilly. I only meant-"

"Even so, Patrick Nolan, ya ain't about tah tell me how tah protect me children."

"Are not, not ain't, Lilly."

Lilly's lips tightened. "Dunna ya correct me god damn grammar just now!"

"And watch yer mouth, Countess of Moycullen."

"I'll talk however I feckin' please!"

"Oh!" Patrick threw up his hands. "What a wonderful example tah set fer the children!" To hell with being calm or afraid. Now he was getting pissed off.

Lilly got in his face. "How dare ya tell me what tah do with me own children! Yer not their father!"

Patrick got in her face. "I am the closest thing they have to one, Lillian! I love them as if they were me own!"

Lilly looked taken aback by this, but then she glared at him again. "Well, their real father is fuckin' dead, Patrick! They ain't havin' another one!" Lilly looked pained as she said this.

"Oh, tah hell with that! They need a father!"

"And ya think yer the man for the job?!"

"Yes! I do, Lillian! I have been here fer ya almost every single day since they were born!"

"And ya been slackin' on collectin' yer rents lately! Ya clearly canna juggle bein' a surrogate father and an earl at the same time!"

How did she know about that? He raised a brow. "What I do as an earl is none of yer business, ya little shite!"

"Overbearin' swine!"

"Uncivilized wench!"

"Pompous arse!"

Patrick pointed a finger in her face. "Enough! If yer taking them to Galway, I am coming with!"

"Like hell ya are!" Lilly turned and stomped out of the kitchen.

"Where do ya think yer going, lady?!" Patrick yelled as he chased after her.

"To me room to get ready fer Galway!"

Patrick pursued her up the stairs and twisted her around. "I am coming with!"

"No yer not!" Lilly shouted angrily.

She threw his hand off her and ran up the stairs through the hallway. Patrick continued the chase and reached for her again but she refused to budge. She ducked into her room and slammed the door in his face. When Patrick heard the lock click, he laughed. "Ya think a locked door is going to keep me out?!"

"Ya try tah get in here, I'll hit ya!" Lilly snapped behind the door.

Patrick backed up. He kicked the door and it opened with a cracking of the wood. He walked in, slammed it shut, and got in Lilly's face. "Try it," he growled. "I fucking dare ya."

Lilly punched him in the face and Patrick staggered. "That's a second warnin'! Get outta me room!" Lilly shouted.

Patrick glared at her and approached her. "No. Not until ya let me come with ya."

"No!" she growled. "Get out of me room!"

"I won't. If ya go tah Galway, I'll follow ya."

"I SAID GET OUT!" her voice boomed. Patrick backed up into the corridor with wide eyes. Just then he heard the babies start to cry. Lilly ran out of the room passed Patrick and into the nursery. Aoífe and Junior had their ears covered and they were bawling loudly in Hosea and Dutch's arms. "Oh, me babies. I didn't mean tah frighten ya."

Patrick walked in just as Lilly went to them both and tried to comfort them. "You really need to watch it with your shouting, Lilly. We could hear you all the way from the kitchen," Hosea said with a frown.

Lilly bounced the bairns in her arms trying to calm them down but they just cried louder. She kissed both their cheeks. "I'm so sorry," Lilly sniffled.

Patrick walked up to her and took Arthur Jr, then he started rocking him gently in his arms. "There there, shh shh," Patrick cooed. "There's no need to cry now, wee ones." He looked at Lilly. "Ya need tah sing if ya want them tah calm down, lass."

Lilly nodded and shut her eyes as she began.

_I am stretched on your grave,_

_And I'll lie here forever._

_If your hands were in mine,_

_I'd be sure we would not sever._

_My apple tree, my brightness,_

_'Tis time we were together_

_For I smell of the earth_

_And am worn by the weather._

Lilly only had to sing one part of the song to get the babies to calm down. Everyone's eyes went from being dilated to normal. Dutch and Hosea blinked and looked at her. "What the hell just happened?"

Lilly sighed. "Another one of my gifts. A testament to me being a freak," she sighed.

Patrick frowned as he held Arthur Jr. "Yer not a freak, Lilly."

Lilly looked at Patrick with tears in her eyes. "Right. I'm just a reincarnated goddess. That's real special."

"...Yer what?"

Lilly wiped her eyes. "There's a lot of things I haven't told you, Patrick. About why I had to leave Ireland in the first place."

"Because of the famines?"

"We were escaping, yes, but not from that. From Uncle Levi and his Freemason order. He wanted me dead because, well, I'm Adair. Sort of."

Patrick sat down in a rocking chair, stunned. "Yer kidding."

"I'm afraid I'm not."

"Ya mean...how are ya Adair?"

Lilly sighed and a light enveloped her. The woman who appeared in her place was good old Adair and Patrick's eyes almost fell out. He was speechless. Aoífe looked at Adair and giggled as she started playing with one of her braids.

Dutch sighed and walked to Patrick. "Well, it seems like you two have a lot to talk about."

Hosea nodded. "Yeah, and then Lilly will tell us all about her singing thing. It was beautiful but I couldn't move."

"Me either."

Adair shifted back into Lilly and kissed Aoífe on the head as she held her and softly bounced. Patrick kept staring at her, stunned and confused. Lilly was a literal reincarnated goddess, and her Uncle Levi tried to kill her along with his Freemason order. That was...he didn't know what to think. He stood up, still rocking Arthur Jr. Lilly eyed him and cringed.

"Two souls, one body. That's what happened with the oak tree when Ar..." she stopped to take a shaky breath. "When Arthur and I came to visit. I was receiving the part of Adair that was bound away before we left." Patrick was still speechless. "And...I can tell this is a lot to take in, Patrick, but there's more. A lot more."

Patrick put Arthur in his crib and Lilly put Aoífe on hers. "Alright," he said. "Tell me."

Lilly sighed and sat in one of the comfy chairs. "Uncle Levi was working with Mr. Pierce and Brutus the whole time. Uncle Levi got them both out of jail and back to the states. When they found me again, they..." Lilly paused as she started to cry.

Patrick sat next to her and held her hand. "Take yer time, love."

Lilly wiped her eyes. "They convinced a whole town to burn me alive at the stake for witchcraft."

Patrick narrowed his eyes. "They what? How?"

"They used some sort of enchanted necklace to suppress my powers so I couldn't do anythin'. I died, The Morrigan brought me back, and that's when...Adair came out. And she killed _everyone_. Levi, Pierce, and Brutus escaped, though. Right after that...one of the families that we were tryin' to scam kidnapped Jack and gave him to...to Angelo Bronte."

Patrick had heard that name before. "Angelo Bronte. Isn't that-"

"Papa? Yes it was."

"Was?"

Lilly frowned. "He had me captured. Levi and him combined forces to bring me in but Bronte, he only did it to keep me safe from Levi tryin' to kill me again. But Arthur and the rest found me. Brian and James ate Bronte."

Patrick chuckled. "Good. What happened next?"

"Well, then uh...ahem...Uncle Levi somehow found out that Adair's only weakness was iron. So, when we went to go bust John out of prison after that bank job and Guarma thing I told you about, Adair was captured. We were kept hidden for three days and we were both...tortured by Brutus It's why I have this scar on my face."

Patrick moved closer to her. "Tortured you?"

"When I was Adair, he cut her wings off and flogged her. When it was me, he flogged me and he...he..." Lilly got up and started to sob.

Patrick got up and hugged her from behind. "It's alright, love. Ya dunna haftah say anymore."

"But I need to."

Patrick turned her around and looked at her. "Then go on..." he said, rubbing up and down her arms.

"He raped me." Patrick's throat went dry and his heart stopped for a moment. He pulled her in and embraced her tightly. How could someone be so cruel to a person? A pregnant woman, of all people? "Levi walked in on it and was furious. But...well, Mr. Pierce convinced Uncle Levi to bring me back to Ireland and let me live until the babies were born. Of course, Arthur and the gang rescued me. Again. They somehow managed to find Brutus, they kidnapped him, and I shot him."

Patrick kissed the top of her head. "Anything else? I heard Uncle Levi was shot."

"Yes. By Dutch."

Patrick looked down at her. "And Mr. Pierce?"

She looked up at him. "He's still at large."

"Why did he convince Levi to let ya live?"

"Because he felt bad, I guess, for burnin' me at the stake while I was pregnant. I was only...twelve weeks along at the time, I think."

"So, wait...yer a reincarnated goddess who caused famines all over Ireland. How did ya come tah terms with that?"

"Adair was set up. It was someone else with dark magic. Whoever that person is, they may still be after me."

"What about The Morrigan? Maybe we-"

"Fuck that bitch," Lilly sniffled. "She was supposed to heal my husband and she didn't."

Patrick sighed and caressed her cheek. "Alright, lass, but we need tah protect ya and the wee ones. I dunna know how we will do that, but...I will think of something. But fer now, yer safe."

Lilly nodded and looked into his green eyes. "Yes, I'm safe for now."

Patrick took out a hankerchief and slowly dried her eyes. He kissed her forehead softly. "Are ya still wanting tah go tah Galway today?"

"I don't know now. I'm just...tired now, but I think I need a new lock for my door."

Patrick chuckled as he out his hankerchief away. "Aye, I think ya need a whole new door. But how about ya take a nap and let Aisling watch the bairns, hmm? And I will see about getting ya a new door."

Lilly gripped his suit. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"I..." Lilly bit her lip. "This is going to sound...untoward, but do you think you could...hold me until I fall asleep?"

Patrick stared down at her with a smile. "That's fine by me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was preparin' fer years tah lay with ya anyways."

Lilly started laughing. "Ya got dirty jokes. That's funny." Patrick directed her out of the room and went to look for Aisling. When he found her, Patrick explained that the mistress of the house needed a small nap so Aisling, of course, would take care of the babies. When Patrick got back to Lilly's room and shut the door, she was curled up under the covers of her bed. Patrick took off his shoes and his jacket, then he climbed into bed and cuddled next to her. Lilly wrapped an arm around him and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you, Patrick."

"Anytime, love," Patrick said. "Anytime."

* * *


	3. The Creature

**Chapter 3:** **The Creature**

_Sunshine. Rivers. Grass. Arthur standing on the docks of Annesburg. He turns and looks at Lilly with a smile._

_"I ain't dead yet," he says._

_Lilly gapes at him. "What?"_

Lilly woke up and sat up straight. "What the fuck?" she said out loud.

_"Was that a dream or a vision?" _Adair asked Lilly.

"I don't know."

Lilly hadn't had visions for over a year. It certainly didn't feel like just a dream. She looked over at the other side of the bed. Patrick was gone. She immediately got out of bed, ran out of the room, and went down the stairs. She saw Patrick in the kitchen with Sean, Karen, and their 8-month-old son Quinn. Aisling was also in there with the twins. When she looked in, the twins brightened up.

"Ma...mum mum!" Aoífe babbled.

Lilly chuckled and picked her up from her high chair, kissing her on the cheek. "Hello, mo chailín beag." _[my little girl.]_

Junior reached out to her. "Ma...ma..."

Lilly put Aoífe down and picked up Arthur, kissing his cheek. "Hello, mo bhuachaill beag." _[my little boy.]_

Arthur giggled as Aoífe started to cry. Lilly sighed and grabbed her too, settling both her babies on her hips.

"Ya got your hands full, love," Sean pointed out with a giggle as he held onto Quinn.

"Yeah, well," she motioned to Quinn with a nod of her head, "so do you."

Sean laughed and Karen sighed. "Yes, we do, but you have two babies. That's twice the work."

Lilly kissed both her babies' heads. "Oh, it's not as bad as all that. I got Aisling here to help."

Aisling, a brunette with graying hair in a bun and brown eyes smiled. "Yes, dearie. Ya got me."

Lilly bounced her babies. "Well, what are you folks up to?"

Michael abruptly walked in. "Excuse me, m'lady, but there is a gentleman to see you. Mr. Thomas Murphy."

Lilly blinked. What was the mayor of Cloghaun doing here? "Well, direct him to the sitting room and I'll be right there."

"Yes, m'lady." Michael shut the kitchen doors and Lilly looked at Patrick with a puzzled expression.

"Aisling, take care of the bairns. I'll be right back," Lilly said as she put them both back in their high chairs. She kissed them both on their heads and walked out into the foyer. She went down the corridor to the main sitting room. She opened the door and saw Thomas, a tall, lanky blonde man in his late thirties and in a black suit. "Hello, Mr. Murphy."

Thomas turned around and smiled. "Countess Morgan. Good to see ya," he said nervously.

Lilly eyed him suspiciously then motioned for him to sit down. "Would you like some tea, sir?"

"Oh, yes please." Thomas sat down and started fiddling with his hat.

Lilly turned to Michael. "Michael? Be a dear and fetch some tea?"

"Right away, m'lady," Michael said before he left the room.

Lilly sat down in a chair. "What can I do for ya, Mr. Murphy?"

"Well, I come here because there's...well, I don't quite know how to say this, Countess Morgan. It's quite the tale."

Lilly tilted her head. "Oh? I love tales. Just say what comes to your mind, Mr. Murphy."

"Right. Well, some of our farms are being attacked, m'lady."

"Attacked?" Lilly's face tightened with seriousness. "By who?"

"Not who. What. Um...some of our livestock has been slaughtered by some sort of wild animal. Now, we haven't had wolves here in over two hundred years...besides your own, of course. But some of the townsfolk are convinced your wolves have been going around killing our livestock."

Lilly raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yes, madam. The uh, the thing is...the wounds left on the animals are quite massive," Mr. Murphy said in a skittish tone.

Michael brought in a tray of tea and set it down between the two occupants. He left and Lilly poured some tea for her guest. "Any cream or sugar?"

"Oh yes, uh, two cubes please." Lilly dropped two sugar cubes in Thomas' tea and handed it to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lilly said as she poured and prepared her own tea. "Well, I can certainly see why some of your citizens might think my wolves are responsible, but I can assure you, they are not."

"Yes, I suspected so, m'lady. However, well, we have no other, um, suspects. And there's another problem. One of my villagers has gone missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes. A man. Riley Clifford. Terrible shame. He's our local butcher." Thomas took a drink of his tea.

"I see." Lilly took a drink of her tea. "Well, what can I do to help?"

Mr. Murphy's eyes went wide. "You want to help?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? Your people are my people. We take care of our own, do we not?"

"Y-yes, but I just wasn't expecting you to...offer." Mr. Murphy drank again.

Lilly chuckled. "I may be a noble, Mr. Murphy, but I'm not...well, a normal one, a guess you could say."

"Yes," Mr. Murphy said with a light and brief laugh. "You were raised in America, I heard. It was a shame about your family, though."

"Yes, it was. But what's done is done. So, Mr. Murphy, I will tell you I do have a variety of skills, one being a hunter. And I'm very good at it. So, I could track down your livestock killer and that would be the end of it. I'm assuming this creature comes at night?" Lilly went and drank some more.

Mr. Murphy blinked at her. "Yes. At night. When could you start?"

"Tonight, if you wish."

"That...that would be wonderful, m'lady! Thank you!"

"Not a problem, Mr. Murphy. Oh, but I should tell you...I will have a better time tracking the beast if I have Brian and James with me."

"Oh. Your wolves. Well...I suppose you're right, but...I do have to warn you to be careful. As I said, some people in town think your wolves are responsible."

"Well, I do appreciate your concern, Mr. Murphy." Lilly stood up and so did Thomas. "I do thank you for stopping by and informing me of this problem."

"You're welcome, m'lady."

Lilly walked with him out of the study. "I suppose I could be there in a few hours to investigate and question some of the people, too."

"Yes, very well. That would probably help." Lilly smiled as she got to the front door. "Thank you for your time and help in this, m'lady. Truly."

Lilly opened the door. "You're welcome, sir. Any time."

Lilly saw Mr. Murphy out to his horse then she quickly came back in. Lilly went to the kitchen and saw only Patrick. "So?" Patrick said. "What was that about?"

Lilly sighed. "Some livestock in Cloghaun have been killed and a man has gone missing, so it looks like I have some hunting to do."

_"I'm thrilled by this! Please let me out for this expedition!" _Adair pleaded.

Lilly giggled. "Well, it'll be at night so I suppose I could. Just don't overdo it."

Patrick looked at her funny. "Who are ya talking to, love?"

Lilly pointed to her head. "Adair. We can communicate back and forth."

"I see." Patrick crossed his arms as he leaned back on the kitchen counter. "Just be careful, Lilly. I know you're a great hunter, but..."

Lilly laughed. "I've taken down two grizzly bears. This'll be nothin', I'm sure."

Patrick laughed. "Right. How could I forget those stories?"

Lilly beamed at him. "Well, I um...I better go get ready. I assume Aisling has put my children down for their naps?"

"Yes."

Lilly started fiddling with her fingers. "Patrick...about this morning. Before our fight, I..."

"The flirting?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or...led you on, or...um...well, I wasn't leading you on, really, but...I...it's just that I miss bein' a flirt. And...well..."

Patrick pushed off the counter and looked down at her as he closed in. "Lillian, I rather enjoyed it. And as I said, I'm happy tah be yer target."

Lilly sighed. "You're not just a target to me, Patrick."

"Oh, I'm not?" Patrick got closer. "What am I tah ya?"

Lilly bit her lip. "Someone I'm rather fond of. Thank you...for the nap, by the way."

Patrick grasped her hand and kissed it. "Any time ya need a warm body in yer bed, lass, I am happy tah oblige ya," Patrick said, winking at her.

Lilly smirked at him. "Are you flirtin' with me now?"

"Maybe."

Lilly's smile got bigger. "You really are a man with layers, aren't you?"

Patrick leaned down to her ear. "Ya have no idea, Lillian Rose. And one day, I just might show ya what I'm capable of."

Lilly blinked a few times and blushed. The way he was talking to her made her stomach flutter about. It felt wrong because she missed Arthur and she said she'd never love or sleep with any other man. But this wasn't love and Patrick and her weren't lovers. And that dream of hers. Unsure if it was just a dream or a vision, Lilly wondered if...no, it couldn't be true. The Morrigan was a liar. And even if she had revived her Arthur, wouldn't she have come to her and said something?

_"Not necessarily," _Adair said. _"My mother shows up at strange times that rarely make sense."_

This was true. The Morrigan was quite the character. But if Arthur was alive...Lilly couldn't even think of it. If she got her hopes up only to find out that he wasn't alive after all...

"Lilly? Are ya alright?" Patrick asked her.

Lilly blinked a few times and lowered her head. "Sorry, I was...I was thinkin' about somethin'."

"Ha! If yer distracted from me flirtin', I am not doin' a good enough job," Patrick said with a smile.

Lilly shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just..." Lilly looked up at him. "It's nothin'. I...should go get ready." Lilly shifted around and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lilly arrived in Cloghaun with Brian and James at her side, armed with her rifle and her bow. Some of the townsfolk gave her a wide berth while others pointed at her. Lilly tipped her hat to some of them and she hitched up her horse just outside the butcher shop. Lilly clung to her winter jacket from the cold. It was the same brown one that Arthur had given her the day they got together. Sometimes Lilly would catch a whiff of pine trees whenever she wore it. But right now, she needed to focus. Lilly looked around outside the butcher shop and was hailed by a passerby.

"Ah, Countess Morgan. How are ya, lassie?" a man asked. He was in a brown woolen jacket and brown woolen pants with black boots.

"Ah, I am well, Mr. Brosnan. And yourself?"

"Oh, I'm well. Besides this livestock business, of course." He looked at Brian and James with a smile. "Don'tcha worry, lads. I know ya had nothin' tah do with it."

Lilly smiled as Brian and James licked his hands. Mr. Brosnan laughed.

"By the way, Mr. Brosnan, do you know about the man who went missing? Mr. Clifford?"

"Oh, Riley? Yeah, he was supposed tah be at our local poker game a few nights ago, never showed."

"Hmm." She looked at the butcher shop. "Does he live upstairs?"

"Yes, m'lady. I have an extra key if ya want a look around."

Lilly eyed him. "Did Mr. Murphy tell ya I was comin'?"

"Yes. Had a whole town meetin' about it. Said we was tah give yer wolves and you the highest of respects. Not that we wouldn't, m'lady."

"Well, he told me some of the townsfolk think my wolves are doing this."

"Ah," Mr. Brosnan waved her off. "It's all a bunch of huffabalooey."

Lilly laughed. "Huffabalooey? That's a good word for it."

Mr. Brosnan chuckled and dug around in his pockets. "Here ya are, m'lady Morgan." He handed her the key to the shop.

"Thank you kindly, sir. You have yourself a good day. And I'll be sure to return this to you after I'm done." Mr. Brosnan gave her a lazy salute and walked away. Lilly looked down at the key and went to unlock the shop. "Brian, James, stay."

They whined as she opened the door and they sniffed the air. "Now boys, I know there's meat in there, but you can't have any. Stay here," she scolded.

Lilly shut the door behind her and looked around. The place looked normal enough. Nothing seemed out of place. She spotted the stairs behind the counter and walked up. As she put the key in the door, she smelled something awful. What if the man was dead inside? Oh great. She opened the door and when she saw what was inside, Lilly blinked profusely and shook her head to clear it. There was rotten meat _everywhere__._ Flies were buzzing about and Lilly waved one off. And sure enough, there was a dead man inside. Upon further inspection, there was meat in the man's mouth."What in the seven hells is this?!" she asked out loud.

_"Do not disturb the body_,_"_ Adair said. _"Whatever you do, do not touch it."_

"Why?"

_"Dead livestock, a man allegedly dead in his house with meat in his mouth, and rotten meat everywhere. These are all clear signs of a werewolf."_

"Um, what?" Lilly asked skeptically. "A werewolf? Really?"

_"Oh, you accept that you have powers, have died and come back from the dead three times, and you are a reincarnated goddess, but a werewolf is where you draw the line of belief?"_

Adair had a point. Lilly nodded. "Okay. So, what does the dead body have to do with this? He's not even bitten or anything."

_"He's an Ossarian werewolf."_

Lilly tilted her head. "An Ossarian werewolf. There's more than one type of lycanthrope?"

_"Yes."_

"Um, okay. Tell me about this type of werewolf we're dealin' with."

_"This man here, Riley Clifford, has left his human body and has gone into wolf form. If you move the body, he will not be able to return and will stay a wolf forever."_

"Grrreeeaaaat. So, how do I get him to come back? And why did he change in the first place?"

_"We will have to find him tonight and convince him to come back. And...I do not know why. He could have be cursed, he could have been bitten, or it is in his bloodline.__"_

Lilly sighed. "Alright, well, will his scent be the same? If so, the boys could track him, right?"

_"Hmm. It is worth a try."_

Lilly looked around for some discarded pieces of clothing. She found a scarf and grabbed it, then she walked out and locked the door behind her. "What am I gonna tell people?" Lilly asked, walking down the stairs.

_"The truth."_

"I didn't even believe it. How the hell will these people believe it?"

_"You make a good point."_

Lilly opened the shop door and locked up behind her. Lilly stopped. "Hey, do you find it a little...convenient that Mr. Brosnan had the key to Mr. Clifford's place?" Lilly whispered as she put the key in her pocket.

_"Hmm. I am not one for coicidences. Perhaps you should ask him."_

Lilly looked around, then turned to the boys. She held out the scarf and the boys sniffed it. They immediately started to growl. "Stop it. We need to track the scent," she said.

The boys started sniffing about just as Mr. Brosnan came back around the bend. "Ah, Countess Morrigan. Find anythin' of interest?"

Lilly eyed him. "Not really, but I'm hoping the boys here will be able to track Mr. Clifford."

Lilly watched as they continued to sniff around the area. "How?"

Lilly held up the scarf. "With this."

Just then the boys started barking. Lilly got to Liath and mounted up. "Do ya think ya will find him, lass? And what does this have tah do with the livestock dyin'?"

Lilly looked at Mr. Brosnan. "I don't know, Mr. Brosnan, but I do have a feeling that if I find the man, then I'll find the wolf." She looked at Mr. Brosnan with a smirk.

Mr. Brosnan looked at her stangely. "How do ya know it's a wolf?"

"Call it a hunch." Lilly looked at her boys. "Good day, Mr. Brosnan. Hyah!"

Liath went to the wolves Lilly followed Brian and James towards the fields of Cloghaun.

* * *

_For a while, I was trying to figure out how to make this sequel interesting for the readers. So I thought, "why not add some more Irish folklore?" So if you look up the Ossory werewolf, there's some interesting stories about them. I did a little research and I did my best to tie in the folklore with the story here. So, anyway, what do y'all think? Review, fav, and follow. Thanks for reading!_


	4. The Drinks

**Chapter 4:** **The Drinks**

Lilly followed Brian and James through miles and miles of woodland area until they reached a small lake. It was getting very close to dark by now. Lilly watched as her boys continued tracking the scent until she spotted a small cave opening. She pointed at it.

"Hey guys, there's a cave over there."

The wolves sauntered over through the snow with Lilly after she got off Liath. She grabbed her bow and as they got to the opening, she heard a low growl from within. Brian and James started growling too. Lilly narrowed her eyes and tried to adjust them to the dark. She knelt down and notched her bow, aiming it at the entrance.

"Riley Clifford? Are you in there?" she yelled. She heard another low growl. "Riley, I know you're a werewolf but I have not come to hurt you. I have come to bring you home."

"...Ya dunna smell of this world, human. What are ya?" she heard a low voice from inside the cave echo.

Holy shit. A talking werewolf. Well, that made this a little easier. Maybe. She holstered her bow onto her back. "I'd rather not say."

A giant grey wolf head with golden eyes poked out from the cave and Brian and James growled more. Lilly shushed them. "They dunna smell of this world, either," Riley said.

"You are correct." Lilly moved a little closer. "Why are you out here and not back in your human form?"

"Mmph. I canna return. Not until I find what's killin' our livestock."

Lilly blinked. "So that wasn't you?"

"No, of course not!" he snarled.

Lilly held up her gloved hands. "Alright, I apologize. People think it was my wolves that did it on account of the large wounds."

"Is that why ya came out here? Tah disprove the claim?"

"Not the only reason. I have come to help."

The wolf started walking from the cave and Lilly blinked. Brian and James were still a lot bigger, but this wolf was pretty massive in size. "What profit do ya hope tah gain from this? We aren't rich here in Cloghaun."

Lilly shook her head. "I'm not here for profit."

"Hmm. Strange little human, aren't ya?"

"You have no idea," Lilly said with a smirk.

The wolf chuckled deeply. "So, how did ya know I was a werewolf?"

"Mr. Brosnan gave me the key to your house. I investigated and saw, well..."

"And yet ya didna think it was a dead body? What do ya know of the Ossarian werewolves?"

"I know enough not to disturb your human body so that you can return home."

"I thank ya for that. But I must find the culprit quickly. Will ya help me?"

Lilly nodded. "As I said, I'm here to help." Lilly went back over to Liath and mounted up. "By the way, Mr. Clifford, these are Brian and James."

"And you are?" Clifford asked.

"Lillian Morgan."

"The countess?!"

Lilly smiled. "That would be me, yes."

"I had no idea," Clifford said as he approached Lilly's mount. "Yer horse is a brave one. He doesn'a shy away from me."

"Yes, Liath is very brave. He's very used to wolves by now, no matter what their size."

Riley looked over at Brian and James who were sniffing the air at him. "We should move. The creature wilna be far off from town tonight."

Lilly nodded. "Lead the way." Riley turned from the lake and started running into the forest. Lilly and her brothers followed. "So have you seen this creature?"

"No, but I smelled it. It smells awful, like death and darkness."

"And what does death and darkness smell like?" Lilly asked the wolf.

"Well, if ya must know, it's a lot like moldy shite."

Lilly laughed at him. "Moldy shite. I bet that'll put hair on a man's chest."

"Aye, m'lady, it is a most disgustin' smell."

They both laughed as they trekked on through the woods. Pretty soon Riley stopped with a snarl. Lilly's brothers paused and started growling lightly. Lilly's hearing perked up. They were not alone. Lilly looked around as Loath started getting antsy.

_"Lilly, you need to let me out for this one. I have a feeling this is a biiig boy."_

Lilly was surrounded by light and Adair came out with her sword drawn. "By the Lord," Riley said. "Who are ya?"

"It's best if you don't know, Mr. Clifford," Adair replied. Then, in the moon light, a dark wolf-like creature descending down a hill of trees and roared at them. Ugh, the smell. It certainly could be described as death and darkness or moldy shit. And the look of the beast was worse. It looked half eaten, bones showing and flesh bleeding. Adair could even see the maggots hanging off it. She held her sword up. "It's another werewolf...but something's wrong with it."

"I know," Riley said. "What could have done this?"

"Dark magic."

* * *

Patrick came strolling into Cloghaun that night looking for Lilly. She'd been gone for a while now and while he knew she'd probably be gone well into the night, he still worried for her. He stopped at the local tavern and headed in for a drink of porter. While guinness was his personal favorite, porter was a close second. As he was given his glass, a waitress came to his side.

"Would ya care fer a meal, sir?" she asked with a smile.

"No, but thank ya kindly, miss," he replied.

She shrugged. "Alright then." She walked away to serve other guests their drinks.

Patrick scanned the room as he drank his porter. He heard bawdy laughter and jokes here and there, but then he heard a snippet of a conversation that was of interest to him.

"Did ya see the size of those wolves the countess brought in with her earlier today?" a man at a nearby table asked.

"Oh aye, that I did, Doyle. Those beasties are bigger than me son, and he's almost a grown man now," another man replied.

"Ya think it's true that her wolves are responsible?"

"Naw, I dunna think so. If she thought so, why would she bring 'em here? She's obviously got them trained."

"Ya known what, Clancy? I heard when she came here with her husband back in '99, some claimed she was a witch. Got a shout that'll knock a man right on his arse!""

"A witch? Our Countess of Moycullen? No, the lass is far too bonnie. As fer her shout, well, she is a rather fiery sort. Ya haftah be in order tah own half a county. Especially if yer a woman."

Patrick chuckled into his porter. "Ya know I heard somethin' about the Earl of Galway this mornin'? He's been spendin' a lot of time with her these days. Ya think he's got the eye fer her, Doyle?"

"Well shite, Clancy, practically any man would have an eye fer her. But I think ya may be right, if the rumors are true. Hell, if they're true, he should go and marry the lass."

Patrick choked on his drink and coughed. He hit his chest a few times and cleared his throat. "You alright there, lad?" one of the men in the conversation asked him.

Patrick waved his hand and smiled. "Yes, sir, I'm alright."

They both looked at him with wide eyes. "Well, shite, Doyle. That's-"

The door to the tavern swung open and everyone looked over to see a woman standing in the doorway. It was Lilly. Patrick stood up, as did everyone else. She walked in calmly with something in her hand. Patrick looked down and saw her holding a large bag dripping with blood.

"I found yer creature, boys." She opened the bag, took out a bloody head, and tossed it on the floor. It was the head of a large black wolf, bloodied and looking as if it had been rotting.

"What the hell is that?" someone asked her.

"I dunna know, but I killed it. Yer livestock should be safe now. Is Mr. Murphy here?"

The patrons looked at one another. Mr. Murphy came up from the back and looked down at the head with a gulp. "That's...my God, m'lady. How did ya manage tah kill it?"

Lilly grinned. "With my smile, of course." Patrick stared at her in shock. She really was as formidable as any woman...no, as any person could come. And he found himself enamored by this quality. Everyone started laughing at her joke, as did she. Lilly spotted Patrick and smiled at him. "Ah, Patrick. What are ya doin' here?" she asked him. "Oh wait, I know. Were ya worried about little ol' me?" she asked with a wink.

Patrick laughed. "I was. However, I feel my fears have no footing to stand on now."

Lilly giggled and picked the head back up, then she put it back in the bag. "Oh, and I found Mr. Clifford. He's alive and well and back at home. A little worse for the wear, but he should be fine by mornin'."

There were sighs of relief and "thank the lords" murmuring throughout the generic looking pub. After multiple thank you's from the citizens of Cloghaun, Lilly smiled and bowed her head before leaving. Patrick went after her. "Lilly, wait!"

Lilly stopped outside and looked at him confidently. "Yes, Patrick?"

He neared her and huffed in disbelief. "What was that thing?"

Lilly grabbed his arm. "Something bad, Patrick. Adair said it was a creature corrupted by dark magic. Presumably the same dark magic that plagued my Da and Micah back in the States. Or at least I'm presumin'. We don't believe in coincidences."

"We?" he asked.

"Adair and I," she whispered as some of the customers were leaving. "She helped take the beast down."

"With what?"

"Her sword."

"She has a sword?"

Lilly giggled. "Yep."

Patrick sighed. "Alright, well, let's get you home. Where are the boys?"

"They're out huntin'. They got hungry."

* * *

Lilly and Patrick walked into the house after getting their horses in the stables. Lilly insisted Patrick spend the night instead of taking the two hour trip home in the dead of night. He agreed. She walked into the kitchen with him and turned on the lights. Lilly sighed happily. "So glad we finally have electricity in here," she said. "Thank you for fundin' that, by the way. Are ya hungry? Want some tea?"

Patrick nodded. "Tea sounds nice. And you're welcome."

Lilly started a pot to boil. While Patrick stubbornly insisted on having electricity installed in the house, Lilly paid for the hot water and indoor plumbing all on her own. While she waited, she looked in the pantry and found some salted meat. She grabbed a chunk and started eating it. Just then, blonde haired and blue eyed Breena in a brown and black night night robe came into the kitchen.

"M'lady, Sir Patrick. Did ya just get back?"

Lilly nodded. "Yes. You can go back to bed, Breena. It's very late," Lilly said.

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes. I'm not the one who usually wakes up at the crack of dawn," Lilly said, smiling at Breena with a mouth full of meat. "Go back to bed."

Breena smiled back at her. "Yes, ma'am."

As Breena left, Lilly got out two cups and a bottle of whiskey. Patrick blinked at her. "Are we gettin' malafoostered now?"

"Well, I dunna know about you, Patrick, but I am. I need a drink after tonight."

The tea pot started whistling and Lilly grabbed the urn of tea leaves. She scooped them in a tea ball and put the ball in the tea pot. Lilly looked at Patrick who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. She smirked and took off her jacket, hanging it up on a hook. "Lilly, yer arm. Did ya get scratched?"

Lilly looked at her torn shirt and nodded, grabbing the whiskey and taking a drink. "Mmhmm, but I'm fine. Here, I'll show you." She rolled up her sleeve to show the scratch on her forearm was just a healed scar now. "See? Just another one of my...perks, I guess."

Patrick chuckled. "You really do heal fast."

Lilly smiled and looked at him. She prepared the rest of the tea and poured two cups, then she handed one to Patrick. She poured whiskey into her cup and took a drink. Patrick grabbed the bottle and poured whiskey into his own with a smirk. "I might as well get drunk with ya, lass."

Lilly nodded with approval. They kept drinking and talking about life itself, and soon they were both very drunk.

* * *

Lilly laughed at him. What...what d'ya mean ya dunna got a lass? Never?"

"No. I was too busy lookin' fer ya," Patrick replied drunkenly. "Now, I have had me way with plenty, but I've never actually courted anyone."

Lilly raised a brow. "Well, ya better not tell yer future wife just how many is "plenty" there, buddy."

Patrick cackled and slammed his hand on the counter. "Yeah, I better not."

Lilly giggled at him. "So...how many is plenty?"

Patrick suddenly blushed. "Ah, dunna make me tell ya."

Lilly shoved him lightly. "Oh come on, I wilna tell no one."

"Anyone."

Lilly scowled at him playfully. "Alright. I wilna tell anyone. Now tell me."

Patrick sighed just before he took another drink. "Five."

Lilly laughed. "Oh, a big whoppin' five!"

Patrick pushed her gently. "Oh shut up!"

Lilly laughed again and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Sir Patrick," she teased, pretending to be a prostitute. "Sir Patrick, yer soooo handsome. If ya have yer way with me, I'll only make ya pay half of me price."

Patrick laughed and held her close. "I said shut up."

"Oh Sir Patrick, yer so big and strong! I bet yer cock is too!"

Patrick really was blushing now. "Lillian!"

Lilly cackled into his ear. "Oh, stop. I bet it is."

"If ya dunna stop talkin' like that, yer gonna find out!"

"Ooooh," Lilly said, clinging to his neck. "Touchy, Mr. Earl of Galway."

Patrick chuckled and whispered into her ear. "Now yer pushin' it, solas i mo chroí." _[light in my heart.]_

"Ya havena called me that in a while, Patrick," Lilly cooed at him softly.

Patrick stroked Lilly's hair. "Aye. Should I say it more often?"

"Sure, why not?" Lilly said with a shrug. Patrick and her made eye contact while giggling and then they slowly went silent. "Yer eyes are so pretty, Patrick."

Patrick laughed. "Not as pretty as yers, lass, but thank ya." Patrick kissed her cheek softly, then his lips grazed her neck. "Everything about ya is so pretty, Lillian."

Lilly let out a soft moan as she felt his lips on her neck. "Such sweet things ya say, mo ghealladh." _[my promise.]_

"Ya havena called me that in forever." Patrick kissed her throat.

Lilly's eyes shut and her head leaned back. "No...I haven't. Oh...Patrick..."

Patrick kissed her jaw line then up to her chin. "Lilly...I canna lie...I-"

Just then, Tilly walked in. "Oh my goodness!"

Lilly and Patrick stopped what they were doing and cleared their throats. "Tilly. Hi," Lilly said to her.

Tilly covered her mouth and giggled. "I didn't mean to interrupt anythin'. I was just hungry."

Lilly got off Patrick's lap amd smiled a little too much. "I...okay. That's good. I am...um, Patrick, ya can have any empty bedroom fer the night. I'm gonna head to bed now. Good night."

Lilly left the kitchen, ran up the stairs, walked into her bedroom, and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and started to cry silently. How could she do that? How could she allow any of that? She was a married woman!

_"You're a widow, Lilly,"_ Adair said in her head. _"It's been over a year."_

"Fine, but what about that dream I had? About Arthur not bein' dead?"

_"Well, what if it was just a dream?"_

"What if it wasn't just a dream?"

_"I don't know, but all I know is that you're miserable and lonely. Ya have been since Arthur died."_

"So what? I said I wouldn't have another love or any other man in my bed," Lilly sobbed quietly.

_"Then go to his bed, not yours."_

"Oh, Adair! Stop it!" Lilly undressed and got into bed. "I'm goin' tah sleep!"

* * *


	5. Feelings

_Songs are "Macushla" by Dermot MacMurrough and Josephine V. Rowe, and "Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ral (That's An Irish Lullaby)" by James Royce Shannon._

**Chapter 5:**** Feelings**

Lilly awoke the next morning with a rather large hangover. Ugh, how much did she and Patrick drink last night? Patrick. Lilly sat up and bit her lower lip. What the hell was all that about last night? She was seriously in the mood to shag him, but perhaps that was due to the alcohol. Yes, it must have been. Lilly got out of bed and dressed in a red sweater and black pants, then she brushed her hair and braided it in celtic knots. She left the room and went across the hall to see Aisling and Tilly attending to changing her babies. She gasped happily when Aoífe and Arthur Junior both smiled at her.

"There's my babies!" she exclaimed with a happy smile. The babies cooed and giggled and Lilly went to each one, offering them multiple kisses to their cheeks. "Oh, you bairns got dirty bum bums, I can smell it!"

Tilly laughed. "Yes, we're changin' them now, Lilly."

Lilly smiled. "Good. Because I would like to feed them this morning, if that's okay with you both. I feel like I never have enough time with them."

Once they were done changing the babies, Lilly brought them both down to the kitchen. She set them down in their high chairs and prepared their oatmeal and milk. Patrick walked in just as she was about to feed them and they both made eye contact. Briefly.

Patrick cleared his throat. "Heh. Um...Hi, Lilly."

"Hi, Patrick."

Hosea popped in. "Hey Lilly, you got a letter."

Lilly grabbed it. It was from the mayor of Cloghaun, Mr. Murphy. Lilly opened it.

_Dear Countess Morgan,_

_The town of Cloghaun and I thank you again for your assistance with solving the mystery of our slaughtered livestock as well as our missing butcher. Mr. Clifford said he doesn't remember much except going out hunting and being stuck in a cave for a while. He thanks you profusely for helping him out. The wolf body and head were burned as you requested. The whole town and I are in your debt._

_Sincerely,_

_Mayor Murphy_

Lilly smiled to herself. "Well, glad that's taken care of."

"What's that?" Hosea asked her.

"Oh, Cloghaun had a problem with a big bad wolf, is all."

"Oh. Well, how are my grandchildren?"

Arthur bounced in his high chair. "Gwan...gwan...gwan..."

Hosea laughed and picked up Arthur Jr. "You tryin' to say my name, huh?"

"Gwan! Gwan!"

Hosea laughed again and kissed the boy on his forehead. "Such a smart boy."

Aoífe looked at Lilly and smiled. "Mum. Mum mum."

Lilly picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Very good, Aoífe!"

"Mum! Mum mum haa ooooh!"

Lilly, Patrick and Hosea laughed. "Such things you say, little girl." Lilly looked at Arthur. "Anythin' to add, Junior?"

Arthur giggled and showed off his baby teeth. "Gwan gwan haaa oooh!"

Lilly giggled and set the girl down as Aisling and Tilly walked in. "Well, I better go see how the farm is holdin' up in this weather."

Lilly kissed her babies, kissed Hosea on the cheek, and grabbed her coat as she left.

* * *

Patrick looked at Tilly awkwardly before grabbing his own coat. "Well, I must be off back to Achrann. Tilly, Aisling, Hosea," he said with a bow before leaving himself. He followed Lilly to the stables and grabbed his mount, a black Irish Draught named Seamus. He looked at Lilly who was brushing down her deceased husband's thoroughbred Rose. "Lilly, I..."

Lilly looked at him with a grin. "Yes, Patrick?"

He frowned. "I'll be headin' back to Achrann for a while. I do have things I've been slacking on, and, well, thank ya fer bringing it tah me attention."

Lilly shrugged. "Honestly, I thought it was just gossip. I...do like havin' ya here a lot, though, Patrick. I'm sorry if the bairns and I are givin' you trouble."

"Ah, it's no trouble at all, lass," Patrick said, smiling at her. "Look, about last night...I..."

Lilly suddenly looked uncomfortable. "We were just drunk, Patrick."

"Were we? Because ya seemed tah really like it."

"How would ya know what I like?" Lilly snapped.

Patrick closed in on her. "Dunna tell me it meant nothing tah ya. What we were doing last night."

"I was just flirtin'!"

"Then why were ya so embarassed when Tilly came in? Christ, Lilly, yer cheeks were so red!"

Lilly blinked at him. "I-I-I was not embarassed! I was...I was..."

Patrick inched closer and gazed down at her with a smirk. "You were what, lass?"

"I was taken off guard!"

"You? Taken off guard?" Patrick started laughing. "I dunna believe it! Ya weren't taken off guard when yer fathers walked in on us."

Lilly crossed her arms. "That was different!"

"Oh was it? I thought it was flirting? Flirting both times yet different reactions when yer hand was caught in the cookie jar? That seems downright suspicious." Lilly's mouth opened then shut. Her cheeks were now red and Patrick knew he'd won the argument. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "Lillian, talk tah me. I know it meant something."

Lilly tried to avoid eye contact. "Patrick, I...it..." she stammered. "It was...I was drunk. You were drunk. Why is this important?"

Patrick leaned down to her ear. "Because it meant something tah me too." Lilly took a sharp breath in when he kissed behind her ear and Patrick wrapped her in his arms. "Lilly, please don't fight it."

Lilly shoved him off her. "There's nothin' tah fight!" she snapped.

She brushed past him but Patrick grabbed her from behind. "Lilly, please talk tah me."

"Let go of me!"

Patrick sighed and did as he was told. "I'm sorry, Lilly. But ya got tah-"

Lilly turned on him, tears in her eyes. "I am not fightin' anythin', Patrick Nolan! Now stop pesterin' me!"

Patrick held up his hands. Perhaps he was being too forward...for now. "Alright, alright." He sighed and mounted up on Seamus before leaving Lilly behind.

* * *

Lilly watched Patrick leave and wiped her eyes. She knew she was being stubborn. But that dream she had...Lilly sighed and shook her head as she went back to grooming Rose. When she was done grooming Rose, she staryed brushing Liath. That god damn dream. Was it just her feeling guilty? Yes, she felt guilty. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She was developing feelings for Patrick, but she felt guilty because she promised never to love anyone else besides Arthur. So, she had to stick to her vow. Didn't she? When she was done grooming both her horses, she went back inside the house. She ran into Hosea in the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Patrick?" he asked.

"He had to go," Lilly said a little more bitterly than she wanted to.

"Oh. Are you alright with that?" he asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Is there somethin' goin' on with you two?"

"No!" Lilly shrilled, then she cleared her throat. "Not at all," she said calmly.

"Lilly, you are so horrible at lyin'."

Lilly frowned. "I...oh Athair, what the hell am i doin'?"

"It seems to me," he said, pouring her some coffee, "that you are movin' on. And that's perfectly okay."

"No it's not."

Hosea chuckled. "Lilly, you are too young to only want one man in your life. It' as simple as that. And look, I miss Arthur as much as everyone else does and ain't no one gonna take his place. But Patrick is a good man, and he likes you. Don't you like him?" Hosea asked as he handed her a full cup of coffee.

Lilly grabbed her cup and blew into it. "...Yes." It shamed her to admit it, but she liked Patrick a lot. "But I made a promise."

Hosea chuckled. "You think Arthur would want you to hold to that promise if it made you unhappy?"

"...No, I suppose not."

"Then what is the problem?"

Lilly sighed. "I had a dream yesterdat about Arthur. He said he wasn't dead yet."

Hosea stopped pouring his own cup. "Was it a dream or a vision?"

"I don't know."

"Well, The Morrigan said she'd heal him but she didn't. So what does that tell you?"

"...That it was just a dream."

Hosea wrapped an arm around her. "Lilly, you deserve to be happy, and wherever Arthur is, he'd want you to be happy too."

Hosea kissed her temple and she smiled sadly. "I need time to think on this."

"Then take all the time you need, but don't doddle. A man like Patrick, any eligible bachelorette will want to gobble him up."

* * *

A week went by and Lilly saw no sign of Patrick returning to her estate anytime soon. It made her sad. It wasn't exactly a fight they had but perhaps Patrick wanted to keep his distance after their drunken...whatever it was. Lilly was just so confused as to how she felt about the whole situation. She'd been feeling something for Patrick for a while now, but then she had that dream about Arthur and a small piece of her hoped it was a vision. However, she'd been tricked before by The Morrigan. Lilly was contemplating all of this when Karen waved a hand in her face.

"Lilly! Are you payin' attention?"

Lilly shook her head to clear it. "Sorry, what were you sayin'?"

Karen huffed. "I asked why Patrick hasn't been over here."

"Oh. I don't know, I'm not his keeper," Lilly said, drinking her coffee.

Karen eyed her. "That's not what Tilly said to me."

Lilly spit out her coffee and Karen laughed. "Tilly!"

Tilly giggled. "I said no such thing. I just happened to bring up you and Patrick um...doing things."

Lilly blushed bright red. "Tilly!"

The girls all laughed at Lilly and she shrunk in her chair. Lilly took a drink of coffee as Michael walked into the sitting room. "Madam, Sir Patrick Nolan is here."

Lilly sat up straight. "Oh. Um, alright. Send him in."

Michael left the sitting room and Lilly looked the girls who were both smiling to ear. "Well," Karen said as she looked at Tilly. "Lover boy is back."

"Shut up, Karen," Lilly growled.

Karen and Tilly giggled as Patrick walked in with Michael. Lilly gulped. She set her cup on the side table and stood. "Patrick. Hello."

Patrick was in a black suit and coat, hanging onto a black bowler cap. "Hi," he said.

Lilly looked at him with a smile. "Haven't seen you around. You were gone for a while."

Patrick nodded. "Yes, I was. I had some business back at home. Um," he eyed Tilly and Karen. "Karen, Tilly, hello."

"Hello, Patrick," both the addressed girls said happily.

"Would ya mind if I spoke tah Lilly in private? Please? It'll only b-"

Karen grabbed Tilly's hand and dragged her to the door. "Sure! No problem!"

The girls left the two awkward people alone and Lilly shut her eyes in frustration. "Um, yes. Patrick. Coffee?"

"Yes, thank ya."

Michael left the room to go grab coffee for Patrick. Lilly looked at the ground. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Patrick approached her. "I'm sorry, for how I acted when we last saw each other. I-"

"I missed you," Lilly blurted out.

Patrick smiled broadly. "Ya did?"

"Yes. And the bairns, too. They missed you too."

Patrick lifted her face. "I missed ya too, lass."

Lilly smiled at him. "I...I thought I had a vision of Arthur being alive. That's why I...acted embarassed that night. When really I wanted to-"

Michael came in with a cup of coffee and set it on a sude table. When he left, Patrick looked back at Lilly. "Ya were sayin'?"

"I thought it was a vision, but I think it was just a dream and I was feelin' guilty for...havin' feelings for you."

"...Ya have feelings fer me?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yes." Lilly started fiddling with her fingers. "And I don't know if you feel the same, but-"

Patrick grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Lilly wrapped him in her arms and kissed him back just as much. Patrick held her close to his chest as he breathed through his nose. When he pulled back, he smiled down at her. "Does this put yer doubts tah rest about how I feel?"

Lilly nodded. "Uh huh."

Patrick laughed and kissed her again. Lilly moaned into his mouth and pulled him in as tightly as she could. "Lillian..."

"Yes?"

"Do ya have any idea how long I've been wanting this?"

"Does it matter right now?" she asked, looking up at him. "Just shut up and kiss me." Patrick did as he was told and kissed her again.

* * *

Arnold woke up from sleeping to a knocking on his door. He quickly got out of bed and opened it. It was Frank. "Hey there, buddy. Did you just wake up?"

Arnold rubbed his face sleepily. "Sorry, yeah. Had a rough night."

"Any new dreams lately?"

"No, just the same one over and over. I've been...tryin' so hard to figure it out."

"Well, look. The bosses gave us the day off. Something about an inspection. So let's go to Van Horn and go get drunk."

Arnold chuckled with a nod. "Alright, let me get some clothes on."

Arnold shut the door and dressed in a red union short, black suspenders, brown pants, and his working boots. He brushed his hair and beard. He'd occasionally trim it, but it was getting ridiculously long now. He needed a shave and a haircut. Frank's wife was nice enough to cut his hair on occasion but other than that? His hair was getting long, too. He opened the door and looked at Frank.

"Hey, actually, I was thinkin' about goin' to Saint Denis. I hear they got a great barber there."

Frank shrugged. "Alright, but suit yourself. Just know the boys and I will be in Van Horn all day. C'mon, at least ride with me. It's on the way."

"Sure." Arnold left his little shack and followed Frank to their Tennessee Walkers. "You sure you got enough to be drinkin' all day?"

Frank laughed. "I'll take it slow, don't worry." They both mounted up and began the journey south. "So, how's your memory comin' along?"

"It's not at all. I don't get it. I know I got a wife somewhere, or had one," Arnold said, pointing to his left ring finger to show a gold wedding band. "And I know the pocketwatch I have ain't mine on account of I have no idea whose family is in the picture, but other than that? Nothin'."

Frank sighed. "I'm sorry, Arnie. This must be real hard for you."

"It is. It...it's drivin' me crazy, if I'm bein' honest," Arnie said casually. "And those dreams about that woman, I suspect she might be my wife, but..."

"Come on, pal. Let's go have a drink before you go get your hair cut."

"Yeah. Sure. I...sure."

Both of them went riding along until they ended up in Van Horn. They stopped outside the saloon and went in for a couple beers. As they sat down, some of the other miners joined them. Frank sat with Arnold and a few others. They chatted about random things but Arnold remained quiet. After he had a beer, he paid and left the saloon. He traveled south on his horse to Saint Denis. When he found the barber, he had his hair cut short and his beard shaved off completely. He liked it. Much easier to take care of. When he left the barber shop, he decided to wander around Saint Denis for a bit. He decided to go to.the theatre for a show. He bought a ticket and found a seat as he went inside. The first act was a man claiming to catch bullets. The second act was a lady juggling fire. Arnold was inpressed by both. The third act was a male singer. The song he sang hit Arnold a bit hard from the very first word.

_Macushla, Macushla, your sweet voice is calling_

_Calling me softly again and again_

_Macushla, Macushla I hear it's dear pleading_

_My blue eyed Macushla, I hear it in vain._

As Arnold listened to the words, his eyes filled with tears.

_Macushla, Macushla, your white arms are reaching_

_I feel them enfolding, caressing me still_

_Fling them out from the darkness, my lost love Macushla_

_Let them find me, and bind me again if they will__._

Arnold wiped his eyes. Why was he crying?

_Macushla, Macushla, your red lips are saying_

_That death is a dream and love is for aye_

_Then awaken Macushla, awake from your dreaming_

_My blue eyed Macushla, awaken to stay_.

The audience got up and clapped and so did Arnold. It was a good song, but why did it make him cry? He needed to leave. But just when he was about to, the man started singing another song that gave Arnold pause.

_Over in Killarney_

_Many years ago,_

_Me Mother sang a song to me_

_In tones so sweet and low._

Arnold had a flash in his mind. The red headed woman from his dreams was comforting a raven black Shire horse by singing the same song. And in his mind, he could hear her voice over the other singer.

_Just a simple little ditty,_

_In her good ould Irish way,_

_And l'd give the world if she could sing_

_That song to me this day._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_hush now, don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_that's an Irish lullaby._

Arnold remembered the woman was Irish. Weren't they supposed to go to Ireland someday together?

_Oft in dreams I wander_

_To that cot again,_

_I feel her arms a huggin' me_

_As when she held me then._

_And I hear her voice a hummin'_

_To me as in days of yore,_

_When she used to rock me fast asleep_

_Outside the cabin door._

Yes. To a place near Galway called...Moycullen? Darach ar an gCnoc? How did he know those names?

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_hush now, don't you cry!__Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_that's an Irish lullaby._

The crowd gave their applause once more and so did Arnold before leaving. He remembered very little, but he remembered something: he needed to go to Ireland. He got on his steed and raced out of Saint Denis to Van Horn. He found Frank drunk as a skunk with the others in the saloon, and he rushed in to him.

"Frank! Frank!" Arnold shouted.

Frank looked at him drunkenly and laughed. "Arnold! You're back! And so clean shaven!"

Arnold shook his head and grabbed Frank's shoulders. "My wife. She's Irish! I remember she's Irish, a-a-and she might be in Ireland!"

Frank laughed and pat Arnold on the shoulder. "Well jolly god damn good! You finally remembered something! Here, have a drink!"

Arnold sat down. "No, you don't understand. I have to go to Ireland! To...fuckin'...Moycullen! Darach ar an gCnoc in Moycullen, Ireland!"

"Where's that?"

"I have no idea! But I gotta go there!"

"Well, shit. You better start saving up money for the trip!" Frank exclaimed with a raised glass. "But for now, drink with me."

Arnold grabbed the glass and chugged it. He felt better now; less rushed, but boy. Ireland. He needed to get there somehow.

* * *


	6. The Coat

**Chapter 6:**** The Coat**

Patrick pushed Lilly into the wall as he kissed her and she giggled into his mouth before pushing him off. "Wait, wait, hold your horses."

Patrick frowned at her with a quizzical brow. "What's wrong?"

Lilly looked up at him. "Nothin'. Just...I want to take this slow, if that's okay."

Patrick nodded. "Of course. I apologize, lass."

"It's okay. I don't mind the kissin'. But just...I'm not ready for...more, not just now."

Patrick nodded. "I understand. But...am I allowed tah court ya, at least?"

Lilly took a deep breath. "I...don't know about that either. I'm sorry, Patrick. I do like you, but can we just...baby steps, please? I know it's a lot to ask, but I..."

Patrick took her hand and kissed it gently. "Say no more, love. It's no problem. Baby steps. But I do get tah come by like normal, right?"

Lilly beamed up at him. "Of course. The bairns need ya."

Patrick shifted his weight against her. "Do ya need me?"

"Yes. But like I said, baby steps."

Patrick gave her a quick peck. "As ya wish, m'lady. From now on, I will be the perfect gentleman." He leaned into her ear. "Until ya want me other layer tah show."

Lilly giggled and covered her mouth. "Patrick Nolan, you're such a..." she frowned suddenly. She almost called him a bithiúnach, but then she remembered that was Arthur's pet name, not his. She looked down at her feet.

Patrick put his hands on her shoulders. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. But I was about to."

"How so?"

"I was about to call you bithiúnach. I called Arthur that often...I..."

Patrick sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Lilly. I know Arthur's passing is still difficult fer ya. So, as I said, a perfect gentleman is what I shall be."

Lilly nodded into his shoulder and shut her eyes to hold back the tears. Even now she felt so horribly guilty, but she couldn't go on being so lonely. At least now, that wasn't the case. So, baby steps. Lilly kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Patrick. You're such a wonderful man. I don't think I deserve you."

Patrick chuckled and took her arm. "Nonsense. Ya deserve everything good in the world. Now," he pecked her nose and her lips gently. "Let's go see about Aoífe and Junior. I missed them something fierce."

Lilly beamed at him. "Okay." As they walked out of the sitting room, Lilly saw Karen, Tilly, Breena, and Sean at the door eavesdropping with silly grins. Lilly rolled her eyes. "Really, people? Don't ya have somethin' better to do?"

Sean shook his head. "Nope."

Karem sighed and dragged Sean away. "Let's go get Quinn. I'm sure he's hungry."

Breena made a small cursty. "Should I prepare lunch?"

"Yes you should, Breena," Lilly said, grinning at her. "And yes, Patrick is staying for lunch."

Breena made her way to the kitchen and Patrick gazed at Lilly. "So, how about after lunch, we head tah Galway with the twins? I know ya never got tah take them there."

Lilly nodded in agreement. "Sure." The two climbed the stairs and entered the nursery to see two babies bouncing in their separate cribs. Lilly grabbed Junior while Patrick grabbed Aoífe. Lilly smelled Arthur and cringed. "Whew, someone has soiled himself!"

Junior babbled and giggled as Lilly brought him to the changing table. Patrick bounced Aoífe about and chuckled as he approached Lilly. "Will ya need help dressing them?"

Lilly shook her head as she began changing Arthur's cloth diaper. "No, I got this. Thank you, though."

Patrick smiled as Lilly gave him a kiss. "Mmm, ya taste wonderful."

"So do you."

Patrick kissed her again then put Aoífe in her crib. "I'll be downstairs." He opened the door and shut it behind him.

Lilly, after tossing the soiled diaper into a bin, put Arthur back in his crib and looked in his dresser for something suitable for the February weather.

* * *

Lilly was in the middle of lunch with Patrick and the household when Michael walked in with a letter. "Excuse me, madam. There's a letter fer ya."

Lilly grabbed the letter gently. "Mmm, thank you, Michael."

Lilly looked at the front as Michael departed. It was a letter from the mayor of Furbogh, Mr. Oliver Lynch. Lilly opened the letter.

_Dear Countess Morgan,__I hope this letter finds you well. I regret to ask for your assistance, but news has spread of your help with the town of Cloghaun and I was wondering if you could help with ours. We have had a similar problem with our livestock as Cloghaun had and we suspect a wolf is the culprit based on the wounds on the bodies. I know you are a busy woman but if you and your own wolves could come and help, it would be very much appreciated. Again, I hate to ask, but please. We have no one else to turn to.__Sincerely,__Oliver Lynch__Mayor of Furbogh_

Lilly frowned as she put the letter down. "Shite."

Everyone looked at her. "What's wrong, deirfiúr?" Sean asked. _[sister?]_

Lilly sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Another livestock problem. In Furbogh, this time." Lilly slammed her hands on the table as she stood. "Looks like our trip to Galway will have to wait, mo pháistí beaga." _[my little children.]_

Patrick sighed. "Another wolf?" he asked, skinming the letter.

"It would seem so."

"Hmm. I hope this won't become a habit of your side of the county."

Dutch perked his head up. "You gotta go fend off another wolf?"

"Yes." Lilly bent down and kissed her babies, then she looked at Patrick, smiled, and kissed him softly. "Feel free to stay, if you like. I should be back by morning."

Patrick kissed her back. "I'll be here waiting."

Lilly eyed the rest of the group who looked rather amused at the suddenly display of affection. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, soak it up. Patrick and I are involved...sort of."

Hosea grinned at Lilly and she gave a lazy salute as she went to go get ready.

* * *

Lilly arrived in Furbogh with her brothers by the late afternoon. After asking around the neighborhood where the mayor's house was, she was directed down the main street to a large brick house. She knocked on the door and was let in my a maid with brown hair and somewhere in her forties. Lilly made Brian and James wait outside. Lilly was directed to a small study with a modest collection of books on shelves built into the walls. A man entered, white haired and with a beard and kind, grey eyes.

"Countess Morgan. I'm so glad ya came. Please, sit," he said, directing her to the chair in front of his wooden desk. He sat behind it.

"My pleasure, Mr. Lynch," Lilly replied as she sat. "So, word got around about what I did for Cloghaun, huh?"

"Yes, it did. I'd be grateful fer the same."

"Of course. It is the livestock here in town that's been under attack?"

"A little. Mostly it's been the farms outlining our borders."

"I see. Well, I should get started right away with questioning the people affected, yes?"

"Yes." Mr. Lynch pulled out some glasses, put them on, and started writing some things down. "The O'Donoghue's farm was the latest that was attacked. Lost three cows last night.".

"Oh dear."

"I am writing down directions tah their farm, although I believe Mr. O'Donoghue is in town at the moment at the local pub just down the street tah the left. He should be expecting ya."

Lilly nodded and took the sheet of paper as he handed it to her. "I will go there straight away, sir."

"Thank ya again fer yer assistance in this matter, m'lady. I hope we aren't troublin' ya."

Lilly waved him off and folded the paper, putting it into her satchel. "No problem for me at all, Mr. Lynch. I'm just happy that I can levee the situation."

Lilly got up and Mr. Lynch walked her out. Lilly looked at Brian and James, who seemed to be attracting a crowd. She cleared her throat and unhitched Liath, pulling his reins as she ambled down the street with her brothers. Some children came running by, pointing at Brian and James who ignored them at first. Until one of them stopped in front of the countess. Lilly paused and smiled at the boy.

"Are ya gonna help us, m'lady?" the blonde lad asked her. He couldn't be more than six.

Lilly bent down at the waist. "I shall do my best, little sir."

The boy clapped his hands. "Great! May I pet yer wolves? Please?"

"You may," Lilly saud, smiling.

The boy walked up to Brian and James and stroked their fur, giggling as he did. "So soft."

Just then, there were screams coming down the street. The countess looked and saw two giant boack wolves, half rotted and encrusted with dead skin and maggots. They looked even more frightful in the day time, Lilly noted. But they were here during the day, which Lilly thought to be odd for werewolves. Perhaps this was an effect of the dark magic taking hold of them. Lilly pulled out her bow and notched some arrows, the tips dipped in silver. Conpliments of Mr. Clifford in informing her how to take a werewolf down, he suggested she silver up all her weapons in case any more diseased werewolves popped up in the future, along with a few other tips and items. For example, an elixir to prevent one from being turned in case they were bitten. People were running away from the wolves as they neared her. Lilly looked at the boy.

"Run, kid!" The boy ran the opposite direction, fear in his brown eyes, as Lilly shot the arrows out. Two hit home while a third missed. The first werewolf was weakened, but only just. Lilly sighed as they ran towards her. "Brian, James, attack!"

Brian and James went to the foul beasts and attacked head on. Lilly holstered her bow on her back and made Liath flee. She pulled out her knives, which she also had dipped in silver. Lilly ran to one werewolf as the other engaged in battle with her brothers. Lilly sliced into the beast's face and it howled in pain. It swiped at her and knocked her off her feet into the wall of a building. Ow. The wolf closed in on her but she got up quickly, standing in a defensive stance. It swung a paw at her but she ducked, turned, and sliced into its arm. She used her other knife to stab upward into its neck and it roared out in agony. Lilly immediately jumped back as it charged her, and she fell on her back as it hovered over her. She stabbed it continuously in the face and neck until it went down on her with its full weight. Again, ow. Lilly, with all her strength, shoved the dead beast off her and got up. She charged at the other one amd jumped onto its back as it fought with Brian and James. She shoved her knives into its back over and over but the monster would not go down. It flung her off and she landed on the ground, twirling on her body down the street. She'd dropped her knives in the process.

Lilly went running for them when the werewolf tackled her down and bit her arm. She screamed out in pain as Brian and James came to her rescue. Brian went for the throat and tore it asunder. Blood gushed all over Lilly and the creature collapsed on its side. Lilly grumbled as her wound began to heal instantly. Still, not taking any chances, she reached into her pouch and grabbed Clifford's elixir. She drank it all. Lilly got up slowly and started wiping herself off.

"Good job, boys," she said to her brothers.

People of the town started poking their heads out to view the scene and Lilly fumbled with her ruined braid. She undid it the townsfolk began approaching her.

"What are those things?" a woman asked Lilly

"Feral, diseased wolves. Nothin' more," the countess replied casually. She didn't want to alarm anyone as to letting it be known that these were supernatural monsters she just fought. "Ugh, this blood will be such a bitch to get out." Lilly sighed as her coat was now ruined. Arthur's coat. She shut her eyes as she fought back the tears. Great. She clung to it amd shook her head. "We need to burn the bodies. Was anyone hurt?"

The people looked around and they all shook their heads. Lilly was grateful for that, but thought it a bit strange that the beasts went straight for her and no one else. Was she being targeted?

_"All the more proof that my enemy has come for us,"_ Adair said.

Lilly nodded with a hum as she put her knives away. "Well," Lilly sighed as she pulled out some matches. She also pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, then tossed the flaming match onto one of the bodies. It went up in flames immediately. As expected, spawn of the dark magic was highly weakened by fire. She went to the other body and lit it on fire as well. The townsfolk choked from the smoke and backed away. Mr. Lynch came wobbling down the street with a shocked look on his face. "Anythin' else ya need assistance with, Mr. Lynch?" Lilly asked, inhaling smoke from her cigarette.

* * *

It was late by the time Lilly returned to Darach ar an gCnoc. Someone in Furbogh had kindly offered to get the blood stains out of her coat and they did so successfully. Lilly, however, would have to sew up the ruined arm. She went to her study and pulled out a sewing kit from her mahogany desk. Lilly started a fire amd quickly set to work repaired her coat. Arthur's coat. The coat he gave her the day they first made love. Lilly took a whiff of the jacket. She couldn't smell pine trees anymore. Trying not to cry, she finished up her needle work, put the kit away, and hung up her coat. She walked upstairs to her room and went to her walk in closet. She turned on a light and started rummaging around for something. Arthur's old satchel bag. She pulled out his old journal, then got up and spotted his blue winter coat. She smelled it amd instantly, the scent of pine trees filled her nostrils. She shut her eyes and hugged the jacket. Oh, she missed Arthur so much.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she kissed the fabric. She may like Patrick, but Arthur would always be her one true love. While Lilly realized she could not control if she ever loved anyone else, it most certainly would pale in conparison to the love she would always hold for Arthur. Perhaps that's why she made that vow. She knew it would be unfair to be with any other man, her always pining after a dead one. And she knew she would always miss her beloved Arthur. The tears spilled on the fabric and Lilly took the coat off the hanger. She dragged it with her and crawled into bed with it and the journal. She turned on her nightstand lamp and began browsing through Arthur's journal until she got to a specific page.

_Lilly died today. Lillian Rose O'Callaghan, my charge, the love of my life, the woman that I've loved for four years, perhaps even longer, is dead. While I'm grateful for the past few weeks I had with this wonderful woman, it's still not enough. And I still find her death to be impossible. How could my precious Lilly be dead? My constant companion for four teen years...tortured and poisoned by persons unknown. I doubt I will ever find the people responsible, though based on Lilly's words before her death, Papa's men were possibly responsible. If I ever find out who that son of a bitch is, I'll kill him._

_We were handfasted just before she died, so that means she was my wife, even for just a few moments. I couldn't be luckier to have known such a loveable, pranking, flirting goofball like her._

Lilly rubbed her fingers on the pages and chuckled sadly. She turned to the next page.

_I still can't believe Lilly is gone. All the gang members, especially Hosea and Dutch, are depressed and dowmtrodden over the loss. We had her funeral today and we buried her in her blue and white vest suit. She's buried not that far from Horseshoe Overlook, at the base of a giant oak tree Charles found. Lilly always loved oak trees. She said she loved climbing them the most._

Lilly started crying again and turned the page.

_We managed to get Sean today. When I told him his deirfiúr was dead, he was devastated. Everytime I look at Liath, I want to cry. That horse was my gift to Lilly, and I will never sell that horse._

Lilly covered her mouth and softly sobbed into her palm. She turned to the next page.

_Oh, what a day today was. By some sort of miracle, Lilly was raised from the dead. While I couldn't be more happy about this, she doesn't remember who I am or who she is. Well, she remembers some things. It's almost like a cruel joke. Her body has turned, but her mond has changed. God, I wish I could hold her now and tell her how much I love her, but we had a huge fight and I called her a "false wife" in Irish. That was horrible of me and I stood outside our tent as she slept, wanting to beg for her foregiveness, but I was a coward and ultimately went back to my old ammunition cart._

_I can't sleep. My mind is in a tizzy. At least she is alive, and that's what really matters. And I will so my damnedest to get her to fall in love with me again._

Lilly slammed the book shut, clung to Arthur's coat, and wept silently into it until she managed to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

_I imagine some of you are heart broken over Patrick and Lilly being romantically involved, as one reviewer was (shout out to Blake Valentine II) so I decided to make this chapter more about Lilly's still unwavering love for her Arthur. I feel bad that I made someone feel bad about this whole thing, but at least I know it's good writing if I'm making at least one person feel that much. So review, fav, and follow, and thanks for reading!_


	7. The Towns

**Chapter 7:**** The Towns**

_Half-rotted werewolves. A raven-haired woman with green eyes digging her hands in the dirt.__ The ground around her dying as three black wolves appear at her side._

_"Find the girl, my loves," she says. "Find the girl and bring her to me."_

Lilly shot up as she woke. That was definitely a vision she just had. _"Yes," _Adair said. _"That is my enemy. The one responsible for all the famines."_

"Who is she?" Lilly asked Adair.

_"Her name is Carman. She's from Athens."_

"Athens..." Suddenly Lilly remembered something the shaman Hawk Eye had told her. "A land of gods and goddesses with temples of marble, brick, and mud. Hawk Eye told me about her. But...she was cast out and can't set foot here."

_"__I am not sure how she managed this. Perhaps your smoking herbs from Hawk Eye could tell you more."_

Lilly got out of bed and went to one of her dresser drawers. She opened the top one and scrummaged around, finding her herbs and pipe. She stuffed the pipe and was about to light it when she paused. Hmm, she better not do this here. Lilly exited the bedroom, ran down the corridor, ran down the stairs, grabbed her jacket, and ran out the front door. Just as she was about to light it, Dutch came outside with her.

"Hey Lilly, what's the rush?" he asked her.

"I had a vision. I need to...wait a minute, I don't need my pipe. Ugh!" Lilly smacked herself, stuffed the pipe into her jacket, and ran back inside, almost slamming into Patrick.

"Hey there," he laughed. "What is yer hurry, love?"

"Can't talk! Gotta go to my oak tree!" Lilly brushed past him through the hall and out the back door.

She ran towards the stables and mounted Liath without his saddle. She sprinted across the snow towards the oak tree on the hill. When she got near the top, she ran up and passed the stones, then placed her hands on the trunk.

_Roses. Rivers. Crops dying. People starving, begging for her help. The Morrigan returning from Tír na nÓg._

_"Carman has returned. I am here to help you fight."_

Lilly backed up. "Morrigan?" She pressed her hands back to the trunk.

_Lilly stands on the banks if an ashen and dead Tír na nÓg. She looks around and starts shouting. "Morrigan! Morrigan! Where are you?"_

_She starts running around through the dead forest towards a hill. She gets to the top and sees a battle going on in the distance between gods and creatures she's never seen before. She spots Morrigan near the hill and runs to her. "Morrigan!"_

_The Morrigan turns around and looks at her with a scolding look. "Lilly! You shouldn't be here!"_

_Lilly approaches her quickly. "Carman has started killing my people's livestock! I thought she couldn't stand on Irish soil!"_

_Morrigan rubs her forehead. "She was not supposed to set foot here, either, yet here we are."_

_"So what does that mean? What do I do?"_

_Morrigan sets her hands on Lilly's shoulders. "You must fight her. I do not know when exactly, but soon. For now, keep fending off her werewolves."_

_"How do you know about the werewolves?"_

_"I still keep an eye on you, child."_

_Lilly crosses her arms. "Where is Arthur? Is he here?"_

_"No."_

_"Then where is he? I want to see him! You promised you would heal him! You lied to me!" Lilly wails._

_The Morrigan presses a hand to her forehead. "You must leave this place and not come back until I tell you."_

Lilly fell backwards on her rump and scowled. "Oh, that fuckin' wench!" She got up and pressed her hands to the trunk but nothing happened. Lilly screamed out in frustration. "God damn you, Morrigan! You promised!" Lilly fell to her knees and cried out again. "You promised!!!"

"Lillian!" she heard Patrick yell.

Lilly bent over and pressed her hands to the dirt, tears stinging her eyes. "You promised..."

"Lilly, sweetheart, come here."

Lilly turned and looked at Patrick sadly. "I'm having visions again."

Patrick inched closer but dared not go past the stones. He held out his arms. "Lillian, love, come here."

Lilly got up and walked tp Patrick. He embraced her warmly as she cried into his shoulder. "She promised me and she liiiieeeeeed..."

Patrick frowned and kissed her head. "I know, lass, I know."

Lilly continued to cry in his arms. "I'm sorry, but I miss him so much, Patrick."

"I know, I know," he said, rubbing her back. "We all miss him."

Lilly looked up at him and he wiped her tears away with a hanky. He had her blow her nose into it and he kissed her gently. "I'm sorry," Lilly sniffled.

"Ya have nothing tah be sorry fer, Lilly. Now come, let's go get ya some coffee and ya can talk about yer vision, okay?"

Lilly nodded and Patrick kissed her again. He wrapped an arm around her and guided her back to Liath.

* * *

Patrick paced back and forth in the sitting room as he considered all that Lilly had said about her vision. It was quite a lot to take in. "So this...Carman lady. She's the one making the werewolves go crazy and attack the livestock?"

"I believe so," Lilly said.

"Werewolves. Huh." That was something he had a hard time wrapping his head around. "Really?" he said, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"I know. I was skeptical too, but Adair...she uh, she had a logical reason for me to believe it. Several, in fact."

"Like what?"

"I died three times and came back, I'm a reincarnated goddess and I have super powers, yet werewolves are where I draw the line?"

Patrick laughed. "Yer right. That makes sense. So, right. Werewolves. Anything else ya need tah worry about besides that and Carman?"

"Not that I saw."

"Okay." Patrick knelt down in front of Lilly. "And Arthur?"

"She didn't really answer my question. All I know is that Arthur isn't in Tír na NÓg and it's a good thing too. The place is completely war torn."

Patrick bowed his head. "I'm so sorry about all this, Lilly."

Lilly ran her fingers through Patrick's hair. "It's not your fault."

He looked up at her. "I know, but...I still feel bad fer ya."

Lilly smiled at him. "Don't. I got things covered, I think. The problem, though, is why aren't the werewolves coming here to fight me? And also, why the hell hasn't Mr. Pierce come after me yet? And if Arthur isn't in Tír na NÓg, then where the hell is he? I don't understand any of this."

"I'm sure ya will in time, lass."

Lilly rolled her eyes and groaned. "Don't say that. I've heard that all before."

Patrick knuckled his cheek and rested an elbow on the arm of Lilly's chair. "There's one thing I don't get."

"What's that?"

"Well, she lied about Arthur being healed, but she's told ya the truth about everything else. Why would she lie about it?"

"Maybe she just couldn't fulfill her promise because she was too busy trying to save Tír na nÓg. I don't know. I just feel lied to."

Patrick kissed her cheek. "Maybe yer right, love. But it just doesn't make sense tah me. I mean, did she ever specify what Arthur would be healed from?"

"Well..." Lilly's eyes drifted away as her brow scrunched up, then she looked back at Patrick. "No, but I just assumed...no, it had to be the TB."

"Yes, but what if he got healed _after _dying? What if he's alive and well right now?"

Lilly shook her head. "Then he'd probably have no memory of who he is or anythin'. Same thing happened to me, but..." Lilly shook her head and stood up away from Patrick and crossed her arms, having her back to him. "I can't keep hopin' that he's possibly alive, Patrick. I...I love him, and I always will, but clingin' to the smallest of hopes is just addin' salt to the wound. Do ya know what I mean?"

Patrick knew what she meant. He got up amd hugged her from behind. "Yes, I know what ya mean. But look..." he turned her around. "I know I could never make ya happy like he could. I know I can never replace him. But if there's even the slightest chance that he's alive, I think ya owe it tah him tah keep that hope alive until ya know fer sure, lass."

Lilly blinked a bunch of times, not making eye contact with him. "How could you hope for him to be alive? That would mean we couldn't continue...whatever this is."

Patrick chuckled and lifted her face. "Arthur was my friend and I'd much rather ya be happy with the man ya love. Yer happiness, and the happiness of yer bairns, is all I care about."

Lilly kissed his palm. "You're too good to me, Patrick. You really are."

Patrick kissed her softly. "Nah, I'm not. I'm just here tah do what I can."

Lilly looked up at him and kissed him deeply. Patrick wrapped his arms around her and tightened his hold on her. Patrick wanted so much for Lilly to be happy, even if it meant he'd be cast aside for another man. Deep down, though, a small part of him wish Arthur wouldn't pop up. He felt ashamed of that side of himself, for it was dishonorable of him. He prided himself on honor. And yet he found himself falling in love with his former betrothed. He hoped that one say, if it was confirmed that Arthur was dead, that he could spend the rest of his life trying to make this woman happy because she deserved all the happiness in the world. Patrick knew she didn't love him, and she probably never would. At least not as much as she loved Arthur, but he was okay with that. Yet...did a part of him feel guilty for moving in on his friend's woman? Absolutely, but her happiness was his top priority now. Even if it meant he had to betray a friend to achieve it.

Lilly nibbled on his lip and Patrick chuckled at her. "Mmm, that...mmmm, Lillian..." Lilly moved her lips to his ear lobe and when she bit it, Patrick growled into her neck. All thoughts of his honor and guilt went out the window as she bit his neck and he lifted her up in his arms. "Lillian, I...I thought ya wanted baby steps..."

"I do, but I need this right now. I need to be kissed and touched." Patrick nodded and kissed her deeply. To hell with being a gentleman now. His hands rubbed her back and sides and Lilly moaned into his mouth. There was a knock on the study door and they stopped kissing. "Yes?" Lilly said.

"There's a few letters fer ya, m'lady," Michael said, his voice muffled behind the door.

Patrick groaned quietly into her neck and Lilly giggled. "Alright, um, just a second." She gave Patrick one last kiss before walking to the door and opening it. "Thank you, Michael."

He bowed and walked away as she shut the door. Patrick watched her examine the three envelopes and he sighed. "More werewolves?"

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know. One from Cnoc Carrach, another from Lettermullan, and one from Tully Cross." Lilly opened one and read through it. "Jesus, another livestock problem?!" She opened the next one. "Yep, this one too. And," she opened the next one. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, this one as well!" Lilly rolled her eyes and slumped into a chair. "I kill three werewolves and suddenly I'm the fucking werewolf slayer of god damn Galway."

Patrick chuckled. "I'm assuming you have to go?"

"Yes, of course I do. I need to keep fighting these god damn things, remember?" Lilly got up and walked out of the room. "I better get packing," she grumbled in irritation.

Patrick followed her. "This is going to be quite a journey fer ya. How long, do ya think?"

"Oh, a week, I would imagine. I dread to be away from the babies for that long," she said. "Plus I have so many things to do here..."

Patrick kissed her softly. "Breena can handle things here, ya know that. Now go get packed, I'll tell everyone else the news."

Lilly kissed him back with a smile. "Thank you." Lilly went running up the stairs and Patrick watched after her.

He shook his head with a smile. "What a woman."

* * *

It didn't take long for Lilly to pack up belongings for the journey, and before she knew it she was well on her way to her first village, Cnoc Carrach. It was only a five hour journey but it was getting dark real quick so she stopped at one of the other villages for the night. Her sleep was restless. All she could think about was going home to her babies...and to Patrick. And Arthur. Patrick did have a point. She owed it to Arthur to have a little hope, as painful as it was. Maybe after all this werewolf and witch business was done, she'd go look for him in America. It's not like he would've gotten very far. But what if he found another woman? He sure as shit wouldn't have his memory, based on her own death and ressurection experience. Maybe he didn't remember her at all. Or what if he did but he found a new life anyway? Just like Lilly was doing? Oh dear God. Lilly just wanted to go to sleep but she found herself screaming into the pillow of the inn.

The next morning, as tired as she was, she headed out with her boys to Cnoc Carrach. They had five dead cows, two dead goats and multiple chickens mutilated since the attacks started, and by nightfall, Lilly made swift work of one diseased werewolf. After burning the body, she spent the night there and headed out to Lettermullan, another five hour long journey. When she got there, three werewolves were wreaking havoc in the town square and Lilly and the boys battled them for a lengthy time. One went down by her bow and arrows, another by her knives, and the third succumbed to the teeth and claws of her brothers. All three bodies were burned. Lilly spent the night there but a feast was held in Lilly's honor. She suddenly became the monster slayer of County Galway, and even a few of the elderly said she'd done her father proud, which she highly appreciated. The mext morning, after saying her good byes, she headed for the two day journey to Tully Cross, which was all the way on the west coast of Ireland.

The first night, Lilly stopped at a town called Maam Cross. Much to her surprise that night, another werewolf popped up and tried to kill some men leaving the local pub. Lilly and her wolves made quick work of that one. Lilly wished she had a damn sword to work with. Adair promised to somehow arrange that until Lilly remembered her father's sword was hung up over the fireplace of the main study. Why oh why did she forget to bring it? The next night she stopped at another town called Derrynasliggaun. It was a peaceful night there. No surprise werewolf attacks there. By morning, Lilly was well rested and was treated to a free breakfast of mutton and stew. Her own wolves were allowed raw mutton as well. As she traveled on, she stopped middway to Tully Cross and hunted for some deer. She knew her brothers were hungry and she managed to kill two. Both Brian and James ate the carcasses gladly as Lilly saved some venison for herself. During all that, though, two rotted werewolves happened upon them, taking the trio by surprise. Fortunately, the muscles on these two were so far gone they were hardly a challenge and the three quickly disposed of them.

Afterwards, Lilly finally made it to Tully Cross which proved to be her most challenging village yet. The three local farms had lost ten cows, six horses, twenty three chickens, four pigs, and twelve goats. Lilly knew this town was going to be hard up for rent for sure. They had four werewolves to contend with. Luckily, they didn't show up until night time so Lilly could take a breather and let Adair take care of them. She swiftly did with the greatest of ease. Lilly slept rather well that night. By morning, when it was time for her to leave, she visited each farm and paid them for their loss of animals so they could afford new ones. Each owner was eternally grateful. Lilly started the long trek home after that but during midday, she was accosted by five werewolves. She quickly shifted into Adair and the hunting goddess decapitated each one. She burned their bodies, then Lilly and the wolves took their leave of the area.

However, almost every village she came across along the way home had a werewolf problem and Lilly was growing weary of it. She couldn't fight them all at this pace. Still, she persevered. Her, Adair, Brian and James managed to slaughter each challenge be it by bow, sword, knives, or teeth. It took her a lot longer than expected to get home. What was estimated to be a one week endeavor turned into three weeks, but she made it just in time for the quarterly rents to be administered to her household, which meant people would be coming near and far to Lilly's residence to pay. However, on some of them, she was going to make a reprieve on account of all the werewolf attacks. So when Lilly finally made it home and stumbled into her house, weary from her traveling, she hung up her coat and announced herself.

"Well, I'm finally home!" she shouted throughout the house. "If I have any more letters, just burn them!"

When no one answered, she sighed and went up the stairs to rest. Lilly was tired. So tired. As much as she wanted to see her children, she was much too tired. Lilly immediately went to her room, collapsed on the bed, and went right to sleep.

* * *

Lilly woke up a few hours later and yawned. She got up and tossed her jacket and boots off. She couldn't believe she fell asleep with them on. Lilly went across the hall to the nursery but found there was nobody there. As she walked down the stairs, she could smell food and loud noises coming from the kitchen. They must have been preparing for the renters. Perhaps Lilly would go hunting for some deer. She entered the kitchen and saw Sean, Karen, Quinn, Arthur Junior, Aoífe, Dutch and Hosea in there surrounded by cooks. Lilly Everyone said their happy hellos and hugged her. Lilly was sure glad to be home. She kissed her babies and her little nephew. Dutch was sitting at the table, newspaper in hand. "Well, looks like my daughter has found a nickname for herself. The Monster Slayer of Galway County."

Lilly looked at the newspaper and there, on the front page, read "Monster Slayer of County Galway Kills Over Twenty Five Giant Wolves On Tour."

Lilly laughed. "Oh for Pete's sake..."

* * *


	8. Galway

_Alright, so I changed some of the chapter names and numbers so some of y'all may have accidentally skipped a chapter, according to my stats. Also, I'm pretty much having multiple writing blocks as to how to keep the story lengthy. Not as long as the last one, but feel free to shout out any ideas in a PM or a review. Also a shout out to Blake Valentine II and crazyshady666. Thank you for your input._

_Anyway, review, fav and follow, and thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 8: ****Galway**

Lilly sighed as her Da read his newspaper. She needed to get ready for the rents. She knew a lot of villages would be short on account of the werewolf attacks but there wasn't much she could do about that. Still, preparations needed to be made. Lilly knew all the collectors would be in coming in the next day or two so she had to order a lot of the staff around to get moving, although she did her fair share of helping to clean up and prepare the place for over a hundred people coming. The next three days were hectic as Lilly collected money, livestock, and produce to cover the rents of her people. A lot were short, as she predicted they would be, but she wasn't too concerned about that. She still had more than enough to send off to the king. Most were grateful for her understanding, while others whose villages and farms weren't directly affected by the atrocities were a little stuck up about her generosity. Lilly didn't care. She was the countess and she could do what she liked. After the last of the rents were done and the last collector left, Lilly retired to her study to go over the accounts in her ledger. Now she only had to wait another three months before dealing with this bullshit again. She was interrupted by Michael announcing the arrival of Sir Patrick.

"Alright, send him in," she said, still going over the accounts.

Patrick walked in with a grin. "Hey there, lass."

Lilly gave him a brief smile before looking back at the book. "Hello, Patrick. You're awfully cheery this morning."

"Oh, that I am. Just happy to see ya. And, I figured after yer done with yer accounts, we can finally go tah Galway with Aoífe and Junior."

Lilly laughed and leaned back in her seat. "Yes, I've still gotta do that, don't I..." She stood up and shut her book. "I can go over the accounts later. I could use a little leisure time after this last month."

"Yes, I heard tales," he approached her behind the desk, "of your exploits, Monster Slayer of County Galway."

Lilly groaned. "Is that name really goin' to stick?"

Patrick chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, it is. Yer father would've been proud, lass. Now c'mere," he said as he pulled her closer. "I havena kissed ya in such a long, long time."

"Mmm," Lilly cooed. "Did somebody miss me?"

"Absolutely." Patrick kissed her deeply and Lilly leaned into the kiss. He put his hand in her hair to yank her closer to his mouth and Lilly giggled into it. She grabbed his coat collar and pulled on it, trying to get as near to him as possible. "Mmm, someone missed me, too."

* * *

Arnold was in his shack in Annesburg, packing the rest of his things for his trip to New York City. He was nervous. Even if he had a loving, breathing wife, how did he know she was even in Ireland? It was based on a gut instinct along with his knowlefhe of her being Irish. Why was she all the way over there when he was here? Did she abandon him? Did he leave her? Were they estranged? What had happened? He wished with all hos heart that he could remember. Abruptly, Arnold heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and Frank appeared. "Hey, did you see the latest newspaper?" he asked Arnold.

"No. Why?"

"They had some sort of wolf problem over in Galway County. I thought you should know since that's where you're headed," Frank said, holding up the newspaper.

Arnold took a glimpse at it amd chuckled. "I got guns. Ain't no wolf gonna stop me from findin' my wife."

"Oh, apparently the wolf problem was taken care of. By a woman, no less."

"Huh. Must be one hell of a woman." Arnold grabbed the paper and read the headliner out loud. "Hmm..."Countess Named Monster Slayer of County Galway After Killing Over Twenty Five Diseased, Feral Giant Wolves". Huh. Yeah. Hell of a noble." Arnold turned the pages. "I hate it when they don't have pictures. I wanna see what this badass looks like."

"Me too," Frank laughed. "So," he breathed as he put his hands on his hips. "You ready for your journey? The train is here."

"Yeah, I think I'm ready," Arnold said, crossing his arms over his chest. "All packed and ready to go."

Frank clapped Arnold's arm. "You need help loading your stuff?"

Arnold went and picked up his two bags. "Naw, I'm alright. Thanks."

Frank chuckled and opened the door. "Alright, come on. Laura's waitin' to say goodbye to you."

Arnold rubbed his beard and walked out of the shack with Frank. His wife, Laura, was waiting outside the train station. She saw the two men and waved at them. Before Arnold could get on the train, the brunette woman gave Arnold a great big hug. "You take care of yourself now, Arnold," Laura said to him.

"I will, Laura. Thank you, both of you," he said to them. "For everything."

Frank and him shook hands. "Here, have the newspaper. You can keep yourself occupied by reading the article I told you about."

Arnold thanked him, took the newspaper and got on the train. He took a seat and waved to the couple as the train departed the station. Phew. He was on his way. Arnold glanced at the newspaper and started reading it.

_The Second Countess of Moycullen, County Galway, Ireland, received multiple letters from her villages about slaughtered livestock and one missing person. Not only did she manage to track down the culprits of the dead cows, goats, horses, pigs, sheep, and chickens, she found them to be giant wolves with some sort of disease that mafe them look like dead and rotted beasts. She slayed each one. In the first village to claim the problem, Cloghaun, there was also one missing person. Riley Clifford, the local butcher of that town, was found by the countess and her own wolves stuck in a cave not that far and suffered very little injuries._

_The Countess of Moycullen, Lillian Rose Morgan, returned from the states over a year ago after the death of her 36-year-old husband Arthur Morgan, the Earl of Moycullen._

Arnold stopped reading. Why were those names so familiar to him? He shoon his head and continued reading.

_The countess, after dealing with- turn to page 7 to continue reading._

Arnold turned to page 7, but when he did, his heart stopped. There was a picture of the woman after all, with her two rather giant wolves. And the woman's face...it was the same woman from Arnold's dreams. Was she his wife? Arnold turned back to the first page and skimmed to the section about her husband's death. Arthur Morgan. Was that his name? Had he really died? He covered his mouth and shut his eyes. He remembered a small fragment of a memory, of proposing to the woman.

_He got down on one knee, presented the woman with a ring of one emerald and two sapphires, and asked, "Lillian Rose O'Callaghan, will you hang your washing with mine?"_

Arnold opened his eyes. That was his wife. The Countess of Moycullen, The Monster Slayer of County Galway, was his wife. And that meant he was a noble himself. He was an Earl. Arnold put the newspaper down, feeling absolutely shocked at this newfound information.

"...You gotta be kiddin' me," he said under his breath.

* * *

Lilly and Patrick were walking through the city of Galway with the wolves and her children in a twin stroller in the late afternoon. Lilly looked around in awe of the buildings of businesses and restaurants.

"Almost reminds me of Saint Denis, but less smelly," she mentionsd casually.

Patrick chuckled with humor. "Yeah, Saint Denis did have a rather potent smell."

Lilly and Patrick nodded and greeted to passerbys who acknowledged them, but many stopped to ask about her brothers Brian and James. During this outing, Lilly had gone to a clothing shop and bought her children Aoífe and Arthur Jr. some new clothes. They were growing so quickly out of the ones they already had. When they left, they went to a soda fountain for cold colas. Lilly was happy to finally have some after so long as she chugged half the bottle quickly.

Patrick stared at her with wide eyes. "Ya must be really thirsty."

Lilly nodded. "Mmhmm. Sorry, I am, but I also had a craving for these at one point during my pregnancy.

I had them in moderation, of course, but they're just so good!"

Patrick knuckled his face, elbowed the counter, and smiled at her. "Yer so adorable."

Lilly laughed as she took a small sip from her bottle. "That's a silly thing to say."

Patrick leaned in. "Well, I could say other things, but we're out in public," he said with a gruff voice.

Lilly's eyes dilated a little. "Oh? Like what?" she asked with a mischevious look in her eyes.

Patrick shook his head. "Now now, ya wanted baby steps, lass."

With a raised eyebrow, Lilly smirked at the Earl of Galway. "Just a sample, for um...future reference," she emphasized before taking a drink.

Patrick smiled and his lips nuzzled her ears. "Future reference, aye? And what kind of future are we talking about here?" he whispered.

Lilly giggled and gave his neck a quick peck. "The kind where I decide to have my way with you. Now, what did you want to say to me?" she whispered back.

"Lately, I have been wondering..."

"Yes?"

"...I have been thinking about how sweet your puisín must taste."

Lilly's breath hitched. Good Lord, that was raunchy...but she liked it. Lilly felt her cheeks go red. "Patrick Nolan, you really do have layers. Please continue."

"Aye, that I do. I could speak of things beyond yer wildest dreams, Lillian. But," he backed up a little. "We are in public with the bairns. This is neither the time nor the place fer such words," he said with a wink.

Lilly bit her lower lip. "Well, the first chance we get to being alone, Patrick Nolan, I bet I could say things that would make you blush."

"Ya could, and I would love every minute of it. Say, would ya like tah come tah me home today? I could..." he walked his fingers up her thigh, "have one of me maids watch the babies so we can discuss this-"

Just then there were screams coming from outside. Lilly rolled her eyes. "God, now what?"

Patrick, Lilly, and the other patrons went to the window. There were people running down the street away from something. Lilly went to the door and opened it. There were two diseased werewolves charging down the street. Lilly groaned. She juat couldn't catch a break.

"Everybody stay inside. I got this." Thank God Lilly never left home without her knives. However, she wished she'd had her bow and arrows. Lilly pulled out her silver dipped knives and looked at Brian and James. "Okay boys. Let's go get 'em!"

Brian and James went running up the street and Lilly chased after them. The first werewolf instantly began fighting her brothers but the second one made just for her. As Lilly got to it, she immediately sliced at its face but it backed up. It growled at her and charged but she twisted out of the way. The creature turned and charged again. Lilly was tackled down but kept the gnashing jaws at bay. Lilly stabbed it in the neck repeatedly and eventually Lilly slit its throat. It bled out and collapsed on her. She pushed the corpse off her and arched her head back to see three more wolves had shown up. Great.

"Adair, I may need you out here if more show up," Lilly groaned as she rolled over and got up, covered in werewolf blood.

_"That may not be wise. If I expose myself, people might think you are a witch," _Adair pointed out.

As the three wolves ran to her, Lilly sighed. "We might not have a choice here."

Lilly shifted into Adair and red wings and hair flowed in the wind as she pulled her sword out. The first wolf that came, she decapitated it as soon as it got close. The other two scratched at her but she ducked, twirled and sliced off one of their legs. That wolf went down with a howl as Adair made an upper cut with her sword to the other, slicing that werewolf in half. She turned around and brought her sword down on the last one's face, cutting its head open. Adair then watched Lilly's brothers as they tore the last werewolf apart. It was at that moment that five more showed up. Adair rolled her eyes and growled in frustration.

"This is growing tiresome," she said.

_"No shit__," _Lilly replied.

Adair got into an attack stance with her sword. "Come and get me!" she shouted out loud.

* * *

Patrick stared in stunned awe as he watch Brian, James and Adair take down more werewolves. Where were these things coming from and why did they look so dead? Lilly had mentioned they were rotted, but the mere sight of them made his stomach churn. Arthur and Aoífe started crying and he went to them both. He picked them up and began to bounce them gently in his arms.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, babies. Yer okay," he cooed to the twins.

"Is that the Countess of Moycullen out there?" one of the customers asked another.

"I believe so, Miss Gertrude," replied the soda fountain owner. Soon people started speaking all at once.

"How does she have wings? And what kind of outfit is she wearing?"

"Couldn't she wear something more appropriate?"

"Those things are almost as big as her own wolves!"

"I didn't even know she had a sword."

"I think she's a witch," one man said.

Patrick instantly spoke up. "Hey! She is no witch! That woman out there is a hero, so do not speak ill of her, sir!" he snapped.

Everyone turned and looked at him. The man blushed. "I meant no offense, Lord Nolan. Frankly, I don't care if she's a witch or not. Either way, you're right. She is a hero."

A werewolf went flying through the window glass and into the soda fountain counter. Everyone screeched and ran to the back of the store, and Patrick went back with them. The werewolf shook its head and snarled at the crowd. Adair came in, grabbed its tail, yanked it to her, and ripped off its head. Everyone except Patrick screamed in horror as she tossed the body and head outside. Adair turned and looked at the people before shifting back into Lilly, who was covered in blood. She looked around the shop with a frown.

"...I apologize for the mess, sir" she said to the owner. This made Patrick wheeze out a laugh.

* * *


	9. The Dream

**Chapter 9:**** The Dream**

One week after the events in Galway, Lilly was in the barn helping servants start preparing for Spring. The season had sprung, the snow had all melted, and soon there'd be foals, piglets, lambs, chicks, and calves to attend to. Not to mention the farm soil needed to be fertilized. Lilly was wearing a black buttoned down shirt, a dark green jacket, blue jeans, and black farm boots as she mixed cow manure with decomposed materials. It was a smelly business but they needed fertilizer for their soil. Once she was convinced it was mixed enough, she set it outside in a manure wagon to settle and wait for rain. Lilly needed a break. She headed back to the manor but took off her working gloves outside before entering. As she walked into the kitchen, Breena caught a whiff of her and phewed.

"I apologize, m'lady, but ya smell horrible," she said.

Lilly laughed. "I'm sorry. I guess I should go take a bath." She left the kitchen and went to prepare herself a bath. After that was done, she changed into a dark green button down shirt, black jeans, and brown riding boots. Lilly brushed her hair and braided it, then she came back downstairs with a sigh.

"I think I'm gonna go huntin' for dinner."

"Deer again?"

"Hmm, actually, I might head south to the coast and go hunting for seal instead. Or heaven forbid, fishing."

"Oooh, seal meat. Now that'll be a special treat. And fish? Yummy!"

Lilly laughed when she heard a knock on the door. "I got it," she said. She walked to the door and opened it to see a couple men standing there. She quirked up a brow. "May I help you, sirs?"

"We're here for the Countess. Is she in?" the law man with a blonde mustache and beard asked.

"I am she."

The men looked at each other. "I'm Mr. Welsh and this is Mr. Kelly. We would like tah speak tah ya about the werewolf attacks, m'lady."

Lilly looked behind them at a wagon and sighed. "I reckon you want me to come with you somewhere?"

"We merely wish tah speak tah ya...and tah ask for yer help."

"I see." Lilly opened the door more. "Please come in." The men walked in and Lilly shut the door. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh yes please, thank ya kindly."

Lilly poked her head into the kitchen. "Breena, could you please prepare some tea for three and have it brought to my study? We have guests." Lilly eyed her knowingly.

Breena nodded. "Right away, m'lady."

Lilly directed the men towards her main study and she sat down behind her desk. "Please sit." Mr. Welsh and Mr. Kelly sat down in the chairs before the desk. "So, why don't you start tellin' me what's goin' on?" Lilly asked

Mr. Welsh cleared his throat. "We are Freemasons, m'lady, and we've been watching ya fer quite some time."

Lilly gripped the arms of her chairs tightly. _"I do not like the sound of this,"_ Adair said in Lilly's head.

Lilly glared at them both. "You mean the same Freemasons, led by Leviticus Cornwall, who burned me at the stake?"

Mr. Kelly ahemed uncomfortably. "Yes, but we now know that Adair was not responsible fer the famines, so we're no longer trying tah kill ya."

Lilly leaned back in her chair and smirked. "You're a bit blunt." She actually liked that but she wasn't about to admit it.

Mr. Welsh spoke up. "Yes, we...realized our grievous error in judgement, madam."

"And how did you come across this information?"

"Joseph Pierce. I believe ya have crossed paths with him before."

Lilly's hands tightened more and her eye twitched. The very man who had her tortured and killed was now trying to help her? This was ludicrous and she didn't believe a single word of it. "Yes, but Mr. Pierce, of all people?"

"He did some digging and found, based on eye witnesses, that Adair was not responsible fer the famines, but our former benefactor Carman. Are ya familiar with that name?"

Lilly's tongue clicked. "Oh. That witch. Yes, I am familiar with her. I've been fightin' her monstrosities all over my half of County Galway."

"Yes, ya have," Mr. Kelly said as he leaned forward. "And we are grateful fer that."

Lilly gave a fake grin. "I would imagine so." Lilly clasped her fingers together in front of her, resting her elbows on the deal. "So, what exactly are you here for? My assistance in what?"

"We need ya tah train people tah fight these things."

Just then, Michael came in with the tea and set it on desk. "Thank you, Michael," said Lilly. Michael bowed and left and Lilly poured the men their teas. They took their cups and added cream and sugar, as did Lilly to her own. She took a sip and sighed. "You need me to train people? In combat?"

"Yes. As far as we know, yer one of the few who has successfully killed any of these werewolves." Mr. Welsh took a drink of his tea. "Ya probably don't realize this, but this problem has extended tah England and Scotland as well."

Lilly paused when she was about to sip her beverage. "This is the first I am hearin' of that."

"Our order," Mr. Welsh began, "has been keeping it quiet. It's easier as the incidents have been isolated ones and have occured less often than here in Ireland. We are at war with Carman, Countess Morgan, and we need every edge we can muster. Besides, ya canna be in multiple places at once. I'm sure even you get exhausted. I heard yer first tour of exterminating the damn things took three weeks."

Lilly nodded in agreement. She had been rather tired after the ordeal. "It was taxin', yes. And I do suspect there will be more."

_"There will be."_

"Adair agrees."

Mr. Welsh and Mr. Kelly looked confused. "Adair? Is she...is she listening right now?" Mr. Welsh asked.

"Yes," Lilly chuckled. "We can communicate back and forth."

"...Oh."

Lilly sipped more. "Well, I suppose you make a good point. Where would I be trainin' people?"

"Here, if ya prefer."

Lilly nodded. "Yes, I'd much rather be with my family during this than apart."

Mr. Kelly drank the rest of his tea. "We could have some of our men come by and set up training grounds for ya, and we can supply whatever ya need."

"Well," Lilly said with a huff of air, "bows and arrows, knives, swords. Silver, too, but I doubt you guys have-"

"We have access to whatever is needed. The King of England has made sure of that."

Lilly's mouth dropped. "The king is involved in this?"

"Yes."

"I see. Alright, well, silver is a werewolf's weakness. It prevents them from healing right away and definitely helps to decapitate them."

Both the men stood and Lilly followed suit. "Anything else?"

"I shouldn't think so, no. Just...never thought my home would be a headquarters for battle trainin'," she said with a chuckle.

Lilly saw the men out and they assured her some of their men would stop by in a few days to start building. Lilly waved them off with a smile but when they left, it turned into a worried frown. As she walked back into the house, Lilly announced that she needed to go to Cloghaun straight away and got Liath saddled and ready to go. She took the boys with her. She needed to speak to Mr. Clifford right away.

* * *

Patrick came knocking on Darach ar an gCnoc's door late that evening and Breena let him in. Everyone was enjoying dinner at the moment so he joined in. When he asked about Lilly, Dutch only said she had urgent business in Cloghaun. Patrick had no idea what that could be about but he'd ask when she got back. He helped feed the twins and even gave them kisses. He loved them so much. Every time he looked at them, he could see both their parents. Lilly in Aoífe, Arthur in Junior. God, he missed Arthur. It was a shame the kids would grow up without him. Arthur had been a very special guy to everyone. After dinner, Patrick helped give the twins a bedtime bath and even helped Aisling get them ready for bed. He rocked them both in a chair as he read a bedtime story to them about Goldilocks and the Three Bears. They both fell asleep on him before the story was done.

Aisling grabbed Aoífe and put her in a crib while Patrick did the same with Junior. He kissed both their heads, turned off the light, and left the room. As Aisling retired for the evening, Patrick went downstairs just as Lilly got home. He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him.

"So, how was yer day, lass?" he asked Lilly.

Lilly took a deep breath. "Well, two Freemasons came by today," she said.

Patrick slowed his pace to a stop. "...What?"

Lilly held up a hand. "Relax. Adair and I are in the clear, but now we've...I.mean I have better things to worry about now."

Patrick approached her. "What do you mean?"

Lilly held his hand. "Well, there's been werewolf attacks all over the UK, not just here in Ireland. And apparently the king is uh...helpin' the Freemasons recruit anyone who can train others to fight the werewolves. So...guess what I was asked today?"

Patrick gaped at her. "They asked ya tah train people? Where?"

"Here. People will be by in a few days to build training grounds here." Lilly shrugged with a sigh. "Which means I need to start training with a sword."

Patrick chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders. "So what was yer business in Cloghaun fer?"

"I needed to see Mr. Clifford."

"The butcher guy that went missing? Why?"

Lilly rubbed her eyes. "Because he's a werewolf, Patrick. He wasn't missin'. He was tryin' to kill the thing that was goin' after the livestock."

Patrick gaped at her again. "Yer joking."

"Nope. Just needed to see him and ask for some tips, and, well, he's gonna help any way he can. Includin'," she pulled out a vial full of a yellowish liquid, "makin' a bunch of these."

Patrick took it to examine it. "What is it?"

"It helps prevent one from turnin' into a werewolf in case they get bitten."

"Huh. I'll be damned."

Lilly took it back and stuffed it in her satchel. "He said most of the herbs were pretty common but I paid him a shite bag of money to get this done." Lilly sighed. "I don't know if I can do this, Patrick. I'm actually...I think I'm scared."

Patrick caressed her face. "Of what?"

"What will happen if I fail these people? What if they don't respect me?"

Patrick kissed her gently. "Ya wilna fail. I believe in ya, and if any of them give ya problems, just use yer shout."

Lilly giggled. "Yes, perhaps you're right."

Patrick and her kissed again and he sighed into her mouth. "We never finished that conversation we were havin' in Galway."

"You mean about the things you couldn't say in public?"

"That's the one," he said, chuckling against her lips.

"Well, why don't we," she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs, "finish that conversation in the room yer stayin' in tonight?"

Patrick oofed happily. "Gladly, Countess Morgan."

They walked up the stairs together, kissing along the way as they walked until they got to one of the guest bedrooms. Patrick opened the door and they both walked in. It was a similar set up to Lilly's bedroom, though not as big as hers. He shut the door and they started kissing right away. Patrick held her in his arms and started trailing his lips down her neck.

"Lillian..." he whispered. "Caith an oíche liom." _[Spend the night with me.]_

Lilly groaned in pleasure. "Ba mhaith liom sin, ach..." _[I would like that, but...]_

"Ach céard?" _[But what?]_

Lilly stopped him from kissing her neck further and looked up at him. "I...I'm not ready for sex, Patrick."

Patrick chuckled. "I know. I was only wanting ya tah sleep in the bed with me tonight."

"Oh."

Patrick laughed at her a little and held her hands to kiss them. "I'm a gentleman, remember?"

Lilly giggled. "Of course. But...tell me more about, you know..."

Patrick smiled and leaned against her. "When the time comes, I can't wait," his hand started going down her side, "tah touch," his hand went to her thigh, "and lick yer cunt."

Lilly gasped and covered her mouth as she guffawed from surprise. "Patrick, that's a naughty word!"

"Oh, as if yer mouth isn't naughty?"

Lilly laughed and kissed him. "In America, we dunna say that word."

Patrick wrapped his arms around her. "We're not in America though, are we?"

"No," Lilly giggled.

Patrick brought her over to the bed, laid her down, and directed himself on top of her. They kissed once more and Patrick wrapped her in his arms. "Mmm, Lillian."

Lilly giggled and kissed him a few more times. "Time for bed."

Patrick chuckled with a groan in his voice. "Ugh, yer killing me, Lilly." He got off her and smiled. "Alright."

They both got under the covers and quickly fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

_Battle grounds on the estate of Darach ar an gCnoc. Rotted werewolves. Grass and trees dying. A giant, rotting tree screeching. Arthur on a boat at sea. He turns from the railing and blinks at his wife._

_"...It's you," he says._

_The woman walks to him. "Who else were you expectin', ya silly man?" she asks him._

_Arthur holds a hand to her face. "Is...is this real?"_

_"I think so." Arthur sighs as she presses her forehead to his. "I miss you so, so much. I wish you were here with me."_

_"I don't even know your name."_

_She looks at him confused. "What do you mean? How could you not know my name, Arthur?"_

_Arthur takes a shaky breath. "So it's true, then. I really did die."_

_She frowns as tears fill her eyes. "Yes, and you're not comin' back."_

_Arthur blinks at her. "But I am. I'm...I'm comin' home to you. To Ireland."_

_She wrinkles her brow. "...What kind of dream am I havin' here? You're dead, Arthur."_

_Arthur laughs. "But I'm not. I said I'm comin' home."_

_She backs away from him. "Don't lie to me. You died! I saw you die and The Morrigan didn't bring you back!"_

_Arthur looks confused. "Who is The Morrigan?"_

_The girls backs away more. "Wake up, Lilly!" she says, slapping herself. "Wake up! This isn't real! He's not alive! You were so good about not havin' dreams about him anymore!" She starts to cry._

_Arthur approaches her. "Lilly? Is that your name?"_

_"Don't come any closer!" Lilly snaps._

_Arthur closes in. "Lilly, just...just calm down..." he says, holding his palms up._

_"No! Yer dead, yer dead, yer dead!"_ _Arthur wraps his arms around her and as he does, he breathes her in. Apples. She smells like apples.__ She cries into his shoulder. "Yer dead..."_

* * *

Arthur woke up and shot out of bed. What the hell kind of dream did he just have? He looked around his all white third class room on the ship he was on and sighed, rubbing his face vigorously.

"Her name is Lilly," he uttered under his breath. "I'm comin' home, Lilly."

* * *

Lilly woke up to Patrick shaking her. "Lilly, wake up!"

Lilly looked up at him. Her face felt wet. She'd been crying. She sniffled. "Was I cryin' in my sleep?"

Patrick sighed and bowed his head. "Yes. Are you okay?"

Lilly shook her head. "Why does he keep hauntin' me, Patrick? Why can't Arthur just...stop hauntin' me?"

Patrick frowned, pulled her up and hugged her tightly. He stroked her hair as she cried into the crook of his neck.

* * *


	10. Training

**Chapter 10: ****Training**

Lilly couldn't fall back asleep that night, so once Patrick was asleep, she got out of bed. Lilly crept out of the house with Arthur's winter jacket on and a bottle of whiskey and made the long trek to her oak tree. When she finally got there, Lilly climbed the hill, passed the stones to the oak tree, sat on her knees in front of it and clasped her hands together in prayer, shutting her eyes and bowing her head.

"Morrigan...if ya can hear me...please stop makin' me dream about Arthur. I canna...I canna take it any more. Please," she said as tears streamed down her face. "I haftah move on. Why won't ya let me move on?"

When she received no answer, Lilly leaned her back against the tree and hugged the jacket. The smell of pine trees was still potent in the wool. Lilly continuously smelled it and cried, drinking from the bottle until she finally drifted off to sleep.

_Her estate with training grounds. Carman and three giant black wolves. Adair and Carman engaged in melee combat with swords._

_"Ya haftah do better than that if yer gonna fight me, Adair," Carman shouts._

_Adair and Carman crossed swords. "I do not wish to fight you."_

_Roses. Trees. A giant oak tree moving in the breeze. Arthur riding down the road on a horse._

_"I told you I was comin' home__, Lilly."_

Lilly woke up suddenly with a huge headache. The sun was just coming up. Brian and James were snuggled up against her, keeping her warm. She groaned and held her head. Dutch, Hosea and Patrick were just outside the circle looking at her. All three looked sad.

"Lilly," Hosea said. "What are you doin' out here?"

Lilly rubbed her sleepy eyes. "I'm...mmm...I was," she yawned, "prayin' to The Morrigan."

"Why?"

Lilly scratched behind both her brother's ears. "So I can stop dreamin' about Arthur."

Patrick crossed his arms. "She had another dream about him last night."

"Oh." Dutch frowned. "Lilly, c'mon. Let's go get somethin' to eat, okay?"

Lilly shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Patrick sighed and inched closer to the stones, but not once did he walk over them. "Lass, dunna start this depressive cycle again. Ya know what happened last time. Ya need tah stay alive fer the bairns...and fer all of Ireland now, too."

Lilly sniffled. "Fuck Ireland. Fuck the werewolves, fuck the king, fuck Carman! I dunna owe anyone a god damn thing!" she snapped.

"Ya owe yer children! Now stop bein' pathetic, get off yer lazy fucking arse, and come get food!" Patrick shouted at her.

Lilly slowly got up but wobbled. Was she still drunk? Probably. She took a drink of whiskey. "Oh shut up, Patrick! Shoutin' at me right now ain't workin'!"

"Isn't working!"

"I said shut up!"

Lilly took another drink and Patrick grunted. Hosea stepped forward. "Come on, Lilly. Please? Just come home, have some breakfast."

"No."

Dutch gave her a disappointed look. "Lilly, will you just-"

"Oh stop it, the three of ya!" she shouted. "Canna ya just leave me alone fer once? I'm grievin', but I'm not gonna leave the babies as orphans. NOW GET OUTTA HERE!"

Hosea and Dutch backed up but Patrick surprisingly held his ground. "Well, that's interesting," he said with a chuckle.

Lilly rolled her eyes in frustration. "Great. Now you're not scared of me either."

Patrick laughed. "I'm not?"

"No. That's why Arthur was always immune. Because he wasn't afraid of me or my shout."

Dutch and Hosea looked at each other. "When did you figure this out?" Dutch asked her.

"The night Arthur and I first got here and Adair and I were...fully reacquainted."

Patrick chuckled. "Hmm." He walked up to the stones and reached out a hand slowly. A barrier surrounding the stones suddenly came into view and Patrick sighed. "Damn. Still can't get through this thing."

"What is it?" Hosea asked him.

"It's a fairy mound barrier. No human is allowed passed, but for some reason, Lilly is. And her brothers too, it would seem," Patrick looked at them strangely. "How?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "They came from Tír na nÓg. They're Ethereal Wolves."

"Ethereal Wolves?"

"Yeah. Riley Clifford told me."

"And he would know this because?"

"Ya think a werewolf wouldn't know somethin' of the supernatural?" she asked him. "Especially about wolves?"

Patrick sighed. "And you?"

Lilly shrugged. "I dunno, I been allowed for as long as I can remember."

"So what's the difference between The Morrigan and fairies?" Dutch asked.

"There isn't one. The Morrigan is a fairy...technically," Patrick answered.

"Oh."

Patrick frowned again. "Lilly, just come have some breakfast, please?"

Lilly sat back down with her bottle and snuggled inside Arthur's coat. "I'm not hungry." Brian and James groaned at her and licked her face. Lilly sighed and looked at them both. "What do you guys want?" Brian and James left the circle and started barking at her. Lilly groaned. "Man...not you, too! Alright, stop barkin'! Yer givin' me a bloody headache!" she growled as she stood up. "I'm comin, ya stubborn fucks!"

Lilly left the stones and when Patrick tried to take the whiskey from her, she sent him flying and he landed on his back. "Lilly!"

"Shut up!" she yelled before taking another drink. Lilly groaned into the bottle as she walked. "Ah, sweet Irish whiskey..."

* * *

Arthur woke up in his room on the boat. It was four days after that strange dream he had about his wife. He got up, got dressed, and started grabbing his bags. Today was the day they were supposed to dock in Galway. He made his way to the outside and smiled as he saw the port of Galway not that far off. He was feeling anxious. When they finally pulled into port, he was one of the first ones off. He immediately found a chestnut irish draft horse to purchase and asked the stable owner for directions to Darach ar an gCnoc in Moycullen.

"Oh, that's a two and a half hour horse ride to the north west there, lad," he said. "Are ya goin' there for training?"

Arthur blinked at him. "Trainin'?

"Yeah. For monster slayin'."

"Uh..." What?

The stable owner laughed lightly. "Alright, look. Ya take this road, Dominick Street, up tah Mill Street. Ya go left, then head tah Upper Newcastle Road. Ya follow that road all the way tah Moycullen. Then ya take the road west and Darach ar an gCnoc will be there after a few miles."

Arthur nodded to him and mounted his horse that he decided to name Prasutagus. He wasn't sure where the name came from, but it popped in his head all the same. Arthur took heed of the man's directions and soon he found himself traveling on the Upper Newcastle Road. He had a long way to go. But what was it the man said about monster slaying? Training? What the hell was his alleged wife up to? He chuckled to himself as he readjusted his red spring jacket. The place was colder than he expected. Perhaps when he got farther inland, it would be warmer. He stopped and traded his jacket for a dark red winter one, wool stitched into the seams. He continued on as he fixed the grey flat cap on his head. His brown riding boots were a little snug but maybe they were supposed to be. Prasutagus nickered as they walked along and Arthur laughed.

"You're alright, boy," he said, patting the horse's neck softly. Just then he saw a woman in the middle of the road waving at him.

"Hey, mister, can ya help me? Please help me!" she shouted.

Arthur trotted up to her. "What's wrong, miss?" he asked the lady.

A green eyed red head, in a green and white farmhand's dress, probably no older than twenty, sighed in relief. "Me damn horse died on me and me leg's hurt, and I need tah get home."

"Sure, I'd be happy to. Climb on," Arthur said with a smile.

"Oh, thank ya! Yer so kind!"

Arthur held out a hand and helped the young woman up. "Where you headed?"

"Clooniffe Cross. It's up the road here a ways."

"Is it anywhere near Moycullen?" Arthur asked her as he started trotting down the road.

"It's two villages southeast from Moycullen. Are ya headed tah Moycullen?"

"Yes. To Darach ar an gCnoc."

"Oh, ya must be there fer the monster business."

"...Not really. I'm just tryin' to find my wife and I was...told she'd be there."

"Oh. Yes, they've had a lot of women goin' there fer work, too. The Countess of Moycullen is a god send fer these wolf attacks we've been havin'."

Arthur laughed. "Wolves, huh?"

"Oh yes. Almost two weeks ago, we had an attack just in Galway and she defeated them with her own wolves. I didna see her fight, but ya can barely believe the stories. Some said she had red wings and could fly!"

Arthur laughed again. "That sounds farfetched."

"'Tis, but mister, it's the truth. It was in the newspapers and everythin'!"

Arthur nodded. "I'll take your word for it, miss. So, tell me, she's havin' uh, people come and train to take down wolves? How big are these things?"

"They're bigger than people, I've heard. Far bigger. And they're diseased, the lot of them. Ya can see their bones and muscles, I've heard."

"You mean they're skinny?"

"No, I mean there are parts where there's no flesh at all."

Arthur gulped. His woman fought these things? Oh, how he dreaded to think just how powerful his wife was. He wasn't sure he could handle that kind of a woman. But then again, his former self did. And besides, he had a few tricks up his own sleeve since he came back from the grave. He looked down at his gloved hands, remembering the first time one of his newfound powers had come into play. He'd been working the mines with Frank when there'd been a collapse in one part of the cave system. He'd broken a leg when a giant boulder came crashing down but then it had healed straight away. Then he'd managed to push the damn thing off all by himself. Only Frank had seen what happened and had sworn to keep Arthur's secret safe.

"Are ya alright, mister? Ya got quiet," the woman said to him.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Got lost in my thoughts, miss."

"That's okay. Are ya from America, sir?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Is yer wife Irish?"

"Yes, she is."

"What is she like?"

"Lilly? Well, um..." Arthur tried hard to think of any memories of her. "Well, she sings like an angel. And, she's beautiful. Red head, freckles on her face, dark blue eyes like sapphires. Fiesty little thing, too. Sometimes she scares me, but...I...I love her."

Arthur wasn't sure if he did at the moment, but he knew at one point that he had loved his wife Lilly. Which brought him to a dilemma. What would he do when he actually saw her? Would he hold her? Kiss her? Would he be able to? He hadn't thought this far yet and he felt like a fool for not doing it. And still, if Arthur had died, had she moved on? Had she gone to be with someone else? And how would he react if he found this out?

"Say, um...this Countess, was she ever married?" Arthur asked after clearing his throat.

"Oh yes, but her husband died back in America almost a year and a half ago. Poor woman. Rumor had it that she was absolutely devastated," the girl said. "Now the Earl of Galway, Sir Patrick Nolan, he spends an awful lot of time with her at her manor and I've heard rumors about them kissin'."

Arthur frowned. He vaguely remembered the name Patrick Nolan, but he couldn't place his finger on it directly. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Oh, it would be lovely fer her tah find love again, but I heard she was adamant on not lovin' another man."

Arthur looked over his shoulder. "How do you know all this?"

"I have a cousin who works there. His name is Killian."

"So your cousin...he's seen them kiss?"

"Yes, but nothin' more than that. Killian also told me that Lady Morgan has bad dreams about her dead husband."

Arthur looked ahead, his frown returning. "How bad?"

"She cries and screams in her sleep. Not too long ago, she had a really bad one and slept outside with her wolves and a bottle of whiskey in hand."

Arthur scratched his neck. "I see."

Arthur and the woman eventually got to Clooniffe Cross and he escorted her to her home. "Thank ya so kindly, mister. Here," she reached into her jacket and pulled out a ring. "Fer yer trouble."

Arthur took it and put it in his satchel. "Thank you, miss. You go have a good day now."

Arthur watched her walk off and sighed. So...now he'd have to win his wife back from another man. Was he even willing to? Arthur wasn't even sure now that it was possible. Still, he needed to try. Where else could he go if he didn't try?

* * *

Lilly was in her study, looking up at her father's claideamh, which was a sword. A plain looking one, save for the hilt. It carried the O'Callaghan crest of a wolf and an oak tree. She was strong enough to wield it, she knew that, but it was the one skill she never managed to master for some reason. Or perhaps she never had enough time to. She moved a chair over to the fireplace, got up, and grasped the hilt. She slid it off its mantle and got down. She grasped the sheath and pulled the sword out.

"So, this is the sword my father used to defeat you..." Lilly said to Adair.

_"Yes. It is filled with magic," _Adair stated.

Lilly sighed, sheathed it, and put the slip around her so the sword rested on her back to test its fit. She grabbed her bow and arrows as well. "Well, hopefully you can teach me how to use it."

_"I hope so. You're so proficient in everything else. This should be easy for you."_

Lilly laughed a little. "Not when my father was tryin' to teach me."

_"He taught you with a broadsword when you were but a small child. He should have used something smaller."_

"Well, he wanted me to get my strength up." Lilly assumed her father thought he had all the time in the world to teach her. Unfortunately, he was wrong. "Well, what's done is done. I suppose we better, um..." Lilly took off the scabbard and rested it on her study desk. "Better go see about these recruits now, huh?"

_"Yes."_

Lilly left the study and walked down the corridor to her front door. She opened it and walked through the small gravel courtyard towards the front of her property. There were tents up everywhere. Lilly didn't know how many would come. She had thirty two men to train so far, but Mr. Welsh had told her to expect more. She made her way across to the tents where some of the men were waiting.

"You boys ready for your first day?" she asked them.

"Yes, m'lady," they said in unison.

"Then let's round up the rest and get started. We'll start with bows and arrows first."

Lilly had them follow her to a bunch of mannequins made of hay and stood in front of them, her hands behind her back. When the rest showed up, she began.

"Now, seein' as how I've never had to train anyone before, you'll have to excuse me for that. But today we'll start with bows and arrows. Do any of you know how to use a bow and arrow?" All of the men raised their hands. "Good. That should make this easy. Why don't you guys line up, single file in five lines, and show me what you got?"

They stood thirty yards from the training dummies and all the men hit the targets in the heads or chests. Lilly made a face of approval. "Okay. Nice. I take it you boys know how to hunt?"

All agreed. Lilly sighed. "Have you ever had to shoot a target coming at you?"

None of the men said yes and they all looked sheepish. Lilly smiled. "That's okay. It's why you're here. Now..." Lilly looked passed them and saw some men coming up the road. A lot more. "Oh. Great. We got incoming. Let me uh, go see what's goin' on. Why don't you guys go about fifty yards back now and shoot?"

Lilly left them to greet the men coming in. Lilly noticed Mr. Welsh and Mr. Kelly were with them. She waved at them and they waved back. As she neared them, Mr. Welsh smiled. "Lady Morgan, how is the training coming along?"

"Good. We were just getting started. Um...more recruits?"

"Yes, although some of these men are here to help you train the others. Figured you may need the extra help. We got a few men who know how to use knives, bows and guns. Oh, and we've got a blacksmith to help forge swords and silvered weapons."

Lilly was impressed. "Well, good. Glad you could provide that for me. I suppose that's why ya had a forge set up, huh?"

"Yes."

Lilly wondered why she asked such a dumb question. "Are ya sure I am the right person for this?" she whispered.

Mr. Welsh leaned in. "Of course. Why wouldn't you be?"

Lilly looked around at the new men showing up. They were starting to set up their own tents. "Because I've never done this before."

Mr. Welsh smiled at her. "You'll do fine. Just show them what you do to the werwolves. Maybe you could use your own wolves in some demonstrations?"

Lilly chuckled. "That's not a bad idea, actually. Hmm, I think they went out hunting, though." Lilly saw movement in the distance and noticed a man coming up the road on a horse. "Looks like ya got a straggler..."

Mr. Welsh looked behind him. "Not one of mine."

"Huh. Well, I better go see what this one wants. I'll be back."

Lilly passed the men and went walking down the road. As the man and her started closing the gap, though, Lilly began to slow down. Was that...?

_"That looks like Arthur..."_ Adair said.

"...No...it can't be. He's...he's..." Lilly covered her mouth with a gasp. It _was_ Arthur. Lilly went running down the road and the horse picked up speed. Eventually Arthur got off his horse and went running to Lilly. Lilly's eyes filled with tears as she practically tackled him to the ground. "Oh my God!" she sobbed. "You're alive! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She grabbed his face as she wept. "I dreamed you were alive but I...I couldn't dare to hope that you were! But I did hope and...oh my God!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Oh, my Arthur...you're here. You're here," she cried.

Arthur hesitantly put his arms around her. "I told you I was coming home, Lilly."

* * *


	11. An Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 11:** **An Unexpected Reunion**

The smell of apples invaded his senses as Arthur held onto his wife. He shut his eyes and listened to her sobbing intently. Because of him knowing about her relationship, he was still shocked that Lilly was so emotional over his reappearance. He pulled her away and looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I-"

Lilly chuckled happily. "I know. You don't remember much about us, do you?"

"How...how did you know that?"

"Oh, it's a long story. Come! Let's get you home, mo chuisle!"

Arthur's memory jogged from the mention of the pet name. "You called me that a lot."

"Yes, among other things." Arthur grabbed Prasutagus' reins and followed Lilly to a group of men. "Sirs, I um...I need to go back to the house for a while. Just make yourselves at home and I'll be right back."

Without further explanation, Lilly grabbed Arthur's hand and they half ran to the stables behind the house. Arthur put his mount in with the others and saw a dark brown dapple thoroughbred. It looked familiar. "Who is this?" he asked Lilly.

"That's Rose. She was...is your horse."

"Oh." Arthur approached the horse and it nickered at him. "Heh heh heh, good girl."

Lilly put Prasutagus into a stable and looked at Arthur. "You um...I have a surprise for you in the house. Two surprises, actually."

Arthur grinned at her. "What's that?"

"Come and see."

Arthur trailed behind her to the back of the house, but then she stopped. "Now, um...there are others here that will be happy to see you, so if it's overwhelmin' for you, just let me know."

"Okay."

Lilly smiled at him and opened the door. She walked through the hallway and Arthur went after her. She poked her head into a room. "Um, guys? You won't believe who just got here."

"Who is it?" a man with a deep voice said.

Lilly looked at Arthur with a grin and motioned for him to come. Arthur took slow steps to her. He felt very nervous all of a sudden and his palms were sweaty. He took a deep breath, took off his hat, and walked in. He looked at the people in the kitchen and all their jaws were agape and their eyes were as wide as tea cup saucers.

"Arthur?" the deep voiced man said, belonging to the one with black hair and a mustache. "Arthur? Is that you?"

He shrugged. "I believe so, yes."

Everyone stood up and Lilly walked in. "Arthur, that's Dutch. He raised you. Well, he raised both of us. That there," she pointed at a white haired man, "is Hosea, the other man who raised us." She pointed to a young black woman. "That's Tilly." She pointed to a blonde woman, a baby, and a red headed guy. "That's Karen, Sean, and their baby Quinn. Oh...I wish the others were here to see you." She looked at everyone. "His memory is still shite right now."

"Well, that's to be expected," Hosea pointed out.

Arthur looked at her. "Others?"

"John, Abigail, Jack, Sadie, and Charles. I'm gonna send them a letter and let them know," Lilly mentioned.

Breena came in from the dining room and when she saw Arthur, she screeched in surprise. "My Lord!"

Lilly and the others laughed. "Breena, you remember Arthur, right? My husband?"

Breena nodded. "Y-yes. But h-h-he was...you said he was..."

Dutch chuckled. "I think we should let you in on a little secret here, Breena."

Lilly cleared her throat. "Where's uh, you know who?" she asked.

"They're upstairs in their room sleeping, Lilly," said Hosea. He smiled. "Are you savin' the best for last?"

"Yes."

Arthur looked at her with confusion. "Who are we goin' to go see?"

"Your surprises." Lilly grasped Arthur's hand and led him towards the stairs. "Come on."

Arthur was dragged up the stairs by a very strong woman but he didn't seem to mind. He watched her with mild amusement as she expressed her obviously restrained excitement. When they got to a door, Lilly's hand stopped at the handle. "What's wrong?"

Lilly turned and looked at him, then she hugged him again. "I just missed you so much."

Arthur eventually wrapped his arms around her loosely. This was all very strange to him, even though it was his wife. "How did I die?" he asked her.

"Tuberculosis," she answered sadly. "But that doesn't matter anymore. You're alive, and that's all that matters. That, and..." she let go of him and opened the door. "And these two."

Arthur poked his head in. It was a nursery. "...What?" was all he could manage to say. He walked in, stunned into silence. There were two cribs, and in each crib was a sleeping baby. He looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm...what?"

Lilly covered her mouth and giggled. "Welcome home, Daddy." Arthur looked in the first crib at a red headed baby. "That's Aoífe, our daughter. She was born first." Arthur went to the other crib and saw another baby with dirty blonde hair...just like his. "And that's Arthur Junior."

Arthur looked at his wife. "You named him after me?"

"It's what we both wanted, Arthur."

Arthur chuckled breathlessly and held his face. "Oh my God. I'm...I'm a father. Of twins."

Suddenly Aoífe started cooing and Lilly looked in her crib. "Oh, someone's up." Lilly lifted the girl up and brought her to Arthur. "Aoífe, this is your daddy. Can you say daddy?"

Arthur stared at the child who wiped her blue eyes sleepily and grinned at the man. "Da...da..." She held out her arms and Arthur took her. The child giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy..."

Arthur felt tears fill his eyes as he hugged the baby. "My God...my little Aoífe..." Arthur kissed her cheek over and over. "My little girl..."

Lilly looked over at Arthur Jr.'s crib and sighed. "When he wakes up, you can hold him too."

Arthur laughed and sat down in a rocking chair with Aoífe. This was fantastic. He had two children, he had a wife, and he was a noble of a huge house. "This is definitely better than bein' a miner in Annesburg."

Lilly blinked. "Oh, so you were a miner," she said as if she already knew

"Yes."

"So those dreams were real. I...how long were you alive? I mean, how long were you in Annesburg?

"A little over a year. I was found wandering in the nearby forest with not the faintest clue of who I was."

"I see." Arthur glanced at Lilly. It was as if she had something to say but didn't quite know how to go about it.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" Arthur asked as he rocked his daughter.

Lilly began fiddling with her hands. "I...oh, I just..." she said, biting her lower lip. "I need to-"

Just then, a dark haired, tall man walked in. He looked straight at Arthur with a shocked expression. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" Lilly said with a giggle. "You'll wake Junior, Patrick."

Aoífe climbed out of Arthur's arms and waddled over to Patrick. "Pat!" she said with outstretched arms. "Pat Pat! Up!"

Patrick picked up Aoífe with a smile. "Hello, my precious pet," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

So, this was the man who was trying to take his wife. This, along with Patrick holding his daughter, infuriated Arthur and his eyes narrowed. He stood up slowly and the tension in the room rose with him. Lilly gulped as she glanced at him. "Arthur, this is Patrick. He's our friend."

Arthur recognized him. A little. "You. I remember beatin' the crap outta you," Arthur spat.

Patrick laughed nervously. "Yes. We fought...over Lilly's hand. Then we talked and I conceded."

Arthur shook his head and chuckled. "I see."

Just then Arthur Jr. woke up and smiled at his mother. "Momma," he said happily.

He started bouncing in his crib as Lilly walked over and picked him up. "Junior, I have someone for you to meet." Arthur's face relaxed as Lilly came over. "This is your daddy, Arthur. Say hello."

Junior looked at Arthur and beamed at him. "Daddy!" he squealed.

Arthur laughed and grabbed his son. "Hello, my boy..." Arthur kissed the baby's cheek and bounced him a little around the room. All his anger disappeared as he looked into his son's light blue eyes. They were just like his. But then his anger returned when he glanced at Patrick. "So, I suppose I should thank you. Obviously, you've been quite attentive to my children...and my wife."

Lilly and Patrick's eyes went wide. "Well, yes. I've been helpful in your absence," Patrick said with a squinting of his eyes.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Lilly," Arthur said as he set Junior back in the crib. "May I speak with you? Privately?"

Lilly swallowed hard. "Yes."

Arthur walked past Patrick to the door. "In our bedroom?" he demanded in a stern voice as he opened the door.

Lilly followed Arthur and directed him across the hall. Arthur opened the door and as soon as he saw the room, he had a memory flash.

_Lilly screaming in her sleep as objects clatter off the nightstands and walls._

He coughed and cleared his head. That wasn't important right now. He turned and looked at Lilly as she shut the door. "What's goin' on with you and him?" Arthur asked her.

Lilly sighed. "Um...well, it's complicated."

"Complicated?!" He approached her. "Well you better god damn uncomplicate it for me!"

Lilly grabbed her arm and looked away from him. "Patrick and I...are involved. Sort of. We're not courtin', but-"

"But what?! Have you slept with him?!"

"No, of course not!" Lilly glared at him. "You were dead, Arthur! Or at least I thought ya were! We all did!" she snapped.

"Oh, and clearly you've been over that for a while!"

Lilly glared at him. "I was not over it, Arthur! I mourned ya!"

Arthur started pacing back and forth. "Oh, did you? Really?"

"Yes! Really!" Lilly huffed and put her palms face down, shutting her eyes and tilting her head. "I dunna have time fer this bullshit. I have men tah train outside!"

Lilly turned and opened the door but Arthur slammed it shut and pinned her shoulders against it. "No. We are talkin' right now. Those men can wait."

Lilly struggled against him but Arthur didn't let her budge. She looked at him strangely. "How are ya stronger than me now?!"

Arthur blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

Lilly suddenly shoved him off and he backed up but then he pinned her again. "I mean I have super human strength! How do you have it now?"

"I don't know! All I know is that my wife has been cheatin' on me!"

"I didna know I was cheatin'! I thought ya were dead, Arthur!" Lilly snapped again. "It doesna count!"

"Well, are ya gonna continue seein' him? Because I don't want him here anymore!"

"I'm not gonna continue the relationship, but I'm not gonna forbid him from comin' here! He's a friend and I am the head of this household! What I say goes!"

Arthur leaned in close. "Then I am not stayin' in this bedroom. I'll be sleepin' somewhere else. Do you have a spare bedroom?"

"Ya canna be serious, Arthur," Lilly said with a sad frown.

"Oh, I'm serious."

Lilly frowned even more, but then her face went from a forlorn expression to that of rage. "Fine! Then get out of my room!"

Arthur backed up, feeling shocked but only showing anger. Maybe he shouldn't have threatened to stay out of the room. That was only a bluff, but before he could take it back, Lilly opened the door and pointed out. Arthur growled and walked out. Lilly slammed the door in his face and he knocked on it loudly.

"You can't deny me forever, Lilly!"

"The feck I can't!" she shouted behind the door.

Arthur growled again and walked away to find an empty bedroom to reside in for the time being.

* * *

Lilly backed up and stifled her crying. How could Arthur do this to her? She fell to her knees and cried silently. After a few moments, the Countess of Moycullen dried her tears and walked out of her room to the nursery. Patrick was in there entertaining the babies. He looked at her and frowned.

"Well, not the reunion ya were expecting, aye?" he asked her.

Lilly shook her head. "No." Lilly walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I have trainin' to do, so I won't worry about it."

Patrick frowned even more. "What happened?"

"He asked about us. I told him the truth. He said he wouldn't stay in my room if you were goin' to keep comin' here. I didn't agree to his ultimatum, so he's out of my bed."

"That's awful. Are you okay?"

"Yes. For now. But as I said, I have men to train." And with that, she left the room.

* * *

Lilly came back inside after her first day of training men. When she walked into the kitchen, no one was there. She sighed and opened the pantry to find some food. She grabbed whiskey and salted meat. As she sat at the table and began chomping down and drinking away her sorrows, Arthur walked in. Their eyes locked and Lilly stopped chewing. Arthur cleared his throat and walked to the pantry. He grabbed some salted meat, then he went and grabbed two glasses from one of the cabinets. Lilly and Arthur did not speak. He ate, she ate, and they both drank whiskey in silence. The tension between them was thick and it made Lilly uncomfortable, so she broke the silence.

"Did someone give you a tour?" she asked him, chomping away at her salted meat.

"Yes," he replied casually. "It's a nice place."

"Yes, thank you."

Lilly refilled her glass and took a shot. "How was your day of trainin'?"

"Slow, but progress was made."

"That's good," he said, refilling her glass.

Lilly eyeballed him. "What do ya want, Arthur?"

"Nothin'. Just hungry and thirsty."

Lilly took another shot and hissed. "There's another bottle in the pantry." She grabbed the bottle from the table, grabbed her food, and walked out.

* * *

Arthur sighed and smacked himself in the head. "Stupid, stupid Arthur," he muttered to himself.

He felt awful about the way he treated Lilly today. He wasn't even sure why he did. Why was he so mad about her being with another man? It's not like he felt love for her...well, his body sure did. Just thinking about her and her scent of apples sent blood to his groin. He ahemed and shook the thoughts away. He finished his shot, ate his food, left the kitchen, and walked up the stairs. He stopped at Lilly's bedroom and listened in. He heard sniffling. Was she crying? He went to knock on the door but decided against it. It was probably his imagination. As if he wanted her to cry. He really didn't want that at all. Arthur walked to his own room and shut the door behind him.

* * *


	12. Her Faults

**Chapter 12:**** Her Faults**

Arthur woke up the next day in a strange bed, then he remembered where he was. Arthur then got out of bed, turned on a light, and searched through his belongings for clothes. He dressed in a red buttoned down shirt, beige pants, his dark red leather spring jacket, and brown riding boots. He turned off the light and left the room. He stopped in front of Lilly's room and took a deep breath. He owed her an apology. Arthur knocked on her door but there was no answer. He knocked once more, but she didn't answer.

"She's outside trainin' the men," a woman said behind him.

He turned to see a graying woman poking her head outside the nursery. "Oh. Who are you?"

"I'm Aisling, the nanny."

"Ah."

She opened the door wider. "Would ya like tah see the children?"

Arthur smiled and nodded. He walked in to see Arthur Jr. and Aoífe playing on the floor with wooden blocks. Both the children looked at him and smiled. "Daddy!" they both exclaimed.

Arthur smiled again and sat down with them. He chuckled as they both hugged him. "It's as if they know me."

"They do. M'lady shows them a picture of you every day," Aisling explained casually.

This surprised Arthur. "She does?"

Aisling nodded. "Yes. In her...well, your pocketwatch, there's a picture of you, her, Brian and James."

"I'm sorry...who are Brian and James?"

"Her wolves." Aisling turned to face him. "I take it you haven't met them yet."

"No."

"Well, they should be outside trainin' just now, if ya wantah go see. Large buggers, they are."

Arthur kissed his children's heads and nodded. "Sure." Arthur rose up, left the room, and headed down the corridor to the staircase. As he went down, he saw people in the kitchen and smelled wonderful things coming from it. He realized he was hungry, so he poked his head in and smelled the scents of fresh bread, eggs, oatmeal, and meat being cooked. Breena, the lady that screamed at the sight of him, saw him and gave him a small curtsy.

"M'lord," she said.

The other cooks and chefs looked at him and either bowed or curtsied themselves and he blinked a few times. "Oh. Hello, um...I was wonderin' if I could have some food?"

"Of course, m'lord. Would ya like it in the dining room?"

"Actually, just some meat and bread will do, I think. Something I can carry. I'm, uh, wanting to go see my wife right away."

Breena handed him a big chunk of bread and some cooked venison. He thanked her, left the kitchen and headed out the front door. As he passed through the courtyard, he looked off in the distance at the amount of tents, fires, and people. Some were shooting bows and arrows, some were shooting guns, some were training in hand-to-hand combat, but there was a small section of knife wielders that Lilly was teaching. He approached the group as he bit into his bread and venison.

"...though we're dealing with werewolves, I just want to give you all some pointers to remember. This will also help you in case you get into a fight with another person. When engaged in close combat, at the very beginning, it is important to pull out your knife rather than your gun in case it turns into a scuffle," Lilly said, pacing back and forth with her hands behind her back. "Same applies here with werewolves who get too close for comfort. And always have the knife on your dominant side, unless like me, you have two knives."

Someone raised their hand and Lilly pointed at them. "Are ya goin' tah teach us tah use two knives at once?"

"Only if you prove to be proficient enough with one knife, or if you're ambidextrous."

"What's that?"

"It means you can do as much with your left hand as you can with your right."

"Oh."

Arthur took another bite of meat and chuckled. This was going to be interesting.

"Now," Lilly went back to pacing and pulled out her knives. "When confronted with an opponent, never, ever, _ever _keep your knife back. Keep it up front, like a shield. With people, you can slash them up wherever and they won't want to fight too long, but with werewolves? You want to go for the major vessels to make them bleed out, or go for the brain. Now, each knife you have has been dipped and cooled with silver. Silver is their weakness."

All the men looked at the knives they were holding. Arthur noticed most of these men were small in stature. Perhaps knife fighting would be their strong suit. He approached Lilly from behind and when the men saw him, they all bowed and went to a knee. Lilly looked behind her and rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's just you."

Arthur scoffed. "Yes. Just me."

Lilly sighed and looked at the men. "Alright, well, why don't you fellas take a break or go to one of the other groups for a bit? We'll reconvene in an hour's time." The men started going away and Lilly neared Arthur. "Come to see the show, or...?"

"Actually, I was wondering where James and Brian are," Arthur replied.

"Oh. They went out huntin' or whatever it is they do in their spare time, I suppose."

"And Patrick?"

Lilly scoffed. "He went home, but he is comin' over tonight for supper."

"Hmph." Arthur finished up his food and sighed. "You really ain't gonna listen to me about that, are you..."

"Nope. He was your friend too, Arthur."

"I doubt that if he was movin' in on my woman."

Lilly eyed Arthur with a smirk. "Oh, so I'm your woman now, am I?"

Arthur closed in on her. "Are you?" Their eyes met and Lilly visibly seemed unhinged by the closeness of her husband. This delighted Arthur, in a way. He leaned in and his mouth barely touched her ear. "Are you my woman, Lillian?"

Lilly shuddered and Arthur was even more delighted. "Of course I'm your woman, Arthur," she said breathlessly.

Arthur smiled. "If you were, you wouldn't let Patrick back here."

"And if ya were me man, ya wouldna be outta me bed. Me man woulda fucked me already tah make sure no other man could have me."

Arthur's jaw dropped as she walked away with a sashay of her hips. "Oh, you are good," he said under his breath. He followed her. "Well, would you even allow me to fuck you?" he asked her.

"What do _you _think, Englishman?"

"Um...well, I dunno."

Lilly stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Yes, ya stupid bloke!"

"Don't call me stupid, you wench!" Arthur shouted.

"Arsehole!"

"Bitch!" Lilly growled and walked away from him towards the house. "Where are you goin'?"

"Out!"

Arthur chased after her. "What do you mean "out"?"

"I mean I'm goin' out!"

"For how long?!"

"What business of it is yours?"

"You're my wife! I should know where my wife is goin'!"

Lilly stopped, turned and smirked at him. "Maybe I'm goin' tah Achrann Castle tah finally give Patrick a shag!"

Arthur didn't really know what "shag" meant, but he could guess. He grabbed her by the shoulders and glared into her face. "You are not having sex with that man! The only one you're havin' sex with is me!"

Lilly glared right back at him. "I'll have sex with whomever I wish!"

Arthur's expression softened. "You do that and I'll leave you for good, Lillian. I promise you that."

"And the children?! Would ya leave them?!"

"No. Just you."

Lilly paused with a sad look. "You'd really leave me after comin' all this way?"

"Yes." Lilly's lip started to tremble. Was she about to cry? Oh no. Arthur didn't want to make her cry. She turned away from him but he pulled her back. "Look at me, Lilly."

Lilly glared into his eyes as tears formed in them. "Ya leave me, then yer just a fear céile bréagach." _[false husband.]_

Arthur blinked at her a few times when a memory hit him.

_"It's not me fault I don't remember ya! I died and came back tah life, ya eejit!" she sobbed. "The least ya could do is show some feckin' compassion and sympathy, ya god damn barbaric arse!"_

_Arthur sighed. He pulled out the watch, opened it, and showed her the inscription inside. "Read!" He shoved it in her hands._

_Lilly read it out loud. "Mo Chuisle, Mo Fear Álainn, Mo...Bithiúnach. Love, L.R.O'C." Lilly blinked and more tears fell.. "Those are my initials?"_

_"Yes. Feel free to inspect the rest, banchéile bréagach." [false wife.]_

_Lilly gaped at him. "You're a horrible man, Arthur. False wife? Fine." Lilly tossed the watch at him, took off the ring and slammed it into his hand. "Consider our marriage annulled! Now get out!"_

_Arthur narrowed his eyes at her. "My wife wouldn't cry in front of me, either! I'll be back for my things in the mornin'!" He turned and stormed out of the tent._

_Lilly came out after him."Ya need to clean up yer mess in here, fear céile bréagach! [false husband!] A false wife is under no obligation tah clean up a false husband's shite, ya fuckin' pig!"_

Arthur shook his head. He stared into Lilly's eyes with a frown. "You died too?"

Lilly's face softened. "Yes. Did you just remember that?"

"A bit. I'm...the pocketwatch you were buried with. May I see it?"

Lilly scowled, reached into her pocket and handed it to him. Arthur inspected the gold watch and another memory flash came to him.

_Arthur took a deep breath in. "God, that hurt!" He sat up and grabbed the back of his head. He assumed he hit his head and got knocked out. Oh yeah, he got shot. He looked down at himself and spotted a bullet hole on his shirt pocket, so he reached into it and pulled out his gold pocketwatch. It had a bullet in it. "Ha! Son of a bitch! Oh!"_

_He reached into his back pocket and took out the billfolds. Well that was nice of the kid to give them back. He put them in his satchel, but he still had something in the pocket. He grabbed the item by its chain and lifted it up. Lilly's family pockwatch. That's what Lilly gave him to remember her by? It was silver, highly decorated, and was crafted with passion and perfection. A white argent and a green vert with a white wolf and oak trees were etched into the shield. There was a dexter arm holding a sword with a snake entwining the blade. It had to be her family crest. He wondered if the motto was somewhere on it too. When he turned it over, Arthur saw the words 'Fidus Et Audax' inscribed into the back. Yep. His Latin was a but rusty but...nope, couldn't think of it. He opened the watch and a picture of a family was under the lid. A man, a woman with a baby, a teenage boy, and two little girls. One of them was a younger version of Lilly._

Arthur pulled out the watch he was buried with. It was the same one. He held it out to her. "Why did you give me yours?"

Lilly sniffled and lowered her head. "For you to remember me by in Tír na nÓg."

"What's Tír na nÓg?"

"The Irish afterlife."

"Oh." Arthur looked at both watches and opened them. He looked at her family, then he looked at...his family. Her and the wolves. He remembered the wolves now. They were big buggers. He looked at her with sad blue eyes. "Oh Lilly, I-"

Lilly turned and walked away from him, but he just stood there feeling like an asshole.

* * *

Lilly ran up to her room, collapsed on her bed and cried into her pillow. This was not how things were supposed to go. She was supposed to be happy that Arthur was home, but it only broke her heart more with how things were going. She needed him so god damn bad but now Lilly couldn't even have him because he was too angry with her. Ultimately, she knew it was her fault. If she had stayed true to her word, if she hadn't been with Patrick in the first place, this wouldn't be happening. Lilly would have her husband back. But she didn't, so she cried herself into a miserable state. She cried so hard she didn't hear someone walk in. When she felt someone sit on the bed, she raised her head. "What?" she asked bitterly.

It was Sean. He put a hand on her shoulder. "An bhfuil tú ceart go leor?" _[Are you alright?]_

"Níl, níl mé ceart go leor." _[No, I'm not alright.]_

Sean pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. "Do ya want me tah talk tah him, deirfiúr?" _[sister?]_

"Níl, deartháir. _[No, brother.]_

* * *


	13. The Dinner

_Alright, so, I think my writer's block is gone and I feel like I know how to keep the story going so thanks to Blake and Crazyshade for your __input and suggestions._

**Chapter 13:**** The ****Dinner**

Arthur ascended the stairs, assuming Lilly was in her room, when he heard voices coming from it. He stopped to listen closely. Unfortunately, they were speaking in a language he didn't understand.

"Má labhraím leis, b'fhéidir go mbeidh sé-" a man Arthur recognized as Sean began to say. _[If I speak to him, maybe he will-]_

"Ní thiocfaidh aon mhaith má dhéanann tú," Lilly said. "Sé fuath mise." _[No good will come if you do. He hates me.]_

A loud sigh came from the room. "Níl, is breá leis tú. Ná déan dearmad sin." _[No, he loves you. Don't forget that.]_

"Dúirt mé rudaí nach mbeidh sé ag maitheamh. Bhris mé mo mhionn." _[__I said things he will not forgive. I broke my oath.]_

"He once broke his oath, and what did he do about it?"

"...He renewed it, but he won't know what the hell I'm talkin' about. He doesn't remember."

Arthur was confused as to what oath she was talking about. But then he had another memory flash of when she was a child and he was a young man.

_"Repeat after me," 7-year-old Lilly said to 22-year-old Arthur._

_"Okay," he said with a knee down, a bowed head, and an elbow on his bent knee._

_"I swear by the sun, moon, and stars to protect you," she said._

_"I swear by the sun, moon, and stars to protect you," Arthur repeated._

_"To always have your back," she continued._

_"To always have your back," Arthur repeated again._

_"And to never cause unforgiveable dishonor to you."_

_"And to never cause unforgiveable dishonor to you."_

_"I swear by the gods my people swear by."_

_"I swear by the gods my people swear by."_

_"I swear by the land, sea, and sky."_

_"I swear by the land, sea, and sky."_

_"If I break my oath, may the land open to swallow me," Lilly continued._

_"If I break my oath, may the land open to swallow me," Arthur repeated._

_"The sea rise to drown me."_

_"The sea rise to drown me."_

_"And the sky fall upon me."_

_"And the sky fall upon me."_

_The two looked at each other with a smile. "There. We are now oath bound," Lilly said._

_Arthur laughed. "That was some serious shit." Lilly started laughing too._

"Did ya remember the oath after ya came back?" Sean asked.

Lilly shook her head. "No. I didn't remember anythin' when I came back."

"So...remember, you and Arthur have been through this before. We all have. Ya need tah be patient with him. He doesn't know the hell ya went through while ya thought he was dead. He doesn't know that ya tried tah...well, ya know what ya tried tah do. Just give him time."

"I know what I tried tah do!" Lilly shouted. "Dunna remind me!" Arthur frowned. What had his wife tried to do? "The point is the man absolutely hates me and wilna have me."

"Of course he'll have ya if ya just talk tah him like yer husband and not some jealous bastard...even though he has every right to be a jealous bastard."

"I know he does! Ugh!" He heard a muffled sound and Sean laughing.

"Wait, what?" Sean laughed.

"I said I hate myself right now."

"Awww, sister, dunna hate yerself."

"I need to go back out there and train men.

Arthur backed up and went tip toeing down the hall a ways before walking quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Just then he heard two people walking around upstairs, then down the steps, and saw Sean walk into the kitchen. "So, Arthur," Sean said. "Let's have a chat."

* * *

Lilly spent the rest of her day training the men until it was time for supper. When she came inside, she saw Patrick and gave him a big smile. Patrick, however, gave her a frown.

"We should talk," he said.

"After supper," Lilly replied. "Just come and enjoy some food."

"Yes, but what about Arthur?"

Lilly shrugged. "What about him? If he wants to be a stubborn arse, let him."

Patrick grasped her hands. "I meant about you and I, Lilly."

Lilly raised a brow. "I...don't know. What do you mean?"

Patrick looked around. "Well, he's not makin' ya very happy, is he? And...well, I know I said I'd move aside, and I will...if that's what ya want."

Lilly was certain Patrick had to move aside, she knew that. However...Arthur was making her feel even more miserable than when she thought he was dead. Lilly smirked up at Patrick. "Are you sure you'd move aside if I told you to?"

Patrick shut his eyes. "Yes, even though it would be quite difficult tah not have ya, Lilly."

Lilly kissed his hands. "Then let's not discuss it just now. Please?"

Patrick nodded. "Okay."

They both walked into the dining room and dinner began. Arthur sat nowhere near her...until he saw Patrick sit next to her. Lilly could have sworn she heard him growl as he moved from the opposite end of the table to her other side. As he ate, he glared daggers across the table at Patrick. Lilly paid no mind, or tried not to anyway, as she turned her attention towards her infant children, who were making quite a mess of their feast.

"Aoífe! Look at you, ya got food all over ya!" she exclaimed.

"So. Patrick," Arthur said. "Now that I'm back, what are your plans with my woman?"

Lilly almost choked on her food. "Arthur!"

Patrick chuckled as he finished chewing his bread. "That depends on what the countess wants."

Arthur eyed Lilly. "Really? And what does my darling wife want?" he asked bitterly.

Lilly turned bright red as she handed Aoífe and Arthur Jr. a slice of bread. "This is not appropriate dinner conversation. We'll have it after dinner."

Arthur slammed down his utensils. "No, I think we should have this discussion _now._"

Lilly narrowed her eyes at Arthur. "Not in front of the kids, Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "Fine." He began eating in silence as did the rest of the group. Lilly looked helplessly at the others as Arthur apparently decided he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Breena!" he shouted.

Breena came out of the kitchen quickly. "Yes, m'lord?"

"Would you have Aisling feed the kids in the kitchen, please?"

Lilly snarled at Arthur. "No, we are not doin' that. Breena, ignore him please."

Arthur stood up and leaned on the table. "I want to have a discussion with my wife and I don't want the kids to hear it."

Lilly sneered at Arthur. "You will get what you want after _our _children are fed, bathed, and put to bed. Now stop actin' like a spoiled brat and eat your god damn food!"

"I'm a spoiled brat?!" Arthur snapped. "That's a lot comin' from a married woman who wants two different men!"

Lilly looked at both her children who were both becoming visibly upset. "Breena, please bring the children to the kitchen. It seems my husband does not care about upsetting them." Arthur's expression softened as he looked at the babies. He sat back down as Aisling and Breena grabbed the babies and brought them into the kitchen. Lilly threw her napkin down. "I have lost my appetite. Excuse me."

Lilly left the table and walked out of the dining room into the hall across to her study. She locked the door behind her and went to her desk, pulling out some whiskey from one of the drawers. She also pulled out a glass and poured when she heard a banging on her door.

"Lillian, open the god damn door!" Arthur shouted.

When she didn't answer, the door burst open but she made no attempt to get up as she drank from her glass. "Apparently, you don't know what a locked door means," she spat sarcastically.

Arthur slammed the door shut behind him and marched over to her desk. "What are your plans with Patrick?!" he hissed.

Lilly rested her feet on the desk, leaned back, and drank from her glass. She was not about to engage in a fighting match with him. She was too angry for shouting. No, this was a calm rage that was on a higher level of angry. Lilly looked at him calmly, but with a coldness in her dark blue eyes. She could very easily be callous to him, but she decided not to and let the anger die down. A little. "I have yet to discuss it with him."

Arthur gaped at her. "But you need to discuss it with me! I'm your husband!"

"Yes, yer me husband!" she snapped. "Ya havena been actin' like it! Ever since ya got here, it was like..." she paused. "...Ya already knew about it when ya got here, didna'cha?"

"Yes."

Lilly sighed and took another sip from her glass. "God damn rumors." She finished it off and sat up straight to pour herself another glass. "Listen, Arthur. I don't love Patrick. I love you and only you. Bein' with Patrick was never about lovin' anyone else. I only wanted..." she paused and took a deep breath. She was trying not to get emotional. "I only wanted to numb the pain of losin' you. If I had known you were alive, I never would'a left America without you. I never would'a gotten involved with Patrick. But I've been mournin' ya for over a year. We all have. You don't remember what it's like ro feel that kind of pain."

"I don't? When did I ever feel that kind of pain?"

Lilly chugged another shot. "When your son Isaac and his mother Eliza died."

Arthur blinked a few times. "...What?"

Lilly huffed at him. "You met a waitress named Eliza, you both slept together and she got pregnant. You would stop by every few months, stay a few days and spend time with them. Then one day you went to go visit and..." she frowned at him, "there were two crosses outside. They'd been robbed and killed for ten dollars, you found out, and when you came home, you were so inconsolable, you drank heavily every day for a very long time."

Arthur sat down in a chair in front of her desk. "Oh my God."

"Yes. So you know what it's like to mourn a dead person. You just don't remember it."

Arthur bowed his head. "What did you do?"

"After the babies were born, I...took a very similar path, Arthur. And I even...well..." she poured herself another drink. "I'd rather not discuss the things I tried to do. It shames me to bring it up."

As Lilly took another drink, Arthur grabbed her bottle and took a swig from it. Lilly chuckled, grabbed another glass, and poured him a shot. He took it gladly and swallowed hard. "Will you ever tell me what you did?"

"Probably not, no."

"Oh." Arthur looked at her sadly. "So, what now?"

Lilly hiccuped. "I'll inform Patrick that he and I are done, but I won't forbid him from comin' here. He is _our _friend, even though you don't remember it. He's been nothin' but kind to me, and he helped me with more than you will ever know." There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Michael. "M'lady, a letter just came for you. It's rather urgent."

Lilly hiccuped again, walked around the desk and took the letter. "Thank you, Michael."

Lilly opened it and started reading. She made a look of disgust and looked at Michael. "Will you inform the stables to get Liath ready for riding, please?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Thank you."

As Michael left, Arthur got out of his chair and walked to her. "What is it?"

"Another werewolf attack," she said with a hiccup. "I need to go deal with it."

Arthur grabbed her wrist. "You can't deal with it now! You're drunk!"

"I'm not drunk. Just," she hiccuped, "just buzzed."

Arthur put his hands on her shoulders. "Then I'm comin' with you."

Lilly giggled at him. "What?"

"Yes. I'm comin' with."

Lilly remembered he had super human strength now too. "Huh. Well, I...no, no ya canna go. This requires," she hiccuped, "more than just strength. I've had trainin'. You have not."

"Let me back you up. Please? I'm supposed to have your back...remember?"

Lilly's face softened. "You remember the oath?"

"Yes."

Lilly hiccuped and held her mouth. _"You might as well take him with. I have a feeling he will not take no for an answer,"_ Adair said.

Lilly laughed. "Oh, it's about time ya chimed in!"

Arthur looked at her strangely. "Excuse me?"

Lilly waved him off. I wasn't talkin' to you. Fine, you can come. You got your guns?"

"They're up in my room."

"Go get them, then go to the blacksmith for some special bullets. You're goin' to need them. Then meet me at the stables."

* * *

After grabbing a bunch of silver bullets for his revolvers and rifle, as well as a new knife dipped in silver, Arthur made his way to the stables. Prasutagus was all saddled and ready to go, and Lilly was mounted on her own horse. As Arthur looked at Liath, he blinked. He suddenly remembered where he'd seen the horse before.

* * *

_The black Shire horse neighed loudly as Arthur rode it into Valentine. "Don't let that big bastard get the better of you there, Arthur," Hosea said._

_"Eh, he's alright," Arthur replied, patting the horse's neck._

_"Stables are just up ahead." Hosea and him got to the stables. "Alright, go sell that big brute and buy yourself a horse."_

_Arthur slowly had the horse walk into the stables. "Okay."_

_"I'm goin' off to the general store...get a few things to lure that bear out with. Meet you back here in a bit."_

_Arthur dismounted and got the stable owner's attention. "Hey, how can I help you?" the man asked._

_"I'm in the market for a new horse," Arthur said. "Somethin' strong and fast."_

_"Well, you're in the right place. I've got some beauties in at the moment." The man whistled at a stable hand. "Yeah...and what about this one here?" he asked, looking over the Shire. "You lookin' to sell?"_

_"I ain't sure yet."_

_"You got papers?"_

_"No, no papers."_

_"Well, of course, that's gonna affect what I can pay but your lucks in. I got a fella who's been looking for a decent workhorse like this for a while. He'll pay a good price. Otherwise, I cam always stable him here for you. Here, take a look," the man said as he motioned inside the stables._

_Arthur noticed a brown dapple thoroughbred with a white crescent on its forehead. Oh, that seemed nice. Then he also noticed an iron grey Ardennes. Woa. "Sir, I'd like to sell the Shire and buy these two horses today, but I'll take the thoroughbred for now."_

_The man looked at Arthur. "Both of them?"_

_"Yes. My uh, my woman needs a horse of her own. Her only horse died recently. Broke its leg. She would love a war horse like this one."_

_"Alright, partner. You got yourself a deal."_

* * *

Arthur chuckled. "That's Liath. I got him for you, didn't I?"

Lilly nodded with a smile before hiccuping. "Yes. You remember that?"

"Yeah. Traded some black Shire in for...wait a minute. Didn't you have that Shire?"

"That was Doc. He died."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Lilly sighed. "It's okay. Now, you ready to go huntin' for a werewolf?"

Arthur mounted up. "Yes." Lilly whistled as they left the stables. Soon after, two giant white wolves showed up. It was Brian and James. "Holy shit, they got big."

Arthur dismounted and went over to them. The boys ran to him and almost tackled him to the ground, licking his face and neck. He and Lilly cackled. "They missed you."

Arthur laughed as he pet both the boys. "Sure seems like it."

"C'mon. We got werewolves to kill, boys." She hiccuped again.

Arthur got back up and climbed onto his horse. Lilly, Arthur, Brian and James headed out. "So, we're we goin'?"

"Clooniffe Cross."

* * *

_Ok so I rewrote a bit of this chapter because I didn't like how the argument in the study went. So, here ya go._


	14. The Date

**Chapter 14:** **The Date**

Lilly, Arthur, and the wolves arrived in Clooniffe Cross just as the sun had gone down. Lilly was sober by now, as she had stopped to relieve herself several times. She made sure all her weapons were prepped and she looked at Arthur. "You sure you wanna do this?" she asked.

Arthur grinned at her with a shrug. "Yeah."

Lilly chuckled at him. "Okaaay," she said. Lilly told the boys to track and they went into the woods. The married couple followed and soon Lilly stopped the troupe when they reached a dead red deer. Lilly got off her horse and examined it with her lantern. "Yep, all clear cut signs of a werewolf attack. Looks fresh, too."

Arthur got off his horse and looked at the deer. "Jesus, look at the size of those teeth marks! How big are these things?"

"Bigger than you," she chuckled. "Just keep your distance and shoot. Brian, James and I will do the rest."

Arthur frowned at her. "Alright, but...if you need help..."

Lilly smiled at him. "Aww, are you worried about your widdle wife?" she teased.

Arthur looked at her with a serious look in his eye. "Yes."

Lilly sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Don't be. I'm a professional."

Arthur held her hand. "Alright. I'll trust you on this."

Lilly looked down at their joined hands and Lilly's thumb rubbed along his hand. "I'll be careful," she said, looking at him. "I promise." Suddenly there was a roar off in the distance and the boys growled. Lilly and Arthur stood and Lilly drew out her bow. She notched an arrow and motioned for Arthur to follow. The man did. "Boys, easy. Let's try to sneak up on the thing."

The boy's hackles were raised but they went slow. It didn't take long until Lilly saw some movement near the tree line. Arthur noticed it too. "Did you see that?" he whispered.

"I did," Lilly whispered back.

"Huge fucker."

"I told you." Lilly aimed her bow. "I'm hopin' there's only one, but sometimes they travel in packs."

Just then, Lilly saw movement to her left. She aimed and shot. A loud roar came from the direction. "Brian, James! Kill!"

Brian and James went after the creature as the one in front of Lilly came charging. Lilly armed her bow and shot again as Arthur pulled out his revolvers and began shooting. Lilly backed up as she kept shooting arrow after arrow but then it came upon her and bit her shoulder. She screamed out and grabbed her knives, then she started stabbing the beast over and over. She got it in its brain and it collapsed. Her wound began to heal but she took out the elixir to prevent the transformation and drank it. Lilly spotted Brian and James still fighting the other one. Lilly picked up her bow and shot the beast over and over while Arthur continued his shooting. A third werewolf came up from behind Arthur and Lilly shot it in the eye. It went down instantly. Arthur jumped away from it and looked at Lilly in surprise. She gave him a wink. The boys tore the last werewolf to shreds and Lilly laughed maniacally. "Good job, boys!"

They were still on the alert though, and Lilly heard rustling behind her. She immediately turned and punched her prey in the face. The werewolf went flying into a tree. Arthur reloaded and started shooting again. The creature went down and Lilly sighed in relief. She grabbed her bow and slung it on her back. She watched the boys come running and so did Arthur.

"That was...holy shit," he said.

"Yeah. Told you," Lilly saud confidently. "Nasty fu-"

"Look out!" Arthur pulled out his gun, tackled her, and shot at an incoming werewolf who died and collapsed to the ground. Arthur took a deep breath and looked down at Lilly. "You okay?"

Lilly nodded her head. "Yes, thank you."

They looked into each other's eyes and Arthur smiled. "Well, this was one hell of a date."

Lilly burst into laughter. "Such a romantic. You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

Arthur started cackling but he didn't get off of her. They just kept looking at each other. Lilly glanced at his lips, wanting to kiss him so bad but she dared not. Even though Arthur was her husband, Lilly felt it was his call to make. "Yeah, I guess I do," he said with a chuckle.

"This was fun."

"It was."

"Thanks for savin' my arse, Arthur."

"You're welcome."

Lilly smiled up at him. "You're still on me."

"I know," he said with a smirk. "You don't want me to be on you?"

"I do want this," she whispered.

Arthur nuzzled her neck. "Why do you smell so good?"

"You used to say that I smell like apples, and you always loved how I smelled."

"...I remember our flirting."

Lilly shut her eyes. "You do?"

Arthur grazed his lips along her jawline and she made a soft moan. "I do. Do you think maybe we could start off doin' that? I mean, I know we've been fightin' but..." he started kissing her neck and she moaned again, "God, I can't seem to help myself right now."

Lilly arched her head back and Arthur kissed her throat. "I've missed you so much, Arthur. It's been killin' me."

"I think," he kissed up to her chin, "my body," he kissed her jawline, "has missed you too."

Lilly felt something poking her thigh and she chuckled. "I can feel that on my leg."

Arthur looked down. "Oh, sorry," he said.

He went to get up but Lilly pulled him back down, looking up at him with doe eyes. "Don't stop," she whimpered. "Please."

Arthur looked down at her and smiled. "If I don't stop, I'll end up doin' things to you."

"Mmm, like what?"

Suddenly there was whining and both Lilly and Arthur raised their heads. Brian and James were staring at them. Arthur cleared his throat, got up, and helped Lilly up. Ugh, her wolves were such buzzkills.

After burning the diseased werewolf bodies, Lilly and Arthur, along with her brothers, returned to the village of Clooniffe Cross to inform them that the livestock problem had been taken care of. When that was done, Lilly and Arthur returned home. It was late when they got in. They both went to the kitchen and Lilly prepared some leftover food from earlier and they both sat at the kitchen counter to eat it. Arthur had asked questions about their lives together so Lilly answered them. Lilly felt so bad for him because he was trying so hard to remember.

"Do you remember anythin'?" Lilly asked.

"I think I remember the painter guy." Arthur snapped his fingers. "Charles Châtenay. That was his name." Arthur's face scrunched up and he groaned. "I can't believe you talked me into posin' nude!"

Lilly cackled loudly as she finished her milk. As she cut into her steak, she spoke about his hilarious art show and how it started a brawl and it made Arthur laughed. "And then some lady called him a filthy little man and knocked him down with her purse!"

Arthur cackled from his belly. "I remember that, oh my God! That was funnier than hell!"

Lilly snickered and then the laughter died down. "Ahem, anythin' else?"

Arthur gave her a smirk. "When we first started flirtin'. God, you were so...enchantin'."

"Mmm, I can still be that way," Lilly cooed softly.

"Oh, can you now..."

Lilly walked her fingers along his arms. "Yes, I can..."

Arthur grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit on his lap. She laughed as she clung to him. "Lilly, you little minx..."

Lilly's eyes went wide. "You remember that, too?"

"I'm startin' to remember a lot of things," he said, purring into her neck. "Like our wedding night."

Lilly covered her mouth and giggled. "Yes, that was somethin', wasn't it?"

"Uh huh. Oh, you beautiful thing, you..." he whispered, kissing her neck once more.

Lilly looked at him. "Arthur...I want to apologize to you, about the things I've been sayin' lately. I've been really mean and I-"

Arthur pressed his forehead to hers. "Forgiven." Lilly felt like she was about to cry with joy. He was remembering so much already, and it made her so happy. "Just no more of this...being with Patrick business. Because..."

"Because?"

"Because...you're mine," he said. "And I'm yours." Lilly felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away. Arthur held her close in a hug and rubbed her back. He seemed to feel it extensively then he looked at her. "Your back feels strange."

Uh oh. Lilly suddenly felt self-conscious about all the scars she had on her body, especially the horrible ones on her back. Her back looked like a mangled, maimed piece of meat. Some of the flesh had never quite returned right as she remembered some had come off during her floggings. Lilly sighed and got off his lap.

"I was, um..." she bit her lip and looked away from him. "I was tortured...several times."

Arthur fingered Lilly's chin and turned her face so she would look at him. "Is that why you have a scar on your face?"

"Yes."

"May I see your back?"

Lilly needed to divert his attention to something else. "You can see my back when we start fuckin'."

Arthur gaped at her then he let out a mighty guffawed. "Oh my God, Lillian..."

She laughed. "Well, we better finish our food."

Arthur eyed her. "You really don't want me to see your back, do you..."

"...No, I don't."

"It's that bad?"

"Actually, I have scars everywhere, but my back has the worst of it."

"Well, alright..."

Lilly cleared her throat and sat back down in her chair. They both finished off their food then cleaned up after themselves. As they ascended the stairs, Arthur abruptly lifted Lilly in his arms, cradling her. "What are you doin'?" she asked with a giggle.

"Carryin' my wife up the stairs, what's it look like I'm doin'?" Lilly cackled then shushed herself. She didn't want to wake anyone. Arthur set her down in front of her door and he chuckled when he pressed her against it. He gave her neck a soft kiss. "You know, with how this is goin' now, I think we're gonna fuck real soon."

Lilly snickered into her mouth. "Mr. Morgan, ya devil of a man," she teased.

"Yes. I'll show you," he started caressing her thigh, "just how much," his hand went a little higher and she moaned, "of a devil I can," he just barely touched her mound and Lilly trembled from it, "be."

Oh, she wanted him so bad, but she didn't want to push him. They were resuming the hunt and Lilly couldn't be more pleased. "Well," Lilly said with a sultry tone in her voice. She grasped Arthur and pulled him in, leaving her mouth a hair's breath away from his, "I'll show you how well I can match it." Her fingertips grazed his manhood ever so slightly and he growled into her neck.

"God, Lillian, you god damn tease."

"Oh, who said anythin' about teasin'? I'm all yours when you're ready to have me, Mr. Morgan. Me...and my coinín." _[pussy.]_

"I don't know what that means, exactly, but I bet it's somethin' good."

"It is somethin' good. And you know what else is good?"

"What's that?"

"Gach rud a chaithfidh mo chorp a thairiscint duit." _[Everything my body has to offer you.]_

Arthur laughed briefly. "I don't know what that means but I love it when you talk...what is that, Irish?"

"Yes. Thing is, you were fluent in it."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sean taught you. And you surprised the hell out of me when you decided to propose to me."

"I did?"

"Yes."

Arthur sighed. "I really wish I could remember it."

"Well, you'll just have to relearn it to help jog your memory." Lilly opened her door and walked backwards into it. "Well, I suppose this is good night, Arthur."

Arthur frowned. "Oh, just five more minutes..."

Lilly walked back out to him and grabbed his butt which made him yelp. "Tomorrow. Meet me in the hayloft at noon. I'll have a couple presents for you."

Arthur chuckled at her. "Alright, I will, Mrs. Morgan."

Lilly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight, Lilly."

Lilly backed up and shut her door. She turned around and leaned against it, feeling as high as being on cloud 9. Slowly, but surely, she was getting her husband back. She giggled with a smile and walked to her bed with a pep in her step.

* * *

Arthur walked away from her door, feeling victorious and confident as he went to his bedroom. "Haha, move the fuck outta the way, Patrick, because Arthur's back."

Suddenly he stopped and went to Sean and Karen's room. He knocked on it. "Who the feck is knockin' on me door so late?" a shout came from inside.

"It's Arthur."

Sean opened the door and groaned. "What do ya want, Englishman? It's past midnight!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I need a favor."

"What? Now?"

"Well, no, but...I need you to teach me Irish again."

"Ya dunna remember any of our lessons?"

"No. But...I want to talk to Lilly in Irish," Arthur said excitedly.

Sean eyeballed him. "...Did ya both have a good time killin' werewolves?"

"Yes we did," Arthur chuckled, grasping his belt buckle. "Such a good time that she said when I was ready, she was all mine. Her and her...uh, what was the word? Oh, coy neen."

Sean laughed loudly then stifled himself. "She offered ya her pussy?"

Arthur guffawed. "That's what that means? Oh my God."

Both the men wheezed out some giggles. "Oh shit. But yes, I'll help teach ya again."

"Thank you, Sean. Anyway, uh, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Englishman."

Sean shut the door and Arthur ambled down the hall, repeating the Irish word for "pussy" over and over.

* * *


	15. The King's Letter

**Chapter 15:** **The King's Letter**

Lilly woke up early the next day in the best of moods. She got dressed in a black button down shirt, brown pants, brown boots, and put her hair in a braid. Lilly grabbed Arthur's old satchel and journal, then skipped out of her room and opened the nursery quietly. The bairns were still asleep. She went and kissed them both before leaving. She skipped down the hall, went down the steps two at a time, and trotted into the kitchen, humming to herself. Breena looked at her strangely as Lilly began to raid the pantry.

"What has gotten into ya?" she asked Lilly.

Lilly grabbed a piece of salted meat and smiled. "Nothin'," she said innocently.

Breena leaned in close. "M'lady, I havena seen ya this cheerful in a long time. What has got ya in such a good mood?"

Just then Arthur walked in and Lilly beamed at him. "Mr. Morgan," she greeted.

Arthur smiled back at her and went to the pantry. "Mrs. Morgan."

He hovered near her, their eyes staying locked as he reached for something to eat. It was some bread and cheese. He started munching and winked at her before walking away and out the door. Lilly let out a sigh of happiness and giggled. "I may go huntin' later today, Miss Harrington. Be on the lookout for deer, or seal, if I feel like goin' to the coast."

"Yes, m'lady," Breena said with a smirk.

Lilly looked at her with a grin before skipping and humming out of the kitchen. She almost bumped into Karen. "Oops, sorry."

Karen giggled as she held onto Quinn. "It's alright. Hey, do you know why Arthur came to see Sean last night?"

"Not a clue." Lilly kissed Quinn's cheek and it made the boy giggle. "My sweet little nephew."

Hosea came walking down the stairs. "Hello Lilly, hello Karen, hello Quinn," he said.

"Hi Hosea," Karen said.

"Ah, Athair. How are you this morning?"

Hosea got to the foot of the stairs and looked at Lilly strangely. "Something is different about you. You seem...happy."

Lilly grinned as she reached for her spring coat. "I am happy," she said, giggling at him.

Karen eyeballed Lilly. "Yeah, why are you so happy?"

Lilly smirked. "I'm always happy, what are you talkin' about?"

Hosea crossed his arms. "How did the hunt for werewolves go yesterday? Arthur went with you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Arthur did very well. Even saved my arse and took one down on his own with his guns."

"Sounds good. Maybe he should be training those men to shoot."

Lilly hummed. "That's not a bad idea. When I see him, I'll ask." Lilly turned and skipped out the door as she hummed away.

* * *

Lilly found it hard to focus as she kept watching the sun. It was overcast and getting close to noon, finally. She turned her attention back to her knife fighters. They were coming along nicely, though they still required a lot more practice to come close to being great. She noticed one man making a misstep each time he tried to parry a knife and she stopped the duo to correct him. "Always keep your lead foot forward," she said. "Otherwise you'll just stumble over your own feet. Okay?"

"Yes, m'lady," the man said.

Lilly pat his shoulder and backed up. "Alright, continue on."

The man started doing much better and she grinned. She wasn't so bad at training after all. Just when she was about to call for a break, she saw Patrick riding up in the distance. She felt nervous about that. Lilly had to call everything off with him and she wasn't sure how he'd take it.

"Okay boys, why don't you take a break for some lunch? I'm sure my cooks have made something real good. Come back in an hour." The men bowed to her and then made their way to the manor. Patrick slowed his horse and got down. He looked serious. Lilly frowned at him. "You don't look happy."

Patrick shook his head. "I'm not. I got a letter from the king this morning."

Lilly frowned more as she looked at the letter. "More diseased werewolf attacks in England and Scotland. Great." she looked at Patrick in shock. "And you have to leave?"

"Yes. Tomorrow morning. Almost all the major nobles are being called tah give men and supplies."

Lilly frowned. "What about me? Am I gonna be called too?"

"I dunna know. The king knows yer out here trainin' men, so...perhaps he'll skip ya?"

"I hope so. I don't want to leave my family."

Patrick sighed. "I suspect that includes Arthur, huh?"

"Well, I...um..." Lilly began fiddling with her fingers. "Patrick, I..."

He grasped her hands and kissed them. "If ya want yer husband back, I wilna object tah us calling things off. I may not be particularly happy about it, but I will get over it."

Lilly frowned at him. "I...I'm sorry, Patrick. I wasn't tryin' to lead you on or anything, I swear. I am fond of you, I am, but I-"

"Ya love Arthur, I understand, lass," Patrick said. "It's okay. If he makes ya happy, I concede. Does he make ya happy?"

"...He...he did last night."

Patrick raised a brow. "That was quick."

Lilly laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Nothin' like that, ya eejit. We only flirted a bit, that's all."

Patrick laughed. "I see. Well, alright then. I'm just gonna go say goodbye to everyone at the house. I expect to be gone a while, Lilly."

Lilly nodded and held his hand. "You take care of yourself, Patrick Nolan, ya hear me?"

Patrick gave her one last, small kiss. "I will, Lilly Morgan."

Lilly backed up from him. "Patrick...don't do that."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted one last kiss from you."

"Oh." Lilly felt uncomfortable about it, but she understood. She just hoped no one saw them. "Okay, but no more of those, please."

Patrick smiled at her and got on his horse. "I understand." He trotted over to the manor and Lilly watched him go. Suddenly she remembered she needed to meet Arthur now. It was noon.

"Ah, shit!" she yelled at herself as she went running towards the direction of the barn. She got to it and ran in. "Arthur?" she called out. "You here?"

"Why'd you kiss him, Lilly?" she heard Arthur say from the hayloft.

Dammit. Lilly shut her eyes. "I called things off. He just wanted a goodbye kiss, but I backed off."

Arthur appeared over the hayloft with a pair of binoculars. "Did you really? Why should I believe you?"

Lilly started fiddling with her fingers. "I swear it was just a goodbye kiss from him and I didn't kiss back."

Arthur climbed down from the ladder and approached her. "That didn't look like it to me."

"Well obviously ya didna look long enough," she snarled.

Arthur glared at her. "I don't believe you. Did last night mean nothin' to you?"

"It meant the world tah me."

"Liar!" he shouted.

"Bithiúnach!" she shouted back.

Arthur blinked at her. "I...what does that mean?"

"It means reprobate. It's a pet name I gave you."

Arthur pulled her to him angrily. "I still think you're a liar."

"And I still think yer my bithiúnach." Arthur looked in her eyes as if searching for the truth. He then let go of her and walked away. Lilly rubbed her face and went after him. "Arthur, please! I am tellin' ya the truth!"

Arthur didn't respond and Lilly kept trying to stop him but he kept shoving her off. She followed him into the house. "Arthur! Talk to me!"

"There's nothin' else for me to say! I saw what you did!"

"You don't know what you fucking saw!"

Arthur bumped into Patrick as he was leaving the kitchen. He grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him to the wall. "Why did you kiss my wife?!"

Patrick glared at Arthur. "You will release me, sir!"

"The hell I will. I saw you both. Why did you kiss her?!"

"Arthur!" Lilly shouted. "Get off of him!"

"It was one last kiss because she chose you, and she didn't even want it!" Patrick yelled in Arthur's face.

Arthur let go of him. "...Seriously?" He looked at Lilly. "You were tellin' the-"

Lilly suddenly slapped him across the face. "Yes, I was tellin' the truth, ya bastard!"

Arthur held his face and looked stunned. Suddenly Michael popped out of the study down the hall. "What in the hell is goin' on out here?" he asked.

Lilly turned around, looking abashed. "N-nothin'."

Michael sighed. "Ya have a letter, m'lady. It's on yer desk."

Lilly shut her eyes and walked into her study. She went to her desk and looked at the envelope. It was from the King of England. Her heart sank as she opened it.

_To the Countess of Moycullen,_

_I hereby order you and your wolves to come to London and help with the our werewolf infestation. I expect you to leave immediately and report to me at Buckingham Palace as soon as you arrive in London._

_Signed By My Own Hand,_

_King Edward VII__, Empire of India and Soveriegn King of the United Kingdom and Ireland_

Lilly sat down in a chair as Arthur walked in. "Lilly, I," he paused. "What's wrong?"

Lilly handed him the letter. "I have to leave for England."

She held her head in her hands and groaned. "But you can't leave," Arthur said, scoffing as he read the letter. "He doesn't sound very nice."

Lilly lifted her head just as Patrick walked in. He loomed over Arthur's shoulder and blinked. "Wow. He does sound...rather strict. That's not like the letter I got from him. He's only calling you and the wolves, too."

"You got a letter too?" Arthur asked Patrick.

"Yes. I'm tah report tah London, although I wasna ordered tah report tah the king." Patrick beamed at Lilly. "I must say, I'm a little jealous."

"What am I to do about the men I'm trainin' here?"

Patrick hmmed. "Maybe ya can get Charles and Sadie tah help train them? I can go ask them, it's just a twenty minute ride."

Lilly nodded. "Yes, thank you Patrick."

"Then perhaps we should leave together in the morning, as well."

Arthur eyeballed Patrick. "You and my wife alone together? Hell no."

Patrick sighed. "I will be a gentleman and not make any moves on her. We have already established boundaries that I will not cross."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Well, if you two are goin' together, then I'm goin' too."

Lilly gaped at him. "What?"

"Yes. We are goin' together. The _three _of us."

Patrick shrugged. "I have no problem with that."

Lilly looked at the both of them and blinked a few times. "Then...well, fine. Patrick, you go ask Sadie and Charles for assistance, and Arthur and I will...pack up and meet you at Achrann Castle in the morning."

Patrick left the room and the married couple looked at each other. Lilly made a frown while Arthur only glared at her. "You didn't have to slap me."

Lilly shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right, I'm sorry. But you didn't have to call me a liar, either."

Arthur scoffed. "Well, what was I supposed to think?" Arthur looked down at the satchel she was carrying. "Where did you get that?"

Lilly took it off and handed it to him before walking to the door. "It's your present. Your journal is in there too," she said before leaving.

Arthur followed her out of the room. "My journal?"

"Yes. That bag was yours before you...before you died. I have your hat upstairs, too."

"My hat?"

"Yes. It was your father's hat."

"Where's he at?"

"He died."

"Oh."

Lilly and Arthur made their way up the stairs, down the hall, and to their bedroom. When Lilly walked in, Arthur trailed in behind her. Lilly went to the walk-in closet and found his hat, then she gave it to him. "There you go."

Arthur fingered the hole in it as Lilly started packing up some of her mother's dresses in a chest. "You're bringing dresses?"

Lilly sighed. "Well I can't very well go to the king dressed like this, can I?"

Arthur eyed a green and white dress and walked to it. "...This was your wedding dress. I remember that." He turned and looked at her. "And our vows."

Lilly stopped what she was doing for a moment, and then she turned and looked at him. "Yes. Our vows. I remember."

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, cherish, and protect, forsaking all others, now and forever..."

Lilly shut her eyes. "Arthur, I-"

"You were supposed to forsake all others, Lillian. For fucking ever."

Lilly turned around and continued packing clothes. "Yes, and I'm sorry I broke my vows, Arthur."

"You have dishonored me."

"Yes. I did." Tears formed in her eyes. "Now what will you do about it? Are you goin' to leave me?" she asked, barely able to restrain the sadness in her voice.

Arthur turned her around and lifted her chin. "I made vows too, and I won't break mine, even if you broke yours. For better or for worse...but that doesn't mean I forgive you for dishonorin' me, so you will spend the rest of your life makin' it up to me." And with that, he walked out.

* * *


	16. Flirting

_This chapter is rated M for nudity and dirty talk._

**Chapter 16: ****Flirting **

Arthur walked down the hall only to realize most of his clothes were in her closet. Shit. He walked back to the bedroom and poked his head in. She was on her knees with her back to the door, sniffling. God dammit, he made her cry again. He hated making her cry.

"I uh...my clothes are in here, I noticed..." he said. "Most of them, at least, from before. Uh..." he stammered.

Lilly didn't even look at him as she stood and went back to packing. "If you want to move them to your bedroom, I won't stop you," she uttered meekly.

"No, I only meant I should get packin' for our trip."

"...You're still comin' with?"

"Of course I'm still comin' with, woman."

"Alright. There's a chest for you to put your stuff in." She pointed but still kept her back to him.

Perhaps he had been a little harsh with her. He wanted to apologize, but then he thought better of it. He had every right to be mad about Lilly breaking her vows. He was furious, in fact. Why, though? He hardly even knew her, yet his body kept reacting to her in the strangest ways. How could he want Lilly that bad when he barely knew her? His eyes trailed down to her rump and his groin responded as blood started pumping to his member. He immediately turned his back and started loading stuff into a chest. He caught a glimpse of a blue winter jacket hanging up and a memory came into his head.

_"So," a nonchalant tone was in her voice. "This 'particular conversation'...care to elaborate on it, Mr. Morgan?" She turned to face him with her hands behind her back and a grin. She walked backwards._

_Arthur walked right in front of her and held her close while stroking her hair. Their eyes locked and his gaze was soft.. His gaze was soft. He needed to do this. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her. Arthur pressed his lips to hers and he felt Lilly freeze for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. It immediately went from kissing to snogging. Lilly grabbed Arthur's coat collar and forced him closer. Arthur was estactic, and with enthusiasm, Arthur pushed her against a tree and tightened his grip in her hair. Lilly whimpered into his mouth. God, hearing her whimper made hom even harder than he already was. The passionate kiss ended and their lungs sounded heavy and ragged._

_A breathless laugh belted from her throat. "Well...that explains a lot."_

_Arthur gave her a fervent nod. "Uh huh," his voice was also breathless._

_"Why didn't ya tell me?" When he didn't respond, she rolled her eyes. "__As ucht Dé, never fuckin' mind!" Lilly assaulted his mouth with a satisfied moan. "Just...don't stop," she whispered into his mouth._

Arthur shook his head and turned around to look at Lilly. That was when Lilly gave him her virginity. It felt so good fucking her that day. Just remembering how good it felt had him go full mast and he quickly turned around again to adjust himself. He rolled his eyes and looked up, trying to think of something to make his cock go down. It was quite difficult when she was right there behind him. He caught a whiff of apples and he groaned.

"Something wrong?" Lilly asked him.

"No, uh...nothin'." He cleared his throat and went back to filling up his chest.

She apparently finished packing her clothes and picked up the chest. Arthur watched her walk out of the closet and his eyes went directly to her ass. His dick still hadn't gone down. Son of a bitch. He almost lost it when she lowered the chest to the ground. Arthur's eyes stayed on her as she went to the vanity table and grabbed her brush. Lilly grabbed a few other items, went to the chest, and bent over to put them in. Arthur bit his knuckles to keep himself from going over there and ripping her clothes off. He was still mad at her, but she was making it very difficult for him to stay mad at her. When she bent over again, he marched over to the door and walked out. "I'll pack later!" he barked.

* * *

Lilly went back out to train her men. Eventually Patrick returned with Sadie and Charles in tow and she hugged them both happily. After realizing she'd never sent that letter to the Marston farm, Lilly informed Sadie and Charles of Arthur's return. They both ran into the house to see him and Lilly chuckled. She looked at Patrick and sighed. "I'm gonna bring their horses to the stables.".

Patrick nodded. "Try to he at the castle by 8 am. That's when I plan on going."

Lilly clicked her tongue. "You got it."

Patrick left and Lilly led Taima and Bob to the back of the manor and to the stables. Afterwards, she informed her trainees that they had two new teachers and that she was going to go out hunting for the rest of the day. After saddling up Liath, Lilly whistled for Brian and James. Shortly after, the two giant white wolves bounded out from the local forest to her. Lilly mounted up with her bow and arrows and the hunting party took off. Lilly decided to head for the coast, so she rode south through the bogs of Moycullen to the fishing village of Silverstrand. She heard seals were plentiful there. It was only a two hour ride as it was quite close to Galway. She made it to the beach and found plenty of seals on the rocks.

She managed to shoot two while the boys took down three. Lilly skinned them all and took their meat into her saddlebag. She rested the pelts on the back of Liath, then she sat down on the beach to enjoy the view of the ocean. She stayed there for quite some time, watching her brothers chase each other on the shore. Some people came by on occasion to gawk and point at the animals but Lilly didn't pay them much mind. As the sun was setting low on the sky, Lilly decided to take her leave and left with Brian and James. After two hours of riding, Lilly got back just in time to start cooking dinner. She brought in the meat and pelts and Breena was more than delighted to cook the seal meat. Lilly announced to Breena that she was going to have a bath so Lilly went to the bathing room and started running hot water into the tub.

Once the tub was full, she undressed and got in. Lilly relaxed in it, feeling all the stresses from the last few weeks melt away. The werewolf problem, the shortage of rents, training sixty men, Arthur's anger towards her, running a household, trying to take care of her children...God, she hadn't realized just how pissy and stressed out she'd been until now, although Arthur's attitude had been the straw that broke the camel's back, and Arthur was really the one she had taken it all out on. As she started scrubbing herself with soap, there was a knock on the door. "Lilly? It's Arthur. Um...can I come in, please?"

Lilly sighed and made sure all the bubbles covered her. When she was satisfied, she started unbraiding her hair. "Yes, come in."

Arthur opened the door and quickly shut it. He looked at her and his eyes went wide. "Um, I uh..." he cleared his throat and tugged on his shirt collar. "I...probably should've waited until you were done."

Lilly started brushing her hair. "Well, you're here now. What is it?"

Arthur laughed nervously. "I forgot what I wanted to say. You bein' naked is uh...quite distractin'."

Lilly chuckled at him, continuing to brush her hair. "I'm sorry."

Arthur pulled up a chair and sat down behind her. "Allow me?" he asked, holding out his hand for the brush. Lilly handed him the brush and Arthur went to work on her long, wet auburn hair. "Where'd you run off to today?"

"I went to the southern coast to hunt seal."

"Oh. Is seal any good?"

"I've heard it is. Guess we'll find out at dinner." Arthur chortled. He brushed her hair to one side but then he stopped brushing. Lilly looked up at him. "Somethin' wrong?" she asked Arthur.

"No," he said, looking down at her. He leaned down and kissed her temple. "Your hair is so pretty."

Lilly giggled. "Thank you."

Arthur moved the chair to the side of the tub and gazed at her, lazily running his hand through the bubbles. "Lilly, I...I'm sorry for callin' you a liar."

Lilly nodded. "And I'm sorry for slappin' you."

Arthur leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "Forgiven."

"Forgiven."

It was like a ritual with them after they fought, something they did since Lilly's childhood. Lilly was glad he remembered. She became so lost in thought, though, that when her eyes opened, she was shocked to find Arthur's hand deep in the water and resting on her thigh. He smirked at her.

"I could pleasure you right now if I wanted to, Lillian," he said gruffly.

Lilly smiled and spread her legs open. "What's stoppin' you?"

"Ooh hoo hoo," he laughed, squeezing her thigh a bit. "All in due time, darlin'. For right now, though? I'm just gonna..." he scratched her thigh and Lilly moaned out. "Tease you."

Lilly growled in playful frustration. "You're such a naughty boy. And one day," she sat up and leaned toward him, "I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Arthur leaned in and pressed his fingertip to her nose gently. "But not today," he cooed quietly.

Lilly smiled at him with an evil look in her eyes. "Oh really?" She raised herself from the tub and stood naked in front of him. "Are you sure about that?"

Arthur's jaw dropped at the sight of her. He looked her up and down slowly before resting his vision on her face. He looked surprised and lustful. "Y-yes," he stuttered.

Lilly shrugged and started going down. "Suit yourself..."

Arthur stood up and grabbed her, preventing Lilly from sitting back down. "Wait."

Lilly giggled. "Yes?"

Arthur stared down at her body. "God damn, you're beautiful."

Lilly felt her cheeks redden a little. "Thank you, Mo Fear Álainn." _[My Beautiful Man.]_

Arthur chuckled as he locked onto her eyes. "I love it when you talk Irish."

"Is breá liom é nuair atá tú ag focáil mé." _[I love it when you fuck me.]_

Arthur gulped. "More, please."

"Tá a fhios agam nach dtuigeann tú mé. Beidh tú lá amháin." _[I know you don't understand me. You will one day.]_

Arthur pulled her out of the tub and held her close. "Lillian, you devil..."

She laughed. "Dúirt mé go mbeadh mé comhoiriúnach duit. Shroich mé an sprioc sin." _[I said I would match you. I reached that goal.]_

Arthur hissed into her ear. "I should have taken a bath with you."

"There's still time."

Arthur shook his head. "No, there isn't. We need a loooong time in the bath, but it's almost dinner time." He let go of her and handed her a towel. "You better get dried off, darlin'."

Lilly rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed the towel. She wrapped it around her and reached for her robe, but then she stopped. If she went to it, Arthur would see her back. She opted to just wear the towel until he left. "You should go change. You're all wet," Lilly said with a giggle.

Arthur looked down at himself and cackled. "Ha! I am."

Lilly kissed his cheek. "Go on, I'll be at dinner soon."

Arthur left the room and Lilly let out a relieved sigh. She grabbed her robe and put it on before leaving.

After she went upstairs and got dressed in a light blue buttoned down shirt and black pants, she made her way back down to the table in the dining room. The seal meat was actually pretty damn good, Lilly thought, as she bit into it.

"So Lilly," Dutch said. "You and Arthur are goin' to London, huh?"

"Yes, Da," Lilly said.

"Well, make sure you get us souvenirs," Hosea said cheerfully.

Everyone at the table chuckled. "I will."

After dinner was over, Lilly and Arthur changed Aoífe and Junior's cloth diapers, put them into their night clothes, and Arthur read them a bed time story about Hansel Gretel. The twins fell asleep before the story was finish, so their mother and father put them in their cribs and left. Arthur walked with Lilly down the hall.

"I still have a hard time. believin' that I'm a father," he said with a smile.

Lilly chuckled at him. "Well, I hope you like it."

"I do."

"Did you ever finish packing?"

"Yep, and I brought both our chests to the foyer."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

Arthur stopped and grasped her hands. "Lilly, I hate fightin' with you. Can we try to stop fightin' and just...work on us, please?"

Lilly nodded. "I hate fightin' with you, too."

Arthur took a breath and nuzzled her nose with his nose. "I'm still just for the flirtin', though. I really like it."

"Well, so long as we don't wait four years to progress to the next level."

"Ooooh, I promise we won't."

Lilly and Arthur both chuckled happily. "So, you want to flirt now?"

Arthur directed her to the bedroom. "I thought you'd never ask."

Lilly, without breaking eye contact, opened the door and pulled Arthur in gently as she walked in backwards. Arthur shut the door behind them. He turned on a light in the room so they could both see.

Arthur pulled Lilly to him and embraced her. "Oh, the things I will do to you when we finally get to that point," he whispered into her ear. "Would you like to know?"

"Yes," Lilly moaned out as she licked his earlobe. This made Arthur trembled for a moment.

"Well, first...I'm going to undress you," he said, starting to unbutton her shirt. "Then I'm goin' to spread your legs and eat out of your...coinín."

Lilly drew in a heavy breath. "Oooh, you pronounced that very well."

"Thank you." Arthur kissed her neck. "And I'm goin' to make you come over and over and over..."

This was definitely the Arthur she knew. Him talking like this made her whole body shudder. "You naughty man..."

"I'm your naughty man," he whispered into her ear. "Any ideas what you'll do to me?"

Lilly grazed his thigh with her fingers and he arched his head back. "A few."

"Tell me, Lilly."

Lilly started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'll pull your pants down...get on my knees...and worship your cock with my mouth."

Arthur guffawed a little. "Oh my God, Lillian..."

"And I'll keep doin' it, until you come inside my mouth. And the thing about me is," she opened his shirt, "I swallow. Would you like that?"

"Yeah," Arthur groaned out.

Lilly looked down at his chest and stomach. He was more built than she remembered. He even had abs showing. "Good God, Arthur...you've changed a bit."

Arthur laughed. "Yeah, workin' as a miner will do that." He took off his shirt completely and Lilly gazed at his whole upper body.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph."

He was a lot more toned and muscular now. Lilly wondered how she hadn't noticed this before. Arthur grinned and started taking off her shirt, but she stopped him. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I've...changed too. I um..." she looked down. "I got some stretch marks on my belly."

Arthur looked down and opened her shirt. He traced the lines with his fingertips. "Well, you're still very slim." He looked into her eyes. "They're just scars, Lilly."

Lilly nodded. "I know, but...well..."

Arthur kissed her nose. "Show me your back. I promise that I won't-"

"No," she said, backing up from him. "I said before, you can see it when we start fuckin'."

Arthur approached her. "Lilly...come on. I want to see all of you."

Lilly raised a brow. "Oh, we're doin' that right now?"

"If you want to."

"You didn't get a good enough look earlier?" she teased.

"No, I most certainly did not." Lilly chuckled and removed her shirt. Arthur gazed down at her breasts and sighed deeply. "Oh man..."

Arthur yanked her close by her pants and started unbuckling her bely. Lilly did the same and soon they both pulled down their pants. Lilly noticed his cock was fully erect and she smiled at him. "Someone's happy..."

Arthur looked down at himself. "Uh huh."

Arthur gazed at her body while Lilly recorded his to memory. God, working as a miner really did wonders to his body. Arthur grabbed her butt and pulled her closer. She could feel his erection press into her and they both started breathing heavily. Arthur went to touch her back but she grabbed his wrist. "Don't do that."

"Just...let me feel you, at least..."

Lilly shook her head. "I said no, Arthur. Why are you so insistent on seein' my scars?"

"To prove that it won't bother me. They're just scars. Why won't you let me see them?"

It wasn't so much that Lilly was ashamed or worried he would be turned off by it. Well, she was, but she didn't want Arthur to pity her. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

Arthur blinked a few times at her. "Oh."

"See, the first time you saw them, you were so sad..."

Arthur kissed her cheek. "I won't pity you, I promise."

Lilly sighed. "Okay." Lilly slowly turned around and listened for any reaction Arthur would have. She heard nothing. "Well?"

She felt hands on her back, then his mouth was on her. He left butterfly kisses all over her back. He went to his knees and grasped her hips, pressing his lips to her lower back. "How did you survive this?"

"I didn't the first time."

"Oh. Wait, the first time? This happened to you more than once?"

"I did tell you I was tortured several times."

Arthur stood up and turned her around. "By Brutus."

"You remember."

"Yes. I remember Dutch, Micah and I taking him from Levi and I remember me beatin' the piss out of him." Arthur's eyes went wide. "He didn't just flog you. He raped you, too."

"Yes."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her. "I have the strongest wife in the world. But...why did all this happen in the first place?"

Lilly sighed. "I think we need to sit down for this. It is a long story."

They both decided to get dressed, then they went to the bed and sat down. Lilly explained everything to him about Adair, the famines, the Freemasons, her three deaths, and Carman. When she was done, Arthur gaped at her in stunned silence before turning his head and looking as if he was deep in thought. Lilly frowned at him.

"This is..." he looked at her. "I believe you, but...so many bad things happened to you."

Lilly chuckled. "You don't even know the half of it."

"What do you mean?"

Lilly sighed. "It's another long story."

Arthur clutched her hands and kissed them gently. "Lay down and tell me."

They both got comfortable in the bed and Arthur watched her intensely as she explained her whole life, from the night of the Emerald Star sinking to Arthur's death. And when that was done, Arthur once again looked deep in thought.

"We was really outlaws?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"And we had all those fun adventures together?"

Lilly giggled. "Yes. Do you remember any of it?"

"I remember watchin' you die. I was...oh, I was heart broken. But then you came back and I acted like a love sick idiot."

Lilly snorted. "Well, you were happy that I was alive."

Arthur scooted closer to her as they stared at each other. "I remember that damn alligator attack."

"Which one?"

"There was more than one?!"

Lilly nodded with a laugh. "Yes."

Arthur buried his head into the pillow. "I remember watchin' you take down a grizzly bear with your brothers. I remember Jack bein' kidnapped. I remember rescuin' you from Bronte. And...I remember your carriage accident. God, that was a horrible business. But that's all I remember right now."

Lilly tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "That's okay. It all came back to me eventually. Same will happen to you one day." Arthur wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Will you sleep in here tonight?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

After Arthur turned the light off, they got under the covers and Arthur held Lilly once more, then they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	17. Athlone

_Okay, so, some of y'all may have accidentally skipped chapter 16 because I removed that little note if mine, so...yeah, just a heads up. Also, chapter is rated M for nudity and mature sexual language. Review, fav, follow, and thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 17:**** Athlone**

It was early the next morning and after loading up the carriage, Lilly and Arthur said their goodbyes to the family, including their twin children. They left on their mounts Liath and Prasutagus with the wolves trailing behind them. When they got to Achrann Castle, Patrick was there waiting for them. The Morgans put their belongings on Patrick's much bigger carriage, much to Arthur's chagrin, and then they were off for the two day journey to Dublin. Occasionally they stopped to rest, and at one particular pit stop in a village, Lilly and her wolves were recognized. Much to Lilly's surprise, children came up to her asking for autographs.

"...You're serious?" she asked a little blonde girl, a brown haired boy, and a red headed boy, all no older than twelve. "You guys really want my autograph?"

"Uh huh!" all three said.

Lilly looked at Patrick and Arthur behind her. They both looked highly amused. Lilly shrugged and pulled out her journal. "Sure, okay." She looked down at the girl. "And what is your name?"

"I'm Claire," she said with a happy smile. She jumped up and down a few times in her excitement. "I canna believe I'm meeting ya!" Lilly chuckled and signed a piece of paper in her journal.

_To Claire,_

_Always keep your happy disposition._

_Signed,_

_Countess Lillian Morgan, __Monster Slayer of County Galway._

Lilly ripped out the paper and handed it to Claire. She squealed cheerfully, hugged Lilly, then ran off to show everyone in town the autograph. The boys, Jacob and Fergus, also got autographs from Lilly. She put her journal away and stared wide eyed at her husband. "I can't believe kids want my autograph."

Arthur grinned, approached his wife and poked her nose. "Why not? You're famous."

Lilly hadn't really considered that, or realized it until now. She was a god damn celebrity just like her father was, The Godslayer of Galway. Lilly would have to eventually track down something that pertained to that specific story about her father Jack O'Callaghan. She'd only heard bits and pieces of it from him when she was a child, but he usually refused to speak of it.

_"Tell me, Daddy," 4-year-old Lilly said in her bed as Jack tucked her in._

_"Tell ya what, love?" he asked her._

_"About how ya killed Adair, the Goddess of Hunting, War and Death."_

_Jack chuckled at her. "Now that's a story for another time. How about one about King Arthur instead?"_

_Lilly grinned. "Okay. I like King Arthur. If I ever meet a King Arthur, I'll marry him."_

_Jack laughed. "But you're betrothed to Patrick Nolan, sweetheart. Just like Brian and Janet are betrothed to Patricia and Henry."_

_Lilly liked Patrick, as well as his brothers and sisters, but she frowned and sat up. "But do I haftah marry Patrick, Daddy?"_

_Jack kissed her forehead. "Oh, it's not all bad, me little lassie. Patrick will make ya a fine husband. He's a good kid."_

_"But he's so much older than me."_

_Jack chuckled. "That won't matter much when you two are much older."_

Lilly sighed. She'd wished her father had told her the whole story.

_"I am not fond of that story," _Adair said in her head.

Lilly nodded. "Adair, does it bother you that you're stuck in me? I'm the daughter of the man who killed you."

_"What'__s done is done, Lilly. So no, it does not bother me. Besides, your life is quite entertaining to watch.__"_

"Right."

"Who are you talkin' to?" Arthur asked her.

"Adair. I told you about her. We can talk back and forth."

"Oh. Huh," Arthur said, chuckling to himself.

Once the horses were rested, they continued on their journey. By late afternoon, Lilly looked outside the carriage at her brothers and frowned. "Do you think they could fit in the carriage?" Lilly asked Patrick.

Patrick looked around. "Hmm, maybe. We could coax them in and we could ride our horses."

Arthur squinted his eyes and scoffed. "Good. I don't know how much longer I can stay cooped up in this god damn carriage."

They stopped the carriage and got both the wolves in, then Patrick, Lilly and Arthur rode on their own horses. They did this until sundown, and soon they stopped in a town called Athlone. It was a respective size. Not as big as any major city, but it had stables and a hotel to stay at. After dropping off their horses and carriage at the stables, Lilly suddenly realized she forgot to address hers and Arthur's sleeping arrangements. The hotel owner's eyes went wide when he got a peek at Brian and James outside, then he looked at Lilly.

"Countess Morgan! Oh, what a lovely surprise!"

Lilly blushed a bit. "How'd you guess?"

"Your wolves. I just saw them. They're unmistakable."

Lilly laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yes, I suspect they would be."

"Well, they are more than welcome to come in, of course!"

Lilly arched a brow. "Really? You're sure?"

"Oh yes. Anythin' for the Savior of Ireland."

Lilly groaned internally as her cheeks went red. Not another blasted nickname.

_"Not that I am complaining, Lillian, but I do think I should have some of the credit," _Adair said.

"Are you embarassed, Lilly?" Patrick asked her with a laugh.

"N-no," she replied excitedly. _"Well I can't bloody well let people know I have a goddess inside me. I have enough people as it is thinkin' I'm a witch," _Lilly thought.

_"You have a point."_

Lilly blinked. _"Wait, I can communicate with thoughts too? As ucht Dé, if I'd known that, I wouldn't be speaking out loud like a crazy person. Did you know this?"_

_"Yes," _Adair laughed in her head.

_"Ugh, you bitch."_

Adair laughed harder as Patrick snapped his fingers in front of Lilly's face. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

Before Patrick could ask her for details, Lilly quickly went to the door of the hotel and called the boys in. Brian and James walked in and Arthur approached her. "Looks like we've got a big room together," he said.

"Oh." Lilly blinked a few times. "Is...is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is. We're husband and wife," Arthur said with a smile.

Lilly smiled back and the entourage went up the stairs to their rooms. Brian and James almost knocked into people on the way up and Lilly chastised them. Lilly said good night to Patrick, then the married couple and the wolves went to their own room. They turned on the light and Lilly studied the room, feeling impressed. It was more elegant than she was expecting. The bed was king sized with maroon sheets and covers, there was a chandelier, the walls had red and black floral patterns, and there was a vanity table with a mirror as well as two deep red sitting chairs, a deep red couch, two wooden dressers, two wooden nightstands, a marble fireplace, and a bar. There was a giant black rug on the red carpet that the boys immediately laid down on and cuddled together. They went to sleep almost instantly.

"They must be really tired," Lilly surmised as she clutched her suitcase and opened it on the bed. She pulled out a brush and a white nightshift. Arthur grabbed her wrist and she looked at him. "What?"

Arthur leaned in close and kissed her neck. "I want us to sleep naked," he growled lightly.

Lilly's body temperature rose and she nodded. "Okay."

Lilly put the nightshift away and walked to the vanity table. She began to unravel her braid as she sat down, then she started brushing it. She watched her husband declothe in the mirror and her womanhood became wet instantly. She really missed having sex with him, but she knew she had to be patient with him. Still, sleeping together naked seemed like a big step for him. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"Don't keep me waitin'," he whispered.

Lilly smiled, got up, and took off her clothes in front of him. When she was done, she looked down at his erect member. "Are you sure you can handle this?" Lilly asked him.

"I'm sure," he cooed into her ear. Arthur walked over to the door, locked it, and turned off the light. Lilly got into bed and pulled up the covers. She looked at him as he also got into bed. He laid on his side, looking at her with a smile. "My question is can you handle this?"

Lilly smirked at him and adjusted to her side to glance at him, her elbow on the bed and her head resting on her palm. "Why don't you come over here and find out?" she teased.

Arthur cackled and moved closer to her. "I like that. So brazen."

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back. Lilly straddled his stomach and gasped. "Mr. Morgan..." she said with a razz in her voice. "You are a bold one, I will say."

Arthur yanked her down and he caressed her face. "I could have my way with you right now, Lilly. Do you want me to?"

"I think I'd be the one havin' my way with you."

Arthur smirked and Lilly nuzzled her nose against his throat. "What's stoppin' ya from fuckin' me, Arthur?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

"Is it because you don't know me anymore?"

"I think so."

"Well," Lilly rolled off of him and laid down on her back, feeling rather disappointed as she covered herself up. "I suppose you better make the time to know me, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur pouted at her. "Are you angry?"

"Nope. Just a little flustered."

"Why?"

Lilly rolled over and looked at him. "You insist on sleeping naked together, you insist on flirtin' with me naked, yet you have no desire to have sex with me?"

Arthur neared Lilly, pulled her to him, and pressed his groin against her. "Who said I don't want to have sex with you?"

Lilly looked down at his cock pressing into her. "Oh. Right."

Arthur brushed a lock of auburn hair from her face. "Lillian, I want you more than you know. But I want the flirtin', too. Do you know why?"

"Because it's thrilling?"

"Yes, and because," Arthur pressed his head to hers, "I want you to be the one who begs for it first."

Lilly gave him an amused expression and clicked her tongue. "Well well, welcome back, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur blinked at her. "What?"

Lilly giggled with glee. "When we'd flirt, that was the goal. To see who would break first."

"What? Really?"

Lilly started laughing. "Yes!"

Arthur wheezed out a laugh then wrapped his arms around her. "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly..."

Lilly palmed his face. "Arthur...oh, Arthur," she laughed.

Arthur almost pressed his lips to hers. Almost. "I'm gonna break you Lilly, one way or another."

"In your dreams, lover boy."

Arthur leaned his head back and cackled, then he looked at her lovingly. "Lilly, I haven't stopped thinkin' about you since the moment you came runnin' when I got back. I dreamed about you every single night since I came back from the grave. And furthermore..." he prodded her neck and bit it, making Lilly moan out from the pleasure of it, "I remember how your honey pot tastes. And I want to eat out of it."

Lilly shuddered from his talking. "God damn, I've missed this," she muttered. "I've missed you so much."

Arthur slid a hand down to her breast and squeezed. "How often did you think of me when I was gone?"

"Every day."

Arthur suckled on her earlobe. "Every day...good."

Lilly put her hand on his rump and moaned as he squeezed her boob again. "Arthur, I...you're makin' it very hard to play this game."

"That's the point."

Suddenly Lilly's fingertips went to his lower abdomen and Arthur froze. She kissed his throat, then his jawline, then his earlobe. "Do you remember how hot my pussy is, Arthur? Don't you miss it? Don't you want to be inside me?" she asked in a low voice.

"Fuuuck, Lillian..." Arthur groaned.

All of a sudden there were multiple screams outside and the wolves started barking. Lilly shot up out of bed and groaned. "Shit! Not now!"

Arthur got up too. "Let me guess," he said as they both rushed to the window. "Werewolves?"

Lilly opened the blinds. Sure enough, there were several, rotted werewolves outside causing havoc. And there was a blonde haired woman in some sort of simple green dress with them. "Yes. And some lady." Lilly rolled her eyes and started getting dressed.

Arthur got dressed too. "You do realize I'm comin' with, I hope?"

Lilly beamed at him. "I wouldn't expect anythin' less from you." But her weapons. "Shit. My weapons are in the carriage."

"My guns are too."

Lilly sighed. "Welp, we'll just have to beat the shit out of them along the way. Brian, James, let's go."

Arthur unlocked the door, opened it, and they all went running out.

* * *


	18. One-Eyed Riley

_I had a big writer's block with this, considering I'm awful at describing scenery and fight moves, but I'm hoping it's sufficient enough for you guys. Also, I'd like to shout out to Blake and crazyshade666 for their encouragement and reviews.__ Also, I should probably mention that all the names for all the cities and towns are actually teal ones in Ireland, so no, I didn't make the names up._

_Anyway, review, fav, follow, and thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 18: ****One-Eyed Riley**

Lilly, Arthur and the wolves made it outside. Diseased werewolves were everywhere. The woman that they both saw stood in front of the hotel. She snapped her fingers and werewolves, ten of them, came to her side as well as behind her. Lilly looked around. Dead bodies littered the street.

"Ah, thank you for coming out," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked.

"My name is Willow, and I'm here for you, girl," she replied.

"Girl?" Lilly laughed. "You don't look much older than me."

The woman scoffed. "Anyway, you're to come with me."

The boys went in front of Lilly, snarling at the woman. Lilly saw Arthur tense up out of the corner of her eye. "And why would I do that?"

"Because of you don't," the woman turned her head to the beast next to her, "I'll sick all my dogs on this miserable town."

Lilly huffed out some air. "You do realize I've killed a lot of these monsters, right?"

"Yes. You're quite formidable, I've heard. Shall I make a show of it?"

Lilly narrowed her eyes. _"Lilly, you will have to let me out for this one," _Adair said.

_"Why?"_ Lilly thought.

Suddenly, with a snap of Willow's fingers, the dead bodies started twitching. Lilly backed up a little as she watched them slowly transform into werewolves. She heard ligaments tear and bones crunch. It practically echoed around her. With a maniacal laugh, Willow looked at her undead creatures. "Rise, my pets. Kill the wolves and the husband, but leave the girl alive." And with that, the woman disappeared in a vortex of black fog.

Lilly immediately transformed into Adair and she stood in front of Arthur, drawing out her sword and red wings. "Arthur, get back inside, please."

Arthur stood his ground in a fighting stance as the werewolves slowly advanced. "I'm not leavin'."

Adair scoffed as two werewolves charged at them. Brian and James intervened and Adair glared at Arthur. "Arthur, please."

Arthur turned to see a dead human in the middle if transforming, walked to it, and punched it in the face. The half human, half beast went flying. Adair smirked at him. "Brian, James, go help Arthur."

Adair stood in a fighting stance with her sword, pulling a knife out with her other hand as the two went to Arthur's aid. A werewolf ran to her but Adair dodged out of the way with a twist, slicing sideways and cutting into the beast's shoulder. It howled from the pain. Another charged at her but she flew up, then landed on it's back and stabbed it in the neck with her sword. It fell dead. Adair felt her blood pumping as her confidence rose to the challenge of fighting the other werewolves charging at her. With parries, flourishes, slices, stabs, and lightning fast dodges and ducks, Adair took out the monsters one by one. Eventually the dead bodies lay at her feet, and Adair looked over at Arthur who had, amazingly so, beaten many of the beasts to a pulp and smashed their heads in. She was impressed. Brian and James had played their part, of course, by ripping many of the werewolves to shreds. This was going to take a lot of work to burn all the bodies.

Adair changed back into Lilly and she ran to Arthur. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Arthur replied, breathing heavily.

Lilly stared at him and noticed a tear in his shirt. "Oh dear."

Lilly reached into her satchel and pulled out a vial. "What is that?"

"Wolfsbane," she said. "Along with some other ingredients. Take this. It'll prevent you from transforming into one of these things."

Arthur took the drink and coughed. "That tastes awful!"

"I know."

People started walking out of buildings and stared at the ground. "My God, what happened?!" an elderly man asked her.

"Werewolf attack. I...well, we took care of it." Lilly sighed and started dragging one of the bodies. "We need to burn them. Anyone want to help?"

A few of the men, Patrick included, helped Lilly and Arthur bring all the bodies and their missing parts to the center of the road. When that was done, Lilly started the fire. It took a while for everything to burn, so by the time it did, the sun was jist coming up. Lilly, Patrick, and Arthur were so exhausted they decided to go back to bed. But Lilly couldn't sleep. Arthur did, though. She merely watched him sleep for a while before kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Arthur," she whispered before getting off the bed.

She dressed in a black buttoned shirt, blue jeans, and black riding boots. She brushed and braided her hair and then she walked out to go find something to eat.

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes as soon as he heard the door shut. He sat up and rubbed his face. It was the way she said "I love you, Arthur" that stirred certain memories up. Now Arthur was certain he loved his wife, but he wasn't sure why. Well, he knew why. Lilly was like an addiction that he never wanted to be cured of. She was resourceful, cunning, and deadly. Unlike Eliza and Mary, who he finally remembered just now. And Isaac. Oh, his son Isaac. He felt a pain in his heart for a moment but then he distracted himself by thinking about Lilly and how much he wanted her. No, he _needed _her. He got out of bed, dressed on his gunslinger outfit with the tan jacket, and woke the wolves up.

"Hey, you boys ready to head out?" They woke up and barked at him.

* * *

_"Do you know who that Willow lady was?" _Lilly asked Adair in her head as she ate her lunch of fish and potatoes in the hotel restaurant. It was very roomy, and had a white theme, even with its tablecloths.

_"That was one of Carman's followers. I suspect we will be seeing more of her, and others as well,"_ Adair replied.

_"Well that's just fuckin' great,"_ Lilly snapped in her head. _"Can you tell me about what happened with the famines? Were there supernatural creatures then too?"_

_"There was, though nothing of this scale.__ Changelings, dobhar-chús, fuaths, kelpies...he even took down a crazed oilliphéist__. Granted, it was a juvenile one, but-"_

Lilly shook her head. _"My father took down a water horse?!"_

_"Yes. Your father was quite the warrior. And it would seem you are following in his footsteps.__ He didn't just kill me, Lilly. He killed all sorts of monsters."_

Lilly rubbed her mouth. _"I thought it was weird that they called me a"monster slayer" rather than a "werewolf slayer"."_

Arthur popped out of nowhere, making Lilly jolt. "Hey hey, relax," he laughed. "You okay?"

"Yes. Sorry. I was just distracted," she said to her husband.

Arthur sat down. Brian sat next to Lilly while James sat down next to Arthur. "Talkin' to Adair?"

"Yes. Apparently this kind of shite happened before with my father, though not with werewolves. Just...other things."

"Your father?" Arthur asked with a puzzled brow.

"Yes. Apparently he hunted monsters and killed them too."

"I see."

Brian nudged Lilly's arm and she looked at him. "What?" Brian tried to lick her plate but Lilly pushed him away. "Hey, this is my food!"

A waiter came by and addressed Arthur. "Would ya like anything tah eat, sir?"

Arthur nodded. "Sure. Um," he picked up the menu and browsed it. "I'll have a steak, medium rare, please. And a beer."

The waiter wrote down the order and smiled at the wolves before leaving. Lilly continued on with her food. Arthur elbowed the table and palmed his chin, looking at Lilly. Lilly tilted her head at him with an affectionate smile. "What is it, mo chuisle?" Lilly asked him.

Arthur blinked. "Just...last night was amazing."

Lilly blushed a little. "Yes, we, Adair did most of the work, and you weren't too bad yourself, from the way she described it to me."

Arthur chuckled. "I wasn't talkin' about that."

"...Oh." Lilly blushed even more. "Yes, it was." Arthur held out his hand and Lilly took it. They locked eyes and Lilly sighed softly as she gazed into his light blue eyes. She really was so happy to have him back, even if he had little memory of her or his own life. And even though they fought in the beginning, Lilly was glad it was over. Hopefully. She knew better than to assume they would never fight again, but at least they had these moments where they could reconnect. Soon after, the waiter came over with Arthur's beer and steak, but Arthur didn't move a muscle. He just kept on staring at her. "Is there something on your mind?"

"What does "mo stór" mean?"

"It means "my darling". Do you remember calling me that?"

"Yes," Arthur said with a smile. "I'm startin' to remember bits and pieces of what Sean taught me."

"Oh good."

Arthur let go of her hand and started eating. "Mmm, shay...shtayg ma...stéig maith." _[Good steak]_

Lilly smiled brightly. "Good job."

* * *

After finishing lunch, as well as the boys since they both got free raw steaks, compliments of the hotel restaurant for last night's good deeds, Patrick, Lilly, Arthur, and the boys set off on their journey once more. The wolves were well rested enough to follow the carriage. After a few hours, though, the humans switched to their own horses so the boys could have a rest in the carriage. Lilly laughed as they poked their heads out, panting as the carriage went along. By the time it was night, they stopped at a village called Kinnegad. This time, Lilly and Arthur spent the night alone in the quaint inn without the wolves. They apparently wanted to hunt. Arthur and Lilly slept naked again, but this time they brought their weapons up to their room. Arthur had his arms around Lilly as she was snuggled against his chest. Lilly nuzzled his neck.

"Mmm, you smell good," she muttered, half asleep.

"So do you," Arthur said sleepily.

Lilly looked up at him with a sleepy grin. "Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you don't feel this way at the moment, but I love you." She kissed his cheek and rested her head down.

* * *

Arthur looked down at her with a frown. Of course he loved her, but why was he so hesitant to say so? Then it hit him. Patrick. Patrick was the reason why. Despite the flirting, Arthur didn't trust her a hundred percent to be completely over Patrick. Still...he did love her, but did she truly love him? Oh, that was a stupid thing to think. Of course she loved him. Right? Arthur waited until she was fast asleep to inch out of bed and get dressed. He left the room and walked down the hall to Patrick's room. He knocked a few times before a sleepy Patrick, in a dark blue silk robe, opened the door.

"Arthur? What ever is going on? Do ya realize what time it is?" Patrick asked coldly.

Arthur nodded. "I do."

Patrick opened his eyes more. "Well, is everything okay?" he said in a warmer tone.

"Yes. I just..." Arthur sighed. "I need to talk to you," he said calmly. "About Lilly. Can we uh..go get a beer or somethin'?"

Patrick's eyebrows raised and he opened the door more. "Sure. Just uh, let me get dressed and I'll meet ya in the pub down a ways. I think it was called "Billy's Watering Hole"?"

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Arthur walked down the hall to the lobby and left the inn. He walked down the street and sure enough, it was called "Billy's Watering Hole". Arthur ambled in to a tavern that was decorated with wood paneling and various dead animal heads on the wall and sat at the bar, ordering a pint of porter. It was pretty empty of customers. Arthur started drinking it and waited for ten minutes before seeing Patrick come in the door. Patrick ordered his own porter and sat next to Arthur.

"So," Patrick began. "What's this about Lilly?"

Arthur took a drink. "I need to know how...how did she take me bein' dead this whole time? I mean...she says she loves me, but I'm honestly havin' a hard time believin' it."

Patrick sighed. "Because of her and me being together."

"Yeah."

Patrick sighed as he took a drink. "She loves ya. When she came back tah Ireland, she barely ate, she barely left her room for a good few weeks...until I dragged her arse out and dumped her into the bathtub. But even after that, she...she just wasn't the same without ya, Arthur. It was like she was broken."

Arthur rubbed his face and took a sip. "Anything else?"

Patrick looked at Arthur and nodded. "After the twins were born, she started drinking all the time. And, well...one night, she was so distraught and drunk out of her gourd, she..." Patrick shook his head sadly. "...she was very close tah killing herself, Arthur."

Arthur gaped at Patrick. "She what?"

Patrick nodded. "Held a gun tah her head, said she'd rather be dead than haftah live her whole life without ya."

"Jesus Christ," Arthur groaned. "I had no idea." They both finished their drinks and ordered more porter. "What stopped her?"

"I did. Told her tah think about the twins and...she broke down crying. I got the gun away from her and she kept apologizing over and over. This was when the kids were just a few months old."

Arthur looked at Patrick sadly. "I...I may not like that you two were together, but I have to thank you for being there for her."

"You're welcome," Patrick said as he drank more porter.

* * *

Lilly woke to Arthur's side of the bed being empty. Dammit. Lilly got up and dressed, but then she heard singing outside. Drunk singing, which was more like shouting than anything else.

"Tiddly-i-ay, tiddly-i-ay, tiddly-i-ay for the One-Eyed Riley. Tiddly-i-ay, shit, piss and corruption! Blow it out your barracks bag!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. It sounded like Arthur and Patrick. She went to the window and opened it to find Patrick and Arthur, drunker than skunks and supporting each other as they walked.

"Suddenly a footstep on the stair, it was Riley out for slaughter with two pistols in his hand, lookin' for the man that had fucked his daughter!" Arthur sang, him and Patrick laughing at the word "fucked".

"Oh shite, I love the American versions of Irish songs!" Patrick belted out.

Lilly stared at them in disbelief as they both cackled in delight. "Arthur! Patrick!" They both looked at her in shock. "What the hell are you two doin'?!"

They started laughing again. "We're singing, lass. What's it look like?" Patrick said with a giggle.

Arthur laughed at him, then he pointed at his wife. "You. When I...when I come in there, my wife..." he said with a hiccup. "Oh, screw it." Arthur stumbled over to her and went past the bushes to her window. "Give me a kiss, honey."

Lilly could smell the alcohol on him and she backed up. "Ya both are malafoostered!"

"Yes!" Patrick said, walking over to the window in a clumsy manner. "But at least we're both sorted out now."

Lilly blinked. "Yer sorted out?"

"Yes! Next verse, Englishman!" Patrick demanded.

Arthur began his singing again. "I grabbed ol' Riley by the hair, rammed his head in a pail of water, fired his pistols into the air, a damn sight quicker than I fucked his daughter!"

Lilly started laughing as they started singing together.

"Tiddly-i-ay, tiddly-i-ay, tiddly-i-ay for the One-Eyed Riley. Tiddly-i-ay, shit, piss and corruption! Blow it out your barracks bag!"

"Fresh fish!" Arthur shouted as the two fell down laughing.

Lilly shook her head and sighed. "As ucht Dé..." _[For Christ sakes...]_

* * *


	19. Making It Up

**Chapter 19:**** Making It Up**

The two men continued laughing on the ground and Lilly merely stared at them happily. They were finally getting along.

"Do ya know any more, Arthur?" Patrick said with a giggle.

Arthur nodded. "Uh huh! Ahem! Hold on a minute..." Arthur started sing shouting again. "Well, I asked that gal to give me some, mmm hmmm, mmm hmmm! I asked that gal to give me some, she says 'wait 'til the taters is done', mmm hmmm, mmm hmmm! I couldn't wait 'til the taters was done, mmm hmmm, mmm hmmm! I couldn't wait 'til the taters was done, threw her on the floor and knocked out some, mmm hmmm, mmm hmmm! I wish to God I'd passed her by, mmm hmmm, mmm hmmm! I wish to God I'd passed her by, taters got burnt and so did I! Mmm hmmm, mmm hmmm!"

Arthur and Patrick laughed hysterically and Lilly shook her head in slight amusement. "I think it's time for you two to get to bed," Lilly said.

Arthur got up slowly. "Now wait a minute, Lilly, come on. We haven't even finished drinking yet!"

"Yes we have," Patrick said with a malafoostered smile. "They cut us off."

"Oh yeah." Arthur started laughing.

Lilly sighed. "Just..." she climbed out the window and helped Patrick up. "Come on, I'll help you to your room." Lilly put Patrick's arm around her shoulder. "Arthur, can you walk?"

"Yes. No. Maybe," Arthur said.

This earned a laugh from Patrick. "Alright well, let's just go through the window. It's a shorter walk," said Lilly.

Lilly directed Patrick to the window and shoved him in. Lilly then went and pushed her husband around so he could climb into the window. She climbed in after them and stumbled as she tried to walk around their crumpled bodies that were still on the floor.

"Ouch! Lilly!" Patrick said. "Ya stepped on me!"

"Then get off yer feckin' arse!" she snapped.

Arthur guffawed in surprise. "Please don't upset my wife, Patrick. She might just kill you."

Both the men started laughing again and Lilly picked up Arthur. "Alright, you get into our bed."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her. "Dance with me."

Lilly laughed and shoved him on the bed. "No," she said in a serious tone. She helped Patrick up, who was giggling like an idiot, then she opened up their door and walked him down the hall. "Ya got your key?"

"Yes, love. It's in me coat pocket."

Lilly reached into his coat pocket, grabbed the key and unlocked his door. Lilly shoved him in and got him to the bed. She took off his shoes and Lilly then realized he was already out like a light. She set his key on his nightstand and let herself out. As she returned to her room, she felt Arthur's body press her against the door. "You're back, I missed you."

Lilly laughed and hugged him. "And I missed you, but now it's time for bed."

"No. It's time for somethin' else, Lilly."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Arthur kissed Lilly hungrily and she froze for a moment before kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. He tried to unbutton her shirt but Lilly stopped him. "Wait wait wait..."

Arthur growled at her. "I don't wanna wait!"

Lilly kept him off her. "Arthur, I can't let you do this in good conscience. You're drunk out of your skull. If you were sober, you-"

"I changed my mind!"

Lilly stared at him in surprise. "Why?"

"Because of what Patrick told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"It doesn't matter! I want you!"

Lilly pushed him off. "What did Patrick tell you?!"

"He told me about what happened. How you almost killed yourself beca-"

"He told ya what?!" Lilly was furious. "That feckin' bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" Lilly opened the door and went storming out.

Arthur tried to go after her but he kept staggering as he went. "Lilly, stop! Just wait a second!"

Lilly opened Patrick's door, walked to the bed and shook him. "Wake up, ya son of a bitch!"

Patrick groaned and Lilly smacked him in the head. He jolted awake and snorted. "Huh? What's goin' on?" he asked, slurring his words.

"Why did ya tell him about what I did?!"

Patrick rubbed his eyes as Arthur stumbled into the room. "Lilly, don't be-"

"Why, Patrick?! Why would ya tell him?!"

"Tell him what?" Patrick asked sheepishly.

"That I almost tried tah kill myself!"

"Oh...that."

Arthur gently grasped Lilly's hand. "Lilly, darlin', be-"

Lilly turned and glared at him. "Do not try tah handle me, Arthur Morgan!"

Arthur narrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not handlin' you, I'm tryin' to calm you down."

Lilly heard Patrick groan. "Lilly, can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No!" Lilly snapped as she twisted around. "Why did ya tell him?! It wasna yer place tah say nothin'!"

"Anything."

Lilly pointed at him. "Do not correct me right now!"

Arthur turned her around. "Lilly, I asked him about how you were after I died, and he told me and...Lilly, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Lilly squinted her eyes at him. "Didn't believe me about what?" Arthur's eyes went wide. Lilly knew he realized he fucked up by saying that. "About what?! Spit it out, Arthur!"

"That you still loved me."

Lilly's eyes filled with a calm rage and she clicked her tongue. "I see." Lilly said. She then stormed out of the room.

"Lilly, wait a minute!" Arthur went after her. "I'm sorry I didn't believe it. I really am."

Lilly stopped, turned around, and glared at him. "I get why ya didna believe me, even when I told ya several times that I did love ya. I understand that, and ya had every right tah not believe me. But after the last few days, ya still didna believe me?"

Arthur frowned at her. "Yes."

Lilly scowled and turned her back to him. "I'm sleepin' alone tonight. Ya can sleep in yer new best friend's room!"

Arthur staggered after her. "Wait, Lilly!" Lilly didn't stop and when she reached the hotel door, Arthur grabbed her and turned her around. "Lilly, please! I didn't know!"

Lilly shoved him off and he hit the other wall. "Well now ya know!" Lilly got into the room, shut the door in his face and locked it.

* * *

Arthur leaned his hand on the door. "Fuck..." he muttered to himself. Arthur rubbed his face and ambled drunkenly down the hall to Patrick's room, who was poking his head out.

"She kick ya out?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

Patrick motioned for Arthur to come in. "Come on, you can sleep on the couch."

"Thanks, Patrick." Arthur walked in and Patrick shut the door. "Dammit, I should've believed her, but I just...I just couldn't do it."

"Well ya believe her now, dont'cha?

"Yes."

"She'll calm down after a while, Arthur. She always does."

Arthur sat on the beige couch and held his head in his hands. "The way you say that makes me think she gets mad at me often."

Patrick hissed with an intake of breath and nodded profusely. "Yep."

"Was I really that bad of a husband to her?"

"No, of course not. Ya always made it up tah her. And ya will make this up too."

"But-"

Patrick clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder clumsily. "Listen, mate. It's gonna be fine. She canna stay mad at ya forever, okay?"

Arthur nodded at him. "Thanks, Patrick." Patrick chuckled and stumbled ovet to his bed. "She was right, you know."

Patrick collapsed on the bed. "About what?"

Arthur cackled. "You are a friend, and a good one."

* * *

Lilly woke up the next day, still feeling absolutely furious. She got out of bed and brushed her hair, putting Celtic knot braids into it. Lilly dressed in a navy blue buttoned down shirt, light blue jeans and black boots. She rolled her sleeves up as usually, but in the process she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Arthur standing there. She crossed her arms. Arthur looked her in the eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out. "I'm sorry about last night."

Lilly nodded. "Okay." She turned around and walked over to the bed to pack up her travel bag.

Arthur groaned in frustration. "You're still mad?"

"Yes," Lilly said, clearing her throat. She knew deep down that she was more hurt than mad, but anger was her defense mechanisn to hide emotional distress. "Yes, I am still mad."

Arthur approached her. "What can I do?"

"Just give me a wide berth for now." Lilly opened the bag and started putting things into it.

"You mean leave you alone?"

"Yes." Lilly looked at him coldly. "That's how it works with us. We fight, we leave each other alone, we get over it, then we're fine again."

Arthur chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head at an angle. "Can we just skip the "leaving each other alone" part this time, please?"

"Nope." Lilly twisted around and looked at him. "You should pack up your things so we can get goin'." Lilly turned back around and started buttoning up her travel bag.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her from behind and she froze. "I love you, Lilly," he murmured into her ear.

Lilly cleared her throat. Did she hear him right? "What did you just say?"

Arthur kissed her neck. "I love you, Lilly."

Lilly shut her eyes. Now she couldn't stay mad at him after that. He finally loved her again. She grasped his arms and leaned back against him. "I love you too, Arthur."

Arthur kept kissing her neck. "I know I was very, very drunk last night...but I really wanted to kiss you and I still do...among other things."

Lilly snorted and turned her head to the side. "Like what?"

"What was the phrase we used to use?" Arthur paused for a few moments, then he let go of her. "Oh yeah...I'd like to fuck you into oblivion."

Lilly laughed whole-heartedly and looked at him. "Yes, that's the phrase. You remember that, huh?"

Arthur pulled her close and grabbed her rump. "Yes."

He nipped Lilly's mouth with his and she smiled. "Good, but that will have to wait. We gotta-"

Arthur kissed her deeply and Lilly instantly pulled him closer. "I don't wanna wait. Can we just," he started nipping her neck and Lilly moaned softly, her eyes shutting. "I need you so bad, Lilly..."

Lilly felt herself getting moist and her heart started pounding in her chest. Finally he was allowing them to have sex, but something occurred to her and she giggled. "And I need you, but you'll have to beg for it first."

Arthur stopped kissing her neck and stared at her in amusement. "You little shit."

Lilly bit her lip with a smile and wiggled her eyebrows. "What?"

Arthur kissed Lilly again and squeezed her butt. "You," he smooched her, "teased," he smooched her again, "me."

"Yes," Lilly kissed him, "I," she kissed him again, "did." She gave him one more kiss and then she picked up her bag. "Come on, the carriage awaits us, mo fhear céile." _[my husband.]_

"What is that again?"

"My husband."

"Oh." Arthur started packing his own bag. "How do you say "my wife" in Irish?"

"Mo bhean chéile." _[My wife.]_

"Mo...ban kay la?

"A little more "h" with ban and kay."

Arthur cleared his throat.. "Bhan khay la."

"Close."

"Mo bean chéile."

"There you go!" Lilly beamed at him. "See? Your tongue remembers."

Arthur suddenly smiled at her with the devil in it. "My tongue remembers a few things...like your honey pot."

Lilly's jaw dropped. "And my tongue remembers your cock."

Arthur guffawed in disbelief at her. "The things you say, woman."

Arthur finished packing and the two of them walked out holding hands. They checked out of the room and after that, Arthur whispered into her ear. "Tonight, I'm gonna make you feel like a real god damn woman."

Lilly blushed and licked his earlobe. "Can't wait."

Arthur chuckled deeply. The boys and Patrick were waiting for them at the carriage as they walked out and Patrick smiled at them. "Ya both alright now?"

"Yes," Lilly said with a grin as she got into the carriage. Arthur and Patrick climbed in after her and then they were off.

* * *


	20. The Worst Spouse

_So, I guess I'm not including the gang or the twins a whole lot in the story and, well, that is true. I've been having a hard time remembering that they exist lol, but I will try to include them more in the future. I just need to figure out how I'm going to do that, especially since Lilly and her little entourage of men and wolves are going to a different country._

**Chapter 20: ****The Worst Spouse**

Near the end of the day, the group had reached Dublin. They found a nice, expensive hotel to spend the night in. When Arthur and Lilly got to their rooms, they were swept away by the decor of it. There were angel faces and sculpted heads everywhere in the walls, there were Roman columns, and expensive looking furniture. It was like a small apartment instead of just one room, and Lilly couldn't help but be reminded of their room on The Pearly Gates. It was quite similar to it. It even had a sitting room. Arthur looked at his wife with a lustful gleam in his eye as he locked the door and dropped his bag. He marched over to Lilly and kissed her deeply. She mirrored it and moaned against his lips.

The boys started whining and Lilly looked at them. She'd forgotten they were there. "Oh, shit...we can't do this with them in the room."

Arthur growled and nipped her neck. "Then they can go outside."

"We're in the middle of a city, I can't just let them wander around Dublin. People don't know them here."

Lilly wrapped her arms around him as he continued kissing her neck and jaw. "Then...mmm, have Patrick watch 'em tonight."

"What would I even say? Hey Patrick, can you have the wolves with you tonight so I can fuck my husband?"

Arthur, with a frustrated groan, stopped what he was doing and looked at Brian and James. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the sitting room. "Go."

The boys did as they were told and Arthur shut the doors behind them. He marched back over to Lilly and they resumed kissing. "Oooh, Mr. Morgan, so dominant of you..." Lilly said against his mouth.

Arthur lifted her up by her rump and she yelped with a giggle. He brought Lilly over to the bed and tossed her on it, making her laugh. He climbed on top of her and began unbuttoning her shirt. "You want me to be dominant, huh?"

Lilly smirked up at him. "I never said that."

Arthur smiled and ripped her shirt open which made her gasp in delighted surprise. "Well, too bad, because that's what you're gettin' tonight."

Lilly laughed into his mouth as he kissed her vehemently. Lilly embraced him in her arms and he grasped one of her breasts. She yelped when he tweaked her nipple. "Gentle, please!" she giggled.

Arthur shook his head and let out a deep chuckle as he looked at her with mischief in his eyes. "Oh no, I ain't gonna be gentle about nothin', Lillian."

Arthur sat on his knees over her and started undoing his belt and pants. Lilly started doing hers when he stopped her. "What?" she asked.

"No no, you are suckin' my dick first."

Lilly liked this idea. "Okay. Why?" she cooed.

"Because I like it."

Suddenly a red flag came up when he said that and she sat up. "Wait a minute...how do you know you like it?"

Arthur stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "What?"

"I asked you how do you know you like it? Do you remember me doin' it to you?"

Arthur's eyes widened. Lilly saw he was about to panic. "Of course I do, darlin'."

"...Arthur, did ya..." she eyeballed him with a mad expression. "Did ya cheat on me with other women?"

Arthur shut his eyes. "Lilly, I didn't know I was cheatin'."

Lilly shoved him off. "Are ya fuckin' serious?!"

Arthur held up his palms. "Lilly, just cal-"

"Ya had sex with other women and ya had the audacity tah be mad about Patrick and me?!"

"I didn't know I was cheatin'!" Arthur snapped angrily.

"Neither did I!" Lilly shouted. "This whole feckin' time ya made me feel guilty about it when ya went and did the same thing! No, in fact, ya did worse! Ya had sex with another...wait, how many women did ya have sex with?!"

"...Two."

"Two?!" Lilly got off the bed and looked around for another shirt in her bag. "Two fucking women?!"

Arthur grabbed her. "Don't leave, let's just talk about this."

"Alright! Let's talk! Let's go over the facts! Ya slept with two women, unbeknownst tah the fact that ya was married, then ya came here, got mad about Patrick and I bein' together, made me feel like the worst wife in the world when yer the one who was also disloyal?!"

Arthur glared at her. "I was jealous, Lillian! And I was goin' to tell you about it, but I couldn't find the right time!"

Lilly sneered at him. "The right time? Ya coulda told me any bloody time!"

"I know! But I didn't know how you'd react! I knew you'd be mad, but this is-"

"Ya think I'm mad that ya slept with other women? No, ya bastard! What I'm mad about is ya keepin' this from me!"

"What?"

Lilly shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. "You really think I would hold it against you that you cheated without knowin' you were cheatin'? I know you don't remember me that well, Arthur, but I value honesty."

"Oh really?" Arthur started circling her. "Like how you kept secrets from me about your family and Bronte? About you bein' a serial killer? Was that honesty?"

Lilly sighed. She wished she'd never tried to refresh his memory by telling him everything, but that would have been unfair to do. That was a horrible thing for her to think. "That is not the same thing."

"Yes it is. You kept things from me because you didn't want to let me or anyone else in, and I kept this from you, because I was worried about lettin' you in." Arthur threw up his hands. "I'm sorry. What else can I say?"

"What happened to me, Arthur? The things I did? It had nothin' to do with you."

"It had everything to do with me the moment we got together. Hell, when we got married, you should have told me."

"And I eventually did tell you."

"Not about Bronte. You tried to lie about that one and I had to find out from...what's that kid's name again? Jake?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Jack."

"Right." Arthur grasped his belt buckle. "Anyway, it looks like we're both hypocrites."

Lilly wasn't sure about that. "I...well, you still should've told me about those women."

Arthur put his palms to her cheeks, looking her straight in the eyes. "And I was goin' to...eventually. But...you're right," he sighed. "I should've told you."

Lilly nodded and went to her travel bag. "I need a drink."

"There's a bar in the sitting room."

"...Fine."

Lilly changed her shirt to a black buttoned down one and walked to the sitting room doors. She opened them and the boys came bounding out. Lilly went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Arthur walked in and leaned his shoulder against the door frame, once again grabbing his belt. "You mind if I drink with you?"

"No, you can drink with me," she said, grabbing two glasses.

She didn't know what to think or how to feel about the whole argument. All he did was turn the tables on her and make her feel worse, like she was a really bad wife. Lilly poured the alcohol into both glasses and she drank a shot from hers before refilling it. Arthur took his own shot and Lilly poured him another. Arthur raised his glass and drank.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I shouldn't have made you feel bad about you and Patrick when I was in the wrong as well."

Lilly eyed him for a moment. "Now it looks like you have the rest of your life to make it up to me. Just like I do to you, right?" Lilly lifted her glass. "Here's to that," she said bitterly before taking a shot.

Arthur frowned. "Yes. A toast to..." he leaned on the bar counter, "tryin' to make each other happy again."

Lilly looked at him. "You're not happy?"

"Not when we fight, no. Patrick said we fought often, so...why were we even together?"

Lilly chuckled. "I'm gonna quote you and say, "because the sex is wonderful"."

Arthur laughed. "When did I say that?"

"The night I came back from the dead. I asked the same question, and that was your response." Lilly arched a brow as she held her glass to her lips. "Although, the way you said it was a lot more sexy." Lilly drank her shot and poured another glass. Arthur made himself a shot and drank. "So, who were they?"

"They didn't mean nothin' to me, Lilly."

"That's not what I asked. Who were they?"

"...Prostitutes. I..." Arthur bowed his head. "I wasn't the only one who engaged in that sort of behavior."

"I figured that. Arthur, like I said, I ain't mad that ya slept with other women. I'm just mad that you kept it from me."

"If I hadn't known about Patrick and you, would you have kept that from me?"

Lilly took a drink. "Nope. I was about to tell you in the nursery but then Patrick came in."

"Oh. Right."

Lilly took a drink, as did Arthur. As they continued, they kept the silence going for a while. There wasn't much else to say about what was going on...until Arthur broke the silence with a question that made Lilly's heart stop.

"Should we get a divorce?"

Lilly looked at him bug-eyed. "Do you want one?"

"No, but...all this fightin' we keep doin', it's..."

"We always fought, Arthur. And then we'd make up and move on."

"But this is different. I feel as if we just aren't connecting very well."

Lilly sighed. "You and I didn't connect well when I lost my memory, Arthur. Not at first. Hell, we didn't even have sex or kiss until I remembered everything. Then we had some incredible sex...seven times that day, I believe. No...I think it was eight."

Arthur gaped at her. "Eight times?"

Lilly drank again. "I told you, the sex is wonderful," she said with a wink and a smile.

Arthur drank again. "Well, I guess I won't know for a while now, huh?"

Lilly sighed. "I'm not kickin' you out of the bed."

"No, but...I think I'm gonna kick myself out."

This was not what Lilly wanted at all. "Why?"

"Because I hate the fightin'. I feel like we been doin' it too much."

Lilly frowned. "That never bothered you before."

"I don't really remember "before", Lillian."

Lilly took another drink. "...So you want to leave me, is that it?"

"No, but...I think we need to separate for a while."

Lilly clicked her tongue. "I see."

"I can sleep on the couch in-"

"Fine," Lilly said, walking out of the room.

"Lillian, don't be mad," Arthur said as he went after her.

"Oh, I'm not mad. I just can't wait until you remember everything, then you'll realize how much of a fool you're bein' right now." Lilly started undressing as she walked calmly to the bed. "I hope you can manage to keep your hands off me." Once she was naked, she turned her head to watch him from her peripherals. He was staring at her of course. He started walking towards her but Lilly turned and held up a hand. "You want to be separated? You got it, pal."

Lilly climbed into bed and covered up. Arthur just gaped at her, then he turned around and walked to the sitting room. Lilly laid down and as soon as the door shut, tears started falling from her face. How many times was he going to break her heart before she'd had enough of it? No...she couldn't think like that at all. She would always forgive him for everything and anything, but she didn't have to do it right away.

* * *

The next morning, the estranged couple packed their things without speaking to one another. They didn't even look each other in the eye. Arthur felt horrible and wanted to take it all back, but how could he? Lilly definitely wouldn't take him back now...or ever, possibly. That was his fault. He had doubts about the marriage, sure, but he regretted what he said the moment he said it. Separation. How could I even suggest such a thing when the woman occupied all his thoughts, day and night? They went down to the carriage after checking out and Arthur climbed in but Lilly opted to ride Liath. This made Arthur feel worse and now he was convinced that he was the worst husband in the world.

Patrick seemed to notice the tension and nudged Arthur as they left the hotel. "What happened now?" Patrick asked Arthur with worry in his voice.

"I don't deserve her, Patrick. I really don't. I'm a complete and total idiot," Arthur said growled with his hands clenching his knees.

Patrick sighed. "Tell me what happened." Arthur sighed and explained everything that had transpired the night before. When he was done, Patrick chuckled. "Yes, yer an eejit."

After they boarded the ferry to cross the Irish Sea to England, Arthur watched as the Emerald Isle faded out of existence to his eyes. He lit a cigarette and started smoking when Patrick approached him.

"Would you like one?" Arthur asked, holding out his cigarette pack.

"Thank ya," Patrick said as he took one and lit it. They both leaned over the railing and Arthur stared at the water beneath him. "So, what is yer plan on gettin' back to yer wife?"

Arthur blinked at Patrick. "I don't think there is much I can do to rectify my poor judgment. I don't think she'll take me back."

Patrick laughed as he exhaled smoke. "Of course she will. Lilly loves ya too much to let ya go. However, gettin' back in her bed will take a while, I'm thinkin'. So, I ask again..." Patrick inhaled then exhaled from his cigarette. "What is yer plan on gettin' her back?"

"I don't got a plan," Arthur said, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Well, don't give her flowers. She hates bouquets."

"Why?"

"Apparently because Angelo Bronte would call her "his little flower" in Italian."

"Oh. Well, what can I give her? She won't even speak to me."

"Give her time. I'll help ya think of something."

"You will?"

"Yes. What are friends for?"

Arthur laughed and clapped Patrick on the shoulder. "Thanks."

"Yer welcome. Now..." Patrick drew from his cigarette, "...we got four hours until we get to England. Would ya like tah play cards tah pass the time?"

"Sure. Poker?"

"Nah, mate. I'm going to teach ya tah play "Twenty Five"."

* * *


	21. The Shot

**Chapter 21:**** The Shot**

"Okay, come on boys, we've got a looong ride ahead of us," Lilly said to Brian and James.

The boys barked at her happily and Lilly giggled as they ran to her off the ferry. They ran into her and she almost fell over laughing. They had left Patrick's carriage back in Dublin so they had to either get another one or purchase a wagon. Lilly opted for the wagon. Patrick and Arthur attached their horses Seamus and Prasutagus to it while Lilly loaded the chests and other bags full of their stuff. The boys jumped up on it and Lilly laughed at them. They at least fit...somewhat. Lilly decided to ride Liath for a while and let the men drive. They headed off on their journey towards London, which was a four day trip. Lilly and Arthur were still not speaking, though she ached to talk to him, but she kept herself preoccupied with the boys or sitting into the wagon to read. At one point they had stopped to rest and Lilly went out to hunt with her brothers. She brought back a red stag and the group ate well that day. Lilly skinned the deer and put the pelt on Liath's rump before they headed out again. By nightfall, they decided to make camp. Unfortunately, they only had two tents. Lilly sighed in frustration as she set up one for herself.

When Arthur tried to talk to her about sharing it, she declined. "You wanted to be separated, so no, we are not sharing a tent. If you prefer, I can sleep outside."

"We should take shifts watching for highway men anyway," Patrick mentioned, setting up his own tent.

"Highway men?" Arthur asked. "What are highway men?"

"Vagabonds. Brigands. You know, thieves."

"Oh." Arthur went to the wagon and pulled out his rifle. "I'll take first watch."

Lilly shrugged and got into her tent. "Good night," she said before climbing into her sleeping bag. The boys came in and snuggled up with her and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

_Deer. The night sky. Trees. Ripples in water. A waterfall. Lilly bathing in a small lake underneath it. Willow surrounded by diseased werewolves, laughing maniacally. Three large black wolves shapeshifting into men._

_Lilly finds herself in a black room and shudders. It was the room she had been bound in. Lilly sees Nemain in the form of a giant red wolf and she blinks a few times._

_"Where's The Morrigan?" Lilly asks her._

_"She is still fighting in the fields of Tír na nÓg, but she sent me here with a message."_

_"What's the message?"_

_"Darkness shall go to Ireland, Evil shall go to England, and Violence shall go to Scotland. You must defeat all three to get to Carman."_

_"How is the fight going in Tír na nÓg?"_

_"We are losing, but we will still fight on."_

_"I want to help."_

_"You must destroy Darkness, Evil, and Violence. You do that, Carman's hold on our realm will falter."_

Lilly woke up breathing heavily. She reached for her lantern and satchel, lit the lantern and grabbed her journal, scribbling down what she had just seen. The boys groaned and yawned, disgruntled at being woken up.

"Darkness, Evil, and Violence?" she asked herself. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

She heard Arthur outside her tent. "Lilly, you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes. Just had a vision, is all."

Arthur poked his head in. "A vision? About what?"

"You can read it when I'm done," she said in irritation. When Arthur didn't leave, she stopped writing and looked at him. "I can take the watch now if you want."

Arthur sighed. "Finish your writin' first."

The boys got up and stretched, then Arthur let them out. They went running off into the dark. When Lilly was done writing, she handed Arthur the journal. "Knock yourself out," she said before grabbing her bow, quiver, sword and rifle.

Arthur opened the flaps for her, but when she got out, Arthur held out his arm to stop her. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Lilly gave him a cold stare. There was nothing to say. Arthur had doubted their relationship and the strength of it. While she knew he wouldn't have done that if he had his full memory, it still broke her heart, so she shoved his arm away. "No."

Arthur stepped in front of her with his hands up when she tried to walk away. "Lillian, just hear me out."

Lilly shook her head. "Let me by."

Arthur put his hands on her but she pushed them off as she gave him a death stare. "Don't make me beg, woman."

Lilly scoffed at him. "Ya can beg all ya like, Mr. Morgan, I still ain't gonna hear a word from yer mouth."

Arthur growled at her and walked away, pacing back and forth. "God dammit, you are the most difficult woman I've ever met! Can you just stop being stubborn this one time and listen to me?!" he snapped.

"No!" she shouted.

Suddenly there was a gunshot and Lilly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her eyes went wide as she looked down. She was bleeding. Why wasn't she healing? Arthur's mouth went agape, but as she collapsed, he caught her. "Lillian, no. No no no no no..."

Patrick came running out. "What happened?"

Arthur held Lilly in his arms. "Lilly, stay with me."

Patrick gasped and looked down. "Why isn't she healing?!"

"I don't know!"

Lilly grasped her belly and Arthur put pressure on her wound. "We need to get her to a doctor, Arthur."

Lilly looked up at her husband and her vision started to blur. "Arthur..." she groaned. "Why...am I..."

* * *

Arthur shook her and tears formed in his eyes. "No no no, stay with me Lilly. Don't..." Arthur looked around. Where was the bastard that shot her and what had they shot her with?

Patrick saddled up Liath and grabbed Arthur. "We need to get her to a doctor now!"

Arthur lifted her up and out her on Liath. He climbed up and held onto her. "Which way to the nearest town?"

Patrick pointed east. "Oswestry. Just follow the main road. I'll pack things up and catch up with you."

Arthur nodded and started riding out. He kept a good hold on his wife as she clung to him. "Arthur, I don't feel so good."

"I know, darlin'. We're gonna get you to a doctor." It took what seemed like ages to get to the town of Oswestry, but Arthur finally made it and he almost ran into a person on his horse. "Hey! I need a doctor! Where's the doctor?"

The man backed up and pointed down the road. "Follow me."

Arthur did as he was told and eventually they got to a house. The man dismounted, ran up to the porch and knocked loudly. "Dr. Smith! We need your help out here!" Arthur pulled Lilly down off Liath and cradled her in his arms. Even in the moon light, she looked pale. She'd lost a lot of blood. God dammit, what kind of bullet did that asshole hit her with? "Dr. Smith!"

An older man came out of the house. "Percy? What's wrong?" the man asked in a subtle English accent.

Arthur ran up to the house. "My wife was shot! Please help her!"

"Bring her in!" the man said and Arthur walked in. The doctor directed him to his office and Arthur placed Lilly on the table. The doctor quickly prepped his tools to dig out the bullet. "How long ago was this?"

"Forty-five minutes ago, just about."

Dr. Smith and Percy looked at each other. "Okay. We're gonna have to hold her down. Percy, you take the legs. Sir, you take her head."

Lilly looked up ar Arthur weakly. "Arthur..."

Arthur pressed her shoulders down. "Lilly, you're gonna have to hold still, baby girl."

Lilly nodded and winced. Arthur watched as the doctor pulled up her shirt and grabbed a set of what looked like skinny tongs and a piece of wood. He handed the wood to Arthur. "Have her bite down on this."

Arthur grabbed it and put it in Lilly's mouth. He watched her bite down then he looked to see the doctor putting the tongs to the wound. "Lilly, you need to hold real still now, ya hear me?"

Lilly nodded and took a few deep breaths. The doctor inserted the tongs and Lilly screamed out, but she barely moved. Arthur looked down and kissed her forehead. "I can feel the bullet, I just gotta..." Lilly kicked Percy away when the doctor dug further. "Hold her down!"

Arthur watched as Percy got up and ran back to her legs to pin them. Lilly struggled a little but the doctor managed to get a grip on the bullet, it seemed, because he pulled it out and glanced at it. He set it down in a small metallic dish then he went for the stitching kit. Arthur looked at the bullet. The casing was metal, but the tip was made out of a red gem. "What the hell is that?"

The doctor was about to go to work when he stopped. "What the hell? The wound is gone."

Arthur looked at Lilly's stomach. It was gone. Thank God. "That's...yeah, she does that," Arthur said.

"How?"

"Um, well, she's uh...she's..."

Lilly groaned. She looked rather pale. "Believe me when I say I'm not a witch. I'm just the Monster Slayer of County Galway and I have certain...quirks," she said weakly.

Arthur was relieved she was fine. The doctor looked like he had just seen a ghost. "This is...unbelievable."

Arthur watched as Lilly pulled out a bunch of money as she slowly sat up. "Here's for your trouble...and your silence," she emphasized.

Arthur chuckled as the doctor took the money. "You're really the Countess of Moycullen?" the doctor asked.

Lilly laughed a little. "Guilty as charged. You've heard of me, huh?"

"Everyone has heard of you."

Lilly looked at the bullet and took a look at it. "Huh. Looks like an enchanted gem. No wonder I wasn't healing."

"Like the ones on those collars?" Arthur asked.

"The very same."

Lilly got off the table and pocketed the gem. Percy stared at the woman and Lilly rolled her eyes, pulling out more money and handing it to him. "Not a word of this to anyone."

Percy nodded with fear in his eyes. "Yes, m'lady."

Lilly looked at the doctor. "Thank you for savin' my life." She looked at Arthur and her expression became cold. "Where's Patrick?"

"I left him behind to pack things up," Arthur replied.

Lilly left the house and Arthur followed. "Well, we better go back and make sure he wasn't shot too, although I suspect whoever shot me was only interested in my death, not yours or Patrick's."

"I would have gone after him, but I was more concerned about your well being."

Lilly pat Liath on the neck and gave him a carrot. "Well, thank you, Arthur. You saved my life too. Do you want to drive or should I?"

Arthur was flabbergasted at her reaction to the whole thing of getting shot. She was amazing and he was impressed by her composure. "I can drive."

Arthur got up into the saddle and Lilly got behind him. She clung to his waist and they rode off into the night. They eventually ran into Patrick and the wolves, and they decided to keep going to avoid another assassination attempt on Lilly's life. They stopped back in the local village and got two rooms for the night, but Arthur was forced to bunk with Patrick. The next morning they left and Lilly rode with Patrick in the wagon while Arthur rode Prasutagus. The ride was uneventful and Arthur was grateful for it. Over the next few days of traveling, Lilly still refused to say much to Arthur, and Arthur decided to give her some space. He hated it. It made him forlorn, not speaking to his wife.

Then the day finally came where they ended up in London. Arthur was blown away by the size of it. It was a lot bigger than Galway and Saint Denis. Then again, this was the city of royalty. They got three hotel rooms and Lilly decided she needed to wear a dress fit to meet a king, so Patrick and Arthur waited for her in the lobby. The wolves, surprisingly, were allowed to stay in as they were apparently famous as the Countess of Moycullen's Hunting Wolves. Some of the guests were frightened by their size, of course. The wolves stood a little over five feet at the head and were nine feet long. Arthur sighed as he waited in the chair. Lilly sure was taking a long time. Arthur was reading a newspaper to pass the time.

"Arthur," Patrick said. Arthur looked up and saw Lilly. His lips parted when he saw what she was wearing.

It was an eggshell colored satin dress with intricate black swirl designs decorating all over the dress symmetrically. The shoulders were netted fluffs, she wore white elbow gloves, and there was a small train behind her. The bodice made a wide "u" shape at the top, so Arthur gulped at her slight cleavage. Her hair was done in various sized celtic knot braids. She wore dark red rouge and dark red lipstick. And...was she wearing a corset? She was. Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stood up as she approached both Arthur and Patrick. "Well? How do I look?" she asked them.

Both the men couldn't take their eyes off her. "Lilly, ya look marvelous," Patrick said.

Lilly smiled at him. "Thanks."

She looked at Arthur and he swore he could see her blushing. "Lilly, you look...my God, I have no words for how you look. You're so...so...beautiful."

Arthur saw her cheeks redden even more. "Thank you, mo fhear céile." _[my husband.]_

Arthur smiled. She hadn't called him that in says. He had missed it. "Well, shall we go get a carriage?"

Lilly nodded. "Yes, let's."

They eventually got a carriage and got inside while Brian and James merely tagged along behind them. "Do ya have yer letter, Lilly?"

Lilly pulled it from her clutch bag. "Got it right here."

Finally, they stopped at the front gates of Buckinghan Palace and Lilly looked at both the men. "Well, here I go," she said nervously, getting out of the carriage.

* * *

Lilly took a step down from the carriage and went to the ground. She called the boys over and they went to each side. One of the guards at the gate approached her. "State your business," he said.

Lilly pulled out the letter from the king and handed it to him. "I'm the Countess of Moycullen. The king is expecting me."

The guard looked the letter over and nodded, giving back the letter. He and the other guard opened the gate.

"Lilly," Arthur said behind Lilly. She pivoted at the waist and looked at him. "Ádh mór, mo bhean chéile." _[Good luck, my wife.]_

Lilly smiled at him. "Thanks. I...I don't know how long this will take, so you guys should probably go." Lilly turned back around, held her head high, and started walking with her brothers towards the palace.

* * *


	22. The Palace

_Chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 22: The Palace**

Lilly gulped as she was led inside by a man in a black butler suit. She followed the man with her wolves, looking around at all the extravagance of Buckingham Palace. Then they stopped just outside a room. "Do you know how to greet the king?"

Lilly nodded. "With a curtsy, address first as "Your Majesty", then refer to him as "sir" afterwards."

"Excellent." The butler opened the doors and led her through. "You will stand here and wait until the king arrives."

The butler pointed to a spot in front of the two thrones and Lilly looked at her wolves. They stood beside her. "Um, so I cannot sit, right?"

"Not unless the king offers you a seat."

"So...what about these two? Are they allowed to sit?"

The butler raised an eyebrow, then he smirked. "Are you being cheeky?"

"No. I just...I just don't know the protocol here."

The butler shook his head. "I don't think it matters, but just to be on the safe side, have them stand."

Lilly smiled with a nod and the butler left the throne room presumably to go fetch the king. Lilly stood there waiting for what seemed like hours. She clicked her tongue and put her hands together, thrusting her hips back and forth. She hated standing still. The boys started sitting and she scolded them.

"If I have to stand, then so do you," she snarled. They both whined at her but then they stood. A door opened and Lilly stopped moving, keeping her back straight. There he was, coming in from a side door. King Edward VII. Lilly's palms went sweaty and her heart started pounding. The butler guy came in after him and when the king sat down, the butler cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, I present Countess Lillian Morgan of Moycullen and her two wolves Brian and James."

Lilly did a small curtsy. "Your Majesty," she said.

The king stared at her as if scrutinizing her. "So," he barked, making Lilly jolt a little. "You are the Monster Slayer of County Galway. Hmm," he said as his eyes wandered. "I half expected you to come in armor."

Lilly didn't know if she should laugh or not. "I assumed a dress would be more appropriate, sir."

"Hmm." The king shifted in his chair a little. "Do you know why I called you here?" he asked her.

"To help with the werewolf problem, sir?"

"No."

Lilly blinked. "I don't understand, sir."

The king chuckled a little. "You're the last living offspring of Sir Jack the Godslayer, and while I do need help with the werewolf problem, I ordered you to the palace for a different reason."

* * *

Patrick and Arthur were still outside with the carriage. They wanted to wait because they were both excited to hear what the king had to say. Arthur, especially. They both kept looking at the palace.

"She sure has been in there a while," Arthur said. "What could they be talkin' about?" Arthur looked at Patrick. "Hey, who are you supposed to report to, anyway?"

"Oh. That would be one of the Freemasons. Mr. Bradley," Patrick replied.

Arthur leaned back in the carriage. "Do you know about that Joseph Pierce guy? He's the one who had Lilly tortured and poisoned."

"Yeah, he uh...he's on the good guy side now, allegedly," Patrick said bitterly. "I'd very much like to see him dead."

Arthur chuckled. "If I ever see him, I will certainly make that happen."

Patrick and him laughed. "So, what was life like as a miner?"

"Nothin' special. It definitely pales in comparison to bein' an earl, but it had its perks."

"Like what?"

"Well, I look great naked."

Patrick and Arthur burst into hysterical laughter. "Has Lilly seen yet?"

"Yeah. She loved it."

Patrick clapped his hands and laughed again, then he calmed down. "So, I have an idea how ya can patch things up with her."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Buy her a gift. It's a start, at least."

Arthur chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't even know what to buy her."

"Buy her something she will use."

Arthur hmmed and went over the possibilities in his head until it came to him. "That bow she has...she could do with an upgrade."

Patrick nodded. "That's perfect. When we get back, I'll go with ya tah a gun shop."

Arthur cocked his head to one side. "You been here before? To London?"

"A few times like when I was knighted by the late Queen Victoria, God rest her soul."

Arthur nodded and looked out of the carriage. "Wasn't she beautiful in that dress?"

"Lilly? Oh yes. I believe any time she puts on a dress, she wows everyone."

Arthur smiled. "I'm lucky to have her. Oh hey, I think I see her comin' out."

Patrick took a peek. "Ah yes. Good."

As she got closer, Arthur noticed she was in a hurry with her wolves. When she passed the gates, she almost jumped into the carriage while telling the driver to go. She sat next to Patrick and huffed. Lilly looked like she'd just seen a ghost. "How did it go?" Arthur asked her.

Lilly looked at him with wide eyes. "It went well," she said quickly with a high pitched voice.

Arthur laughed at her. "That's it? Oh come on, what did he say?"

"Um..."

Arthur noticed Lilly swallow hard. "Are you okay?"

Lilly nodded, her eyes still big and wide. "Uh huh."

"I think she's in shock, Arthur," Patrick chuckled. "I mean, she just met King Edward the Seventh."

Lilly nodded. "Well, yes, but...well," she started to giggle. "Oh boy."

Arthur laughed at her whole heartedly. "What?"

Lilly smiled and bit her lower lip. "I've been nominated for knighthood."

Patrick and Arthur both looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What?" they both said.

"All I have to do is save all of Great Britain and Ireland from werewolves and Carman, then I'll become Lady Lillian Rose Morgan."

Patrick blinked a few times. "Yer pullin' me leg."

"Nope."

Arthur chuckled. "My wife. Monster Slayer of County Galway, Savior of Ireland, Countess of Moycullen, now she might become a lady knight. Any more titles you got pinned up somewhere?"

"Um...don't forget The Fidus Et Audax Hunter," Lilly said shyly.

* * *

Lilly changed out of her dress, corset and drawers, then she dressed in a light blue buttoned down shirt, black pants, and black western boots. She unbraided all her celtic knots and brushed her hair.

_"So...knighthood. This is exciting," _Adair said.

"I know!" Lilly squealed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I can't believe it."

_"I can."_

"Hmm. You should be knighted too."

_"No, that's alright. I'll save the knighthood for mortals."_

Lilly laughed and started braiding her hair. "Do you think I'm bein' too hard on Arthur about the separation thing?

_"No, but then again, men are natural idiots. I would know this. I'm over five thousand years old."_

Lilly giggled. "That they are."

_"I think you should forgive him already and shag him."_

Lilly snorted as she finished her braid. "I do miss that man between my legs, I will not deny that. But...he was so mad about Patrick and I yet he fucked two women and kept it from me. Then he wanted us to be separated. That's what really pisses me off about the whole thing. He doubted our relationship."

_"Like I said, men are naturally stupid."_

Lilly took a deep breath in and sighed. "I'm not even mad about him cheatin'. Technically, it doesn't count because he had no idea he was married at the time. And even if he did, I...I'd forgive him for that, too. I'd forgive that damn fool for anythin'."

_"So what is stopping you from forgiving him?"_

"Because he's not really my Arthur, is he? I mean he is, but he's not the Arthur I married, he's not the Arthur I fell in love with, he's not the Arthur I've known almost my entire life. God, now I know how he felt when I came back and didn't even know him. But if he was really my Arthur, he would _never_ seriously suggest leavin' me.

_"What about when you lied to him about Bronte?"_

"He was bluffin' that."

_"Oh. Well...Lilly, do you think he regrets suggesting a divorce and a separation?"_

"No." There was a knock on the door and Lilly walked over to open it. It was Arthur. He was holding a black recurved longbow and a black leather quiver. Lilly gasped at it. "Is that for me?"

"Yes."

Lilly grabbed the bow and tested it out by holding it and pulling the string. "This is wonderful. Arthur, I don't know what to say."

"Consider it a knighthood nomination gift...and an apology."

Lilly looked at him with a frown. "Arthur, I-"

Arthur walked in and shut the door. "Lilly, let me speak. Please."

Lilly pinched her nose and sighed. "Okay, what?"

Arthur grabbed the bow and put it down. He grasped her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I had no right to make you feel bad about Patrick and you. I had no good reason to keep what I did from you. That was stupid of me and I'm sorry."

Lilly blinked at him. "Are you sorry about suggesting a divorce and wanting to be separated?"

"Yes."

"Good." Lilly pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. Arthur responded by enveloping his arms around her and kissing back with just as much vigor. "Now I can fuck you."

Arthur assaulted her mouth with his own and picked her up in his arms, bringing her over to the bed. He shoved her down and practically tore her boots off. Lilly laughed at him, wondering why he was being so aggressive. Arthur chortled loudly and went for her pants. He swiftly pulled them off and then took his own boots off. As he unbuckled his belt, he pulled his pants down and tried to kick them off but he fell over and Lilly cackled in amusement. He got up and successfully took the pants off, then he quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Lilly did the same to hers. He took his shirt off and climbed into the bed, hovering over Lilly and kissing her.

"What's the rush, mo chuisle?" Lilly asked with a giggle.

"Nothin' is gonna stop me from havin' my way with you," he said breathlessly. Lilly kissed him and he groaned against her mouth. Arthur spread her thighs open and was about to insert himself inside of her when there was a knock on the door. "What is it?!" Arthur barked.

Lilly snorted and lifted her head back, cackling with glee. "Arthur? What are you doing in Lilly's room?" Patrick asked through the door.

"We're knittin' a god damn quilt together! What the fuck do you think I'm doin'?"

Lilly cackled again. "Patrick, what is it?" she asked with a laugh.

"It's Brian and James. They got into the kitchen and are eating everything in sight," Patrick chuckled.

Lilly snorted and Arthur growled. "Son of a bitch!" Arthur yelled.

Adair laughed in Lilly's head. _"Guy cannot catch a break, can he..."_

_"Nope," _Lilly thought.

"Can't you get them out?" Arthur asked as he started dressing himself.

"They won't listen to me," Patrick said.

Lilly reached for her pants when Arthur slapped her hands away. "You stay put. I'm goin' to deal with those two rascals and when I get back up here, we're goin' to continue this. So stay naked and stay in this bed. Understand?"

Lilly guffawed with a nod. "Yes, sir," she snorted.

Arthur kissed her as she got under the covers. He then bolted towards the door and opened it. "Okay, let's go get the little varmints."

* * *

Arthur walked into the kitchen with Patrick to see both Brian and James digging through the garbage. The entire kitchen staff stood backed into a corner, horrified at what the wolves were doing.

"Brian! James!" Arthur snapped. The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at Arthur with big puppy dog eyes. "Get over here! Now!" The wolves, acting like little puppies who had been chastised, ambled over to Arthur slowly. Brian groaned and James whined. Arthur sighed and looked around the kitchen which was a huge mess. There were utensils, meat, cloths and bones everywhere. He bowed his head and sighed. "You both are in deep shit."

Brian and James whined at Arthur and Patrick laughed. "I've never seen them act so naughty," Patrick said.

Arthur glared at them both. "Patrick, could you take them out huntin' or somethin'? I have unfinished business upstairs with my wife," Arthur emphasized.

Patrick guffawed loudly and nodded. "Sure, mate. Come on, boys."

Brian and James left the kitchen and Arthur looked at the still horrified staff. "I'm so sorry, folks. They were uh...hungry, I guess. That's the first time they've ever acted up, I swear."

* * *

Lilly sighed as she waited for Arthur to return. She got out of bed and walked over to the vanity table to brush her hair. She had to bide the time somehow. She started humming to the tune "When Irish Eyes Are Smiling" while she brushed. When she was done, she went to go check out her new longbow. She held it and pulled back on the bowstring. She saw herself in the mirror and laughed.

"Don't I look silly..." she said to herself.

_"Actually, I often went shooting while naked back in my day," _Adair said.

"Really?"

_"Oh yes. You should try it sometime."_

"Hmm. Maybe when we get back home, I'll do that." Just then, Arthur walked in and stared at her. Lilly eyed him with a grin. "Hey there, handsome."

Arthur smirked, locked the door, and closed in on her. "I thought I told you to stay in bed?"

Lilly shrugged. "At least I'm not dressed."

Arthur pulled Lilly to him and kissed her. "You disobeyed me, wife. Now you're gonna get it."

Lilly arched a brow. "Oooh, is that a threat or a promise?" she cooed, setting the bow down on the vanity table.

Arthur unbuttoned his shirt while looking at her. "Both."

Lilly smiled as she started unbuckling his belt. Arthur slipped it out of his loops and folded it in half, then he smacked Lilly's butt lightly with it and she yelped. "Ooh hoo hoo, how tantalizing of you, Mr. Morgan."

He did it again and smiled at her like a lion showing its teeth. "Bed. Now."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. Was he trying to boss her around? "Oh, but you didn't say please."

Arthur picked her up and she yelped and giggled. "Enough foreplay, woman. I need my cock in you right now."

He tossed her on the bed and she crawled backwards near the pillows, spreading her legs open as she watched Arthur undress himself. When he was done, he got on the bed and went on top of her, kissing her deeply. Lilly wrapped her arms lazily behind his neck as she returned the kiss. Lilly felt the tip of him near her entrance and her heart started to pound. It had been so long since she'd had sex. Way too long. Lilly opened her legs more and Arthur pushed himself in. They both groaned out loudly, then Arthur began to pump into her. Lilly and Arthur moaned with each thrust, and each thrust made the bed frame hit the wall loudly. They kissed and moaned and Arthur made Lilly rest her legs on his shoulders, then he pumped into her harder and faster.

"God damn, you feel amazing," Arthur said as he kissed her.

Lilly ran her hands through his medium length hair and gripped it. "You feel so good, Arthur," she gasped. "Go harder."

Arthur went harder and Lilly's moans got louder. The bed frame kept hitting the wall and Arthur chuckled. "I hope we don't have neighbors."

Lilly giggled and pulled Arthur down to kiss him. Arthur then pulled out, rolled her over on her hands and knees, then went into her again and squeezed her hips as he pushed into her over and over. The bed frame hit the wall harder and faster as Arthur increased the speed and ferocity of his thrusts.

Lilly felt her climax coming and she moaned out loudly.

"I'm gonna come, Arthur!"

"So am I," Arthur growled. Lilly's muscles clenched around him as the pleasure hit her and she bent down to scream into the pillow. Almost right after, Arthur grunted loudly and thrust into her so hard it almost hurt. Lilly's womanhood was still pulsating from her orgasm and Arthur practically collapsed on her, wrapping his arms around her. "That was so good..."

Lilly nodded and they both laid down next to each other. Lilly went on her belly while Arthur went on his back. She lifted her face from the pillow as she continued to breathe heavily. "It was good. So fuckin' good," she said, out of breath from the sexual activity they just engaged in.

She laughed and turned her head to look at him. He looked back at her and chuckled with satisfaction. "Now, just give me fifteen minutes and we'll be doin' that again."

* * *


	23. The Order

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 23:**** The Order**

Lilly rolled over on her side, balancing her head on her palm as she looked at her husband. He looked back at her with a grin. "Has it been fifteen minutes yet?" she asked Arthur.

He laughed and rolled over on top of her. "No, but we can do somethin' else to pass the time."

"Mmm," she said, grinning up at him. "Like what?"

Arthur kissed her neck and shoulder. "Well..." he said as he started traveling down her body, leaving butterfly kisses along the way. "I could," he kissed her collarbone, "always," he kissed her breast, then flicked her nipple with his tongue and she moaned, "mmm, hang on a minute."

"Mmm, what?" she asked as he sucked on her breast while grasping the other.

"Mmm, just...love doin' this..."

Lilly giggled and groaned in pleasure. "I love you doin' this too."

Arthur continued sucking on her nipple as his hand traveled down to her wetness, then he pressed a fingertip to her clit and Lilly let out another moan. Arthur massaged it and Lilly moved onto her back, opening her legs to provide more access for Arthur. He moved down to put his head between her legs and Arthur started tasting her. Lilly grabbed his hair and moaned as his tongue licked her. "Sin chomh maith, mo chuisle." _[That's so good, my pulse.]_

"Mmm, what's that?" Arthur said into her labia, making her twitch with pleasure.

"That's so good, mo chuisle."

Arthur chuckled into her pussy and Lilly twitched again. Arthur looked up at her with devilish eyes. "Do you like it when I talk down here?"

Lilly nodded as she looked at him. "Uh huh."

Arthur chuckled and went back to eating her out. Lilly's head arched back as his lips vibrated against her vaginal lips. "You taste so good, Lillian," he said into her.

Lilly jolted and giggled. "Mmm, like honey?"

"Yes. I'm gonna lick your honeypot clean, but..." Lilly felt him insert a finger and Lilly moaned out. "First, I need more to come out." Lilly's hips bucked when his finger slid in and out and his tongue flicked her clit. Arthur put in another finger and his thrusts increased in speed. Lilly felt his fingertips rub her g-spot and her breathing became heavy. Her hips kept bucking and soon her orgasm climbed its peak, and as she came, liquid gushed from her and she cried out in pleasure, making Arthur laughed. "I remember that you do that."

Lilly chuckled breathlessly and looked down at him. "Yes, I do that."

Arthur licked her clean then he looked up at her. "You want some more?"

"Yes, please."

Arthur chuckled and went back to pleasing his wife.

* * *

After a few rounds of sex, Lilly had fallen asleep. Arthur held her close and stared at her face, thinking that she looked peaceful and content. Lilly snuggled closer to him and groaned in her sleep. Arthur felt happy. He had a wonderful woman and he thought he was the luckiest man alive. He looked over at the window. The sun was going down. Arthur scooted away from Lilly gently before getting out of bed and dressing in his gunslinger outfit with a tan jacket. He put on his hat and walked out the door, feeling hungry.

* * *

When the door closed, Lilly opened her eyes and immediately bolted out of bed. She had to hurry. She got dressed in a red and black buttoned down shirt, black pants, and black western boots. She brushed her hair quickly, grabbed her weapons, left a note for Arthur, and walked out into the hall. She decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator with the attendant. Stairs were faster. She got to the lobby, looked around for Arthur, then walked outside to where a carriage was waiting for her. She opened the door and narrowed her eyes at the man inside.

"Yer the one escortin' me tah this thing?!" she snapped.

Mr. Pierce took off his hat. "Yes, Mrs. Morgan," he replied.

Lilly rolled her eyes and crawled inside. "Yer just lucky me husband hasna seen ya!"

The carriage rolled away from the hotel as she sat down, crossing her arms. "Why do you have your weapons?"

"Because I want Arthur tah think I went out huntin'. I'm not supposed tah tell anyone about this, remember?"

"Yes, of course. At least until it is done and you are inducted into the chapter."

Lilly shook her head. "I really dunna understand why the king ordered ya to help me with this."

"Perhaps to help me atone for my wrong doings?"

Lilly glared at Mr. Pierce. "There is nothin' that will let ya ever atone fer what ya did tah me, and I dunna even know why ya did it."

"We needed to confirm that you were Adair."

Lilly clicked her tongue. "And torturin' me was a way tah do that? So why the fuck did ya let Brutus keep torturin' me the second time?!"

"That was unfortunate."

"Unfortunate?! The man flogged and raped me!"

Mr. Pierce held up his hands. "And I'm sorry it happened. I'm sorry for everything that was done to you."

"Keep yer feckin' apologies. Just shut up."

* * *

Arthur came back upstairs with a tray of food. He set it down and unlocked the hotel room door. He opened it, grabbed the tray, and walked in.

"Hey, I got us some food. I thought you might be hungry," he said. He looked at the bed. It was empty. "Lilly?"

He looked everywhere around the room but couldn't find her. He saw her note on the nightstand, though.

_Arthur__,_

_I went out for a bit. Will be back later tonight._

_Love,_

_Your __Bean Chéile_

Arthur made a black face and put the letter down. "Where did she run off to?"

Arthur ate and finished his dinner in silence. When he was done, there was a knock on the door. "Lilly? Arthur? It's Patrick. I'm bringing back Brian and James."

Arthur walked over and opened the door. The boys ran in and jumped on the bed and Arthur scolded them. "Hey! Off!"

The boys reluctantly did as they were told and laid on the ground. Arthur shook his head with a chuckle. "Misbehaving rascals," Patrick said. He poked his head in and looked around. "Where's Lilly?"

"Damned if I know. She left a very vague note. I assumed she went and found you guys."

Patrick shook his head. "Never saw her. Are ya worried?"

"No. Just curious as to where she could have gone."

"Ya wantah go downstairs fer a pint, lad?"

"Sure. Boys, stay here. You've caused enough chaos today." The boys whined and Arthur left Lilly a note before leaving the room with Patrick.

* * *

It started raining out by the time the carriage arrived at the building Lilly was supposed to go into. Mr. Pierce handed her an umbrella. "This is where I leave you."

Lilly looked at him. "How long will this last, you think?"

"Oh, an hour. Maybe two, but I'm only basing this on how long the men's rituals are."

Lilly's mouth went agape. "Two hours? Just for an initiation ceremony?"

"Yes. And no men allowed, so I cannot go in."

Lilly sighed, got out of the carriage and opened the umbrella. The carriage left and Lilly walked towards the building. It was a big church. Lilly recognized it as a St. Paul's Catherdral now that she had a good look at it. She rolled her eyes and knocked on the church door. As she waited, Lilly stared down at her feet. She was feeling nervous. The door opened to reveal a blonde haired woman in a white long sleeved dress with an upside down star symbol on the left side of her chest. The woman looked Lilly up and down and raised a brow.

"You can't do the ceremony in that attire. You'll have to change into a dress."

Lilly sighed. "Do you have one available?"

"Yes. Come in, Candidate Morgan." Lilly folded up the umbrella and walked in. The woman shut the church door behind her.

* * *

Arthur clinked his glass with Patrick's then they drank from their pints. It was close to midnight now and Arthur was getting worried. Patrick seemed to notice and ordered more pints.

"Dunna worry, mate. I'm sure the lass is just fine," he saud, trying to reassure his friend.

Arthur nodded without much confidence. "I know, but I just wish I knew where the hell she went."

"Hey, why don't ya tell me about one of yer stories back in America?"

Arthur chuckled. "My stories?"

"Yeah, like...hmm, Lilly said something about not getting to fight Colm?"

Arthur laughed. "Oh, that."

* * *

_Arthur walked through the snow towards the little shack Javier was guarding. Arthur waved at him with a grin. "Good mornin'," he said._

_"Another cold morning," Javier replied glumly.__"_

_How're you doin'?"_

_"Not too bad, considering."_

_Arthur smiled. "That's the spirit."_

_"Okay, brother."_

_Just then, Lilly walked out of the shack wearing her white snow jacket, pants, and boots. Arthur smiled at her a bit, taking note at how her auburn hair contrasted against all the white she was wearing. "Lilly..." he greeted._

_"Arthur," she said casually._

_They hadn't spoken much since she got back, considering the fight they had back in the lake near Blackwater. Arthur wanted to talk to her but didn't know how to apologize for calling her a whore._

_"Hey Lilly," Javier said. "You really got chased down by a bear?"_

_"Yeah, that's how I got lost in the first place," Lilly replied._

_"Hey, I'm sorry about Holly," Javier mentioned. "She was a good horse."_

_Lilly nodded sadly. "Thank you, Iavier. Poor thing, but at least she was dead when the wolves started eatin' her."_

_Arthur frowned. He'd forgotten all about that black Tennessee Walker of hers. "I'm sorry about Holly too."_

_Lilly nodded. "Thanks."_

_She turned around to walk back in. Arthur bowed his head and sighed. "Lilly, I need to-"_

_The door shut and he groaned. Javier chuckled. "She still mad?"_

_"I think so," Arthur replied._

_"Well, at least you both are talking again...sort of. Pretty soon you'll be back to flirtin' in no time."_

_Arthur scratched the back of his neck. "I kinda told her that we needed to stop flirtin'."_

_Javier's mouth opened. "You're kidding. Are you stupid?"_

_"Yes."_

_Javier laughed. "Then go say you're sorry or else others will try to sweep her up, me included."_

_Arthur gave Javier a serious look. "Don't even joke about that." Arthur went to the door and opened it, hearing Micah talk._

_"...up with you boys, because I thought you liked action." Arthur shut the door and walked past him to the window. "Couple of days on the lam, and you lost have all turned yella." Micah handed Arthur some alcohol. "Except you, of course," Micah said, pointing at Lenny._

_"Shut up, Micah," Lenny spat._

_Lilly put a cigarette in her mouth and searched her pockets for matches but Arthur lit a match for her. Lilly looked at him strangely for a moment and lit her cigarette._

_"I ain't never seen so many long faces," Micah continued as Arthur warmed his hands by the indoor stove. Just then Javier walked in._

_"I guess folks miss them...that fell?" Bill observed before taking a puff from his cigarette._

_"Well, when I fall, I don't want no fuss," Micah explained._

_Arthur heard Lilly snort as he lit his own cigarette and sat down in a chair. She was sitting on the table next to him._

_"When you fall, there'll be a party," Lenny joked._

_Everyone laughed at that joke. "A party, probably," Bill said while chuckling._

_Micah stood up and took a few steps towards Bill. "That funny, huh?"_

_Bill looked up at him with a grin. "Sure."_

_Micah punched Bill in the face then turned away as Bill got up to charged him. Arthur, Lenny, and Javier stopped him._

_"Maybe I don't feel lile bein' laughed at by the likes of you two," Micah snapped._

_Dutch walked in. "Stop it! Now! You fools punchin' each other when Colm O'Driscoll needs punchin', hard." Arthur walked towards the door with Lilly tailing behind him. "You wanna sit around waitin' for him to come find us? All of you, we got work to do. Except you, Lilly. You stay here."_

_Lilly choked on her cigarette smoke. "I'm sorry, what?!"_

_Dutch sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "You only just got back, Lilly. You need some rest."_

_"But Da, I've already had plenty of rest!"_

_Dutch shook his head. "Please, Iníon." [Daughter.]_

_"But I wantah come with!"_

_Micah laughed. "Now now, Miss O'Callaghan, why don't you go knit a quilt or somethin' while us big boys go kill some O'Driscolls? You know, women's work."_

_Lilly threw down her cigarette and almost charged him when Dutch pulled her back. "Enough, Micah."_

_Micah threw up his hands in submission and walked off. "This isn't fair, Da! I wantah go out and kill people!"_

_Dutch and Arthur laughed. "Bloodthirsty little varmint, ain't she?" Arthur said with pride. "Lilly, you need to stay and rest."_

_Lilly turned around and glared at Arthur. "Dunna tell me what I feckin' need!" she yelled and stormed off._

_Arthur sighed and looked at Dutch. "Are you sure about this, Dutch?"_

_"Yes," Dutch replied._

_"Folk been through a lot recently, we hardly back on our feet yet."_

_"The last thing we need is to get bushwacked by Colm O'Driscoll." Dutch clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Let's go." They both went walking._

_Arthur glanced back at Lilly who was watching them, glaring daggers at everybody. "You sure we shouldn't let Lilly come along? You know how she gets about bein' stuck in one place."_

_"She ain't the one I'm worried about."_

_Arthur chuckled. "I doubt that."_

_"No, you're just doubtin' me."_

_Arthur stared at him in shock. "I would never doubt you, Dutch! You...you ain't worried about her?"_

_"I'm more worried about you worryin' about her," Dutch said with a smile. "I need you to stay focused, and you will now that you know Lilly is safe and sound."_

_Arthur blinked. "I don't follow you, Dutch."_

_Dutch chuckled deeply and mounted up on The Count. "You're in love with my daughter," he whispered._

_Arthur gulped. "I am not!"_

_Dutch sighed with a shake of his head. "I think the last few days proved otherwise, Arthur."_

_Arthur swallowed. Was he that obvious? It didn't matter, he realized, because he was simply going to deny it...except in front of Charles. Charles knew all about Arthur's feelings for Lilly. He decided to change the subject. "So, we robbin' a train? You sure about that?"_

_Dutch laughed and handed Arthur some rope and a repeater. "Take these, son. Colm always had good information. Come on."_

_Arthur mounted up on his horse. "And you think now is the right time to hit a train?"_

_"Now you might fancy livin' on deer piss and rabbit shit, I'm gettin' too old for that life. Mr. Matthews, Mr. Smith, Mr. Pearson, Miss O'Callaghan, would you please look after the place? There are O'Driscolls about! H'yah!"_

_The men started riding out and Arthur paused too look at a still fuming Lilly. "We'll be back soon, Lilly," Arthur said with a soft smile. "Don't go anywhere."_

_Lilly scoffed and turned her back to Arthur. Arthur frowned and trotted off after the gang._

* * *

Patrick sighed and shook his head. "You were pretty obvious, weren't ya? What happened next?"

Arthur took a drink of hos beer. "Well, then we-"

Lilly flung her arms around Arthur from behind and giggled. "Hey guys. What's goin' on?"

Arthur smiled and turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye. "Just havin' some drinks. Where did you go off to?"

Lilly kissed his cheek. "Just out explorin' the city and things."

Arthur squinted his eyes. He had a feeling Lilly was lying but he wasn't sure why. He turned and kissed her gently. "You wanna drink with us?" he asked her.

"Sure." Lilly scooted in between them and ordered a pint of porter. She got it and started drinking. "Mmm, you boys got a head start on me."

"That we did, Mrs. Morgan." Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist. "You see anythin' excitin' while you was out?"

"I saw St. Paul's Cathedral. That was pretty excitin'."

Patrick sighed. "Well, I'm glad ya got yer sightseeing done because I have tah report to a Mr. Bradley tomorrow about me supplies and such. Are ya still supposed tah report tah the king?"

"Yes, and no. Um...I'm supposed to report to, uh..." she paused with a frown.

Arthur took a drink from his glass. "To who?" he chuckled.

Lilly held up her pint and quickly said, "Mr. Pierce," before taking a drink.

Arthur and Patrick's faces went cold. "Mr. Pierce?!" Arthur and Patrick both snapped.

Lilly cringed a little. "Don't get mad at me, I didn't make the arrangement!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"I'm not, but Lilly, this is the same guy who-" Arthur started to say but Lilly interrupted him.

"I know damn well what he did, I was there when it happened. Trust me, I'm not happy about it, either."

Arthur snarled and took another drink. Patrick did the same. "That bastard," Patrick said. "I canna believe the Freemasons are doing this tah ya."

Lilly shrugged and took another drink. "It is what it is. Now..." Lilly finished the rest of her drink and leaned close to Arthur's ear. "I'm gonna ride you very, very hard tonight," she whispered.

Arthur quickly pulled out money, paid his tab, and finished his drink. "Patrick, I believe Lilly and I are gonna retire for the night."

Patrick chuckled and took a drink. "Okay, well, ya need tah-"

Arthur didn't let Patrick finish as he grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her through the crowd to the lobby. They ran up the stairs to their room and Arthur kissed her deeply as they got to the door. Lilly giggled into his mouth as she fished around for his key in his shirt pocket. When she found it, she unlocked the door, they both walked in, then Arthur slammed it shut with his boot.

* * *


	24. The King

_I had to change it to "Your Majesty" in chapter 22 because I'm a dumb dumb lol so from now on, it's "Your Majesty" for the king, not "Your Royal Highness". That is reserved for the spouse of the ruler of England. My bad, y'all._

_Also, this chapter is rated M for sexual content. Fav, follow, review, and thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 24:** **The King**

Lilly woke up the next morning happy, satisfied, and naked. However, Arthur's side of the bed was empty. What a pity. Sue was in the mood to provide him more satisfaction like she did all day yesterday and last night. Arthur may not have had all his memories, but at least his sexual stamina and endurance were still intact. Lilly stretched with a yawn and climbed out of bed. She dressed in a black buttoned down shirt, a navy blue leather hide jacket, blue jeans, and black western boots. She brushed her hair and put celtic knot braids into it. As she finished, Arthur walked in with all his stuff from his room. Lilly smiled at him.

"Movin' in?" she asked.

"Yes," Arthur said, putting his stuff down on the red carpet. He walked to her and gave her a quick peck. "I checked out of my room. I hope that's okay."

Lilly grabbed his light blue shirt collar, pulled him down, and kissed him softly. "Of course it is," she said against his lips.

"Mmm." Arthur kept his mouth on hers as he talked. "You got plans today?"

"Mmhmm. Arthur, I gotta tell ya somethin', and you're my husband and I don't want us to keep secrets from each other."

"Okay?" Arthur pulled up a chair and sat down next tp her. "What is it?"

* * *

_Lilly stared at the king with a puzzled look. "Why have I been ordered here, sir?"_

_"You have been nominated for knighthood, Countess Morgan, and you are also to be introduced into the Order of the Eastern Star."_

_Lilly blinked a few more times. "What is that, sir?"_

_"The female chapter of the Freemasons."_

_Lilly felt as if her knees might give out. "I'm sorry, what?"_

_The king narrowed his eyes. "Must I repeat myself?"_

_Lilly shook her head. "Not at all, Your Majesty. I merely...I didn't know what else to say. I'm honored, sir."_

_"Yes, that goes without saying."_

_Lilly swallowed hard. A Knight and a Freemason? "I didn't even know there was a female chapter to the Freemasons, sir. And forgive me, but do I not need a sponsor for my induction to the Freemasons?"_

_"Yes, and you have one."_

_"May I ask who, sir?"_

_"Mr. Joseph Pierce will be your sponsor." Lilly's blood ran cold and her mouth tightened. The boys seemed to sense her anger and their hackles raised. The king looked amused. "Is there a problem with that, Countess?"_

_Lilly cleared her throat. "That man had me tortured several times by his cousin."_

_"I know, but you must put your petty differences aside."_

_Petty differences? Now her blood ran hot, but this was the king and she could not get mad at him. She put on a blank expression. "Yes, sir," she said through gritted teeth._

_"Are you angry?" the king said with a soft smile._

_"...I only think being flogged with a cat o' nine tails is more than a petty difference, Your Majesty. And I have the scars to prove it."_

_The king raised a brow. "Show me."_

_Lilly's throat went dry. "...Show you my scars?"_

_"Is that a problem?"_

_"No, sir. It is not."_

_The king motioned her forward and Lilly walked to him, then she turned around and started undoing the laces on the back of her dress. She felt the king's hands on hers and she gulped. "Allow me," he said._

_This behavior was most unbecoming of a king, but Lilly knew she couldn't defy him, so she let him do as he willed. "Yes, sir," she whispered._

_The boys looked uneasy and she shushed them as the king undid her laces. The back of her dress opened and then he went to work on her corset. Lilly did her best to keep her heart calm and her breathing normal. This was ludicrous behavior from a king._

_"Lilly, ya canna just let him do this!" Adair shouted in her head._

_"If I defy the king, who knows what he will do?" Lilly thought._

_"Arthur wilna stand for it!"_

_"He will if he doesn't want to die a second time."_

_The back of her corset popped open and she heard the king gasp. "Lord have mercy," he whispered. "You poor child."_

_Lilly sighed. "Yes, well, the man who did this is dead now."_

_"How?"_

_"I shot him."_

_The king laughed as he touched her back, feeling the raises and the dips in her maimed skin. "Yes, I heard you were raised an outlaw back in America. You must have killed many people."_

_When Lilly felt his fat fingers on her body, she restrained herself from turning around and choking the king. To do so would be capital punishment. Instead she shut her eyes and groaned internally. Edward the Caresser, indeed. She'd heard the stories but she never thought them to be true._

_"I could have him hanged for this, you know," the king whispered in her ear. "For torturing a noble woman."_

_Lilly shrugged. "I have my own plans for him, but for now, I will accept him as my sponsor."_

_Lilly felt his hands on her waist and she swallowed hard. "Have you ever been with royalty, Countess?"_

_Lilly's eyes went wide. "No."_

_"Would you like to?"_

_"Your Majesty, I am married."_

_"I thought your husband was dead?"_

_"I was misinformed. He's outside the gates with Sir Patrick Nolan waiting for me."_

_The king chuckled at her as his lips grazed her ear. "We still have time."_

_Lilly shut her eyes. This couldn't be happening. "Y-Your Majesty, I really don't think we should. Are you not married yourself, sir?"_

_"I am."_

_Lilly started to tremble. "Sir, please don't make me do this. I wish to remain loyal to my husband."_

_The king sighed. "Oh, very well." He started lacing up her laces and Lilly let out a breath full of relief. "You're no fun at all, Countess." Lilly thanked God that she was no fun at all. "Now, tell me which one is Brian and which one is James," the king said as he pulled on the laces of her corset. "Breathe in."_

* * *

Arthur gaped at Lilly in shock who seemed miserable and was covering her face. "I'm so sorry, Arthur," she sobbed.

Arthur lifted her from the chair and hugged her. "That was not your fault, darlin'."

Arthur was furious with the king, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He was just happy Lilly got away unscathed. "I never should have said anythin' about my scars. That man is...so awful."

Arthur hugged her tighter. "You better not let anyone hear you say that."

Lilly chuckled and buried her face into his shoulder. "Sure."

Arthur rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "So, you're gonna be a female Freemason, huh?"

"Actually, that happened last night. That's why I was gone for so long. The damn ceremony took _forever_. I'm now a member of the Order of the Eastern Star."

"Wow. You get any titles with that?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Wait, what?"

Lilly giggled. "Yes, it's all very hush hush."

Arthur sighed and rolled his head back with a short laugh, then he looked at her. "Well, I guess I'll have to buy you another gift."

Lilly wrapped her arms around him with a grin. "Oh really? And what gift will I be getting?"

Arthur smiled at her. "I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy," he joked.

Lilly laughed and hugged him. "I love you, Arthur. I'm so glad you're back with me."

"I love you, too." Lilly kissed him deeply and held him in her arms. She jumped on him and Arthur laughed while holding her up. "What're you doin'?"

"Tell me somethin' you remember."

"Hmm, alright. Oh, I got one."

* * *

_Arthur, in his summer gunslinger outfit, was ambling through town after he'd bought Lilly the engagement ring. He needed a beer to calm his nerves and headed towards the tavern where he distinctively heard Javier inside._

_"We got a wild one here," Javier shouted from inside. Arthur chuckled to himself and walked in. He saw Javier and Charles with two call girls and went over to them. Javier saw him and motioned him over. "Oh, Arthur. Arthur, c'mere, c'mere. Come over here," Javier said as he put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I want you to meet our friends."_

_Arthur saw a big breasted red head and a brown woman with long dark hair in between Javier and Charles. "Pleased to meet you," Arthur grumbled._

_The girls eyed Arthur like he was candy. "Well ain't you just the tough as teak mountain man," the red head growled suggestively._

_"Oh, you be quite, Anastasia," the other woman said with a flirty look in her eyes. "Anyone can tell this one is a pussy cat."_

_"Exactly, yes, he's a pussy...cat," Javier explained excitedly. "Ain't that so, Arthur?"_

_Arthur rolled his eyes. "Javier, I already got me a woman. Why are you draggin' me into this?"_

_"Oh, you have a woman?" Anastasia purred. "Well, where is she?"_

_"She's out doin' her own thing," Arthur said with pride. "Collectin' debts, in fact."_

_Charles and Javier's both went slack-jawed. "Lilly is out collectin' debts? Seriously?" Charles asked._

_"Yes."_

_Anastasia scoffed. "What kind of woman does that kind of work?"_

_Arthur narrowed his eyes and backed up. "How much you cost, anyway?"_

_"Well ain't that a nice way to talk to a lady?"_

_"Oh, I didn't know I was talkin' to a lady," Arthur snarled lightly._

_Anastasia's face tightened into a sneer. "Excuse me."_

_Her and her friend walked away and Charles tried to grab one of them gently but she brushed him off. Javier groaned lightly. "Well, I must say, you got a fine way with the women, amigo. How you got Lilly, I'll never know."_

_"Yeah," Arthur said. approaching the counter. "A real dandy and charmer."__Javier laughed with a wheeze and the three men took a shot. "Speakin' of Lilly, guess what I got her?"_

_"What is it?" Charles asked._

_Arthur pulled out a small box and opened it. It was__ the engagement ring. A silver band with an emerald in between two small sapphires. "I'm gonna propose to her."_

_Javier laughed and clapped Arthur on the shoulder. "No way!"_

_Charles stared at the ring and smiled. "That's perfect for her."_

_"No diamond?"_

_Arthur shook his head. "Nope. A diamond ain't good enough for my Lilly." He put the box in his pocket and grinned. "Now, where's Bill?"_

_"Oh, man, I dread to think about it," Javier said in amusement. "Hey hey hey, there he is."_

_Arthur turned around to see Bill and some other guy collide into each other. "Hey! Watch where you're goin'!" Bill snapped._

_"Take it easy, pal!" the man said angrily._

_"He about to kiss that guy or punch him?" Arthur asked._

_Bill headbutted the guy. "Oh, and we have our answer!" Javier exclaimed happily._

_Just then everyone got up and started fighting while Arthur shook his head. He decided to join in on it as Charles threw a chair._

* * *

Lilly laughed as the two were laying in the bed. "So that's how that fight started, huh?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. I can't believe I remember that."

Lilly giggled and stared at Arthur lovingly. "And then you beat the shit outta some guy, if I recall correctly. I really wish I had been there."

Arthur grabbed her left hand and rubbed his thumb on her engagement ring. "Well, if you had, you would have spoiled the surprise."

"Maybe."

Arthur smiled and pulled her closer. "So, do you have to go report to Mr. Pierce now?"

"Yes, I do," Lilly said with a scowl. "I hate that man."

Arthur nuzzled her neck with his mouth and she let out a soft moan. "You should make him wait."

"Hmm." Lilly brushed her hand on Arthur's groin which made him groan happily. "What ever will I do to pass the time, I wonder?" Lilly asked Arthur.

Arthur pulled her close to his body and kissed her lightly. "What do you think?"

Lilly rolled on top of him and nibbled on his earlobe. Arthur growled in pleasure and grasped her hips. She started kissing down his body, then she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Lilly took her jacket off and pulled his pants down, then she grabbed Arthur's cock and started playing with it. Arthur rested his head back and relaxed while Lilly continued. She inserted his tip into her mouth and suckled, making Arthur groan out loudly. Lilly giggled a bit and put his shaft in, then started bobbing her head up and down. Arthur started breathing a little heavier as she went faster on him.

"Oh Lilly, this is...wow..." he uttered.

Lilly smiled with his dick in her mouth then she took two fingers and began massaging his taint. His head lifted up quickly and he looked at her in shock. She gave him an innocent look with her eyes and kept on kneading the area. His eyes rolled back, as did his head, and he started breathing harder. Lilly played with his testicles a little and he let out a giggle, which made Lilly laugh and stop what she was doing. Arthur picked his head back up and growled.

"Why'd you stop?!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "You just...you giggled like a little girl."

Arthur groaned, grabbed her head, and forced her back near his groin. "Shut up and suck me off, woman," he chuckled.

Lilly went back to doing just that. Arthur relaxed once more as Lilly pleasured him. She kneaded his taint again and sucked on his tip and shaft. It wasn't long until Arthur shot into Lilly's mouth and groaned loudly as he did, and Lilly swallowed his seed enthusiastically. Arthur, at this point, was breathing very hard and he glanced down at his wife.

"My God, woman...you are full of surprises," he said with a laugh.

Lilly giggled. "I've done this to you before."

"Oh. Riiiiight, now I remember the first time you did that. God, so amazing."

Lilly got up and laid next to Arthur. "You okay?"

"Yep."

"You sure?"

Lilly looked at his face and suppressed a laugh. He had stars in his eyes. "Uh huh."

Lilly kissed his cheek and got off the bed. "Well, I must be off."

Arthur slowly got off the bed and pulled up his pants. "Wait, don't go..." he pleaded. "I need more of what you just did."

Lilly laughed as she grabbed her jacket. "I need to go."

Arthur crawled to her and grabbed her legs. "No no no, stay with me," he said softly.

Lilly laughed again and looked down at him. "What has gotten into you?"

"You did."

Lilly shook her head with a sigh and got on the floor with him, kissing the tip of his nose. "I love you. Bye bye."

Arthur groaned and grabbed her leg again. "Baby, come on. That bastard can wait."

Lilly smirked and stroked Arthur's hair. "You're lovesick right now, ain't ya?"

"Yes."

"Well," Lilly kissed his forehead, "I won't be gone long, then I'll come back and you can make me lovesick too."

Arthur pouted at her. "You're killin' me, mo bhean chéile." _[my wife.]_

"Don't be so dramatic, Mo Fear Álainn." _[My Beautiful Man.]_

"What's that mean?"

"My Beautiful Man."

Arthur laughed and let her go. "Just hurry, please. I need you here."

Lilly got up and opened the door. She waved good bye to her husband who was still on the floor pining after her. She shut the door and giggled softly. "I should do that to him more often," she said to herself.

* * *


	25. Caterham

_I know the king in the last chapter was creepy, but uh...apparently Edward the VII was a playboy, historically, so...yeah. I tried to base the interaction off of what I've heard from a documentary about him. Also, sorry for the delay in posting. I had horrible writer's block with this chapter. Anyway, follow, fav, review, and thanks for reading. _

**Chapter 25:** **Caterham**

Lilly rode on Liath through town with the boys until she got to a place called Hyde Park, one of the largest of several royal parks in London. It was smack dab in the center of the city, basically. She was supposed to meet Mr. Pierce near Rotten Row, a gravel path mostly used for horse riding rather than walking. When she got to the entrance, Lilly saw Mr. Pierce and rode Liath to him. When the boys got a whiff of the man, they both snarled but Lilly hushed them both.

"Easy, fellas. Easy," she said.

The boys stayed on guard but they relaxed a little even when Mr. Pierce approached her on his white Shire horse. "Mrs. Morgan," he greeted.

"Mr. Pierce," she said coldly. "What's goin' on?"

"Your first assignment is in Caterham. There have been reports of livestock being killed and a couple people have gone missing. We believe both to be werewolf related incidents."

"Hmm, okay. And Caterham is where?"

"Six hours south of London."

"Alright, anythin' else?"

Mr. Pierce handed her a piece of paper. "After you're done with Caterham, here are some other villages and towns with werewolf reports coming in. They're close to Caterham so you won't have to travel too far. Report back to me when you are finished."

Lilly looked at the names on the list. "Jesus Christ, ten more villages and towns?"

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Morgan."

"Where the hell are they comin' from?!"

"We don't know. We're trying to figure that out."

Lilly sighed and looked at her boys. "Well, we better head back and prepare for our journey, mo deartháireacha." _[my brothers.]_

Mr. Pierce raised a brow. "What's that mean?"

Lilly scoffed. "As if I'm gonna tell you. Is there anythin' else?" she spat out.

"No."

Lilly turned Liath around and trotted off with the boys. How much she hated that man. Of all the people she had to report to, it had to be the man who ordered her tortured and poisoned. Lilly wished she'd taken the offer from the king to have him hanged. She made her way back to the hotel with the boys. When she got up to the room, Arthur was nowhere to be found. She assumed he was out with Patrick. She went to Patrick's room down the hall and knocked but no one answered. Lilly sighed and looked at her brothers with resignation. She waltzed back to her room and started packing for her journey. The boys laid on the floor looking at her as she put clothes into her travel bag. She laughed at them.

"You guys look so forlorn. Why do you look like that?"

James whined, got up and licked her hand. Lilly laughed and kissed his head. "You wanna go werewolf huntin', huh?"

Brian groaned and started licking his paws. Lilly sighed. James barked at Lilly and the Irish woman laughed lightly. "I wish you two could talk so I could understand what you wanted."

Arthur walked in and smiled at Lilly. "There she is."

Lilly smiled back. "Yep, I'm here," she said, suddenly frowning. "I have to go away for a while."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Where are you goin'?"

"I got eleven different places with werewolves that I gotta go deal with."

"Well, I'm comin' with."

"Are you now?" Lilly turned around and smirked at him. "I dunno, it's soooooo dangerous..." she teased.

Arthur laughed and grasped her bottom. "Really, now?"

"Yes."

"Well I better come along and protect my wife."

"As if she needs protection," she giggled.

Arthur chuckled. "You never know." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Patrick walked in with a sad look on his face. "Lilly, did ya see Mr. Pierce yet?"

Lilly nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"I saw Mr. Bradley. He said we have troubles up north, but he told me yer being sent south."

"Yes, I am. Caterham is my first stop."

Patrick gaped at her. "Caterham?"

"What's wrong with Caterham?"

"Oh, I've heard stories," Patrick said as he approached her. "I've heard they're very, very religious, like a cult."

Lilly raised a brow. "Oooh, this should be fun."

"They might think yer a demon or something, Lilly. What if they try tah kill ya?"

Lilly sighed. "I'd like to see them try."

Arthur started packing things for himself. "Yep, I am definitely comin' with now."

Lilly laughed at Arthur with a light heart. "You were kiddin' before?"

"No, but I'm now more adamant about protectin' my woman."

Patrick sighed in what sounded like relief. "Good, because I have to go up north. Can't be around to save yer arse," he joked amusingly.

Lilly giggled lightly and watched as Arthur continued packing clothes and essentials for the journey. "So does that mean you're headin' north, Patrick?"

"Yes, but just for a day or two. They just want me money, not me skills."

Lilly awed and pouted. "I'm sorry."

Patrick waved a hand to dismiss her words. "It's fine, I do not envy yer job, Lilly. Yer the one who has tah go kill those things."

Arthur and Lilly finished packing and they all left the room. Brian and James trailed behind the humans as they left the hotel and went to the stables for their mounts. Arthur, Lilly and Patrick said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Soon, Lilly, Arthur, Brian, and James left the city via south and found themselves in some beautiful countryside. It started to rain, of course, and Lilly sighed.

"Why is it always rainin'? Fuckin' Ireland has rain, now England has rain."

Lilly chuckled. "I don't know, but that's why the grass is so green in both countries." Arthur scowled and pulled the collar of his jacket up. Lilly laughed and looked around. "Would you like to stop somewhere?"

"No, we just left. We got six hours to go, woman."

* * *

The entourage arrived in Caterham after a long trek through sprinkling rain. The town was actually bigger than Lilly thought it would be. As they walked into town, Lilly felt the scrutinizing gaze of many people on her and it instantly made her self-conscious. Arthur seemed to sense it and he hovered near her.

"You'll be fine, darkin'. Relax," he whispered.

"Are you sure? What if they are a cult?" she asked him quietly. Some children started giggling and pointed at the wolves. Brian and James trotted over and sniffed at them. The children screamed playfully and ran away. Lilly put a palm to her face and shook her head. "Boys, don't scare the locals, please."

The wolves ran back to Lilly and she looked at Arthur. Arthur smiled at her. "Relax. Let's go have a drink," Arthur said, pointing at a pub.

Lilly and Arthur hitched their horses just outside and walked in. Everybody stopped what they were doing, including the piano player, when the couple came in. Lilly and Arthur looked at all the faces and she wanted to hide in a hole. They walked over to the bar and each ordered a pint. The barkeep took their money and poured their drinks, then he handed them over. Lilly and Arthur took their glasses over to an empty table and sat down. Everyone was still staring at them. Lilly started fiddling with her fingers. Why was everyone staring at them? Lilly took a sip of her drink while eyeballing everyone. Her eyes narrowed as she put her drink down.

"What are ya starin' at!?" she asked the bystanders angrily.

Most of the patrons looked away, the music started playing again, and Arthur cackled with glee. "That's my girl," he said.

Lilly smiled and they both took a drink of their pints. "Yes, that is me."

Arthur scooted closer to her. "So how many towns do we have to investigate again?"

"Eleven total. This one has some people missing as well as some dead livestock, so we need to investigate."

"Ah, okay. And after that?"

Lilly pulled out a map with with some villages and towns circled. "Then we go to these places and deal with the werewolf problems there."

Arthur glanced at it and sighed. "Lots of different places."

"Mmhmm. At least they're close by. It won't take me so long like my last tour did."

"Your last tour?" Arthur asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Yes. Before you came home, I spent three weeks exterminating a ton of werewolves in Ireland. That's how I became the Monster Slayer of County Galway."

"Hmm." Arthur leaned in close. "And after we kill these werewolves? Then what?" he asked, putting a hand on her thigh.

Lilly giggled. "Oh, we'll have plenty of time in between killings to fuck, mo chuisle."

Arthur wheezed out a small guffaw and smiled at her brightly. "You little minx."

Lilly feigned innocence with an expression of it and looked away. "I haven't a clue what you mean, Mr. Morgan."

"Oh, shut up and c'mere," he said, pulling her into his lap and kissing her.

Lilly giggled and flung her arms about him. While the kiss was going on, Lilly looked out from the corner of her eye to see a small group of men still watching them. She decided to ignore them and went on kissing her husband. When the kiss was done, Lilly grabbed her glass and drank the rest of her beer. Arthur finished his and they both got up. Lilly grasped his hand and they walked out of the pub together. As they went to mount their horses, the group of men came out and started hassling them.

"Hey you," one of them said to Arthur. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Arthur stopped and turned around. "Excuse me?"

"I said who the fuck do you think you are?" the man repeated.

Lilly sighed and shook her head. "Here we go."

Arthur grasped his belt and pivoted his hip, looking at the men in disbelief. "I'm not sure I follow you, boy," Arthur said in slight amusement.

"We don't like strange folk in our town," one of the other men said. "Why don't you two get the fuck outta here?"

Lilly bowed her head and chuckled. "Gentlemen, I would advise you to not make my husband mad. He has a cantankerous disposition at best."

The group of men laughed as one of them approached her. Lilly rolled her eyes, but she saw Arthur's hands clench into fists. Oh boy. "Well, little lady, what about your disposition?"

"Oh, I'm worse," she said with an evil smile. "Ask him."

The man reached out to slap her but Lilly smacked his wrist away and pulled out a revolver, aiming at him. Arthur quickly pulled out his own revolvers and aimed at both the man in front of his wife and the group of men harassing them. "Fellers, I recommend you go back inside and go about your day unless you wanna get shot."

A crowd started to gather and Brian and James chose this time to show up with rabbits in their mouths. Lilly watched as the men backed away from the wolves, who dropped their quarries and focused their attention on the irritating men. They snapped their jaws at them and backed the men into a corner. Lilly laughed at her brothers. "Boys, boys, boys...settle down, now. We're here to kill werewolves, not people. Back off, now."

Brian and James backed off and went back to eating their rabbits. The men looked at Lilly in disbelief. "Those are your wolves? You're the Countess of Moycullen?"

Lilly sighed happily. "Well, so glad my reputation precedes me." She and Arthur holstered their guns. "I hope this clears up any problems you have with my husband and I."

The men nodded with great enthusiasm. "Sorry, Countess Morgan. We um...well, last time strangers came into town, some of our lot went missing. My wife, included," said the man who almost slapped Lilly.

"I see. Well, my husband, my wolves and I are here to help take care of that as well as your werewolf infestation. Now, if you could point us on the direction of where it's been the most troublesome for you?"

The man pointed south down the road. "Go a few miles and you'll see Alco Farm. They've had the worst of the problems."

Lilly mounted up and so did Arthur. "Much obliged, gentlemen," Lilly said before heading down the road with Arthur and her brothers.

Arthur laughed as they got further from the pub and slowly walked through the crowd. "Woman, you never cease to amaze me."

Lilly beamed at him. "I'm glad that is the case."

Arthur leaned in close. "When we're done here, I'm goin' to show you how much I can amaze you."

Lilly blushed a little as they headed towards the direction of the farm. "Can't wait, mo grá." _[my love.]_

* * *


	26. The Picnic

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 26:** **The Picnic**

Arthur, Lilly, Brian, and James trotted down the road south. After a few miles, they came upon a big farm house. There was a sign that said "Alco Farm" and they passed it. They headed down the avenue and Lilly looked around. There was a large apple orchard to the left where people were tending to apple tree branches. To the right where some horses running about. Lilly grinned at Arthur.

"I want to start breeding horses," she said to him.

"Yeah?" Arthur asked her.

"Yeah. Da and I have been talkin' about buying a female Arabian for The Count to mate with."

"White or black?"

"White, but maybe black. Get a little variety in."

Arthur chuckled with a nod. "Sounds good. We should look into that when we go home."

Arthur and Lilly neared the stone farmhouse and the boys looked eager to chase chickens but Lilly chastised them and they stopped. She dismounted and walked to the porch, then she knocked on the door a few times before an elderly woman came to the door, graying hair in a bun and with a weathered face.

"May I help you?" the woman asked, her British accent on the heavy side.

Lilly nodded. "Yes, ma'am. We're here to investigate the werewolf infestation and disappearances of people in the town of Caterham?"

"Oh yes," the lady said, opening the door. "Please come in and..." the lady stopped and stared at Brian and James. "Oh my God!" she screamed.

Lilly put up her hands. "Relax. They're with me. They're harmless."

The woman started having a fit. "Get those creatures off our property!"

Lilly rolled her eyes and looked at the wolves. "Brian, James, go huntin'."

Brian and James went running down the road. Arthur laughed and the woman huffed at him. "That is not at all amusing, sir!"

Arthur coughed and calmed himself down. "Apologies, ma'am. People aren't usually afraid of them."

The woman scowled even more. "An American."

Lilly held back from laughing. She forgot the British were sore against America, even after over a hundred years of losing the Revolutionary War. "That is my husband, ma'am."

"Oh. Well come in, both of you. I'll have some tea made. I'm Mrs. Beasley."

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." Arthur and Lilly walked into the house and were directed to a sitting room. It was very rustic looking with grey furniture, wooden plank tables, and a stone fireplace. The room was light and airy and the woman told the couple to sit. She had tea brought out and Lilly put cream and sugar in hers while Arthur struggled to remember if he liked tea or not. Lilly told him to put in a cube of sugar and drink. He did and he liked it.

"So, Mrs. Beasley, we were told your farm had the worst of the attacks?" Lilly asked the woman.

"Yes. I've lost twenty cows and fourteen horses so far," Mrs. Beasley said.

Lilly's jaw dropped. "Woa."

"And my husband is one of the people that has gone missing. I'm terribly worried about him," Mrs. Beasley said with tears in her eyes.

Lilly frowned. "I'm very sorry, Mrs. Beasley. Mr. Morgan and I will do everything we can to bring him and the others home. Do you know how many went missing?"

"Five people. That's Mr. Beasley, Mrs. George, Miss Page, and the Kellington boys, ages five and twelve."

Lilly nodded and wrote it all down in her journal. "Did they all disappear at the same time?"

"No. It was at intervals. There's a cave in the woods nearby where no one is supposed to go, but the town kids always go there to play. I've told them not to, but...anyway, the boys went missing first. Then Mrs. George, then Miss Page, then my husband."

"I see. Can you give me directions to this cave?"

"Yes."

Lilly handed Mrs. Beasley her journal and the woman wrote down the information. Lilly thanked her and Arthur and Lilly finished their tea before leaving the extravagant farmhouse. Lilly and Arthur mounted up and headed off towards the woods. They went west once they made for the tree line and they headed down the trail. It was muddy from the rain they'd had so it was hard to walk the horses through, so they both got off and lead the horses by trudging through the mud with them.

"How much further we gotta go, Lilly?" Arthur asked her.

"About a mile or two, maybe," Lilly replied. Just then, Brian and James, caked in mud, came running down the trail and knocked into Lilly. Lilly went down into the mud and she scowled while Arthur burst into hysterics...until the wolves knocked him down too. Lilly pointed and laughed as she got up. "Boys, you're so evil!" she shouted with humor in her tone.

Arthur made a"yuck" noise and stood from the mud, brushing himself off. "God dammit!" he snapped.

Lilly laughed again. "Relax. There's supposed to be a river down the trail. We can wash off the mud there."

They continued forward and soon they came across the river. Lilly spottedva waterfall and squealed in delight. She put down her weapons and satchel, then she started undressing.

"What are you doin'?" Arthur asked her.

"I'm goin' to go bathe under a waterfall!" she yelled.

When Lilly finished undressing, she turned around and saw Arthur staring at her with dark eyes. As he walked to Lilly, he started declothing as well. "You mind if I join you?" he asked.

Lilly shrugged. "Sure." Lilly walked into the river and made her way towards the waterfall. She stopped under it and unbraided the Celtic knots out of her hair, then she started scrubbing the mud from her auburn locks. Lilly felt Arthur grab her from behind and she giggled. "Mmm, hello, mo fhear céile." _[my husband.]_

"Hello, mo bhean chéile." _[my wife.]_

"I wish you remembered Gaeilge. I miss our conversations."

Lilly felt Arthur's lips on her shoulder as his hands went to her breasts. Lilly leaned back against him and moaned while he caressed her wet nipples with his thumbs. "I want to remember everything," Arthur said into her ear. "When I do, I'll tell you in Irish."

Lilly turned around, wrapped Arthur up in her arms and kissed him deeply. Both of them held each other and Arthur pressed her against the rocks. Arthur nibbled Lilly's lip and she grinned into his mouth, then suckled on his bottom lip and ran her fingers through his wet dirty blonde hair. Arthur pulled her out of the water fall and back into the river, then he found steady footing and raised her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he walked to the river bank. He laid her down on her back and put himself inside her, then he slowly began to push in and pull out of her. Lilly held him close to her and kissed him hard, and Arthur increased his pace.

"Mmm, oh Arthur," Lilly moaned out against his lips. "You feel so good inside me." Arthur chuckled and kissed her passionately. He leaned down a little and sucked on her breast and nipple as he grasped it. Lilly arched her head back and shut her eyes. The coolness of the water kept them from sweating but it didn't prevent their breath from going harder and faster as they continued with their love making. Eventually Lilly rolled him over and she straddled him, then she gyrated her hips and Arthur sat up, holding her in his arms and he went back to suckling on her nub. Lilly wrapped an arm around him and leaned her head back as she continued to ride him. Arthur grunted against her skin as his breathing got heavier, and soon Lilly felt her climax approaching. "Arthur, I'm gonna come..." she groaned out.

"Come all over me, baby girl," he whispered. Lilly's hips ground into Arthur harder and faster and finally, she cried out as her orgasm hit. Her inner muscles tightened and relaxed around Arthur's shaft but she kept going. Arthur laid back and played with both her breasts as she kept riding him. "Come for me again, Lilly."

Lilly nodded and grunted, looking down into his eyes with a sultry expression. "You like it when I come for you, Arthur?"

"Yeah, darlin'. Do it again, please. It feels so good when you do."

Lilly's hips rocked back and forth, side to side, and soon another wave of pleasure hit her. She cried out once more and her back arched, pressing her hands into Arthur's chest. Arthur chuckled deeply and placed his hands on her hips to help her go faster and harder, which she appreciated greatly. Time dragged on as she kept coming undone over and over, much to Arthur's happiness. Finally, Arthur himself came undone and he shot semen up inside her with a loud growl. Lilly collapsed on top of him and they laid there, holding each other close and kissing each other gently. They stayed like that for a while.

"Tá grá agam duit," Lilly murmured into his ear.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"I love you."

"Tá grá agam duit," Arthur said flawlessly.

"Very good," Lilly giggled.

Arthur kissed her neck and rolled over on top of her. "I love you so much, Lilly. Don't ever forget it."

"Ditto." Arthur and Lilly got up and dressed into new clothes, then they rinsed off their muddy clothes and decided to have a picnic. Arthur put down a blanket and got food ready while Lilly hung up their wet clothes to dry. Brian and James played in the river to get the mud off their fur and the couple ate some cooked venison and had some rum while they snuggled and chatted away. "Tell me another memory you have, Arthur. Anything."

"Hmm, well..." Arthur rubbed his chin as he grinned at his wife. "I remember how I got TB."

Lilly frowned. "Don't tell me that one. You beat a man practically to death for your trouble, if I recall correctly."

againArthur nodded sadly. "That I did, and I regret it."

"Tell me a happy memory."

Arthur sighed and took a bite of venison. "When I asked you to hang your washing with mine."

Lilly giggled. "Let me guess. Molly helped you with that, didn't she?"

"Oh yes. But if I recall correctly, you didn't give me the right response."

Lilly blushed a little. "Yes, I know. But I was so surprised, I just...I wasn't expecting a traditional Irish proposal."

Arthur smiled and kissed her softly. "Lilly...when this werewolf business is over and done with..." Arthur grasped her hands. "I want to put a baby in you."

Lilly snorted with laughter. "I think you probably have done that in the last few days, but okay."

"No, I mean...gah. I mean let's try for more children. I want more kids."

A slow smile formed on Lilly's face and she got on her knees. "How many more?"

"Hundreds."

Lilly cackled with glee. "I don't think I can give you that many. My body will wear out."

"Okay," Arthur laughed. "Not hundreds. But...can we have more?"

"I don't see why we can't. Although you've probably already done it at some point in the last few days!"

Arthur cackled and lowered down to her belly. "Hello, is there another baby in there?" he said to her stomach.

Lilly laughed loudly and smacked him softly. "Oh shut up!"

Arthur cackled again, grabbed Lilly by her rump and kissed her softly. "Fuck it, let me put one in you right now."

"Oh ho ho ho, oh really?"

"Yes."

Arthur and Lilly started snogging and Arthur knocked her down, then laid down on top of her. "Oh, Mr. Morgan!" she yelped.

* * *


	27. Children

**Chapter 27:**** Children**

After another love making session, the couple finished their food and put the blanket and their dried clothes away. The boys were clean, for the most part, and the group set on their way. Following the directions, the Morgans eventually set across a cave in woods and Lilly immediately got a bad feeling about it.

"Oh, I don't like how this place feels," Lilly commented eerily.

"Me neither," Arthur said.

The boys were both growling and snarling at the cave entrance and Lilly sighed. "Well, as if we needed more confirmation..."

"This is a place of Evil," someone said behind them.

Lilly drew her revolver, as did Arthur, as they turned around and aimed. Lilly's jaw dropped and they lowered their guns. "Morrigan! What are you doing here?!" Lilly asked excitedly.

"I've come to help. This is where Evil resides...Dothur."

"Dothur?" Lilly asked her.

Arthur pointed at The Morrigan. "I remember you. You were...Jesus Christ, you..." Arthur backed up a bit. "I remember comin' outta my...oh boy."

Lilly looked at Arthur. "Mo chuisle, you okay?"

"Yes. No. I dunno. I'm...god dammit. I remember comin' outta my grave and you were there."

"Yes," The Morrigan said with a smile. "I brought you back to life."

Arthur's mouth dropped. "That was you?!"

"Yes."

Arthur looked the woman up and down. "Lilly...this is the Goddess of War and Death?"

"And Destiny and Fate, let's not forget those two things," The Morrigan added cheerfully.

Lilly blinked. "What? You never mentioned that."

"Well I'm mentioning it now."

Lilly laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be in Tír na nÓg?"

"Yes, but as I said, I'm here to help you. This is where Dothur resides."

Lilly blinked a few times and shook her head, then it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh my God. Evil is an actual living thing?!"

"Yes, as is Violence and Darkness. Honestly, Lilly, when did you stop paying attention to your visions?"

"When I didna have them fer over a feckin' year! When ya promised me Arthur would be healed and he died anyway!"

The Morrigan pointed at Arthur. "He's healed now...and with perks."

Suddenly there was a roar that came from the cave and the wolves started barking. Lilly, Arthur, and The Morrigan backed up from the entrance a ways. Then there was a scream and Lilly drew out her bow. "I'm goin' in."

After she said that, she charged in. "Lilly, wait!" Arthur snapped as he drew his revolvers and ran after her.

The Morrigan and the boys came in after Arthur and Lilly led them all down through the cave. Another roar sounded out and another scream followed. Lilly stopped walking and pulled out the lantern, then she lit it and continued onwards. They turned down an alcove into a narrow corridor. They ducked down a little and Lilly saw lights up ahead so she doused her lantern. They moved quietly, like mice, down the way until Lilly saw a deep, spacious cavern. There were a bunch of people in dark cloaks, and there was a cage full of three adults and two children. They were dead. This made Lilly's heart ache. They were too late to save the missing citizens of Caterham. The people in cloaks seemed to be worshipping a bonfire...with an image of a woman floating over it. Lilly recognized the raven-haired woman immediately. It was Carman.

_"I have not looked on her face in years, and yet my blood still boils when I see it,"_ Adair said in Lilly's mind. Lilly also noticed Willow, the blonde woman they saw in Athlone. She was speaking to the apparition of Carman. And then there was a boack giant wolf standing next to Willow. He was humongous. Even bigger than the werewolves Lilly'd been fighting this whole time. _"That is Evil. That is Dothur."_

"That wolf is Carman's youngest son, Dothur," Morrigan whispered. "He is the one causing all the dead werewolves to rise in England. The other two, Dub and Dian, are wreaking similar havoc in Ireland and Scotland. It is fortunate we have found the lair of Dothur."

Lilly looked over at Arthur who was checking his guns. "Well, what do we do now?" Lilly whispered.

A low growl echoed through the cave and Lilly looked over to see Dothur staring right at them. Well, so much for that question. Lilly immediately drew her bow and fired a shot at Dothur. He ducked, then he roared at the invaders. Everyone's attention was brought to Lilly and her group. The battle began instantly as Lilly ordered Brian and James to attack. The Morrigan shapeshifted into a giant red wolf and followed the boys down the way to feast on the Carman worshippers. Lilly and Arthur fired from above them and killed off the cloaked people one by one. Dothur and Willow retreated further into the cave until they turned and ran. Lilly watched as The Morrigan, Brian and James pursued them and she walked down the walkway to Carman in the fire, who was watching with curiousity.

"So, you must be Lillian," Carman said with a full Greek accent.

"And ya must be Carman,' Lilly replied.

"Nice to finally meet you."

Lilly scoffed. "I canna say I feel the same way, lady."

Carman chuckled evily. "Oh, I would imagine so."

Lilly glanced over at the cage with the dead people and frowned. "Why are ya doin' this?"

Carman sighed. "I wish to break the world, of course. I'm just getting started."

Lilly looked up at the fiery embodiment of Carman. "Why did they have to die?"

"Oh, they're not exactly dead." The bodies in the cage started twitching and Lilly aimed an arrow at the cage. "They're just new members of my army."

Lilly watched in horror as the bodies twisted and turned, the sound of bone snapping and crunching as they started growing bigger and started getting black fur all over their bodies. They were becoming werewolves. Shit. Snarls and growls echoed throughout the cavern and Lilly glared at Carman before she started shooting arrows through the cage. She shot Mr. Beasley down first, then the two women. By the time the two children were done transforming, Lilly aimed two arrows and shot them in their eyes and they went down. Her heart broke at the sight. Carman laughed and Lilly glared at the woman. "I will find you, and I will kill you," Lilly said.

Carman laughed again and sighed. "I look forward to meeting you in person, Lillian."

Carman's face disappeared and Arthur approached Lilly. "You okay?" he asked.

Lilly walked over to the cage and opened it, tears rolling down her face. She caressed the dead children's half wolf faces and sobbed. "No, I'm not okay."

Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. "We will get her, Lilly. We'll get her back for this."

The Morrigan, Brian and James came back empty handed. "They escaped," The Morrigan said.

Lilly nodded and wiped her tears before walking to the fire. "We need to burn the bodies."

She took a torch and lit it, then after grabbing all her arrows, she tossed the torch into the cage.

* * *

Arthur watched his wife as if her heart just hardened to stone. They all left the cavern and headed back up Alco Farm, where Mrs. Beasley grieved for the death of her husband as well as the deaths of the other four missing people. Lilly had nothing much to say on it as they informed the townsfolk of what had happened. The whole town was devastated. Lilly, Arthur, the wolves, and The Morrigan left the town to head on to the next one to investigate: Redhill. By the time they got there, it was nightfall, and Lilly hadn't said a word. The Morrigan had taken her leave when they reached the small village and Lilly, rather than get a head start on the investigation, apparently decided to drown her sorrows in alcohol in the local pub instead. Arthur wanted to comfort Lilly but she was inconsolable, so he decided to go out and take care of this werewolf problem for her. Luckily for him, it was just the one undead werewolf that he had to kill and he and the boys did it with ease. He burned the body and when he came back to the rather generic looking pub, Lilly was drunk out of her mind. He sat down next to her and ordered a pint of porter from the barkeep. Lilly stood...or rather wobbled at the bar as she chugged another pint of her own.

"I could'a saved 'em, Arthur," she muttered. "But I let me hormones get the best of me and we...had our way with one another. Twice. If we hadna done that, they might still have lived."

Arthur sighed and chugged his porter, then he ordered another. "You can't change what's done. You can only move on," he said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But let's just remain vigilant in the future, okay?"

Lilly nodded glumly. Arthur escorted her over to a table so she could sit and they ordered more drinks. Lilly drank in silence, so Arthur did as well. He'd never seen his wife like this, at least not to his recollection. There was just no way of making her feel better. Eventually they got a room for the night and while Arthur tried to hold her, she merely pushed him away and kept her back to him at the far side of the bed. Arthur frowned but he persisted.

"Arthur, I really don't-"

"Stop." Arthur turned her around and held her face in his hands. "Don't shut me out, Lilly."

Lilly scowled at him, but Arthur kissed her softly and she eventually melted into his arms. "I killed two children tonight," she said with a sad frown.

"They were already dead."

"But maybe I could'a done somethin' different, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head and kissed Lilly again. "I doubt we could have. But hey, it was interestin' having The Morrigan with us, wasn't it?"

Lilly nodded as Arthur held her in his arms. "Yes. I wonder how she found the time to come when Tír na nÓg is still in trouble."

"Maybe they are winnin'."

"Maybe, but Nemain said I had to defeat Evil, Violence, and Darkness in order to help the war in Tír na nÓg."

"Hmm. Well, these gods and goddesses work in strange ways, I guess."

Lilly prodded her face into his neck and yawned. "I'm tired."

"Me too."

Lilly eventually fell asleep in Arthur's arms, then Arthur drifted off as well. The next morning, Lilly felt a little better, which made Arthur glad. For the next five days, they spent their time going to the surrounding villages that were on their list and defeated undead werewolves. After the last village, they finally made their trip back to London. They got back to their hotel and went walking to their room.

"Man, I'm exhausted," Arthur said. "I could use a big nap."

"Me too," Lilly said, grasping Arthur's hand and kissing it.

Arthur chuckled and stopped her from walking, his finger caressing her chin. "Mmmm, first I think we should try for a baby again."

Lilly laughed as she grabbed the hotel room key from her pocket. "Mr. Morgan, you're so frisky," she teased.

Arthur was frisky. He wanted his wife every second of every day, he simply could not help himself. He grabbed her bottom and pulled her close for a kiss. "Yes I am."

Lilly wrapped her arms around him and they kissed each other deeply. "Well, you have me convinced," she said into his mouth.

They walked and kissed at the same time and Lilly struggled to get the key into their door. Arthur laughed and helped her. "Let me," he said, his lips vibrating along her throat.

Arthur inserted the key and turned it, then he opened the door and they kissed while walking in.

"Well well, look who's finally back together, Hosea," Dutch said.

Arthur and Lilly stopped what they were doing to see Dutch, Hosea, Aoífe, and Junior in the room. Lilly squealed and ran to them all with hugs and kisses. Arthur smiled as he walked over and picked up Arthur Junior and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Daddy!" Junior screeched happily.

"Mummy!" Aoífe said joyfully.

Lilly grabbed Aoífe and kissed her forehead. "Oh, my babies! I've missed you!" Lilly gaped at Dutch and Hosea. "What are you doin' here?"

Dutch and Hosea laughed. "The babies missed you," Hosea said. "We decided to come for a visit."

* * *


	28. The Zoo

**Chapter 28: ****The Zoo**

Arthur and Lilly held their children happily and gave them lots of kisses. "Oh Athair!" Lilly exclaimed in a teasing tone. "You must have left shortly after we did!"

"We did," Dutch said. "Honestly, we wanted to see London, too, but mostly, Arthur Junior and Aoífe missed you both."

Arthur Jr. started tugging on Arthur Sr.'s hair and made Arthur Sr. laugh. "Ah, stop that, you silly boy."

Dutch and Hosea laughed as Junior giggled and kept doing it, but Arthur didn't stop him. Lilly bounced Aoífe on her hip and Aoífe squealed in delight. "So how long are you stayin'?" Lilly asked her adoptive fathers.

"Well, we're not sure just yet," said Dutch.

"We want to explore London a bit," Hosea explained. "Who knows how long that will take."

Brian and James whined up at the babies and the parents put their children down. Brian licked Aoífe while James did so to Junior and both the babies giggled.

"Ah!" Aoífe exclaimed. "Tickles!"

The adults chuckled as the boys laid down next to their niece and nephew. Lilly clapped her hands together. "Well, I need to go see if Mr. Pierce left word for me at the front desk."

Dutch and Hosea's faces went dark. "Mr. Pierce?" Dutch asked.

"Please tell me that's a different Mr. Pierce that we're thinkin' of," Hosea snarled.

Arthur sighed. "Nope, same one. She reports to him now."

Dutch stood up. "You're kiddin' me."

"Nope."

Hosea also stood up. "Well, I think we should all go and "report" to him, Lilly. I have more than a few words to say to him."

Arthur grinned. "That's actually a good idea."

Lilly held her hands up. "Now now, gentlemen. We can't kill him. Not yet, anyway."

"We're not gonna kill him. We're just gonna talk to him."

Lilly chuckled and picked up Arthur Jr., then she tossed him up and down a little and he laughed. "Riiight."

"Hey, I got an idea," Hosea said. "After seein' Mr. Pierce, why don't we take the kids to the zoo?"

Lilly gasped happily. "That's a fantastic idea!"

* * *

Arthur rode Prasutagus down to Hyde Park after Lilly received word to meet Mr. Pierce near Rotten Row again. He and Lilly's fathers insisted on coming with. The babies were a sight as they were riding the wolves Brian and James. Arthur was surprised how well they could ride. It must have been in their blood. Lilly spotted Mr. Pierce and she stopped her group.

"Do not say a word," Lilly said to her men. "I'm gonna go talk to him, so you guys stay put."

Lilly walked her horse towards Mr. Pierce and Arthur grunted. "I remember that little shit," Arthur murmured.

Lilly stopped, turned and looked at Arthur with a scolding look. Arthur forgot she had really good hearing. Lilly resumed her walk and Dutch chuckled. "I hope she has something good in store for him one day," Dutch said.

"Yeah, here's hopin'," Arthur agreed.

Dutch and Hosea looked at Arthur. "Arthur, we wanted to apologize to you," Hosea said.

"About what?"

"Well, we...kinda encouraged Patrick and Lilly to get together."

Arthur eyed Hosea with a squint. "You what?"

"Lilly was very unhappy without you, Arthur," Dutch explained. "I don't know if she told you, but she tried to-"

Arthur held up his hand. "Patrick told me what she tried to do. I understand you guys wanted her to be happy again, I get that. But..." Arthur jerked his head to the side. "I'm still a bit sore about the whole thing, if I'm bein' honest."

Hosea frowned. "You are? But you two seem fine now."

Arthur sighed unhappily. "We're okay...for now. She's still gotta make things up to me, but...I gotta make things up to her too. I ain't exactly innocent, neither."

"What did you do?"

"I had sex with two call girls in Annesburg."

"On separate occasions or at the same time?" Dutch said with a laugh.

Hosea wheezed out a chuckle and Arthur smirked at Dutch. "Shut up, Dutch."

* * *

Lilly sat down in shock next to Mr. Pierce. "You're joking," she said.

"No. Why? Will it be a problem reporting directly to the king from now on?" Mr. Pierce inquired.

Yes, it was a problem. She'd much rather deal with the man who murdered her than the man who touched her inappropriately, but she wasn't about to reveal that information to Mr. Pierce so she shook her head immediately. "No, not at all. I'm just wondering why."

"I'm not sure. He ordered it."

"I see." This made Lilly very uncomfortable. "So what now?"

"Well, for now, just enjoy the day." Mr. Pierce looked over at Arthur. "I see your husband is looking well."

Lilly smiled at Arthur. "Yes, he is."

"Mrs. Morgan, was he really dead?"

Lilly looked at Mr. Pierce with an eye roll. "Obviously, he wasn't."

"The Morrigan brought him back, just like she brought you back."

Lilly blinked a few times at the man. "I suppose you are smarter than you look."

Mr. Pierce chuckled. "I suppose I am. But anyway," he peeked at her children. "Your children are beautiful. I am glad they were born."

Lilly sighed and leaned back on the bench. "Yes, I guess I never thanked you for convincin' my uncle Levi to keep me alive." Mr. Pierce looked at her in shock. Lilly smirked at him. "I don't forgive you for killing me, Mr. Pierce, but I'm not so callous as to not...notice your need to atone for it."

Mr. Pierce smiled. "Do you still plan on killing me?"

"Yep."

Mr. Pierce laughed and stood up. "Well, that's just too bad, I suppose."

"Perhaps."

Mr. Pierce looked down at her. "Well, the king will send instructions at your hotel when he needs you. Good day, Mrs. Morgan."

Mr. Pierce turned towards the men but apparently decided better of it and went the other way. Lilly laughed to herself and got off the bench, then she walked over to Arthur and the rest. "Well, how did that go?" Arthur asked her.

Lilly shook her head. "Nothin' new, except I personally have to report to the king from now on," she said with a frown.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes."

Dutch and Hosea's jaws dropped. "So you really did meet him?" Dutch asked.

"Yes."

"What's he like?"

"Very touchy feely, if you get my drift." Lilly mounted up on Liath and sighed. "He wanted to see my scars and he got...a bit too friendly about it."

Dutch growled. "What else did he do?"

"Nothin'," Lilly said. "He made a pass at me, that's it." Lilly saw Arthur's knuckles clench on the reins. She frowned and decided to change the subject. "So, zoo?"

* * *

Arthur and the rest walked along the small road towards the London Zoo. The kids were very excited. People occasionally stopped to point at the wolves, wondering if they were part of an exhibit. Lilly had Aoífe in her arms and Arthur was holding his son as they paid and walked in. Dutch and Hosea tailed in behind them. The first exhibit they went to see were the sea lions. The children absolutely loved it and Arthur helped Junior clap as one jumped into the water.

"Look at that, Junior!" he said.

"Yaaay!" Junior exclaimed. The next exhibit was a bunch of monkeys and Arthur Jr. laughed when the monkeys climbed up and down their trees. He looked at his father and smiled. "Look, Daddy! Monkey!"

Arthur beamed at him. "Very good, Junior!"

Lilly laughed. "They're gettin' real good at talkin', now."

She put Aoífe on her shoulders as they walked to the next exhibit. It was a lion. The lion roared at Brian and James but the boys ignored it. Arthur was glad they were on their best behavior. Aoífe pointed at the lion. "Big cat!"

"Yes honey, that's a very big cat," Arthur said with a chuckle. "It's called a "lion"."

Lilly smiled at her husband. "Do you remember Margaret?"

"Margaret?"

"Yeah. The man dressed as a woman animal wrangler."

Arthur stroked his chin. "Hmm, Margaret...Margaret...no. Can't say I remember."

Lilly sighed. "It'll come to you eventually."

Arthur chuckled. "I'm sure ot will, but why do you ask?"

"Well, I had to get a lion for him."

"You what?!"

Lilly laughed. "Yup. Had to sing to the damn thing so it wouldn't kill me."

Arthur shook his head with a chuckle. "You are just full of surprises, ain't ya?"

"Yes."

They walked to the next exhibit which was a manatee. "Junior, do you know what that is?" Lilly asked.

"No," Junior replied.

"It's a manatee."

"Man...manatee." Arthur Jr. giggled.

Suddenly there was screaming and Arthur looked around. People started running away from something. It was an undead werewolf barreling down the path. Lilly gave Aoífe to Dutch and Arthur gave Junior to Hosea. Lilly and Arthur stood in front of them as they drew out their revolvers.

"What the fuck is that?!" Dutch yelled.

"A werewolf! Stay behind us!" Lilly shouted as the couple opened fire. Only a few shots made the beast go down. Another one came up behind it and the boys went charging at it. Arthur made a few more shots and the creature died. Lilly pulled out her bow as three more came up the pathway.

"Oh my God!" Hosea exclaimed. "They look so dead!"

"They're Carman's little minion bastards!" Lilly explained. Arthur reloaded his guns as Lilly notched her arrows and fired. The boys attacked one while another was shot down by Lilly. "God damn, I love this bow you got me! So much more effective!"

Arthur laughed as he shot the third one down. "Glad you like it, sweetheart!"

More came running up the path towards them and the couple kept shooting while Brian and James continued their onslaught. Arthur heard the babies crying but he could only do his fatherly duty to keep shooting. Arthur reloaded and shot another werewolf dead. Lilly ran out of arrows and turned into Adair, unsheathing her sword and charging another werewolf. Arthur saw one get close and he dropped his guns to punch it. When he connected, the werewolf went flying. "You guys better high tail it outta here! Run!" Arthur yelled at Dutch and Hosea.

They did as they were told and Arthur tackled into another werewolf. More kept coming for them, but soon the charge ended. Adair stood victoriously over a bunch of dead werewolf bodies and she looked at Arthur. "When are they going to learn that they cannot defeat us?" Adair looked around. "Where are the children?"

Arthur walked up to Adair and helped her down. "I sent them running. Brian, James, go find Dutch and Hosea." Brian and James ran up the path opposite of where the werewolves came from. Adair shifted back into Lilly and Arthur took her hand. "Let's go get our kids."

Lilly agreed and the couple ran after the wolves. They eventually met up with Dutch and Hosea and hugs were exchanged. "Those were some huge bastards!" Hosea exclaimed breathlessly.

"Huge bastards!" Aoífe shouted.

Lilly snorted. "Aoífe, that's a bad word!"

"Bastards!" Junior yelled.

* * *

Arthur cackled with glee. "I guess we gotta watch what we say around them now."

* * *

Lilly and Arthur went back to dispose of the carcasses that they'd killed. After burning the dead werewolf bodies, the couple was held up for questioning by the local authorities and the two elderly fathers held onto their grandchildren. When that was done, Lilly and Arthur and the rest were free to keep wandering about the zoo. They stopped at a "fairy floss" stand and got some to share with the children. It was good, but soon the kids were hyper as hell from all the sugar they had consumed. Lilly and Arthur set them down and let them run around. They eventually came across a carousel.

"Mummy! Ride!" Junior said.

Lilly picked him up and Arthur picked up Aoífe. "Alright, let's go ride on the carousel."

They paid for tickets and picked out horses that went up and down. Lilly and Arthur set their children in the saddles and then the ride started. The kids squealed in delight as their parents held onto them.

"Weeeeeee!" the kids screamed happily.

Arthur and Lilly laughed and they all waved to Dutch and Hosea as they passed by. "Grandpa! Seanathair! Horsies!" Aoífe screeched with joy.

Arthur, while having an arm wrapped around little Aoífe, put his other arm around his wife and kissed her. "You know, considerin' that we just fought some wild beasts, this is such a nice time with the kids," Arthur said with a smile.

Lilly leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yes, it is."

As the ride continued and the carousel music played, Arthur put a hand through Lilly's hair. "Tá grá agam duit, mo bhean chéile." _[I love you, my wife.]_

Lillt smiled at him. "Tá grá agam duit, mo fhear céile." _[I love you, my husband.]_

* * *

By nightfall, Aoífe and Junior were sleeping soundly in their parents' arms when they finally got back to the hotel. The married couple went to their room after Dutch and Hosea brought in their bassinets and set them up. Lilly and Arthur laid the babies down and said good night to Dutch and Hosea. Lilly smiled happily as she got into bed naked. This was a very good day, all things considered. The wolves went to the sitting room where the bairns were sleeping and Arthur shut the door. He walked over to the bed and started undressing. "Now," he said in an aggressively seductive to tone, "about tryin' for another baby..."

Lilly smirked at him and opened her legs to tease him. "Yes?"

Arthur finished undressing and climbed into bed. "You better prepare yourself, woman, 'cause I'm pullin' an all nighter."

* * *


	29. The Meeting

_Song is called "The Riddle Song"__ by unknown. __Chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 29: **** The Meeting**

Lilly woke up in the middle of the night to the bairns crying. She sighed and got out of bed, then dressed into her clothes and walked to the sitting room. She opened the door to see Aoífe and Junior standing in their little cribs crying. She picked both of them up and held them, rocking them to and fro. They were still crying and Lilly sighed.

"Shh, it's okay, my wee ones. Shh," Lilly said.

Arthur walked into the roon groggily in only his pants and rubbed his eyes. "What's goin' on?"

Lilly looked at her children. They were salivating heavily and rubbing their faces with frowns. "Either they had a nightmare or they're teething."

Arthur turned on a light and went to the bar. He opened a bottle of whiskey and dipped his finger in it. He then walked over to Lilly and dabbed a little alcohol onto the kid's gums. This made them cry even more and Lilly chuckled. "Dammit, I was told that helps with teething," Arthur said softly.

Lilly handed Arthur his daughter and cleared her throat. "It does, but I think it's the taste that is makin' them cry, mo chuisle."

Arthur kissed his bawling little Aoífe on the head and held her close. "You're okay, little one. Shh."

The babies still cried and Lilly frowned. "I suppose I better sing."

Arthur nodded. "Pick a good one, darlin'." Lilly cleared her throat again and started to sing.

_I gave my love a cherry_

_That had no stone_

_I gave my love a chicken_

_That had no bone_

Arthur gaped at Lilly, then he smiled as the babies immediately calmed down, their eyes dialating and their howls ceasing. Arthur began singing with his wife.

_I gave my love a story_

_That had no end_

_I gave my love a baby_

_Got no cryin'_

Lilly held out a hand to Arthur and he took it, rocking back and forth with her motions.

_How can there be a cherry_

_That has no stone_

_How can there be a chicken_

_That has no bone_

_How can there be a story_

_That has no end_

_How can there be a baby_

_With no cryin'_

Lilly and Arthur got closer to one another, and soon they were standing in front of each other while rocking their children.

_Well, a cherry when it's blooming_

_It has no stone_

_A chicken when it's pippin'_

_It has no bone_

_The story of I love you_

_It has no end_

_A baby when it's sleeping_

_Has no crying_

_Hush little baby_

_Hush little baby_

_Hush little baby_

_Don't you cry_

The song ended and Lilly noticed the kids had fallen asleep. Lilly then smiled at her husband lovingly, happy tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you remember that song."

Arthur leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I do. I remember singin' that to you all the time when you was a kid. And when we found out I had TB. Hey, what happened to the goats you got for my milk treatment?"

Lilly chuckled as she laid Junior down. "They're at home. I'm surprised you didn't see them there." Arthur set down his baby girl and the couple held hands as they turned off the light. Brian and James whined and Lilly went to go get her boots on. "They probably have to go relieve themselves."

Arthur sighed and held his wife from behind. "Let them out, then come back here and let's have some more sex."

Lilly laughed then moaned as Arthur kissed the back of her neck. "Oh, you naughty devil."

Arthur smacked her rump and she giggled. "Hurry the fuck up, woman," he growled passionately into her ear.

Lilly squeaked lightly and opened the hotel door. Arthur kissed her deeply and pressed her up against it. "Arthur, geez!" Lilly said with a laugh.

"Mmm, I'm sorry, I can't wait, mo stór."

Lilly snickered and kissed his throat. "You're gonna have to, mo chuisle."

She slapped his ass and grasped it tightly before leaving with the boys. She went down the stairs and left the hotel, then waited as the boys did their business outside. When they finished up, Lilly saw Patrick walking towards her from down the street.

"Oh, hey Patrick," she said.

Patrick was wearing a dark blue suit and he smiled at her. "Hello, lass." He kissed her cheek. "How are ya?"

"Good. Did you know Dutch and Hosea came here with the bairns?"

"Yes I did. It was good tah see them. Where are the little chiselers?"

"Upstairs, asleep. What are you doin' up so late?"

Patrick sighed sadly. "I just came from a meeting with Mr. Bradley. I heard about what happened at the zoo."

Lilly chuckled. "Yeah, that was...I didn't expect them to be in London yet."

Patrick closed in on her. "Lillian, there are rumors going around."

"What rumors?"

"That yer the one responsible fer them being here in the first place."

Lilly's mouth went agape from disbelief. "What? People think I had somethin' to do with this?"

"Not directly, no...but some think it'll stop if yer dead."

_"Ha! Carman will never stop until she is dead!"_ Adair snapped inside Lilly's head.

"Adair says Carman won't stop until she herself is dead," Lilly mentioned.

"I know," Patrick said with a sigh. "I also heard ya hafta report directly tah the king now, too."

Lilly's stomach churned at the thought. "Yeah."

Patrick smiled and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Well, at least ya dunna have tah deal with Mr. Pierce anymore."

"That's not necessarily true. He's still my sponsor."

"Fer what?"

Lilly leaned in to whisper to Patrick. "I'm a Freemason now."

Patrick's eyes went wide. "What?"

Lilly dug through her satchel and showed him a pin of an upside down star. "Woman's chapter."

Patrick laughed and she put the small pin away. "My God. Knighthood and a Freemason?!"

"Shh, keep it down!" Lilly said with a giggle.

"Yer father was a Freemason, ya know."

"Mmhmm, that's pretty much how I got in. You gotta have a relative who was a Freemason in order to become one yourself."

Patrick chuckled, then he frowned. "We need tah talk about Arthur, too. His name came up in the meeting."

"What? Why?" Lilly asked defensively.

"Well...he punched the shite out of a werewolf. He has super strength. They're thinking about recruiting him tah the cause."

Lilly laughed. "He already is recruited."

"I mean he'll have a superior tah report tah."

Lilly laughed again. "Yeah, that'll be the day when Arthur takes orders from anyone."

Patrick nodded and chuckled lightly. "Yes, this is true, but maybe if ya talk tah him, he might listen."

"Hmm. I'll try. Who was thinkin' about takin' him on?"

"The king."

Lilly sighed. "That is a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say the King's nickname "Edward the Caresser" is well-founded."

Patrick's face dropped from happy to angry. "Did he touch ya?"

"Oh yeah. Wanted to see my scars and he got real touchy with them."

Patrick narrowed his eyes further. "I take it Arthur knows?"

"Yes."

"Well, bollucks. Why didn't ya say anything?"

"Well, because I-"

"Lilleh!" Arthur shouted. Patrick and Lilly looked around and saw Arthur's head poking out of the hotel room window. He still had no shirt on. "Why are you...oh, hey there Patrick."

Lilly snorted and Patrick waved up at Arthur. "Hello, Arthur."

"What's goin' on down there? A meeting?"

Lilly giggled and covered her mouth as people passing by looked appalled and shocked at Arthur's behavior. It was unruly for the British to act in such a way, but then again, Arthur was not British. "Yes, mo chuisle, we are havin' a meeting," Lilly said.

"What about?"

"We'll come up and talk, Arthur," Patrick said.

Arthur nodded and shut the window. Patrick, Lilly, and the wolves made their way back into the hotel and climbed the stairs, then they got to Lilly and Arthur's room. As they walked in, Lilly noticed Arthur was still shirtless. She didn't mind, though. She loved seeing him without clothes on. "What's this meetin' about?" Arthur asked.

"Long story short, you're bein' considered for uh, recruitment," Lilly explained.

"Recruitment? For what?"

"To help kill werewolves."

Arthur laughed a little. "I thought I was already doin' that," he said as he grabbed a shirt.

Lilly frowned. "They might give you someone to report to and go on missions."

"Like who? Mr. Pierce?"

"...The king was mentioned," Patrick said hesitantly.

Arthur stopped unbuttoning his shirt and glared at Patrick. "If they think I'm gonna report to that asshole, they-"

"Ya wilna have a choice, Arthur. This would be something ya hafta do."

"Why? I'm not a fuckin' subject of his. I'm an American."

"Yes. An American on foreign soil," Lilly said. "Arthur, this is serious. The king could very well have you imprisoned for disobeying an order."

"What is this? The army?"

"No, but-"

"But nothin'!" Arthur snapped. "I ain't reportin' to some asshole who tried to get frisky with my wife!"

Patrick and Lilly looked at each other. "Ya won't have a choice, unless you want to be imprisoned or killed."

Arthur scoffed. "If I die, I'll probably just come back."

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "Dunna ya dare talk like that, Arthur Morgan! Dunna ya dare put me through that again!" Lilly shouted.

Arthur looked at Lilly and his expression softened. He sighed and walked over to her. "I'm sorry. I won't put you through that again."

Lilly frowned and started buttoning up his shirt. "Damn right you won't. Now, I still have to report to the king. I'll try to see if I can persuade him not to have you report to him."

"I don't like that you have to speak to him still." Arthur grabbed her hands and kissed them. "But...well, I'll try not to get myself killed or imprisoned over it."

Patrick cleared his throat. "I'll see if I can also persuade Mr. Bradley tah not have ya report tah the king."

Patrick said his goodbyes and left abruptly. Lilly blinked when the door slammed shut. "Was he mad?" Lilly asked.

"I think displays of affection between us gets to him, sometimes," Arthur said with a sad face. "I don't blame him, but...well, you're mine, not his."

Lilly lowered her gaze. "Yes, but I feel awful for him. We need to fix him up with somebody, I think. Not that I know any female nobles, of course, but..."

Arthur went and locked the door after putting the boys in the sitting room. "I don't know why you buttoned up my shirt. It's just gonna come off again."

Lilly chuckled and started unbuttoning it again. "Well, I can always undo it for you."

Arthur made an amused face and laughed at her. "Then do it, woman."

Lilly undid Arthur's buttons and stared at his body as she took off his shirt. She licked her lips in appreciation and kissed his chest. Arthur groaned a little as Lilly went to a nipple and flicked it with her tongue. Lilly kissed down his chest to his stomach, then got on her knees and started unbuttoning his pants. Arthur stroked his fingers through her hair as Lilly pulled out his member and began to play with it. She kissed it a few times before putting it into her mouth, suckling and licking it gently. Arthur grunted and groaned as his cock grew in her mouth. Lilly bobbed her head back and forth while messing around with his testicles which made Arthur grunt more. Lilly decided to try something and attempted to stuff his dick into the back of her throat. It hit her gag reflex but she did her best not to gag at all.

"God dammit, Lillian, you're good at this." He lifted her up and ripped her shirt open. "Too damn good at it. You're gonna make me come before I can have any fun with you."

Lilly giggled and took off her ruined shirt. Arthur kissed her deeply and she returned it. Things got hot and heavy and Lilly kicked off her boots. Arthur pulled down her pants as he kissed down her body and he went between her thighs to kiss her womanhood. Lilly moaned softly and opened herself a little. Arthur grasped her butt as he dug his face in further and Lilly yelped in surprise. His tongue swished and wiggled along her nub and labia and it made Lilly's eyes and head roll back. Suddenly Arthur picked her up in his arms and kissed her. He threw her onto the bed with a flump and Lilly laughed. He sat on the bed and pulled Lilly to sit on him. When he entered her, Lilly gasped loudly and wrapped her legs and arms around him. She felt hot all over as she bounced on him. Arthur held her in his arms and bit her shoulder. Lilly and Arthur groaned as they made furious love to one another. Arthur scratched her back while Lilly yanked on his hair. He bit her neck so hard it made her yap noisily. He laughed at her and kissed her greedily. Sweat built up on their bodies and their breathing became ragged. Lilly felt her orgasm build up and when it released, her whole body shivered from how intense it was.

"Fuuuuck, Arthur!" she yelled into his mouth, digging her nails into his back and grinding harder on him.

Arthur sucked one of her nipples enthusiastically and it made her yelp once more. Lilly giggled loudly and Arthur nipped her neck. "Get on the bed."

Lilly got off Arthur and went to crawl when he yanked her back, forced her on her knees, bent her over the bed, and slammed his cock back into her. "Oh my God!" she shouted in pleasure.

He chuckled deeply as he resumed his fast and rough pace. Lilly felt another climax come around the bend and she cried out as her inner muscles contracted and relaxed around him. "Keep it down or you'll wake the babies!" Arthur hissed aggressively.

"I canna help it, yer bein' so rough!"

"You don't like it?"

Lilly swiveled around, shoved him onto his back, climbed on top of him and started riding him. "I fucking love it!"

Arthur cackled and brought her down to kiss him, and she bounced on him roughly which made him groan noisily over and over again. "Jesus Christ, Lillian!"

"Oh ho ho, now who's bein' loud?"

Arthur cackled and tossed her off, then he picked her up, pushed her against the wall, lifted her by her rump, and entered her again. Lilly wrapped her arms and legs around him as he thrusted into her savagely. They both moaned harshly over and over and Lilly came undone once more. Their skin stuck to each other and their breathing and moans filled the room. Arthur dug his face into her shoulder and he finally grumbled blaringly as he came himself. Arthur and Lilly soon collapsed to the floor and laid on their backs in a post-sexual daze. All that sounded in the room was their heavy breathing for a few minutes before Lilly started chuckling. Arthur rolled his head lazily to look at her with a smile.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

Lilly sighed happily and looked over at him. "That was some great sex, babe."

Arthur cackled, rolled over on top of Lilly and kissed her gently, wrapping her up in his arms. "Yes, it was."

Still breathing heavily, Lilly and Arthur started giggling into fits. Lilly felt extremely euphoric. She guessed Arthur did as well. Suddenly the babies started crying and the wolves began howling. The couple groaned and Arthur helped Lilly get on her feet. He grabbed his pants and his shirt, then handed Lilly the shirt while he put his pants on. Lilly buttoned up the shirt that was slightly oversized on her and Arthur stared at her with his mouth practically watering.

"What are you gawkin' at, love?" Lilly inquired.

"You look good enough to eat like that," he said. Lilly walked past him while lifting the shirt up just a tad to expose her butt a little and Arthur growled at her. "God, you're so beautiful."

Lilly opened the door and the boys came walking out. Lilly turned on a light and picked up her daughter while Arthur came and grabbed Junior. "Okay, who wants another lullaby?" Lilly asked out loud.

* * *


	30. The Attack

**Chapter 30:**** The Attack**

Lilly woke up the next morning in a good mood. She looked over at her sleeping husband and kissed his cheek before crawling out of bed. She dressed in her black gunslinger outfit with a dark blue leather hide jacket. Lilly then checked on her children who were bright eyed and bushy tailed. She gasped excitedly when they both saw her and they smiled with their little baby teeth showing.

"Oooh, are my wee chiselers awake?" she asked with a coo in her voice.

Brian stretched and James made a whiny yawn. They both got up and trotted out of the sitting room. Lilly changed her children's cloth diapers and put them in a matching dark blue dress and suit. She set them down and held both their hands as they walked through the regular room. Aoífe immediately waddled over to the king sized bed. Arthur tried to crawl in, but without success.

"Are you trying to wake up Daddy?" Lilly asked with a giggle.

Aoífe gave a smile while Junior went to join his sister. Lilly walked over and put both the babies in the bed. Arthur was snoring lightly and Lilly laughed quietly as the babies crawled over to his head. Junior put his finger in Arthur's nose and Arthur jolted awake.

"Woa, what!" he said as he sat up. The babies and Lilly went into hysterics. Arthur rubbed his face and looked at Junior. "What happened?"

Lilly held her stomach, trying to stop herself from laughing so much. "Arthur put his finger up your nose."

Arthur Sr. started laughing and then grabbed his son, tickling him. "You little stinker!"

Arthur Junior squealed in delight as Aoífe suddenly jumped up and down on the bed. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Arthur looked at his daughter and smiled. Aoífe jumped to Arthur and he hugged her. "Oh, my little girl!"

Lilly leaned against the bed post and smiled as Arthur played with his son and daughter. This was a good moment to watch. He tickled them both and they giggled and screeched hysterically. Lilly laughed at the three of them and went over to the vanity table to brush out her hair. Brian and James got up and started barking at the door. There was a knock and Lilly got up. "You better put on pants, mo chuisle."

Arthur discreetly grabbed his black pants without taking off the bedsheets and put them on. When Lilly saw he was decent, she opened the door and saw a man standing there with a note. "For you, madam," he said as he held it out.

Lilly thanked him and grabbed it before watching him walk down the hall. Lilly started reading it as she shut the door.

_To the Earl and Countess of Moycullen,_

_Your presence is needed at Buckingham Palace. Please come at your earliest convenience__._

_Signed,_

_Edward the VII, King of the United Kingdom, Ireland, and Emperor of India._

Lilly sighed and looked at Arthur who went back to tickling his children, making roars and growls at them. The kids screeched and struggled to get away. "Mummy!" they both said.

Lilly folded and pocketed the note before going over to the bed with her family. She tickled her children and made growls as well. Her and Arthur eventually let the kids breathe and set them down on the floor. The kids waddled over to Brian and James to play with them. Lilly went to the sitting room and grabbed some baby toys, then brought them over to Aoífe and Arthur Junior. Arthur kissed his wife gently and ran his fingers through her hair. "What was in the note?" he asked Lilly.

"We both gotta go to Buckingham Palace today."

Arthur groaned. "God dammit. I guess Patrick wasn't able to get the word in."

"God dammit!" Junior squealed.

Lilly and Arthur sniggered. "No, Junior, that's a naughty word!" Lilly scolded with a giggle.

"God dammit!" Aoífe said with a big smile.

Lilly sighed and looked at Arthur Sr. who looked bashful. "We really need to watch our language around these two," Lilly said.

"Watch!" Junior yelled!

"Watch!" Aoífe shrieked.

They both started repeating the word "watch" over and over and Lilly laughed. "We better go find Da and Athair to take care of the bairns while we're there." _[Father.]_

Arthur kissed Lilly softly and swayed as he held her. "I'll go get 'em."

Arthur got dressed in his gunslinger attire and gave his kids kisses before walking to the door. Suddenly Aoífe started crying and Arthur frowned at her. "What's wrong, kid?"

Aoífe half ran to him and clung to his leg. "Daddy!"

Lilly awed, making a soft chuckle. Arthur picked up his daughter. "You can come with me. Let's go find Grandpa and Seanathair." _[Grandfather.]_

Lilly waved at the two as they left. "We'll be right behind you," she said before shutting the door behind them. Lilly looked over at Junior who was busy yanking on James' tail. "Arthur! Be careful!"

Arthur gave his mother a big baby frown. "Doggy!"

"Wolf."

"Doggy!"

"Wolf!

Arthur Junior started giggling. "Hungry!"

Lilly rolled her eyes playfully and went to walk over to him when all of a sudden, Dothur crashed through the window and into the room. Lilly screamed from being startled and the boys stood up immediately to protect their little nephew. Lilly was instantly pinned against the wall and the wolf bit her neck hard. Lilly screeched from the pain and felt her skin tear as the Evil tore her neck open. Lilly collapsed to the ground, grasping her throat as she tried to crawl to Junior. Junior was screaming bloody murder as Brian faced off with Dothur. Lilly lifted her hand and opened the door. "J-James. G-get...Junior...out..." she stammered. Why wasn't she healing faster?

Lilly, with her failing eyes, watched James grab a screeching Arthur by his blue suit collar to drag him out of the room.

* * *

Arthur knocked on Dutch's hotel room door and it opened. Hosea answered the door with a smile. "Hello! Come on in, Arthur!"

Arthur walked in with Aoífe holding out her arms to Hosea. "Seanathair!" she said excitedly. _[Grandfather!]_

Hosea took her and gave her a big kiss. "Lilly and I need to go report to the king today, so we were wonderin' if you both could watch the kids while we go do that?"

Dutch nodded. "Of course. Where's Lilly and Junior?"

"They're in our room, but they'll be here in a few minutes."

Arthur suddenly heard crying and walked back over to the door. He opened it and saw James with a squalling Junior...who had blood on him. Arthur picked up his son and in a panic, checked for any wounds. Hosea and Dutch came running as Arthur found nothing. He held his son close and James started barking. He ran up and down the corridor.

Junior sniffled and pointed down the hallway. "Mummy...

"Oh my God..." Arthur said before handing Junior to Dutch. "Stay here."

Arthur went running after James and turned the corner with him. He ran to their room door, which was slightly ajar, and opened it wider. There was blood everywhere. Brian was on the floor whimpering, bleeding out slowly. But where was Lilly? There was a trail of blood that led out to the window and Arthur ran to it. There was blood and glass on the ground and people were outside screaming and pointing in the presumably direction in which Lilly was taken. Arthur grabbed his hair and went to Brian's side. "Brian. Brian. You okay?"

Brian was healing, but very slowly. Arthur picked him up and held his head in his lap, stroking his bloody fur. "What happened in here?" Dutch asked.

Arthur looked up to see Hosea and Dutch with Aoífe and a crying Arthur Junior. Arthur had tears in his eyes as she looked down at Brian. "I don't know, but Lilly was taken."

"I'm gonna go get Patrick," Dutch said as he took Junior and left.

James padded over to his brother and began to lick him. Brian whimpered but eventually he got up and shook himself to get some of the blood off. Blood spattered everywhere and Arthur got up to look out the window again. "Who the fuck took my wife?"

Hosea sighed and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "This isn't the first time Lilly's been kidnapped, Arthur."

"Yeah, but...look at all this blood. She wasn't healing when she was taken. She...she might be dead," Arthur said, covering his mouth. Just saying the words threatened to break him.

"She is alive," a woman said. The men turned around to see The Morrigan standing in the room. "We just have to find her."

Arthur sighed in relief. "Who took her?"

"Willow and Dothur took her. I don't know where yet, but we will find her."

Patrick came running in and gawked at all the blood on the floor. "What in the bloody hell?"

"Lilly's been taken," Arthur said as he walked to his chest and opened it. He grabbed his gun belt and put it on, then he went to the closet and found his rifle. "I'm goin' to go find her."

* * *

Lilly's eyes lifted open slowly as she regained consciousness. She groaned and looked around. She was in a cage, and the cage was in a dimly lot cave. She slowly got up and grabbed her neck. It felt painful and raw where she had been bitten, and the bite marks were still present. She tried to focus on her surroundings but her vision kept focusing in and out in a blur.

"Well, look who is awake," a deep voice said.

Lilly slowly shifted around and saw Willow and Dothur standing outside her cage. She slowly got to her feet, wobbling a bit as she did. Willow tsked her. "Ya really should save yer strength," the woman said. "Yer going tah need it."

Lilly grumbled and leaned against the bars. "Where am I?"

"Far away from London. Ya been in and out fer a few days now."

"My son," Lilly snarled. "Where is my son?"

Willow held up a hand. "We didn't take him. We only wanted you."

Lilly sighed in relief. She tried to switch into Adair but was unable. Lilly felt cold metal on her wrists and looked to see iron bracelets with red gems in them. Great. She was enchanted now.

_"Lilly," _Adair said in her head. _"I cannot reach my mother. We are going to have to find our own way out."_

Lilly grunted and grasped her neck again. The slow healing wound burned to the touch. "What did you do to me?"

Dothur neared the cage. "You are going to be part of my army," he said. "It's only a matter of time until you go through the change, Countess."

Great. Now she had to worry about becoming a werewolf. "And how long do I have until then?"

"A week. The full moon rises in a week."

"Great. Grand. Fucking wonderful. Am I to be undead as well?"

"No. You're too powerful for that, but you will follow me all the same, young one."

Lilly chuckled and sat down. "Is it strange that I am incredibly thirsty?"

"No. That's a side effect," Willow said. She walked out of sight for a moment, then came back with a canteen and held it through the bars. "Here."

Lilly grabbed the canteen and opened it, but then she paused. "Is it poisoned?"

"No. Why on earth would we do that? Carman wants you alive."

"Why?"

"That's a secret. She should be here soon so you both can talk."

Lilly sighed and took a long drink from the canteen. "Why do you follow her?" Lilly asked Willow.

"My reasons are none of your business. Will you be requiring anything else?"

Lilly chuckled. "Yes. A way out of this hell hole."

Willow laughed. _"That's my girl," _Arthur said in Lilly's head.

_"Arthur? Is my mother with you?" _Adair asked.

_"Yes. Lilly, do you know where you are?"_

_"I only know that I'm far from London," _Lilly thought.

_"Try to find out where you are."_

Lilly sighed and took another drink. "So where are we, exactly?"

Willow neared the cage. "Does it matter?"

"Well, yes."

"Why?"

"For my autobiography," Lilly said sarcastically.

Willow laughed again. "I admire your courage, girl, but I'm not telling you where you're at."

_"Don't worry, we will find you," _The Morrigan said. _"They don't know that we can communicate and they cannot keep you in the cage forever."_

_"No, but you have just before the next full moon to get me outta here,"_ Lilly thought.

_"Why?__ What happens then?" _Arthur asked.

_"She becomes a werewolf in Dothur's army," _Adair answered.

* * *


	31. Too Late

**Chapter 31:** **Too Late**

Lilly sat in her cage looking up at the hole in the cave ceiling. Every night that passed by she'd see the moon getting fuller, and with each night she conversed with Arthur inside her head. He was still on the hunt looking for her, but Lilly was starting to think he would not find her in time. What would happen when she became a werewolf? Would she blindly follow Carman against her will? Would she merely become a beast with no thoughts? She shuddered to think of it. Lilly stared up at the night sky and stared at the moon. It wasn't quite full, but she could feel the pull of the beast inside.

_"I feel it too,"_ Adair said in Lilly's head.

_"What will happen to you when I change?"_ Lilly thought with a question.

_"I don't know, but don't worry. Arthur and my mother will find us."_

Lilly chuckled bitterly. _"It's been six days. The moon is almost full. If they were goin' to find us, they would __have by now."_

_"Don't give up, Lilly."_

"Lillian Rose," Willow said.

Lilly jolted when her name was said and she glared at Willow. "What?"

Willow passed a bowl of food through an opening underneath the cage. Lilly grabbed it and started eating hungrily. Willow crouched down near the cage and looked at Lilly. "It's good that yer eating."

"Shut up," Lilly said with a mouth full of food.

"No need to be rude."

"I was kidnapped. I have every right to be rude."

Willow laughed. "Yer funny."

Lilly kept eating as Willow walked away. Adair laughed inside Lilly's mind. _"I love how sassy you are."_

Lilly made a soft smirk. _"Thanks."_

After finishing her food, Lilly placed the bowl on the floor. She wiped her mouth and looked up at the almost full moon. _"Lilly,"_ Arthur said in her head. _"How you holdin' up?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"Aww, don't sound so down, sweetheart."_

Lilly blinked. _"Have you found me?"_

_"__Yes, but we can't get to you yet."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"There's a barrier surrounding the cave you're in," _The Morrigan said. _"I'm trying to get it to come down but__ it's powered by strong magic. Carman's magic. She has grown so powerful."_

Lilly sighed and held her head. _"How long until you can get it down?"_

_"I don't know."_

Lilly chuckled bitterly. _"__Great."_

Just then, Carman entered and squatted down near Lilly. "Look at you. All caged up, little pup. Such a shame," Carman mocked with a smile.

Lilly glared at Carman through the bars. "I'm not a little pup."

"But you will be my little pup soon."

* * *

It was late into the next day and The Morrigan was still working on the magical barrier leading into the cave. Arthur watched as light flowed from her hands to the cave entrance where the threshold was. "You sure they ain't gonna know we're here?" he asked The Morrigan before taking a sip of coffee.

"I can't say for certain but I do have my own magic in place for such a precaution," The Morrigan replied.

"You've been at this all night and all day, aren't you tired?"

"No." Arthur took another sip of his coffee as he looked around the mountainside. They'd tracked Dothur down in the Lake District, a mountain range in Northern England. It had taken many days to get there but the wolves had not let Arthur down in tracking the scent of Dothur and Lilly. "This will take a while longer, Arthur. You might as well rest up for a fight."

Arthur sighed and finished his coffee, then he sat down and rested his back against a boulder. "How fares the fight in Tír na nÓg?"

"We are holding back the enemy forces pretty well. So much so that I can be here to help you get Lilly back."

Arthur nodded and crossed his arms over his chest after lowering his hat over his face. "Well I certainly appreciate the help."

"Have you regained all your memories yet?"

"No."

"Hmm. Strange. You should have by now."

"I have plenty enough."

"Do you remember your childhood?"

Arthur chuckled. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Tell me about it. I'm curious."

Arthur tipped his hat back up and smiled at The Morrigan. "Is this so we can pass the time?" he asked.

"Yes, but also because I'm curious."

"Well, there ain't much to say. My mother died when I was very young, and I watched my daddy die...and it weren't soon enough for that, he was such a no good bastard."

The Morrigan eyed him curiously with her blue eyes. "And Dutch and Hosea? How did you meet them?"

* * *

_16-year-old Arthur Morgan, in a red shirt, black pants, black shoes, and his father's hat, was running down the street away from people he'd just stolen from. He ducked into an alleyway and hid underneath a wagon with his stolen goods. A few apples and some bread. The victims of the robbery ran past the alley and Arthur sighed in relief before biting into one of the apples. He crawled out from underneath the wagon and put the items in his side pouch, save for the apple he'd already taken a bite out of. He walked out of the alley in the direction away from the men he'd stolen from and took another bite of the apple. He turned a corner and walked into one of the big orphaned kids, Bruce. He was a big bully that always pestered Arthur._

_"Watch where you're goin', Morgan!" he snapped. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked away from him, but then his shirt collar was pulled and he was dragged into another alley way. "Hey! Apologize right now!"_

_Arthur grabbed Bruce's hand and twisted it off. "Get off me!" Arthur yelled._

_Bruce went to punch Arthur but Arthur dodged and hit Bruce in the face. Bruce staggered but didn't fall. He tackled Arthur to the ground and started punching him. Arthur grabbed Bruce by the throat and started choking him._

_"What's goin' on here?" a man yelled. Bruce got up and ran away. Arthur got to his feet and went to run but the man grabbed his arm. "Woa, slow down kid. You okay?"_

_Arthur turned and hit the man hard in the face. "Get your paws off me!"_

_The man laughed. He was a dark haired looking gentlemen. He rubbed his jaw, still laughing. "My god, kid, you got one hell of a right hook!"_

_Arthur got into a boxing stance. "Don't touch me again, god dammit!"_

_The man held up a hand. "Easy, kid, I ain't gonna hurt ya."_

_Another man appeared behind the dark haired one. "Damn, Dutch, you okay?"_

_"Sure, Hosea," Dutch said with a chuckle. "I was only makin' sure you were okay, kid."_

_"I ain't no kid!" Arthur shouted. "Now back off!"_

* * *

The Morrigan chuckled when Arthur finished his story. "Have you always been a fighter, Arthur?"

"I think so," Arthur answered.

The Morrigan pouted as she went back to her work. "We'll, you'll know soon for sure once you get all your memories back. Do you remember how you and Lilly met?"

"Hmm," Arthur said with a sigh. "Somewhat. Wait a minute..." Arthur looked at her. "You were there, weren't you? You were the little girl who told me where she and those bastards Steven and Travis were going."

The Morrigan smiled brightly. "Yes, that was me."

Arthur stood up. "How long have you been around Lilly, anyway?"

"All her life. She is the reincarnation of my daughter, after all."

"So were you there when she was born?"

"Yes. I disguised myself as a mouse."

Arthur cackled. "How clever of you."

"Yes. She and I used to play at the fairy mound all the time."

"Did you ever tell her who she really was?"

"Oh, she already knew. But then her father was forced to have her bound and all her memories of me and Adair forgotten and replaced."

"When did that happen?"

"When she was five, a few months before her family fled. And, well, the binding didn't work as well as it should have so only a small bit of Adair was banished to the oak tree." The Morrigan smirked at the thought. "Mortals and their silly rituals." The barrier suddenly came down and The Morrigan clapped her hands. "There! Now come on before it comes back up!"

Arthur, Brian and James ran into the cave entrance after The Morrigan.

* * *

_4 days later..._

Patrick was with Dutch, Hosea, Aoífe and Arthur Jr. in Dutch's hotel room when Arthur Sr. walked in. He had a beard and he looked worn out. Everyone smiled at him.

"Daddy!" the twins screeched as they ran to him. He went to his knees and hugged them both. Patrick smiled, but then the happiness faded when he saw the look on Arthur's face. Something was wrong.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" Patrick asked him.

Arthur wiped a tear away and looked at the babies with a sad smile. "Let's not talk about it now, Patrick. Not in front of the babies."

Dutch stood up. "Arthur, what happened? Is Lilly okay?"

Arthur got up with both the babies in his arms. "Not in front of my children, okay?"

Hosea frowned as Arthur went to leave with the children. "Wait a minute, Arthur. The kids are due for their nap. Should we put them down here?"

Arthur shook his head as another tear fell down. "No. No, I got it."

Patrick walked over and grabbed Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur, talk to us. Let us help you with the kids, then tell us what happened, okay?"

Arthur nodded and sniffled. He walked to Dutch's sitting room where the cribs were set up and he rocked his children to sleep with a song before putting them down. As soon as Arthur exited the room and shut the door, he fell to his knees and gripped his hair with a load groan. The three concerned men quickly walked over to him.

"Arthur, where's Lilly?"

Arthur got up and wiped his eyes. "They turned her into a god damn werewolf!"

Patrick, Hosea and Dutch all let out gasps. "What?" Patrick said.

"She's a werewolf and now she follows Dothur and Willow and Carman."

Patrick lowered his head and stared at the ground with clenched fists. "How did they convince her to switch sides?"

"It's not about convincin', it's magic that's cloudin' her mind. And even if we manage to break that magic, she might stay in wolf form forever." Arthur collapsed into a chair and clasped his fists together, pressing his mouth to them angrily.

"...So there's a chance to get her to come back to our side?"

"Yes, but...she disappeared. We lost the trail and I have no idea where she is. I don't know where my wife is." Arthur's eyes filled with tears. "Why do we keep losin' each other?"

Patrick looked at Dutch and Hosea who seemed very worried about their adoptive son. Patrick went to Arthur's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "We will get her back, Arthur. We'll get her back and we'll figure out how to fix this."

Patrick went and grabbed his black coat. "Where are you going?" Hosea asked.

"To find Mr. Bradley. He's a Freemason. They might have information on werewolves, so maybe I can get them to find something. Arthur, do not give up on her, you hear me?"

Arthur leaned back in his chair. "I'll try not to."

* * *

For days, between meeting with Mr. Bradley and taking care of the twins, all four men dove through every book the Freemasons had about werewolves. They didn't find much to help them in their cause, especially with trying to cure one of being a werewolf. They also had a hard time finding how to get a werewolf to be like their human self, mentality wise. Arthur spent a lot of time drinking bourbon while reading, and he was letting his beard grow out. God, it was so frustrating trying to find a way to help Lilly. The Morrigan told him that since Lilly had escaped them that night, she'd be easier to keep an eye on. How The Morrigan was going to do that, Arthur couldn't say. Arthur turned the page and kept reading. His eyes were losing focus and he decided to light a cigarette. He wiped his bloodshot eyes almost aggressively as he smoked. Patrick looked at him with concern.

"Arthur, maybe you should take a break," Patrick said.

Arthur drew a puff from his cigarette. "Nope, I'm good."

"Are you sure, son?" Dutch asked. "You look like shit."

"I said I'm good," Arthur snarled.

Dutch put his hands up as a sign of backing off. Hosea jumped up. "Hey, I think I found something!"

Arthur looked up at Hosea. "What's that?"

Hosea held his book up and started reading outloud. "One way to possibly reverse lycanthropy, though it has not really been tested, is for the afflicted to eat the heart of the werewolf that bit him or her."

All the men made "ew" noises. "Well, she's supposed to kill Dothur anyway," Arthur said, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Okay, but how do we get her to go against Dothur? Isn't she on their side now?"

"I have a plan for that," The Morrigan said.

All the men jolted at her voice and looked behind them at her. "Jesus, Morrigan, you really need to stop sneakin' up on us like that," Arthur rasped.

The Morrigan chuckled and sat down at the table. "Anyway, I have been doing some digging in my realm and I've found some interesting tidbits on how to lift the magic from Lilly's mind."

"Digging in your realm?"

"Yes. We have a very extensive library."

Arthur blinked a few times. "The land of the dead has a library?"

The Morrigan sighed. "It's not just a land of the dead, ya silly man."

Dutch chuckled deeply. "Okay, tell us what you found out."

* * *


	32. Lilly's Transformation

_So, I'm sorry that I haven't been posting every day like I was before. The truth is I had another case of writer's block and found it very hard to the write the last couple of chapters. Now I should be fine as I have a clear path as to what direction I want the story to go. Anyway, fav, follow, review, and thanks for reading! Also a shout out to Blake Valentine II and crazyshade666 for their constant encouragement and remarks._

**Chapter 32: Lilly's Transformation**

It was the next day and Arthur had shaved off his beard. He took a bath and dressed in his finest tuxedo. It had originally belonged to Lilly's late father Jack O'Callaghan and with a few minor adjustments from a tailor, it was a perfect fit. Patrick had suggested Arthur wear his best. He was to report to the king today and he was nervous as well as angry. He stared at himself in the mirror. His face was clean shaven, his hair was slicked back with pomade, and his suit was in exemplary shape. It was a black jacket with black pants. His bow tie was white, as was his turn-down shirt and cummerbund. The jacket was triple buttoned. His black dress shoes had been polished to a shiny jet black. He even had cuff links in made of silver. He went full circle as he examined himself. "So, how do I look?' he asked Patrick.

"Like yer ready to meet a king," Patrick answered with confidence. He was wearing a similar suit.

Arthur let out a brief cackle and glanced at Patrick. "Good. Let's get goin'."

Patrick, Arthur, Brian, and James headed out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and to the lobby doors. They walked out and got into a carriage that had been waiting for them. The boys walked alongside the carriage as they were too big to fit inside. "You never said what happened in that cave, Arthur," Patrick mentioned abruptly. "Neither did The Morrigan."

Arthur sighed. He didn't really want to talk about what happened. It was still very raw in his mind, but at the same time, he felt like he had to talk about it in order to process what happened.

* * *

_The Morrigan, Arthur and the wolves headed through the darkness with Arthur holding a lantern. He had his gun out as he walked along the cave walls. They'd been walking for a while and Arthur wanted to hurry to find Lilly. He groaned as they came to a fork in the path. "Well, which way do you think?" Arthur asked the goddess._

_"Left," she replied casually._

_Arthur glanced back at her. "Left? How do you know to go left?"_

_"I can hear noises coming from the left."_

_"What kind of noises?"_

_"Stop asking questions and let's go before the full moon rises."_

_Arthur turned back around and headed down the left path. He listened the the echoing of his boots hitting the ground with each step so he tried to step more quietly. Pretty soon they came to a cavern that had a hole in the ceiling and there were torches lit. Arthur ducked down behind a rock with his group and peeked out. He saw Lilly in a cage and his heart jumped in his throat. She looked miserable and Arthur also noticed she had some kind of iron bracelets with red gems on her wrists. He also saw Willow and Dothur standing by her cage along with some men in black hooded robes._

_"Soon the full moon will hit that hole up there," Willow said, pointing upwards. "Then you'll__ join us."_

_Lilly spit on the ground. "I will not join ya, I dunna care what kind of tricks ya have up yer fucking sleeve to try and turn me to yer god damn cause! I wilna do it!"_

_Willow held up her hand and a dark orb appeared in her palm. "Recognize this?" __Arthur narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what that was but he vaguely remembered Lilly describing a dark orb that had corrupted both Dutch and Micah. Was Willow about to do the same thing to his wife? "This is dark magic. It's what we use to keep the werewolves under our control. And now..." Willow's orb became full of some type of lightning and Arthur watched as Willow's minions came to open the cage. Lilly backed up as they grabbed her and she struggled. "We're going to tah use it on you."_

_"Arthur, we need to stop them now!" Morrigan hissed._

_Arthur stood up and aimed his gun at Willow. He fired his shot and Willow turned and held the orb up to absorb the bullet. She laughed with an evil look in her eyes. "Ah, Mr. Morgan. So glad you could join us."_

_"Arthur!" Lilly yelled. _

_Arthur fired one shot after another but Willow's orb took the bullets. Dothur growled as Brian and James leaped over the boulder and charged him. Dothur was significantly bigger than the two brothers but their odds were still good. Arthur ducked down with The Morrigan as his bullets went flying his way from the orb. He reloaded his gun as The Morrigan shape shifted into her red wolf form. She leaped over the boulder just as Arthur finished reloading and then he pulled out his other gun. He got back up and kept shooting at Willow who made a shield of some kind from her orb to block. Arthur holstered his guns and growled as he closed in on his quarry. "Okay, let's do this the hard way."_

_Men came from every angle as Arthur fought them. He punched one hard in the face then kicked another into the cavern wall. He knocked another away with a swing of his arm and then another with his other arm. One guy got a punch in but Arthur barely even felt it. He chuckled then headbutted the guy which knocked him out cold. He grabbed one man by the neck and squeezed so hard Arthur felt the bones in his neck crumble. He dropped the man to the ground and snagged another guy, bashing his head into Arthur's knee. Blood spurt from the enemy's nose and he cried out as Arthur broke his neck with an iron grip. A man jumped on Arthur's back and tried to choke Arthur but the gunslinger was having none of it. He elbow the man in the stomach and sent him into the wall. Soon all the men were down save for the two holding his struggling wife. Arthur immediately pulled out his guns and aimed at the two. "Let my woman go," he said with a dangerous look in his eyes._

_Dothur was still fighting with The Morrigan, Brian and James but he wasn't going down. Willow was busy feeding him her dark magic. The men let Lilly go and ran. Lilly ran to Arthur and hugged him. "Always my knight in shinin' armor, ain't ya?" she said._

_Arthur chuckled and held her in his arms. "Always, darlin'."_

_Suddenly Lilly pushed Arthur away. "Look out!" __Arthur moved as black lightning hit Lilly. She screamed out and went to a knee as she was wrapped in it. The orb hit Lilly and she went flying into the wall. It had happened so quickly the moment hadn't even registered in Arthur's brain until it was too late. Arthur ran to her but then moonlight showed through the hole in the ceiling directly onto Lilly's form. She looked up at the moon and the change began. She glanced at Arthur as her eyes went pitch black. "Run," she whispered. _

_But Arthur didn't run. He watched as bones crunched and poked out from her skin. She cried out in agony as her hands grew into paws, red fur grew on her body, and her face started growing a snout. Her ears and canines grew in size and sharpness and the mass of her body got bigger and bigger. Soon she was a full fledged wolf about nine feet tall and she howled loudly. She stared at Arthur for a moment then she snarled at him. Her eyes were still pitch black but they kept flickering to sapphire blue. Lilly ran past Arthur to another corridor in the cave and Arthur watched as Willow and Dothur escaped through a portal. Arthur chased after Lilly but couldn't keep up and soon he got very lost. He growled in anger, fell to his knees and threw his fists into the ground, making indents in the stone floor. He felt The Morrigan's palm on his shoulder and he bowed his head. "I am sorry, Arthur."_

* * *

Patrick blinked in awe as Arthur finished telling the story. "You say she grew nine feet tall?" he asked.

Arthur nodded. "I'm guessing so."

The carriage stopped and Arthur found himself staring at Buckingham Palace. The men both got out and greeted the guards. They held out their invitations to the palace. There was to be a ball tonight but first they were to have a private audience with the king himself. They were allowed in and they slowly walked across the courtyard to the palace. They were greeted by a man in a brown suit and he welcomed them in. Soon they were directed to the throne room. The king was waiting for them on his throne and both the men bowed. "Your Majesty," they both said. Arthur was grateful that Patrick had coached him on what to do and say, even if he hated the bastard king who had put his hands on his wife, but the moment Arthur laid eyes on the fat man, all his sense of mannerisms went out the window.

"Gentlemen. It's so good of you to come. Mr. Morgan, I've heard a great deal about you."

Arthur lifted his head. "I would imagine so," he said through gritted teeth. Oh, Arthur really hated this fat bastard of a king. There was no way he was calling this asshole "sir".

The king chuckled and directed his attention to Patrick. "Sir Patrick, so good to see you again. Last time I saw you, you were being knighted by my mother."

"The feeling is mutual, sir," Patrick said. "And yes, it was an honor to be knighted by her, God rest her soul."

The king got off his throne and stood in front of it. He was also wearing a sort of tuxedo, presumably in preparation for tonight's ball. "So tell me, Earl of Moycullen. Any idea where your werewolf of a wife is now?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "No." Patrick nudged Arthur. "What?" Patrick gave him a knowing look and Arthur's lips puckered into a scowl. "I ain't one for decorum, Patrick."

The king waved him off. "It's alright, Sir Patrick. He's American, after all."

Arthur glared at the king. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Patrick nudged Arthur again. "Yer being a little too snarky," he said through his teeth.

Arthur sighed. "Why are we here, exactly?"

The king chuckled again and started walking to them both. "Mr. Morgan, you're to finish what your wife started. Defeat werewolves. I hear your strength is legendary, much like your wife's is. Patrick here was invited to, well, I wasn't sure meeting a king would overwhelm you so I assumed you'd want a friend with you for our first meeting." Arthur's fists clenched. He didn't want to be anywhere near the king but for Lilly's sake, he had to play nice. Well, not completely nice but enough to make sure he wouldn't be imprisoned. "Also, I hope you got your invitations to the ball tonight."

"We did."

"Good. Would you both care for a tour of the palace until then?"

Arthur blinked a few times. Now that would be a sight to see. "Well, I should be gettin' back to my kids."

The king shrugged. "You should have brought them here along with Mr. Van der Linde and Mr. Matthews." Arthur's jaw dropped and the king gave him a toothy grin. "Oh, I know a lot of things about you, Mr. Morgan. I do my research. Ever since I laid eyes on your wife, I endeavored to know more about the both of you."

This new knowledge made Arthur a bit uneasy, and he didn't like the way the king was talking about his wife. "Laid eyes on or touched?"

Patrick's face went pale and the king guffawed loudly. "Oh my. She told you about that, did she? Well, she was quite adamant on staying loyal to you so I did not press it. Still, she is a very fine and attractive young woman. I do envy you." Arthur felt one of his eyes twitch. If this guy wasn't king, Arthur would have killed him already. "So, tour or no tour?"

Before Arthur could speak up, Patrick interjected. "Actually, I think a tour would be delightful."

Arthur eyeballed Patrick with a warning. "But what about-"

"Oh, I can arrange for your children to come to the palace along with your adoptive fathers, if you prefer," the king interrupted. "I do love children. I have four of my own, you know. All grown up now, of course. What are their names? Aoife and Arthur Jr., yes?"

Arthur eyed the king suspiciously. "Yes. You really do love your research, don't you?"

The king smiled brightly. "Yes I do. Now let's go call upon your family."


	33. The King's Ball

**Chapter 33: The King's Ball**

By the time the carriage had arrived, Arthur's opinion of the king had changed quite a bit. The king was extremely affable. Arthur greeted his fathers and his children, then he walked through the gardens of Buckingham Palace while holding hands with his little kids. Aoífe was wearing a sapphire blue dress and sapphire blue buckle shoes to match her eyes, and Arthur Junior was in a little tuxedo with a white bow tie and cummerbund. His shoes were a shiny jet black. Arthur was amazed at how much Junior looked just like him. Aoífe had her hair dolled up into curls while Arthur Jr had gotten his hair cut and slicked back with pomade. Dutch and Hosea were in their own tuxedos that were fairly similar. The Queen consort, Alexandra of Denmark, had joined in on her husband's tour throughout the palace in a stunning red satin gown.

"I know the subject of your wife is a sore one at the moment, Mr. Morgan, but I was curious as to how you two met?" the king asked.

The queen smacked the king on the arm lightly. "Bertie!"

The king laughed. "What?

Arthur smiled. "Oh, it's fine, ma'am. I met Lilly when she was very young. She was an orphan, all out on her own, and she was bein' chased by some men. I saw her run into the street and she almost got hit by a carriage but I got her to safety. She ran away from me and hid in a building, then she threatened me, and at one point during all this she had pickpocketed me."

The king and queen laughed. Suddenly a man came running up to the king with a note. The king read it and his face went from being happy to discouraged. "What is it, my love?" the queen asked.

The king pocketed the note and sighed. "Hmm? Oh, nothing, dear. Gentlemen, I'm afraid I have to take my leave of you."

The king turned and walked away. Alexandra huffed with a frown. "I swear, that man..."

Dutch chuckled deeply. "Men can be rather difficult, Your Royal Highness."

"Yes, they can be." She giggled and looked down at the children with a smile. "Are you two coming to the ball tonight?"

The twins looked up at her. Junior gave a bashful smile but Aoífe pouted. "Where's Mummy?"

Alexandra frowned and looked up at Arthur, who also had a frown. Arthur bent down at the knee and placed his hands on Aoífe's shoulders. "Come here, sweetheart. Mommy is...well, she had to go away for a while. She'll be back though, okay?"

Arthur didn't want to lie to his daughter and son but he couldn't tell them the truth, either. The truth was their mom might never come home. The thought devastated Arthur but he smiled at his children and stood. Dutch, Hosea, Patrick and Alexandra gave him sad expressions. Arthur ignored them and held out his hands. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

It was evening when the ball festivities began and Arthur spent a portion of his time conversing with Dutch, Hosea and Patrick, but mostly he kept an eye on his daughter and son. While it was highly irregular to have young children at a ball, the king and queen made an exception and Arthur was grateful for it. They'd even had one of the palace nannies watch over them but Arthur kept checking on them anyway. He didn't know the nanny and therefore did not trust her even when the king and queen spoke of her in the highest regard. Brian and James were also in attendance and people awed and cooed over them in their little black bow ties. They seemed to like the attention and occasionally got scraps of food. Violinists and cellists played various songs during the evening and while people danced, Arthur drank champagne on occasion and merely watched. If Lilly was there, he'd dance with her the entire time. The thought made him sad. He missed her. He wondered if The Morrigan's plan would even work. Not that he doubted The Morrigan, of course, but it was the information that he had a problem with. It seemed too good to be true and way too easy. The only thing he could truly rely on was that Adair hadn't been corrupted by the magic as well. Hosea approached Arthur with a broad smile.

"You know, you could at least pretend to enjoy yourself," he said to Arthur with a plain voice.

Arthur let out a raspy chuckle. "True, but my mind is elsewhere right now."

Hosea put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We're goin' to find her, Arthur. We're goin' to find her and make her come home."

"I hope so." It was then that the ballroom windows crashed and Dothur came barging in. Chaos ensued and screams erupted throughout the room. Soldiers came and protected the king and queen. Arthur looked around for Aoife and Arthur. He spotted them and ran over to them. Dutch, Patrick and Hosea ran over as well. The babies were terrified and crying. "You guys get them to safety. I'll deal with this asshole."

Arthur removed his dinner jacket as Dutch and Hosea grabbed the kids and ran. Arthur turned around and watched Brian and James attack Dothur. He ran at full speed towards them and clocked Dothur in the head, sending him into the wall. Dothur quickly recovered and charged at Arthur. Arthur faced off with Dothur, punching him repeatedly. Dothur swiped at Arthur and sent him flying across the room. Arthur crashed into a table and broke it. He looked at his chest which now had wounds on it, but the wounds quickly closed. He really loved that he could do that. He got up and raced to Dothur again. Dothur knocked Arthur on his back and stood over him, about to bite his head off, when he roared out in pain and looked behind him. Brian was gnawing on his legs and the werewolf kicked Brian in the face. Brian yelped as he was sent across the room. James came to Arthur's rescue and tackled Dothur. Arthur crawled backwards and got up, getting back into a fighting stance. He raced again, grabbed Dothur by the leg and snapped it. Dothur howled in pain as Arthur went on a punching spree to the leg. Unfortunately, the leg healed quickly and Dothur bit James in the shoulder. James cried out but that didn't stop him from biting Dothur's arm. The beast roared and knocked James away. Brian came and jumped on Dothur's back, biting into the back of his neck. Dothur shook him off and stood over him, growling. Arthur ran and knocked into Dothur. The creature smashed into the wall. He shook his head and glared at Arthur. The two faced off once more and Arthur landed a few blows before being knocked on his back once more. Dothur stood over him and as he was about to go in for the kill, he roared out and was dragged away by a giant red wolf. Arthur stared in shock as the battle turned to those two. Dothur and the wolf circled each other. Was that Lilly? It had to be. What other giant red wolves did Dothur have at his disposal? Or former disposal, it would seem.

"How is this possible?" Dothur asked in a deep voice. "How do you resist Willow's magic?"

When the wolf didn't answer, the two attacked each other and Arthur would bet all his money on Lilly winning the fight. The boys charged in and helped Lilly fight Dothur. Arthur realized there was nothing more he could do but watch with the rest of the spectators. He turned around and went to find his jacket. When he found it, he put it on and looked for Dutch and Hosea. They, along with his children, were being cornered by Willow. Shit. He went running past people to get to them. As he got near, Willow turned around and shot a ball of dark energy at him. It sent him flying along the floor and he groaned in pain. He got up as Willow turned her attention back to Dutch and Hosea. Another ball of energy formed in her hand and she laughed. Dutch and Hosea cowered with the crying babies in their arms, but by some miracle, another massive red wolf crashed through the other ballroom windows and charged Willow. She screamed as the wolf bit down on her body, then the wolf shook her body about like it was a rag doll.

Arthur blinked a few times in disbelief. Was this one Lilly instead? He ran to his family and hugged them. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," Dutch said. "A little shaken up, but we're okay."

Arthur grabbed his children and held them tightly. He heard a growl behind him and he slowly turned around to face his wife. Her eyes flickered between pitch black and sapphire blue. Willow's bitten corpse laid on the floor, blood oozing out of her. He looked up at the wolf and smiled. He handed his sniffling and frightened children back to Dutch and Hosea, then pivoted around and slowly put his hand out towards Lilly's nose.

"Lilly, darlin'...it's okay," he said. "It's me, Arthur."

The wolf gave one sniff of Arthur's hand and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply. Her eyes opened and the darkness was gone. Before Arthur could say anything else, Lilly turned around and ran over to the still battling wolves. Arthur deduced that the other was The Morrigan. It was hard to tell them apart. He stared in awe as Lilly joined the fight and pretty soon Dothur was overwhelmed. The two red wolves were larger than him, so Arthur wasn't surprised when Lilly tore Dothur's throat out. The black wolf instantly died and collapsed on the floor. The Morrigan and Lilly looked at one another and bowed their heads. The Morrigan left through the broken windows. Lilly turned to the Dothur's corpse and howled in victory, her head held high. She then looked at Arthur with sad eyes.

Arthur ran over to her. "Lilly. You gotta eat Dothur's heart so you can become normal again," he said.

Lilly looked at Dothur again, then back at Arthur. She eyed her children and let out a huff of air. "...Arthur," she said. "I can't do that."

Arthur blinked at her, unphased by her ability to talk, and got closer. "What do you mean you can't do that?"

"Bein' a werewolf gives me quite an advantage."

Arthur shook his head. "No no no, sweetheart, you're not making sense."

Lilly bent down and nuzzled his face. "Would you calm down? It's not like I'm stuck like this."

"...You're not?"

A small chuckle erupted from deep within Lilly. "Arthur, you're such a silly man."

Bones began crunching and shifting in Lilly's body as she shrunk down. Soon she was back in her human form...completely naked. Arthur quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body. He kissed her deeply as he held her. People began gathering around at the spectacle and Arthur looked around at them.

"Um, I don't suppose any of you would have some spare clothes for my wife, would ya?" he joked. Lilly buried her face into Arthur's shoulder and started laughing.

* * *

Lilly and Arthur returned with the children to a different hotel room than the previous one. Lilly was now wearing a pair of blue pants and Arthur's tuxedo jacket. Lilly felt exhausted. Ever since she changed into a werewolf, she'd done nothing but run around all over England in a confused stupor. It wasn't until The Morrigan located her that she had came back to being somewhat self-aware of what was going on.

_"I don't know about you, Lilly, but I'm so glad to be back. I don't suppose you could let me out any time soon so I can stretch my legs, so to speak?" _Adair said.

Lilly giggled softly. "Yes, Adair. I'll have Arthur treat you to the town tomorrow, but right now? I just wanna sleep."

Arthur and Lilly put their sleeping children to bed without bothering to change their clothes. Brian and James came walking into the sitting room to stand guard over the bairns as usual. Lilly slowly dragged her feet over to the bed and collapsed in it. Arthur turned off the room's light then crawled into bed next to her. "You feelin' alright?"

Lilly sighed into her pillow. "Yes, just tired. You have no idea how exhausting the last two weeks have been for me."

Arthur cackled and snuggled next to her. "I missed you so much, Lilly."

"I missed you too."

Arthur kissed her softly and Lilly put her head on his chest. She shut her eyes and it didn't take very long for her to drift off to sleep.

* * *

It was the next morning and Lilly woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee. There was a tray of food next to her side of the bed and she immediately sat up and started gorging herself on food. There was a note on the tray and Lilly opened it.

_Hello, babe. Took the kids to the zoo with Dutch and Hosea. Hopefully there won't be any surprise attacks there. I went to see the king this morning and now that one of the sources of werewolves has been defeated, we can make our way to Scotland. He said it's getting pretty rough up there so we should leave today, but he wants you to go see him before we leave. Hope you enjoy your breakfast._

_Arthur_

_P.S. Tá grá agam duit. [I love you]_

Lilly smiled at the note and she held it close to her chest. "Tá grá agam duit, Arthur," she whispered.

_"Does this mean I can't come out?" _Adair said.

"No, you can come out. Let me finish eating first." There was a knock at the door and Lilly jumped out of bed. "Coming!" She ran to the door and opened it to see Patrick standing there with a box. He was in his regular black suit but his vest and puff tie were red. "Oh. Hi."

Patrick started blushing. "Um, yer clothes..."

Lilly looked down. She was still in the clothes from last night and she pulled the dinner jacket to close more across her chest. "Oops. Sorry." Patrick averted his gaze and cleared his throat before handing her the box. Lilly opened it and gasped. "What the hell is that?"

"Dothur's heart. In case ya change yer mind about being a werewolf."

Lilly shut the box and smiled. "I dunno. I kinda like bein' a werewolf."

Patrick sighed as he looked at her. "If ya say so."

Lilly grinned and put the box on a dresser. "Thanks for the thought, though." Patrick couldn't meet her eyes and Lilly chuckled. "Let me guess. Seein' me naked last night has you flustered."

"A bit, yeah."

"I'm sorry. I know you're still...struggling with your feelings, but..."

Suddenly Lilly had an idea. She smirked at Patrick and dragged him into the room. She shut the door and went rummaging around in her chest for clothes. "Lilly, what are ya doing?"

_"Adair, I'm just wondering...what will happen when you fully ascend? Will we be separated?"_ Lilly asked in her head.

"Lilly?" Patrick said. "Hello?"

_"Yes, we will be separated. Why do you ask?"_ Adair inquired.

Lilly smiled as she picked out a navy blue button down shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. _"Because I think you and Patrick should get to know each other better."_

Patrick sighed as he leaned against the bed post. "Alright, I know yer up tah something."

_"Hmm. Oooh, you want me to have sex with Patrick?"_

Lilly rolled her eyes. _"Well, not right away. I want you two to start courtin'."_

_"Courting?!"_

Lilly looked at Patrick and smiled. "I promised Adair I'd let her out for the day. Think you could show her around London?"

Patrick smiled and crossed his arms. "Sure I can."

"Alright. Let me finish my breakfast and I'll leave a note for Arthur."

Lilly went and gobbled up the rest of her food before writing a note down for Arthur. She then shifted into Adair and Adair started taking her ankle length skirt and strapless warrior corset off, but Patrick stopped her. "Woa, woa. Wait until I leave the room, lass."

Adair blinked at him. "Why? You're going to see me naked sooner or later."

Patrick's eyes went wide. "I am?"

"Yes."

"W-why would I be doing that?"

Adair smirked and closed in on Patrick. "Oh, don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind."

Patrick gulped. "Adair, look. Just...slow down fer a minute."

Adair closed in more and Patrick backed into a wall. "Ya don't think I'm bonnie enough for you?"

"No, yer plenty bonnie. Extraordinarily bonnie...but yer sharing a body with Lilly. I can't see ya naked in good conscience."

_"Tell him to stop being a gentleman,"_ Lilly said with a giggle.

Adair raised a brow. "Stop being a gentleman. Show me your layers, Patrick, and I'll show you mine," Adair cooed.

Patrick's breathing got heavy. "Jesus Christ, lass. Yer worse than Lilly."

"I'm over five thousand years old. I've had more practice." Adair smiled up at him before turning around and walking back to the clothes Lilly picked out. "But if it bothers you that much, go wait in the lobby for me."

Adair removed her skirt as she heard Patrick run out of the room. She and Lilly began laughing hysterically.

* * *


	34. 2:36

_Warning: This chapter is rated M for domestic violence._

**Chapter 34:** **2:36**

Adair came walking down the steps in her blue ensemble, lacking the warrior face paint and celtic knots in her hair. Patrick was waiting for her and offered his arm. "Ya ready?" he asked.

Adair stared at his arm. "What are you doing?"

Patrick raised a brow in amusement. "Offering my arm."

"For what purpose?"

Patrick chuckled and intertwined his arm with hers. "Just because."

Adair smiled at him and nodded. "Okay."

"So, where should we go first?"

Adair squinted an eye as she thought for a moment. They both left the hotel and started walking down the street. "I want to try something called pie."

Patrick laughed. "Okay, I know just the place."

* * *

"What's that, Daddy?" Junior said as he pointed at an animal, sitting on his father's shoulders.

"That's a giraffe," Arthur replied.

"Oooooh." Junior took a bite of his fairy floss and licked his lips. "Yummy."

Arthur walked along with Dutch, Hosea and Aoífe in the African exhibit section of the zoo. They'd been there for hours and Arthur was surprised the kids weren't tired yet. "Ain't this the life, Arthur?" Dutch asked. "Goin' through a zoo with the kids, not lookin' over our shoulders anymore as outlaws?"

"Sure is," Arthur replied.

Hosea had Aoífe on his own shoulders. "Seanathair! Look!" she squealed. "Doggies!"

Hosea looked over at what she was pointing at and chuckled. "Actually, those are hyenas, dear."

Arthur looked over at the animals and smiled. "Funny lookin', ain't they Aoífe?"

"Pretty."

Arthur chuckled and they went to the last African exhibit. It was a bunch of monkeys. Aoífe and Arthur Jr. clapped their hands in excitement and Arthur smiled to himself. He was extremely happy with his life. This was definitely better than being an outlaw or a miner. "Hey, you got that map of the zoo, Dutch?"

Dutch nodded and pulled out the zoo map. He started skimming it. "Where would you like to go next?"

Hosea glanced at the map. "Oh look. They have a petting zoo with farm animals. Let's go there."

The family left the exhibit and walked down the pathway towards the petting zoo. Arthur saw goats, pigs, chickens, sheep, and the kids squealed in delight. The men entered the goat pen and set the kids down. "Okay kids, go say hello to some goats," Arthur said.

Junior gave Arthur his fairy floss and both the kids went waddling over to some baby goats to pet them. Arthur smiled as he leaned his back against the wooden railing. Dutch and Hosea did the same. "Now who would've thought we'd be livin' life like this, Hosea? Going to not only Ireland, but England too? And meeting a king and queen!"

Hosea chuckled. "I know. I never expected anything like this. What about you, Arthur?"

Arthur looked at the men. "Me neither, but I'm just happy I got a second chance, you know?"

Dutch nodded with a grunt. "We all got a second chance."

Arthur chuckled and looked over at his kids. Junior was facing off with a goat. The goat knocked into his stomach and knocked him over, making him cry. Arthur jogged over and picked him up. "Jesus, you okay Junior?"

Junior kept crying as Arthur hugged him. Aoífe saw what was happening and scolded the goat. "Bad!" she yelled, pointing at the animal. She stormed away from it to her father then she clung to his leg. "Bad animal, Daddy."

Arthur laughed as he comforted his wailing son. "Yes. Bad animal."

* * *

Patrick watched with a pleased expression as Adair stuffed her face with pork pie. He took a bite of his own then looked at his timepiece. It was almost noon. "Are ya enjoying yer pie?"

"Yes!" Adair said with her mouth full.

Patrick snickered at her. "Ya eat like Lilly."

"How's that?"

"Like a little piglet."

Adair smirked at him, took a small bit of crust from her pie and threw it at Patrick. "Shut up."

Patrick caught the crust and chuckled. He watched Adair finish her pork pie then she leaned back and rubbed her belly. "Mmm, that was delicious."

Patrick took another bite of his pie, chewed, then swallowed. "Yes, pork pie is a popular dish here."

Adair took a drink of her tea and smiled. "The tea is fantastic, too!" Suddenly she started sniffing the air.

"What are ya doing, lass?" Patrick asked her with a quizzical brow.

"I smell something good." She got up and started following the smell. Patrick watched in embarassment as she went to someone's table, bent down and sniffed their food. "Ooooh, what is that?"

The lady at the table gasped at the behavior and Patrick got up. "I beg your pardon, miss!" the woman snapped. "Get away from my food!"

Patrick quickly grabbed Adair's arm and pulled her up. "My apologies, madam. She's uh...of a different culture."

Patrick started dragging her back to the table. "But wait, I want what she was having!"

Patrick sighed. "Okay, I think it's time tah go. I have other places tah show ya."

Patrick paid for the meal and they walked out of the restaurant. Adair pouted at him. "But I want more pie."

Patrick frowned at her. "Ys canna just go around smelling other people's food."

"Why not?"

"It's rude."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Patrick sighed. "Over five thousand years old and yer mannerisms are like a child's."

Adair scowled at him. "Now who's being rude?"

Patrick gave her a frown. "I'm not trying to be rude, lass. I'm merely surprised at how...innocent ya are with proper decorum."

"Well, I never liked mingling with mortals so I never did it that much."

"Why's that?"

"Because people are nasty creatures."

Patrick burst out laughing. "I canna argue with that. Come on, let's go get you some dessert," he said, hooking her arm with his.

"Ooooh, I love sweets."

* * *

Arthur, Dutch and Hosea returned from the zoo to his hotel room. The kids were passed out in Dutch and Hosea's arms. Arthur opened the door to the sitting room and the grandfathers laid the kids down in their bassinets. They left quietly and shut the doors. "Well that was fun," Dutch whispered. "I hope they have a zoo in Scotland. Which city are we goin' to?"

"Edinburgh."

"Ah. Well, Hosea, we better start packin'."

Hosea and Dutch left the room and Arthur spotted a note on the nnightstand. He went and read it.

_Arthur,_

_Adair and Patrick went out on the town. We'll be back later._

_Lilly_

_P.S. Tá grá agam duit. [I love you.]_

Arthur smiled at the note and sat on the bed. There were scratching noises at the door and Arthur walked over. He opened the door to see Brian and James and arched his eyebrows. "Hey boys. You have a good time huntin'?"

The boys came in and Arthur shut the door. He decided to start packing for their trip to Edinburgh. As he did, though, a memory flash hit him. It was when Lilly was burning at the stake. Then more memory flashes hit and he shook his head, stumbling over to the bed. More kept coming and it hurt his brain. His whole life flashed before his eyes and he suddenly remembered everything. Arthur laughed a little. He was finally his old self...but then he remembered what his wife had been doing while he was in Annesburg and he instantly became livid. She broke their vows and while that discussion had already been covered, it tore open a wound that only just scabbed over. Arthur sat on the bed and held his head, bending down at the waist. After a few moments, a thought crossed his mind. Maybe he should take the kids and go to Darach ar an gCnoc...or maybe to America. Maybe Lilly and him should get a divorce.

No. First he would listen to what she had to say, but he got up and started packing his things. And to mention divorce to her again, well...could he even do that to her? Could he really question the strength of their bond? And he had slept with other women, so he wasn't exactly in the right...but that was different. Arthur had no clue he broke his vows, but Lilly wasn't the one with the memory problem. She knew full well what she'd done even though she thought Arthur was dead. No, he couldn't keep thinking this way. She'd almost tried to kill herself, she'd had bad dreams about him, and she became an alcoholic over his death. But there was something new to consider. Adair and Patrick were possibly alone together at this moment...or had Lilly lied in her note? Was she still cheating? He was being paranoid, he felt, but Arthur couldn't help himself. He walked out of the room and went to Patrick's door. He knocked a few times but there was no answer. They must have been out still.

He walked back to his room and went back to packing. When that was done, he went to the sitting room to check on the bairns. They were still asleep. He went to the bar and grabbed a glass and a bottle of bourbon. He took a shot and set it down. Arthur poured another glass and drank. By his fifth shot, he checked his watch. It was two thirty six. Arthur heard the door open and shut. Lilly was home. He poured another glass and walked to the sitting room door to see Lilly changing from last night's clothes. He watched her take off the dinner jacket and he stared at her scars. He leaned against the door frame and when she took off the pants, Arthur ahemed to get her attention. Lilly turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey. How was the zoo?" she asked. When he didn't answer, Lilly frowned and spotted the drink in his hand. "Rough day?"

Arthur took a drink before shutting the sitting room doors with the boys in that room. He approached Lilly with a calm anger. "Where were you?"

Lilly arched a brow. "Didn't you see my note?"

"Yes, but I'm asking where you were."

"Oh." Lilly walked over to her chest and browsed around for clothes. "Well, Patrick took Adair out for pork pie, then for chocolate, then they went for a walk in Hyde Park. After that, I stopped by Buckingham Palace and had a talk with the king. You know," she grabbed a maroon colored shirt and slipped it on, "he actually apologized for touchin' me." Lilly began to button up as she turned to Arthur.

"Did he?"

"Mm hmm. The man isn't so bad, I guess. A lot of people like him."

Arthur scoffed. "Do you? Did you let him touch you again or did it go further?"

Lilly finished buttoning her shirt and gave him a confused look. "What the hell kind of question is that?" She shifted around to look for pants, Arthur guessed.

He approached her and stood behind her. "Did you fuck the king?"

Lilly sighed and grabbed blue jeans, then put them on. "I'm blamin' the drink for your questions."

Arthur grabbed her arm aggressively and forced her to turn around, glaring into her face. "I asked you a god damn question, woman."

"No, I didn't fuck the king. What is wrong with you?"

"Did you fuck Patrick today?"

Lilly's mouth dropped. "Are ya bein' serious? Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Answer the fucking question!" Arthur snapped.

"No, I didn't! Now stop bein' an arse and-"

Something came over him and Arthur suddenly slapped Lilly in the face. making her yelp in surprise. "Don't lie to me, you god damn whore!"

Lilly stared at him in disbelief. "I'm not lyin'!" What the hell did he just do? Why did he slap her? This wasn't like Arthur to hit his own wife no matter how mad he got at her, but this was a powerful anger that seemed beyond his control. He grabbed her and threw her to the floor. "Arthur! Stop it!"

The wolves started barking and clawing at the sitting room door. The bairns started crying but Arthur ignored them as he stalked his wife. "I remember everythin', Lillian. How could you cheat on me?"

Lilly got up and glared at him. "We already had this discussion! Now stop! You're scarin' the-"

"I don't care! This is different now!" He slapped her again and she cried out as she hit the wall. Brian and James started growling and the babies cried even louder, but Arthur continued to ignore it as he saw only his wife before him. "You fucking slut!"

Lilly scoffed and shoved Arthur across the room. "Just what do ya think yer doin' slappin' me about like an abusive husband?! What the fuck is wrong with ya?!"

Arthur only got angrier as he marched over to her and back handed her so hard she hit the floor. He grabbed Lilly and threw her into the wall. Lilly cried out when he pinned her and started choking her. She struggled in his grasp and fought to breathe. "I'm allowed to discipline my cheatin' wife! And this is the way I'm goin' about it!"

Tears fell down Lilly's face as she clawed at his hands. "Mo chuisle, please...I...didn't...I swear..." she uttered through a closed throat.

"Don't you call me that, woman!"

"Arthur...yer eyes...what's...wrong with...yer eyes?"

Arthur blinked. He glanced at a mirror and saw his eyes were pitch black. What the hell? He let go of Lilly and she collapsed to the ground, holding her throat and choking. Arthur walked over to the mirror to examine himself. He'd seen the same thing with Lilly when Willow attacked her with a dark orb. His eyes suddenly returned to normal and his anger left him to be replaced by guilt and shock at what he had just done. He looked at Lilly who was staring at him bug eyed and with tears streaming down her face.

"Jesus Christ, Lillian...I...I don't know what-"

"Shut up!" she sobbed. "Just shut up!" Arthur went to her but she got up and shoved him away. "Stay away from me!"

Arthur watched as Lilly ran to the sitting room and opened the doors. Brian and James came bolting out and growled at Arthur. He put his hands up and frowned. "Lilly, I don't know what just happened, but that was not me, I swear!"

"I said shut up!" Lilly picked up Aoífe and Arthur Jr. "Brian, James, let's go!"

"Lilly, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me! Please believe me!" Arthur begged.

There was a knock on the door and Lilly walked to it. Arthur went to touch her but the boys snapped at him angrily with a snarl. Arthur backed up as the boys cornered him towards the wall. Lilly opened the door and Patrick was there.

"Hey, I forgot to...oh my God, Lilly. What happened?" Lilly ran out of the room with the babies and Arthur lowered his head as Brian and James went after her. He looked at his hands as Patrick approached him. "What happened, Arthur?"

Arthur sat on the bed. "What have I done? I..." he looked up at Patrick with a stunned look. "I just beat her...and I don't know why."

Patrick inched closer and looked at Arthur's eyes. "You did what?!"

"I-I-I don't know what got into me, but I beat her up. What..." Arthur grasped his hair as his eyes began to water. "What have I done?"

* * *

_I know this chapter ended a little dark, but he did get hit with a dark orb in the last chapter and that makes people go a little cuckoo. I hope that explains why Arthur went on a rampage even though it was very uncharacteristic of him. Anyway, let me know what you think, guys. Fav, follow, review, and thanks for reading!_


	35. Mercy

_Chapter is rated M for sexual content. _

**Chapter 35:** **Mercy**

Arthur stared at his hands for a long time after Patrick had left the room to go find Lilly and the kids. His hands...God, he wished he could cut them right off. What had he done? He got off the bed eventually and went to the sitting room. All he could do was drink some more and pack up Lilly's and the kid's stuff for their journey to Scotland. As he went about his chores, Arthur kept drinking. He packed up the bassinets clumsily but managed to set them aside. Occasionally he'd feel intensely angry at Lilly but then he'd calm himself down and have another drink. At this rate, he was hammered by the time evening fell and he just sat in a chair waiting for someone or something. Finally, someone did enter. It was Patrick, Dutch and Hosea. They all pulled up chairs and sat in front of him.

"...Is she okay?" Arthur asked quietly, as if he had no right to ask about her well being. "Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine, son," Dutch said. "All of them are fine."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his chest. "I take it she told you what happened?"

"Yes." Hosea leaned forward and slapped a hand on Arthur's knee. "Based on the description, we all think that wasn't you at the time."

"It wasn't. My eyes were...something similar happened to Lilly when Willow attacked her with one of them...orb things."

"Yes, and if I recall correctly, Willow attacked you with one of those things too."

Patrick cleared his throat as he looked at Arthur. "Yeah, we think it was dark magic that made ya go after Lilly."

"And what does Lilly think?"

The men looked at each other. "She's mad...but she's also worried about you, Arthur," Dutch said softly. "So we thought it best that we come see you to make sure you're okay."

"I'm not okay," Arthur said with his voice breaking. "I tried to choke my wife to death."

"That wasn't yer fault," Patrick assured in a calm tone, but Arthur could tell the Irishman was upset.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course. Look, Arthur, I may be mad about what happened, but if I'm bein' honest, Lilly's tough. She can handle this. So if yer worried about her not forgiving ya, then ya havena anything tah worry about because she will."

Arthur sighed and lowered his head. "I don't deserve her forgiveness, and I won't forgive myself, neither."

"She won't see it that way, will she?" Hosea said. "Look. Forgiving someone is never a matter of what is deserved, at least not with you two. It's a matter of, well...a matter of mercy. And you, son, are fortunate enough to have a very, very merciful wife."

Arthur rubbed his face and sighed. "Yes, I suppose she is merciful. So what do I do now? Will she talk to me?"

"Not just yet. She and the kids will be staying with us tonight."

Arthur nodded. He knew it was for the best. After the men left, Arthur went to sleep. Or tried to, at least. He found it difficult. He tossed and turned throughout the night, but at some point his door opened. He sat up and turned on the nightstand lamp. It was Lilly.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"I thought you was stayin' with Dutch?"

"Can't sleep."

"Me neither."

Lilly slowly walked to the bed and sat on it, her back to Arthur. "I think we need to talk."

Arthur wanted to touch her but he thought better of it. "Okay."

"...I know it wasn't your fault, but for the first time in my life, I was terrified of you."

Arthur lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Lilly. I'm so, so sorry."

Lilly turned her head to look at him. She huffed and held his hand. "I know, mo chuisle. And...no matter what you do, I will always forgive you."

Arthur gripped her hand and kissed it. "Ní thuigeann tú do mhaitheamh." _[I do not deserve your forgiveness.]_

A soft smile formed on Lilly's face. "You really do remember everythin'."

"Tá." _[Yes.]_

Lilly turned to face him and put a palm to his cheek. "Tá athas orm." _[I am happy.]_

Arthur kissed her palm and held her hand to his face. It was a relief to make her happy despite what he had done. It was also a miracle to him that she could forgive him. Still... "I'll never forgive myself for what I did."

"Ná cuir an milleán ort féin. Rinne Willow seo." _[Don't blame yourself. Willow did this.]_

With a deep shuddering breath, a tear fell from Arthur's eye. "Is fear céile dona mé." _[I'm a bad husband.]_

He hated being this vulnerable and he hated crying, but this was his wife and she deserved to see his weakness. Lilly leaned in and kissed his tear. "No you're not. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and kiss me."

Arthur gave her a small peck on the lips. "Tá grá agam duit." _[I love you.]_

"Tá grá agam duit." _[I love you.]_

Lilly started undressing herself and soon she was naked. As she turned off the lamp, Arthur pulled back the covers and Lilly crawled in next to him. Arthur held her from behind and kissed her shoulder a few times. Feeling her bottom against him made Arthur hard but he refused to have sex with Lilly. He would only hold her. However, Lilly seemed to have other plans.

"Oooh, tá tú griogtha," she cooed. _[Oooh, you are aroused.]_

"Tá." _[Yes.]_ He felt Lilly spread her legs open and Arthur guided himself in. A small wave of pleasure hit him and he groaned into her neck. "God dammit, you're so hot."

"You make me hot," Lilly moaned out.

Arthur thrust in and out of her slowly. A hand slipped down Lilly's stomach to her clit and he started massaging it gently, making her moan again. He buried his face into her neck and kissed her skin gently. "Is tusa an rud is fearr a tharla domsa riamh," Arthur growled. _[You are the best thing that ever happened to me.]_

Arthur felt her melt in his arms and he smiled into her neck. As he nibbled on her earlobe, Lilly bucked her hips in unison to his thrusts. Arthur felt her pussy twitch and he chuckled. Lilly was going to come soon. He massaged her nub harder and she started breathing harder and faster. Listening to her moans brought him closer to his own climax so when Lilly finally came undone, so did he. He growled and kissed her neck as she relaxed against him. As his member slid out of her, Lilly's legs closed and Arthur pulled up the blankets. He covered them up and repositioned himself behind Lilly.

"Good night, mo chuisle," Lilly uttered. _[my pulse.]_

"Good night, mo grá." _[my love.]_

* * *

Lilly opened her eyes slowly. It was morning. She felt warm arms around her and grinned happily. As she rolled over, Arthur made a grunt. Lilly snuggled into his chest and let out a deep sigh. "Good morning," she said.

Arthur held her tighter and kissed her head. "Good morning."

"You ready for our trip to Scotland?"

"Yes. I packed up all our stuff yesterday."

Lilly nuzzled his nose with hers and kissed him softly with a smile. "Thank you, mo chuisle."

While wrapping his arms around her, Arthur returned her kiss. "Mmm, you're welcome."

Lilly's hand grazed his stomach as she kissed him and it made Arthur growl into her mouth. An amused giggle escaped her lips. "Mmm, is somebody frisky?"

"A little bit."

Lilly looked under the covers to find Arthur's hard erection. "Mr. Morgan," she cooed. "I'd say that's more than a little bit."

Arthur chuckled loudly and yanked her to sit on him. "Ride me, you little vixen."

Lilly positioned herself over him and Arthur poked her entrance. It made her gasp and smile. Her eyes shut as she lowered herself on him and her head lifted back. She felt Arthur knead her breasts as she went up and down. As she really got going, there was a knock on the door but she kept going.

"Yes?" she called out.

"It's Hosea. The kids want their mommy and daddy."

Lilly groaned a little and Arthur laughed. "Okay Hosea, we'll be out in a minute," answered Arthur.

They got out of bed and both got into their personalized gunslinger attire. Lilly brushed her hair and braided it before donning her bulldogger hat. She hadn't worn it in a while. It felt good to wear it. The couple walked hand in hand to the door and opened it. Hosea was standing at the door and he smiled brightly.

"Did you two make up?" he asked.

Arthur smiled devilishly. "Several times, yes."

Hosea laughed. Lilly smacked Arthur's arm and he pretended that it hurt. "Arthur!" she yelped.

Both the men laughed and Arthur flung his around Lilly. "Come on, let's go see the kids."

All three of them walked down the hall to Dutch's room and Lilly knocked. Dutch opened the door with a grin. "Ah, you two look happy now. Did you make up?"

Arthur clicked his tongue and was about to talk but Lilly covered his mouth. "Yeah, we did," she said.

Arthur laughed into her hand and the couple walked in with Hosea. They found the kids on the floor playing with Brian and James. The wolves looked up at Arthur and growled, but Lilly held her hand up and shushed them. They relaxed and Arthur sighed on relief. The kids looked up and smiled at their parents.

"Mummy! Daddy!" they both said as they got up and tottled over to Arthur and Lilly.

Arthur picked up Aoífe and Lilly picked up Junior. They gave them hugs and kisses all over their faces, making the children giggle. Arthur bounced Aoífe up and down and she squealed with delight. "Hey, we better get goin'," Dutch said. "You got a long road ahead of you."

"How long is the trip to Edinburgh?" Hosea asked.

"Five days," Lilly answered.

"Holy hell," Dutch said.

Lilly sighed. "I really wish we could bring the bairns with, but I was told it's very dangerous up there right now."

Arthur kissed Aoífe's head. "This is for the best, sweetheart, but we'll see you soon, okay?"

Aoífe merely gurgled at Arthur and made the adults laugh.

* * *

After spending time with the children, the Morgans and Patrick put their chests in the wagon. Dutch and Hosea had all their stuff loaded up in a carriage and were ready to head back to Ireland. Lilly kissed her babies once more and hugged them.

"You be good to Grandpa and Seanathair, okay?" she said to them both.

Aoífe whined and reached her arms out to her father. "Daddy..."

Arthur awed and grabbed his daughter. "I think we have a daddy's girl on our hands, Arthur," said Lilly with a smile.

"I think so too," Arthur commented as he gave Aoífe kisses on her cheek. "Don't you worry, baby girl. We'll be back before you know it."

The couple handed their kids to Dutch and Hosea, and they both gave the grandfathers hugs. Lilly watched as Dutch and Hosea loaded themselves in the carriage and took off. Lilly waved them off then she started to cry. Her husband looked at her in shock.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked her.

"I already miss them," she sobbed.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Oh, darlin'...it's okay. We'll be back before you know it, too."

Lilly wiped her tears away and chuckled. "I want to know when I'll be back. I hate bein' away from them."

"Me too."

"Hey guys, are you ready?" Patrick said behind them.

"Yeah, we're ready."

Lilly mounted up on on Liath while the men had Prasutagus and Seamus pulling the wagon. The wolves walked alongside Lilly as they left the hotel tp head north of the city.

* * *


	36. The Ammo Treasure

_So, I decided to try and put in the other gang members to see how I'd fare. Let me know if any of them seem OOC._

**Chapter 36: ****The Ammo Treasure**

_"Lillian!" 27-year-old Arthur in his summer gunslinger outfit yelled as he marched across the grass. "Where in the god damn hell did you hide my ammo?!"_

_12-year-old Lilly, in a red and black plaid shirt, dark blue pants cut off at the shins, and no shoes turned around and smiled at him near the entrance of her tent. "I have no idea what you mean, Arthur," she said innocently._ _"Where did you last see your ammo stash?"_

_Arthur growled at her. "Don't play dumb with me, Lillian Rose O'Callaghan! You took all of it and hid it somewhere!"_

_Lilly shrugged. "I don't know where you get these silly ideas, Arthur."_

_Arthur's face started turning red. "Where. Are. My. Bullets?!"_

_Lilly smirked with a playful look in her sapphire eyes. "I could help you find them, Arthur, but..." she sighed as she put her hands behind her back, "it'll cost yaaa."_

_Arthur scowled at her. "How much?"_

_"Ten dollars."_

_"Ten dollars?!" Arthur shouted. "My ammo ain't even worth that much!"_

_"Hmph! Then go all the way to town and buy more." She outstretched her hand to him with a grin._

_Arthur growled at her, pulled out some money and slapped it into her hand. "There. Now where are they?"_

_Lilly held up a finger as she slowly counted the money. Arthur threw his hands up in frustration. After she was done, Lilly pocketed the money. "Wait here."_

_She turned and walked into her tent. Arthur paced back and forth with his fists tightened. Man, he was pissed. He could feel his pulse going faster every second she didn't come out. When she did, Lilly held out a piece of paper. "What is that?"_

_"A treasure map."_

_Arthur blinked at her a few times and neared her. "A treasure map? You buried my fuckin' bullets?!"_

_"In their boxes, of course." Lilly pointed to a spot on the paper. "X marks the spot, Mr. Morgan."_

_Arthur glared at her and looked at the map. It was a sketch of a tree with a huge hole in it and there was a circle at the base. "How am I supposed to know which way to-"_

_Lilly pointed east into the woods. "That way." Arthur glared at her again and went walking. "Don't get lost!" she yelled after him._

* * *

While Arthur, Patrick, Lilly and the wolves were out "gallivanting" throughout the UK, Sadie and Charles were still at Darach ar an gCnoc training men to shoot guns, arrows, and fight with knives, swords and fists. They were also teaching them how to maintain their weapons and equipment. It was one particularly rainy morning when the house got a letter about a few villages being under attack by werewolves, their livestock maimed and killed. Sadie rubbed her face with vigor to wake herself up as she sat at the table in the outdoor tent. She was looking over the letters when a wet Charles trotted in with two cups of coffee.

"Here," he said, putting one in front of Sadie. "I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks, Charles," she replied as she drank from the cup. It was a little watered down from the rain but she wasn't going to complain.

Charles took a sip of his own. "Damn. Some rain got into it."

"Yes, it did, but that's okay. It's still pretty strong coffee, just how I like it."

"So, any news?"

Sadie leaned back in her chair. "We got more villages bein' attacked. Gonna have to send some of our best men to go deal with it."

"Who do you think we should send?"

Sadie thought for a few moments as she grabbed her cup and drank more. "I don't know. I really wish Lilly and Arthur were here to take care of all this. They're better equipped."

"Hmm." Charles took another drink. "We're doin' alright."

"Yeah, I guess we are. I suppose I miss them both."

"Me too."

Sadie stood up with her coffee and finished it off. "I suppose we better go find some men to send." Charles gave her a nod and walked out with her to the training yard. Sadie eventually spotted Gerald, a monster of a man and quite the sword wielder. He'd been helping the men to train with a sword and he showed the most promise. "Gerald!" she shouted.

Gerald turned and came running over. Sadie would have been intimidated by his size if it weren't for Gerald's sweet heart. "Yes lass?" Gerald asked as he closed on.

Sadie focused in on the man's face. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"We got three villages with werewolf problems. I want to send some of our most promisin' students to handle it. Which ones would you recommend?"

Gerald chuckled. "Are ya serious, lassie? These wee lads are greener than grass. There's no way they can handle werewolves yet. Ya better send some of the trainers, myself included."

Sadie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't afford to send you guys, especially if you end up dead."

"Do ya got a better idea?" Gerald asked her.

Sadie's face set with determination. "I'll take care of it." And she turned and left to go to the house.

Charles followed her. "Sadie, you can't go on your own."

"What choice do I have?"

"I'll come with you."

Sadie stopped and turned to look at him. "You will?"

"Yes. You need someone to have your back, might as well be me."

Sadie smiled. "Thank you, Charles."

Gerald came running over. "Sadie, wait a minute."

Sadie looked at the man and put her hands on her hips, pivoting her leg a bit. "Yeah?"

"Let me go with ya. Just me, none of the other trainers. I canna let ya go in good conscience."

Sadie chuckled at him. "I got Charles comin' with."

"Yeah, but three is better than two," Charles pointed out.

Sadie sighed as she looked at them both. "Alright. Go get your weapons and I'll meet you at the stables."

Gerald went in the direction of his trainees while Charles and Sadie went towards the house. They'd both gotten their own rooms and Sadie was happy for it. As they walked into the manor, they spotted Sean, Karen, Quinn, Tilly and Breena in the kitchen. Sean was the first to speak up.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Sean as Sadie.

Sadie took a step into the kitchen. "Charles, Gerald and I are goin' to some villages that got werewolf problems."

Breena gasped. "More werewolves?"

"Yes."

Sean sighed as he held Quinn in his arms. "Do ya want me tah come with?"

"No, it's dangerous. And you got Karen and Quinn to look after."

Quinn started fussing and Karen took him from Sean. "Quinn is due for some milk."

Sean wiggled his eyebrows at Karen. "Really? So am I."

Charles and Sadie burst out laughing as Karen smacked Sean in the shoulder. "You're such a pig!"

"Ah, but ya love me anyway."

* * *

_Arthur looked at the map and growled with vexation. This was such horseshit. He'd been looking for this god damn tree for hours now and nightfall would be coming soon. It was then that he finally spotted the tree with a hole in it. He walked to it and found disturbed dirt at the base. He started digging at it and he soon found his boxes of ammo. Letting out a sigh, he snatched them up and put them in his satchel. After he got up, Arthur made his way back towards camp. He was really going let Lilly have it now. Finally he approached the tree line and looked around for the little varmint, but she remained unseen. He walked through camp trying to find her but he was unsuccessful. Arthur ran into Dutch._

_"Hey, you see Lilly anywhere?" Arthur inquired._

_Dutch shook his head. "Nope. Why?"_

_"She played another god damn prank on me."_

_Dutch laughed. "Well, I actually did see her by your tent earlier."_

_"Yeah. She buried my ammo and made me go look for it like a god damn treasure hunt!"_

_Dutch laughed louder. "I was wonderin' where you went. Did you find 'em?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Good. Well, hopefully she didn't hide anythin' else while you were gone."_

_Dutch pat him on the shoulder and went to join people by the fire and Arthur chuckled. His face dropped, however, at the thought of Lilly hiding more of his stuff, so he marched over to his cart and looked around. His guns were missing. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled. "Lilleh!"_

* * *

Dutch and Hosea had only been on the road for a few hours when the babies needed to be changed. They stopped the carriage and got out with Aoífe and Arthur Junior. The grandfathers laid them down and changed their soiled cloth diapers, cleaned them up, and disposed of the dirty laundry in their diaper laundry bag. As they were finished dressing them, Dutch felt something poke the back of his head.

"Don't move," a British man said.

Dutch shut his eyes with a huff of air, then opened them. "You here to rob us?" Dutch asked.

"Yes. Now stand up. Both of you."

Hosea and Dutch stood up. The man came about and began searching through Dutch's pockets, still pointing the gun at him. "You alone, son?"

"Be quiet, old man!" the man snapped.

Aoífe started to whimper. "Grandpa...hungry."

"I know, child. Just give us a few minutes and we'll have ya both fed," Dutch said as he smiled down at his granddaughter. When the man let his guard down to look at the child, Dutch took out his own gun and smacked the man in the head with it. The man dropped his gun and went down. Hosea grabbed the gun and both the gang members aimed at the man who now had his hands up. "Not bad for an old man, huh Hosea?"

"No, not at all," replied Hosea.

Dutch chuckled and pulled hack the hammer as the thief looked up at them in horror. "Sir, kindly return my things and leave. Actually, why don't you also give me everything you have? For our inconvenience, of course."

"But I ain't got nothin'!" the man choked. "Don't kill me, please!"

Dutch laughed. "Oh, I won't kill ya. Not in front of my grandkids, at least. I might shoot you in the leg. Now give me back my belongings as well as your things. I won't repeat myself."

The man quickly emptied his pockets as Hosea grabbed both the kid's hands and brought them back to the carriage. "Grandpa," Arthur whined while pointing at Dutch.

"Oh, don't you worry about Grandpa. He's fine," Hosea assured his grandson. "Now who's hungry?"

The man finished emptying out his pockets and Dutch kept the gun on him. "Good. Now run away."

The British thief got up and started running as Dutch bent down and picked up all the money clips and his pocket watch. He also picked up some food, ammo, and a silver necklace. As he got up, he turned and smiled at the kids and Hosea. "Well, that was fun."

Hosea chuckled and Dutch saw him dig out some canned peaches for the kids. They went absolutely bonkers over the stuff. Hosea grabbed utensils and a can opener from the back of the carriage. Dutch just then noticed the look on the driver's face.

"Sir, that was amazing!" the driver exclaimed.

"Well thank you, son. I've dealt with robbers before so it's nothin' new." The driver laughed nervously as Hosea and Dutch climbed into the carriage. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Arthur stormed away from his cart looking around for Lilly and screaming her name. This got the attention of some of the camp members and it aroused a few laughs. Lilly's antics were always funny, especially when it was done to Arthur._

_"Lilleh! Get your ass over here now!" he shouted._

_As he passed by a tree in camp, he heard her voice behind him. "Yes Arthur?"_

_He turned around to see her hanging upside down from a tree. A glare came on his face as he neared her. "Where are my god damn guns?!"_

_The Irish girl shrugged. "No idea."_

_"Lilly!"_

_She giggled. "Honestly, Arthur, I don't know where they went. John is the one who hid them for me."_

_Arthur's face went red. "John? You put John up to this?!"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"John!" Arthur marched away from Lilly and scanned the camp for John_.

_"Just kiddin'! You know John doesn't want anythin' to do with pranks! You're soooo gullible!"_

_Arthur turned back around and marched back to the tree. He was going to beat Lilly right on her ass. Lilly climbed up the tree and stuck out her tongue. "Lilly, where are my fuckin' guns?!"_

_"Buried somewhere in the woods."_

_"You buried them!? They'll get dirt in them!"_

_"Oh no, I wrapped them up so they'd stay clean. I may be mean, but I'm not that mean."_

_Arthur groaned at her. Why did this kid love to torture him? Out of everyone else in camp, she picked on him the most. "Tell me where they are exactly or I'll come up there and spank your ass!"_

_"Hmm, decisions, decisions..."_

_Arthur started climbing up the tree and Lilly, his barefoot little Lilly, jumped down just as he got halfway up. "Son of a bitch!"_

_He jumped down and chased her into the woods._

* * *

At the Marston farm, John was in the process of shoveling up horse manure in a wheelbarrow. He'd been at it for a while now since they had plenty of horses. When he was done with the last stall, he brought the wheelbarrow out and dumped the manure into the compost bin. Now it was time for the hay. John walked over to the hay bundles and grabbed one. As he lifted it, Jack came running from the house. "Pa! Pa!" Jack yelled.

John dropped the bundle and looked at Jack. "What is it, Jack?"

Jack was holding a letter in his hand. "Aunt Sadie amd Uncle Charles are here!"

John laughed and smiled. "Well that's good. They up at the house?"

"Yeah!"

Jack ran into his father and John lifted him up. "Well, let's go have a visit with them, okay?"

"They got a big man with them, too! He's got a big sword, like a knight!"

"Does he now? Huh. Maybe he is a knight." John walked into the house and saw Sadie, Charles, Abigail and a stranger sitting at the kitchen table. He set Jack down and walked over. "Sadie, Charles, uh..."

"Oh, this is Gerald," Sadie said. "Gerald, this is John."

"Hello, sir," Gerald said.

Jack wasn't kidding. The man was huge. John reckoned he was at least six foot four. He had a black mustache and wore his black hair short. The man had big brown eyes and a chiseled face. He wore a buttoned up dark red jacket, dark blue pants, and brown boots.

"Hello," John said. "So, what's goin' on?"

"Oh, we just stopped by to say hello. We're on a mission," Charles explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

John scoffed in amusement. "A mission? What kind of mission?"

Sadie eyed Abigail and Abigail nodded. "Jack, honey, why don't you go to your room and read for a bit?"

"Okay!" Jack went running down the hall, opened his door, and shut it behind him.

John sat down at the table. "Well?"

"We got three villages with werewolves that we gotta go take care of. One of the villages is Drumaveg."

John's face went pale. "That's only a couple miles from here."

"Yeah. We came to check on you and give you silver bullets for your guns...and any other weapons you might want."

John rubbed his face and felt his scars. "Well, I didn't think I'd ever have to encounter wolves again, but sure. Let's see what you got."

* * *


	37. A Memory

**Chapter 37: A Memory**

_"I still can't believe you took down a bear, Lilly," Arthur said as he looked at her with wide eyes. They had their food mounted on and were on their way back to Colter. Arthur was in absolute awe of the 21-year-old Irish girl. He had already decided on making Lilly his woman, but how to go about it..._

_Lilly rolled her blue eyes in annoyance. "Fer chrissake, I had help. And let's not forget that ya finally got the hang of a bow, Arthur," she said._

_"Yeah. Nice work, Arthur," said Charles with approval in his tone. "Should be enough meat here to keep us all fed for a few days."_

_"You found 'em," Arthur pointed out to Charles._

_"I knew you'd be okay with that bow."_

_"It's easier when they ain't shootin' back."_

_Charles chuckled a little. "__We've seen enough of that."_

_"Considerin' how things were lookin' a couple of days back, well maybe our luck is finally on the turn."_

_"Seems to me we should be puttin' our effort into gettin' off this mountain now."_

_"Soon. People are still wrak and you've seen how snowed in those wagons are...they ain't goin' nowhere until we get some more thaw."_

_"Hmm, you're probably right. And, even if we do get off here, what then? We'll still have a big price on our heads."_

_"This is a big country...we'll find somewhere to lie low. Dutch and Hosea will have a plan. Ain't that right, Lilly?"_

_"Hmm? Oh yeah," Lilly spurted out. "Sure thing."_

_Arthur looked back at Lilly. All that blood on her white hunting outfit was seriously a focal point. "You alright back there? You're unusually quiet."_

_"Of course I'm alright."_

_Charles and Arthur slowed down and so did she. "You sure?"_

_Lilly sighed in frustration. "Honestly, Arthur. How many bears do I need to kill for you to stop treatin' me like a little lady?"_

_Charles and Arthur laughed. "I'm sorry. You're just so quiet. Usually, you can't shut the hell up."_

_Lilly's eyes squinted at him. "Fuck you," she said playfully._

_Arthur cackled and they picked up the pace. "That's my girl." Arthur brought his attention to Charles. "You noticed how Pearson's had a bottle in his hand ever since we flew Blackwater? We give the camp cook five minutes to grab the essentials and go, and he doesn't even bring a crumb of food!"_

_"__Good that we caught all this food. We've only been up here a few days and have already picked up two more mouths to feed," Charles said._

_"One more. We ain't feedin' the O'Driscoll a damn thing...except maybe that can of salted offal Pearson was kind enough to give us."_

_"Bleh! Salted offal?" Lilly blurted out. "What about the other one? Mrs. Adler?"_

_"She has a wild look in her eye," Charles explained._

_"Of course. She lost her husband, her home, everything she had," Arthur said sadly._

_"...I can relate," Lilly said._

_Arthur looked at her and frowned. He remembered how wild she was as a child when they first met, and he could only imagine how she was before losing her entire family. Almost fifteen years and Arthur still had no idea how her family died. Lilly rarely brought up the subject._

_"What do you mean you can relate?" Charles asked her._

_"...I lost everythin' too." Lilly cleared her throat and made her horse go to gallop. "Let's go, horse."_

_Arthur watched her go ahead and he sighed. "Sorry, Charles. It's a touchy subject for her," Arthur whispered._

_Charles looked at Arthur strangely. "Well, what happened?" Charles whispered back._

_"That's the thing. I have no idea. All I know is that her parents, her sister and two brothers died when she was very young."_

_"How young?"_

_"Before she was seven, I'm guessin'. She never-"_

_"Hold up," Lilly shouted. "Bear up ahead." The two men stopped and looked at the grizzly bear. "We should find some other way around."_

_Arthur smiled at her. "Don't feel like takin' on another one today?"_

_Lilly eyeballed Arthur. "No."_

_"He's got a lot of meat on him."_

_"We've got enough here, no need to push our luck," Charles said. The horses started getting antsy. "He must be real hungry, stay well back. Spring storms like this are the worst for animals that sleep all winter."_

_The three gang members' mounts strolled through the snow slowly, then they cut off the trail and up a hill. Arthur's mount got a little spooked and Arthur tried to comfort him._

_"It's alright, boy," Arthur said softly, patting the horse's neck. Once they got over the hill, the horses calmed down. "We ain't ever talked that much, you and me," Arthur said to Charles. "How long you been with us now? Five, six months?"_

_"Somethin' like that," Charles replied._

_"Bet you didn't expect this," Arthur said with a chuckle._

_"What?"_

_"Any of this. The Blackwater mess, bein' up here."_

_"Ah. Sooner or later a job's gonna go wrong. Nature of life."_

_"I just thought you might've moved on by now."_

_Charles eyed Arthur suspiciously. "You...want me to move on?"_

_"No," Arthur said enthusiastically. "No, not at all, I just...I know you can run it alone, no problem."_

_"I did that for a long time. I'm done with it. Always wonderin' if someone's gonna kill you in your sleep."_

_"I still wonder that most nights," Arthur snickered. He saw Lilly tense up and he frowned._

_"Ha ha, I reckon you're okay...this suits me," Charles said. "Sure, I could fall in with another gang, but Dutch...you know...Dutch is different."_

_"Yep, that's my Da for ya," Lilly interjected._

_"He treats me fair. Most of you do. And for a fella with a black father and an Indian mother, that ain't normally the case."_

_"Well, we need you now, more than ever. The both of you," Arthur said._

_Lilly smiled at him. "Ah, you know me. I'm always ready to help out."_

_"Good," Charles said. "And how long have you been runnin' with these boys? Why ain't you __run off?"_

_"Me?" Arthur asked. "Twenty years, somethin' like that. Since I was a boy."_

_"Twenty years?" Charles said with disbelief in his voice._

_"Yeah, he taught me to read. John, too. Taught me a few other things, him and Hosea."_

_"And you, Lilly? How long have you been in the gang?"_

_Lilly hissed with an intake of breathe. "Oh, I'd say fourteen, almost fifteen years now. I was seven when they found me. Arthur, Hosea, and Dutch saved me...in more ways than they will ever know."_

_Arthur blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_Lilly smirked at him. "Like I said, more ways than you will ever know."_

_Charles cleared his throat. "How's that new horse?"_

_"He's alright, he'll do for now," Arthur said. "I appreciate you lettin' me take Taima the other night."_

_"She's a strong one. It's been as hard on the horses as on the rest of us. I don't know what Dutch would if somethin' happened to The Count."_

_"Same with Bill and Brown Jack. He's a drunk, miserable bastard, but...he loves that horse."_

_Lilly frowned at Arthur. "I loved Holly. I miss her."_

_Arthur had forgotten all about that. "I'm sorry, Lilly."_

_"Me too," Charles said._

_They finally arrived back in Colter and hitched up their horses. Lilly was about to grab her bear pelt but Arthur grabbed her arm. "Let me bring that in for you. Go get yourself cleaned up."_

_Their eyes locked and he saw Lilly's cheeks redden. She smiled at him devilishly. "Not gonna join me?"_

_Arthur bit his lip in excitement. "God dammit, woman..."_

_Lilly gave him a wink and turned around to see Dutch._

_"Holy shit!" Dutch shouted. "Lilly! What the hell happened to you?"_

_"Killed a bear, Da," she replied casually as she strolled over to him. Arthur watched her ass and he resisted the urge to bite his knuckles. "Nasty fecker, too. Pushed a tree right over just to flush me out."_

_"You killed a bear? How?"_

_"With my smile, of course."_

_Dutch chuckled deeply. "That's my girl. Miss Grimshaw? My ruthless daughter requires a bath, if you'd be so kind to set one up!"_

_The thought of Lilly naked in a bath made Arthur feel warm and tingly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Did you tell her yet?" Charles asked him._

_"No, but I will soon."_

_"Good. Now let's get the meat to Pearson."_

_Arthur went and grabbed a deer off of his own horse. "Brought some food back, boys!" he yelled.__ "Oh, and thank you for showin' me how to use the bow properly."_

_"I only showed you a little. Takes a lifetime of practice to master."_

_Arthur and Charles brought in the first set of carcasses, then Arthur went back for the bear pelt while Charles grabbed the third deer. They walked back into the food shack and dropped them on the floor._

_Mr. Pearson got up from his chair and blinked in shock. "You got a bear?!"_

_Arthur laughed. "No. That was Lilly. The pelt is shit but the meat should be good." Arthur noticed Uncle sitting in a chair with some alcohol. "What a surprise," he said, brushing off snow and walking to the fire pit, "to find the camp rat loiterin' around in the kitchen."_

_"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Uncle asked with a hoarse voice. "I feel like we haven't spoken for days."_

_Charles stood next to Arthur as they warmed their hands by the fire. "I do my utmost to avoid you."_

_"Excuse me!" Mr. Pearson yelled. "You say Lilly took down this bear? By herself?"_

_"Well, she had help from some wolves."_

_Mr. Pearson's eyes widened. "What?"_

_Arthur laughed. "Nevermind. Just...just get the meat goin'."_

_"See you got on just fine."_

_"Charles and Lilly are a wonder."_

_Uncle looked over at the near pelt. "Hmm, maybe we could turn it into a bunch of little rugs."_

_Arthur chuckled. "And by we, you mean anyone other than you?"_

_"Must you be so grumpy, Arthur Morgan?"_

_"Yes. Now shoo, get lost."_

_Uncle got up with a grunt. "See you gents later," he said as he left._

_Arthur continued on with his banter with Pearson after having a swig of Navy rum. After skinning some of the deer, Arthur left the shack and looked around the cold, abandoned mining town. He walked over to the shack__ he was staying in. Knowing full well how ruined her white jacket was, Arthur decided to give her one of his spare jackets. He picked out one similar to his except it was brown, not blue. He walked back outside towards the shack the tub was in.__ As he approached it, he decided how he was going to go about wooing her. He was about to knock when the door opened. His beautiful hunter was all nice and sparkly clean...and she looked cold._

_"Lillian," he said._

_"Arthur. Need somethin'?" she asked._

_He handed her the dark brown coat. "Take a ride with me."_

* * *


	38. Werewolves and Vagabonds

**Chapter 38:** **Werewolves and Vagabonds**

Sadie, Charles and Gerald got to Drumaveg quickly but waited until nightfall to start their hunt. They started tracking for any giant werewolf prints which were not hard to find. Not that Charles, Sadie or Gerald had even seen their pawprints before but they made a good guess that they were following the right trail. As they passed through the tree line near a farm, they spotted one.

"That is one ugly son of a bitch," Gerald commented as he looked through his binoculars.

The werewolf was in the process of tracking its prey when Lilly pulled out her rifle. "We better shoot this bastard down before it kills any more cows," she said.

Charles pulled out his bow and Gerald unsheathed his sword. "Ready when you are," Charles whispered.

Sadie took aim through the scope and fired her shot. It hit the werewolf in the face and it roared out in pain. It turned its focus towards the three werewolf fighters and started running to them. Charles aimed his bow and began firing while Sadie kept shooting, but the wolf would not go down. As it closed in on them, Charles made the final shot and got the wolf in the eye. It collapsed and its body slid from the traction it had made across the grass. Sadie smiled at Charles.

"Not bad, Charles," she said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Lass, Charles, we got company," Gerald said lowly.

Sadie and Charles shifted around to see two more werewolves. "Shit," Sadie growled.

Gerald confronted one with his sword as Sadie and Charles fired on the other. The werewolves charged the group and almost knocked the three down but they all rolled out of the way. Gerald turned and smiled brightly at his quarry. "Come on, ya bastard. Come and get me."

The werewolf growled and snapped its jaws before closing in on Gerald. Gerald ran towards him, slid underneath with his sword raised, and sliced the wolf's chest and stomach open. The wolf looked down at itself before falling to the ground, howling in pain. Meanwhile, Charles and Sadie were still battling with their prey. The beast was being worn down. Sadie abandoned her rifle and started throwing knives at the creature. One knife landed into the beast's skull and it went down. They looked around for other wolves but found none. Sadie smiled at the men and nodded in approval, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not bad, boys," she said.

Gerald laughed. "Not too shabby yerself, lass. Ya looked pretty bonnie fightin', too."

Sadie tilted her head to one side. "Bonnie?"

Gerald sheathed his sword. "Beautiful."

Sadie squinted her eyes in confusion. "Well, uh, thanks?"

Gerald laughed and started lighting a torch. "Come on, our job isn't done yet," and the man set his trophy ablaze. Charles and Sadie did the same.

"Is it just me or did that seem too easy?" Charles asked them both as they walked across the field.

"No, I just think we make a great team," Gerald replied.

"Ha ha! Can't argue with that. I think Lilly would be proud of us."

"Well, let's tell this guy his livestock are now safe and call it a might, fellas," said Sadie with delight in her voice. "This was actually kinda fun. I can't wait for the next one."

"Bloodthirsty lass, aren't ya?" Gerald asked her. "I like that in a woman." Sadie looked at the man and cleared her throat before walking ahead of the two. Gerald made a sad face. "Did I say something wrong, Charles?"

Charles glanced at Gerald. "No. She's just...in mourning, still."

"Oh. Right. I forgot she was married once. How long ago was that?"

"Almost two years ago. He died in May of 1899. Was killed by a gang called the O'Driscolls. They're all dead now, though. She went and killed the majority of them."

Gerald laughed softly. "Well, she sure is something else."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, John?" Abigail asked him as he loaded up his rifle with silver bullets.

"Yes I'm sure. I gotta keep you and Jack safe," said John.

There was a load roaring outside as he finished loading his gun. Abigail loaded up his sawed off shotgun with silver buckshot and handed it to him. "Just be careful, John. The boy and I need you."

John huffed through his nose and their foreheads touched. "I know."

John turned and walked out of the house with a rifle in his hands. The horses were neighing loudly as he saw took his lantern, lit it, and saw a creature stalking his barn. He aimed his gun and shot at the beast, hitting it in the shoulder. The werewolf howled and turned around to face John. John aimed again and fired. The next bullet hit the chest and the creature roared. It started running towards him and he fired again. He hit it in the leg as it got closer.

"Dammit!" He took aim one more time and shot the beast in the head. It collapsed to the ground and John sighed in relief. That was close. As he went to go check on the animals he heard another howling in the night. He reloaded his rifle and looked around. It was hard to tell anything in the dark so he picked up his lantern and scanned the area. "Come on, where are you, ya son of a bitch?"

John heard a growl behind him. He dropped his lantern, turned and shot in the dark. The beast bellowed loudly and charged him. By instinct, John pulled out his sawed off shotgun and shot the werewolf in the face.

The werewolf stopped in its tracks and let out a loud roar. John quickly shot the beast again and it dropped. The owner of Marston Ranch grabbed his lantern and looked around once more. Everything was silent. After taking a big sigh of relief, he went to the barn to check on the animals. None had been hurt or killed as far as he could tell. Now John just had to burn the bodies as Gerald had instructed. He lit a match and tossed it on one dead body and it immediately burst into flames. As he went to light the other one on fire, Abigail poked her head out of the house door. "Is it safe?" she yelled out.

"I think so!" John yelled back.

Abigail came walking out and gasped at the dead creature in front of the house. "Oh my God. They're disgusting!"

John studied the deceased werewolf and nodded. There were patches of skin and fur missing, exposing muscle and bone. "Yeah. I don't even know what to say." Abigail nodded as John lit the carcass on fire. It burst into flames and John took a step back. "Jesus!"

Abigail jumped back with a gasp. "Careful, John!"

"Ma? Pa?" Jack said behind them both. As they turned around, Jack was rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What is that thing?"

John quickly picked him up and walked to the house. "Nothin', Jack. It's nothin'."

* * *

After stopping for the night in a town called Northampton, Dutch and Hosea got back on the road. They still had a long journey ahead of them, at least four more days of traveling before they'd get back to Moycullen. Dutch missed everyone at home and so did Hosea and they were both more than anxious to get back. "So how well do you think Arthur and Lilly are going to fare in Scotland?" Hosea asked Dutch.

Dutch took a deep breath in. "Oh, they'll be fine, Especially now that Lilly is a werewolf. Now she doesn't have to rely on Adair so much."

Hosea sighed. "I kinda feel bad for Adair."

Dutch's brow quirked up. "Why?"

"Well, I don't think Lilly lets her out enough."

"Hmm, you may be right. It must be difficult for a goddess to share a body with a human when the human is the pilot."

Hosea chuckled a little. "I bet. I just remember the good ole' days when all we had to worry about were lawmen and gettin' shot at. Now we got supernatural beings, witches, and a goddess to deal with."

"Yes, but back then we'd never have a chance to meet a king, either."

"True." Hosea started coughing as he held Aoífe and he covered his mouth.

"How you keepin', old man?" Dutch asked him while bouncing Arthur Jr. on his knee.

"Oh, you know...been better. I don't think the English climate agrees with my lungs."

"Hmm." Dutch looked out the window of the carriage. "We have had quite the ride, huh?"

"Oh yeah, quite the ride."

Dutch sighed. "Well, we did it, Hosea. Whatever else happens, we did it."

"I know."

Arthur squealed at his grandfather and Dutch laughed wholeheartedly. "We're old men, Junior. Let us live in our memories."

Hosea laughed and bounced his granddaughter up and down on his knee. "Yes, very much old men."

Dutch smiled at Aoífe. "Do you think retirement suits us, Hosea?"

"Well, it certainly suits me. I'm gettin' too old to be a thief and a conman. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Dutch said with a long sigh. "I suppose I miss the old life a bit."

"What's to miss? You miss gettin' shot at and chased by lawmen?"

"Not so much that, Hosea. I suppose I miss the action of it all. The robbin' and the swindlin' and such. I suppose bein' idle doesn't suit me."

Hosea chuckled as he looked out the window. "I guess maybe I miss it too...a little bit."

"Hmm. We really should get ourselves a farm."

The gray haired man nodded. "Perhaps, but why not help Lilly tend her farm instead? I enjoy livin' in a manor, don't you?"

Dutch looked at his friend and inclined his head. "Yes, we could do that. It would be hard bein' separated from these little darlings, anyway."

Dutch tickled Junior and the baby giggled and squirmed. Suddenly the carriage stopped and Dutch heard hooves stomping outside. "Hey! You! In the carriage! Get out here now!" some man shouted.

Hosea rolled his eyes. "Oh for chrissakes, now what?"

"I said get out now!"

Dutch poked his head out. There were ten men on horses outside and one of them he recognized from yesterday. "Oh, looks like that man who tried to rob us has friends."

"Oh, that's just great!" Hosea shouted.

Both the men put the babies down and then exited the carriage with their hands up. "Excuse me, gentlemen," Dutch said, "but what exactly is this about?"

"We're robbing you, that's what!" their obvious leader yelled, aiming a gun at the both of them.

Dutch sighed in mild amusement. "Now look, I think that's quite unnecessary, don't you?"

The man from yesterday also pulled out a gun. "You bastards made a fool out of me yesterday."

As the man kept talking, Dutch noticed a giant red wolf coming up the road. He smiled and glanced at Hosea briefly. "Hey, isn't that The Morrigan?" he whispered from the corner of his mouth.

Hosea looked past the men and chuckled. "Yes, I believe it is."

"Hey! I'm talking to you bastards!" the leader yelled.

Dutch sighed. "Well, sirs, I believe you have a problem other than us not listenin' to your shouting."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Suddenly the horses started neighing and stomping the ground. They were nervous and could smell the wolf behind them. One of the men turned around and screeched. "Wolf!"

The other men turned around and started shooting at the wolf. Dutch and Hoses watched as The Morrigan remained unharmed. She bared her white fangs and snarled as she approached. She was ready to pounce when they all turned their horses around and went running down the road past the carriage. Hosea and Dutch burst out laughing and pointed at the escaping men.

"Haha! Did you see their faces?" Dutch said while giggling.

"Yes! I think some of them made in their pants!" Hosea replied as he laughed.

They turned back around to see that their driver was gone. "Huh. Well, shit. Looks like he got scared away too."

The Morrigan shifted into her goddess form and bowed a little. "Gentlemen. So nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Morrigan," Hosea said. "How'd you know we were in trouble?"

The Morrigan approached the carriage and looked in on the babies. "Oh, you know...visions and all that. I've gotten more clarity now that Dothur and Willow are gone." The Morrigan smiled and poked each baby in their tummies which made them both giggle. "Hello, little babies. Oh, I just love human babies. They're just so innocent and...chunky, I think is the word Lilly used."

Dutch spotted their driver behind a boulder in the distance and he laughed. "It's alright, son. You can come out now!"

The man slowly stood up and walked back to the carriage. "What...where did that wolf go?! And who is this lady?!"

"Oh, don't you worry about that. Just come back and drive us, would ya?"

The man, obviously shaken, climbed back up into the driver's seat. The Morrigan giggled at him then looked at Hosea and Dutch. "Well, I think you boys can handle things from here on out."

"Well, thanks for savin' us," Dutch said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you," Hosea added.

"You're welcome," The Morrigan said. Dutch and Hosea climbed back into the carriage and picked up their grandchildren. "Take care!"

"We will! Driver, let us continue on!"

The carriage started moving and the men waved goodbye to The Morrigan before she shapeshifter into a red hawk and fly away.

"Huh. I didn't know she could do that," Dutch said.

* * *


	39. Happiness

**Chapter 39:**** Happiness**

_5 days later..._

It was a sunny day in April and Sean was plowing the land to help the summer crops grow. The winter and fall harvest had been plentiful enough for them to grow more crops. Sean also had to check the growing of the grain, which included wheat and potatoes, but he'd do that later. Those had been planted back in October. He'd just finished his fifth row when he saw Karen walking to him with Quinn in her arms. Ah, his little red headed lad was growing up so fast. He stopped the horse that was helping him plow the field and pat him on the rump.

"Take a break, boy," he said to the horse. The horse knickered as if in gratitude as Karen approached. "And how are ya this mornin'? Sean asked both his 9-month-old son and Karen.

"We're good," Karen replied. Quinn gurgled and put his fist in his mouth to slobber all over it. "I think he's got a tooth comin' in."

"Uh oh," Sean chuckled as he grabbed Quinn and lifted him up. "Ya got a tooth comin' in?" Quinn giggled and drool came falling out of his mouth. It landed on Sean's face and Karen laughed as Sean groaned in disgust. "Oh bloody hell!"

Quinn squealed in delight and Sean put him back in Karen's arms to wipe off the spittle. "That was funny."

"Oh yeah, real fuckin' funny, Karen," Sean said with sarcasm in his tone.

Karen giggled and readjusted her hold on Quinn. "Oh, stop it." Sean smiled evily and wiped the spittle on her face. "Ew!"

Sean laughed at her and Karen smacked his arm. He sighed in amusement and turned his head towards the plow horse. "Well, I better get back to it."

Karen gave her husband a kiss and walked off the field as Sean went back to plowing. By midday he had finished and put the plow and horse away. Now to get some lunch. He wiped his hands on a cloth in the stables and made his way to the house. As he walked in the back door, he heard familiar voices. Dutch and Hosea were back from London. Sean went to the kitchen to see the men and his little nephew and niece. A broad smiled appeared on his face.

"Well well, so glad to see ya back, Dutch. Hosea," Sean said. "How was London?"

Dutch laughed. "Oh, a lot happened. We met the king, Arthur and Lilly beat up some werewolves...Lilly became one and killed one of the baddest ones of all."

Sean and Karen gaped at him. "Lilly's a werewolf?"

Hosea held up a hand. "Oh she's fine. It actually was quite handy for her to defeat the main source of werewolves in England."

Sean sat down, looking flabbergasted. "This is a lot to take in."

"It sure is."

Karen cleared her throat and bounced Quinn on her hip. "So you guys met the king?"

"Yeah. And Lilly's going to be knighted, too. Well, once she deals with the werewolf problem," Dutch said. "I forgot about that part."

"Sounds like you fellas had a good time," Karen said.

"Oh, and we went to the zoo. Twice. It was absolutely delightful!" Dutch said.

"Zoo!" Aoífe shouted and clapped her hands. "Zoo zoo zoo!"

"Zoo!" Arthur Junior yelled.

Quinn started making baby coos and laughed. "Ooo!"

Karen laughed. "I think he's trying to say "zoo"."

The group chuckled at Quinn and Quinn kept trying while the other two babies kept repeating the word "zoo"."

"So they must have enjoyed it, aye?" Sean asked.

"Oh yeah. They loved the fairy floss, too," Hosea mentioned.

"What is fairy floss?"

"It's like a fluffy, sugary candy on a stick."

"Ooooh. Did you have some?"

"Yeah, but only a little. It was a bit too sweet for me."

Suddenly Aoífe and Arthur Jr. started rubbing their eyes. Aoífe laid her head on Dutch's shoulder while Junior started getting fussy. "Uh oh, I think these two need a nap," Dutch said.

"Yeah, they had a very long trip," Hosea pointed out.

Sean watched as Dutch and Hosea left the kitchen to bring the wee bairns upstairs to the nursery. Sean laughed and looked at Karen. "You know, maybe we should be the ones to take a trip next."

Karen grinned at him. "Really? Well, where would we go?"

"Well, I've always wanted to see Scotland."

* * *

_Miss Grimshaw had done a good job teaching Arthur how to wash bedsheets, and thank god the other girls hadn't asked too many questions about what was on them. Once he had hung them up to dry, he was satisfied and thanked Miss Grimshaw for the lesson. He went to go to his tent to check on Lilly but then he spotted Uncle sleeping against one of the wagons. Arthur shook his head, growled, and ambled on over. He took a moment to consider how to wake the bastard up, but ultimately decided to use physical force. A swift kick to the leg and Uncle woke right up._

_"Careful not to work yourself to death there, Uncle," Arthur said in a sarcastic way._

_Uncle slowly got up. "Mmph, I was thinkin'."_

_"Ah, does it pay well?"_

_Uncle let out a grumble. "Eventually."_

_A hand clapped on Uncle's shoulder a few times and Arthur grasped his belt, directing Uncle to step with him. "So, while the rest of us are busy stealin', killin', lyin', fightin' to try to survive, you," Arthur pointed at him, "get to think all day."_

_"It's a strange world we live in, Arthur Morgan."_

_Arthur shook his head in disappointment. "You wanna head into town? See if we can find anythin' out?"_

_"Sure. I got some errands to run."_

_"Great." Arthur pointed at the horses. "Go check the horses are ready."_

_Uncle growled and walked away to do as he was told. Arthur turned away and pulled out his cigarettes, spotting Karen, Tilly and Mary Beth skulking about. "If you're gonna take the old man into town, could you take us too?"_

_Arthur put a cigarette in his mouth and lit a match with his boot. "Why? What you got planned?" he asked as he lit his cigarette._

_"Nothin'. We'll find somethin' for y'all to do. We always do," Karen said as her and the other two girks walked to Arthur._

_"We're bored outta our minds," Mary Beth said. "Been cooped up here for two weeks now. Karen's about ready to murder Grimshaw," Mary Beth teased._

_Arthur took a puff of smoke. "Well, can Miss Grimshaw spare you?" Arthur asked._

_All three girls scoffed in disgust. "Can Miss Grimshaw spare you?" Karen repeated after Arthur with slight frustration in her voice. "What's happened to you, Arthur? Three young healthy women want you to take 'em robbin' and you're worried about house chores! Let's go!" Karen pleaded with excitement._

_"I think Lilly is what happened to him," Tilly giggled._

_Arthur grasped his belt buckle, took another puff of smoke and eyed Tilly. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"We saw you washin' bedsheets, Arthur. Why wasn't Lilly doin' it?"_

_Arthur cackled and took another puff. "Well, you can ask her that when she wakes up."_

_Mary Beth eyed Arthur suspiciously. "Lilly's sleepin' in? Usually she's full of energy when the sun comes up."_

_Arthur cackled and put out his cigarette. "Well, that ain't how I left her."_

_"How you left her?"_

_Arthur started chuckling deeply and waited for the girls to get the hint. Karen started guffawing loudly and bent over at the waist. "Oh my Lord, Arthur, you perverted bastard!"_

_The other two girls blushed. "Arthur, you didn't!" Mary Beth shouted. "You...are you implyin' that Lilly is tired from...from...you know..."_

_"Yes, I am," Arthur said proudly. Tilly and Mary Beth started giggling into fits. "Did you not know we was in that stage of the relationship?"_

_"Yes I did, but...I didn't think you'd comment on it," Mary Beth stammered._

_Arthur gave a soft shrug. "Why wouldn't I? Lilly makes me...well..."_

_"Happy?" Tilly asked him._

_"...Well, yes," Arthur said joyfully. "She makes me happy."_

_"Like you want to shout it out to the whole world?" Mary Beth squealed._

_Arthur raised a brow. "Well...kinda. I mean, she..." Arthur rubbed his face. "Look, can we just get goin' into town now?" He suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the conversation._

_The girls woo hooed and climbed into the wagon. "Arthur, you better tell us all about your feelings for Lilly," Mary Beth said._

_Arthur shook his head and climbed into the driver's seat. "Pass."_

_Uncle looked at the ladies strangely. "His feelings for Lilly?"_

_"Yes. Are you in love with her?" Mary Beth inquired._

_"Can we please change the conversation?" Arthur asked as he snapped the reins._

_"No!" Karen, Tilly and Mary Beth all said together._

_"Y'all moved in together, you know what that means, don'tchu?" Karen said._

_"What's that?" Arthur asked._

_"Well, you gotta propose next!" Mary Beth exclaimed._

_Arthur pulled the reins in quickly to stop the wagon. He was actually blushing but he wasn't about to let the girls see it. "I haven't thought that far ahead. Lilly and I are in a relationship and we're sharin' a tent. That's all I'm gonna say on the matter because I ain't the camp gossip!" he snapped._

_"It ain't gossip if you're talkin' about yourself, Arthur," Uncle pointed out with a grin. "Come on, there's nothin' wrong with a little girl talk."_

_"I ain't a girl!"_

_"But the girls gotta be entertained!"_

_Arthur growled in frustration. "I..."_

_He looked back at the girls who were staring at him with big, doeful eyes. "Please?" they all said._

_Arthur rolled his eyes and decided to indulge them a little bit. "Yes, I am in love with her. And she is in love with me. We both admitted it this mornin'."_

_The girls squealed with joy as Arthur snapped the reins again. "Go on!" Karen yelled._

_"Oh for chrissakes...what more do you need to know?" Arthur snapped as he drove the horses out of the wooded area._

_"Well, why did you two decide to get a tent together?"_

_"That was a surprise for her."_

_Mary Beth practically swooned. "That's so romantic!"_

_"Shut up..." Arthur grumbled in embarassment._

_The girls laughed along with Uncle. He nudged Arthur's arm. "You don't need to hide your feelings, Arthur. Women hate it when men do that."_

_Arthur looked at Uncle. "Seriously?"_

_"Yes!" the girls shouted._

_"Stop hidin' your feelings and shout out that you love Lilly O'Callaghan!" Mary Beth exclaimed._

_Arthur rolled his eyes. This was stupid but he knew the girls would not leave him alone until he did what they wanted. "Fine. I love Lilly O'Callaghan."_

_"Louder!"_

_"I love Lilly O'Callaghan!" Arthur exclaimed._

_"Come on, Arthur! Shout it out proudly!"_

_Arthur actually started laughing at the girls. This was absolutely ridiculous. "I love Lilly O'Callaghan!" he shouted. "There, ya happy?"_

_The girls cheered and clapped their hands.__ Just then they saw a carriage up ahead barreling up the road. "Look at that coach! He's...he's all over the place," Uncle said as he pointed towards the carriage._

_Arthur heard some reins snap and saw a white Shire run away from the carriage to the right. "Oh god dammit! Oh shit, the horses!" the driver yelled._

_Arthur stopped the carriage. "Is one of you gonna get that fellas horse?" Tilly asked._

_Uncle turned around. "Oh, I got lumbago. It's very serious."_

_Arthur sighed and got out. "Alright, I'll see what's goin' on. Lumbago, really..."_

_In truth, Arthur could use any excuse to get away from the girl's incessant nagging about him and Lilly. Yes, he loved Lilly very much but the way the girls were going about it all made him almost bashful, as if they were teasing him. He didn't like it at all. He approached the coach._

_"You alright there, friend?"_

_"Oh hey, you couldn't help me get my other horse back from over there, could ya?"_

_"Sure, no problem."_

_"Thanks, mister. It's the white one over there."_

_Arthur walked across the train tracks towards the horse. He could hear the girls encouraging him as he neared the horse. The horse stomped its feet and neighed and Arthur held up his hands. "Whoa, easy there...easy, it's okay...easy. You're okay."_

_The horse finally calmed down and Arthur pat him before grabbing the reins. He heard more words of encouragement from the ladies as he walked the horse back to its owner. "Here, here you go."_

_"You're a gentleman, sir, a gentleman!"_

_"No, not really...I was just...trying to impress the women," Arthur mumbled._

_The man laughed. "Well, anyway, thank you."_

_Arthur climbed back into the driver's seat of the wagon and snapped the reins again. "You're turnin' into a regular old fairy godmother there, Arthur," Uncle teased. "Must be Lilly's doing."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked._

_"It means you got a heart," Mary Beth explained. "A small one perhaps, hidden deep inside, but a real one. Lilly is doin' a fine job with you. And you-"_

_That was it. Arthur halted the carriage to a stop and glared at the people in the wagon. "That's enough!" Arthur yelled angrily._

_The girls frowned at him. "What's enough?" Tilly asked._

_Arthur pointed at everyone. "You talkin' about Lilly and me like we're a god damn joke just because she makes me happy! I can tell you right now that we ain't a joke! I've been in love with that woman for four god damn years and she has made me the god damn happiest man alive just by bein' with someone like me, so shut your god damn mouths!"_

_Arthur turned back around and flicked the reins to ger the horses going. There was complete silence for the rest of the way into town until they reached the stables._

_"Alright, here we are ladies!" Uncle said as everyone got out of the wagon._

_"Uncle, what're we doin'?" Arthur asked him._

_"Well, we're gonna do what any self-respectin' maniac does. Put the women to work."_

_"With pleasure...we'll start at the saloon," Karen said._

_Arthur squinted his eyes at them. "Okay, just stay out of trouble and don't get yourselves noticed."_

_Karen, Mary Beth and Tilly all left the men with frowns on their faces and headed towards the saloon. Uncle nudged Arthur. "Don't you think you were a little hard on them? We wasn't teasin' you and Lilly...not really. Hell, everyone is happy you two is together now. And we're happy that you're both happy."_

_Arthur sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit touchy about...my feelings, is all. I'll apologize to the girls later."_

* * *


	40. The Book

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 40:**** The Book**

Arthur, Lilly, Patrick, Brian and James finally arrived in Edinburgh, Scotland after a long six day journey. It would have been shorter but they decided to take their time. The countryside of the United Kingdom was just too beautiful to pass up and they'd even taken pictures with Arthur's camera, but now that they were here, the first order of business was to find a hotel. Patrick recommended The Balmoral Hotel, and once the couple laid eyes on the five story castle like building, they were convinced. As they got in by early evening, they were stared at by lots of people and Lilly let out a sigh. The wolves always seemed to attract attention. Lilly scratched both Brian and James lazily behind their ears while Arthur and Patrick approached the counter. While they were getting rooms, a few men neared Lilly with awe struck faces.

"Excuse me...I know yoo dinnae ken us, but are yoo the Countess of Moycullen by chance?" one of the men asked.

Lilly smiled brightly at them. "Ah, did the wolves give me away?"

The men laughed. "What are yoo doing in Scotland, m'lady?"

Lilly brushed a hand through her hair. "Oh, I'm here for the werewolf infestation."

The men looked at each other. "Yoo are? Well thank the Lord above!" They laughed again and clapped their hands on each other's shoulders.

Lilly suddenly thought they were making fun of her and her eyes narrowed. "Well, I should certainly hope so since I heard it was becomin' a serious problem. Sounds like you lot need all the help ya can get."

The men laughed once again. "Scotland can take care of its own, Bog-trotter."

Lilly's brow raised up. "What the feck did ya just call me?"

"Bog-trotter."

With lightning speed, Lilly's hand wrapped around the man's throat and she lifted him off the ground. The other two men backed away as Brian and James started snarling at them. The man Lilly was holding up was clawing at his neck. "Call me that again and I'll skin yer feckin' hide, ya clod!"

A crowd started to gather around her but Arthur fought his way through it. "Lilly, darlin', what are you doin'?" he asked nervously.

"This man insulted me."

Arthur chuckled as Patrick appeared by his side. "Lilly, put the man down."

_"I say skin the bastard, Lilly," _Adair said in her head.

Lilly glared at Patrick. "He called me a bog-trotter, Patrick," snarled Lilly through clenched teeth.

Patrick's eyes went wide. "He did what?!"

"Lilly, honey, I know he insulted you, but you can't kill him for callin' you a...what was it?"

"Bog-trotter. Very derogatory term, like Mick or Paddy."

Lilly saw the man was about to pass out and she dropped him. He started breathing in air in a raspy way and clutched his throat. The Irish countess bent down at the knees and glared at him. "Ya outta show respect fer a woman that could very easily kill ya, understand? Now take yer friends and get the feck outta me sight."

The other two men grabbed their buddy and left. The crowd dispersed, Lilly stood back up and looked at Arthur. "You alright?" he asked her.

"I am now. I kinda forgot how many anti-Irish bigots there are in bloody Scotland. Did ya get a room?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Let's go."

Patrick, Arthur, Lilly, and the wolves opted out of taking the lift and went up the stairs. They both got suites on the top floor. When they made it up to their rooms, their luggage was also being brought up by a bell boy. He had used the lift. Arthur tipped the man after their chests were put in their rooms and Lilly collapsed on the maroon red themed king sized bed. The whole room was themed in maroon red and white with a Victorian touch. After the bell boy and Patrick left, Arthur crawled onto the bed and rubbed her back. The boys went to go down in another room.

"You tired?" he inquired with concern.

"Yeah, just tired from all that traveling. I just want to go home and be with Junior and Aoífe," she replied sadly as she scrunched up a pillow underneath her.

"Aww."

"Don't you "aww" me. You miss them too and you know it."

Arthur laughed. "Yes I do." He rubbed her back some more and kissed her head. "D'fhéadfaimis dul abhaile anois. Fág é seo taobh thiar agus lig do dhuine eile déileáil leis." _[We could go home now. Leave this behind and let someone else deal with it.]_

Lilly turned her head and smiled at him. "Is breá liom é nuair a labhraíonn tú Gaeilge." _[I love it when you speak Irish.]_

"Mmm. Cé mhéad?" _[How much?] _Arthur snuggled closer and prodded her ear with his nose. "An bhfaigheann tú fliuch nuair a labhraíonn mé Gaeilge?" he whispered. _[Do you get wet when I speak Irish?]_

Lilly shuddered as he seduced her. "Sea." _[Yes.]_

"Cé chomh fliuch?" _[How wet?]_

Lilly went on her side, grabbed his hand, and slipped it into her pants. "Cad a cheapann tú?" _[What do you think?"_

As Arthur felt around, Lilly let out a soft moan and shut her eyes. Arthur chuckled lowly into her neck. "Mmm, your honey pot is practically drippin', mo stór." _[my darling.] _

"Sea." _[Yes.]_

"Oscail do chosa." _[Open your legs.]_ Lilly laid back and spread her thighs open. Arthur went deeper into her as he kissed her neck. "I'm gonna make you come so hard, Lillian. I want you to scream for me."

Lilly giggled and took in a breath of air. "Oooh, that's askin' for so much."

Arthur shoved his fingers in more and Lilly gasped. "Déan é," he demanded. _[Do it.]_

Lilly's back arched as she made a sound of pure pleasure. Arthur rubbed her nub with his thumb and Lilly pulled her pants down to allow him easier access. He stopped for a moment to yank her boots and pants off before putting his head between her legs and suckling on her clit. Fingers reentered her slit and Lilly moaned loudly, putting her hands in Arthur's hair. Lilly continued to moan and buck her hips while Arthur massaged her pleasure spot. He went faster with his fingers and his tongue and Lilly's inner muscles began to tighten. She was getting close and she knew Arthur could tell.

"Mmm, come for me, Lilly. Come on," he said with subtle encouragement.

Lilly's pussy quivered and so did her body. Her breathing got faster and her legs trembled. Her hips went up and down and soon her orgasm climbed up its peak. "Oh Arthur, I'm gonna-" Arthur suddenly stopped and Lilly groaned. "I hate you," she said.

Arthur cackled and kissed her outer lips. "No you don't. I told you, I'm goin' to make you come hard. And you're gonna love it."

Lilly yanked on Arthur's hair and he growled into her vagina. "Prove it, fucker," she snarled.

Arthur chuckled deeply and went back to pleasuring his wife. When her pleasure would rise again, he would stop and she would curse him. It made him laugh each time. Then he finally let her go and she came so hard that she screamed out his name as liquid flowed from her and into Arthur's mouth. Lilly could hear him slurping up her "honey" and she took a few shallow breaths. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Arthur pulled back the covers from under Lilly and started declothing himself. "Worn out yet?"

Lilly chuckled loudly. "Of course not."

"Good." Arthur hovered over her while he pulled the covers over them, then he shoved himself into her wetness aggressively and it made her yelp with pleasure. "Because I ain't done with you yet."

Lilly smirked up at him. "Would you be open to somethin' a little...different?"

Arthur nuzzled her neck. "Sure. What did you have in mind?" Lilly rolled him over and sat on top of him, then she put her feet on the bed, bending at the knees. Lilly pressed her hands on Arthur's chest and started bouncing up and down. Arthur's eyes went wide as he looked up at her. "You little minx."

Lilly laughed as she went faster. Arthur grunted happily and lifted his hips but Lilly smashed them down. "No. I'm in charge now," said Lilly.

"Oooh hoo hoo, okay then," Arthur chuckled. Lilly slammed on him once and Arthur let out a loud groan. "Jesus Christ, Lillian..."

Lilly smirked down at him. "What's the matter? Too rough?" she teased as she slammed down on him again.

Arthur shook his head with a satisfied smile plastered on his face. "No, it feels real good."

Lilly went harder and faster on him and she saw him bite his lower lip. She bent down and kissed him hard while she went along and Arthur put his hands on her knees, massaging up and down her thighs. As she bounced up and down, Lilly felt her climax approaching. It washed over her and Lilly cried out as she ground herself on her husband. It felt amazing doing that. In this position, Lilly had five more orgasms before Arthur finally came himself with a loud groan. Lilly rolled off of him as they were both hot and sticky with sweat and they were breathing hard.

"Did...you...like...that?" Lilly asked.

"Uh huh. I...sure did," Arthur said as he swallowed. "Where did...where did you...learn that?"

"I got...a book...in London...about...naughty things."

Arthur turned his head towards her with a smile. "You what?"

Lilly giggled and got out of bed. She went over to her chest and opened it. While she rummaged around, Arthur got out of bed and started getting dressed back into his summer gunslinger outfit. Once her heart stopped pounding, Lilly took a deep breath. She was really glad she had gotten the book, but where was it?

"Aha! Found it!" Lilly stood up with the book in her hands and held it up in front of Arthur as he finished buckling up his belt.

Arthur read the title out loud. "The Kama Sutra." He blinked at his wife in confusion. "What the hell is that?"

Lilly laughed and opened it up. "It's an ancient book from India and..." she showed Arthur a section where a man and a woman were engaging in sex the same way her and Arthur had just experienced, "this section of the book talks about different sex positions."

Arthur's jaw dropped and he grabbed the book. "Holy shit." He opened up more pages and Lilly swore she saw him blush. "How...how do you even do some of these?" he asked as he looked at the book sideways.

"Practice." Lilly looked at the page he was looking at and laughed. "I don't think we're ready for that one yet."

Arthur smirked at her evily. "Oh? I think we can get your leg up that high."

Lilly shook her head and snickered. "I'm flexible, but I'm not that flexible."

Arthur put the book on the bed and pulled her close to his body. "Nope, we're doin' it."

Lilly laughed while Arthur wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "We can try, but-" Before she could protest further, Arthur dragged her over to the wall and unbuckled his belt. Lilly stared at him in shock. "Already?"

"Uh huh!" Arthur dropped his pants, pressed her against the wall, and lifted her leg. Lilly shut her eyes and squeaked as he squatted down, raised her leg to rest on his shoulder and slowly stood up. Her leg held high and Lilly took a deep breath in. "See? There you go."

Lilly opened her eyes and pouted at him. "I don't know how long I can-" Arthur plunged into her and Lilly moaned out loudly. "Oh my God!"

Arthur laughed and thrust up into her. "That's my girl, heh heh heh..."

* * *

Arthur and Lilly took the stairs down to the lobby while holding hands. They were both feeling euphoric after doing the sex position that made Lilly limp a little afterwards. The boys followed as Arthur leaned and kissed her neck. "You're such a sexy little vixen," he uttered.

Lilly giggled and blushed. "Oh stop it, we shouldn't be so intimate out in public."

Arthur pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "I don't care. I feel amazin' right now and to hell with any spectators."

Lilly also felt amazing but she had the good sense for propriety. Still, Lilly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Mo chuisle, we need to go eat. You stop it right now or I'll drag you back upstairs."

"I'd prefer that to eatin' food," he said. "Or I could eat you."

Lilly laughed and pulled away from him, grabbing his hand once more. "But what would I eat?"

"Me, mo stór."

A snort and a giggle escaped Lilly and she covered her mouth. "Shut up and let's go have dinner."

Arthur groaned playfully as she dragged him along outside. She was in her own summer gunslinger outfit, entirely black. Lilly and Arthur found a small restaurant a few blocks away from the hotel and they walked in. However, the wolves were not allowed in so Lilly told them to wait. "Don't worry, we'll bring you out some food."

The boys whined and sat down outside the doors. Lilly and Arthur found a table to sit down at and Lilly sat right next to Arthur. They ordered food and while they waited, Arthur continued to dote on her and display affection. "Where did you even get that book?"

Lilly blushed a little. "Remember when I said the king apologized?"

"Yeah..." Arthur tilted his head to the side. "Wait a minute...the king gave you this book?" he said with a laugh.

"Yup. Said he wanted to make up for what he did by havin' us learn how to have a really good time."

Both of them burst into hysterics and leaned back in their chairs. Eyes locked on them both from around the whole restaurant and Lilly quieted down. "Well shit, Lilly. That's one hell of an apology."

The food came and they both gobbled it down while giggling about The Kama Sutra book. Lilly was whispering all about the different positions she found and it made Arthur giggle more. "And then there's..." she giggled even more as she ate. "Then there's somethin' called the giraffe. That's where the woman stands on her hands and-"

Suddenly there was a commotion outside and Lilly heard her brothers barking. She rolled her eyes and raced outside along with Arthur to see what was going on. There was a man wearing a white uniform with a type of leash around James' throat and he was trying to drag him into a carriage. Brian, of course, was preventing him from doing so by grabbing his pants leg and ripping it to shreds. It was causing quite the scene.

"EXCUSE ME!" Lilly's voice boomed. The man and the wolves stopped what they were doing and looked at a very angry Lilly. "Just what do ya think yer doin'?! Release me god damn wolf right now!"

"But madam, they are not licensed," the man argued.

"I said...LET GO OF ME WOLF RIGHT NOW!" The man released James and Brian let go of the man's pants. They both went to Lilly's side and she put her hands on her hips. "Now why do they need a god damn license?

All pets are required to-"

"They're not pets, ya eejit! They're wolves!"

The man looked at the wolves and blinked. "Oh. Well, I did think they were rather abnormal looking to be pets, but I got a call about them not having their licenses."

Lilly approached the man angrily. "Who called ya?"

"It was anonymous!"

Lilly looked around in the crowd and spotted the three men from earlier. The one who called her a bog-trotter had a big smile on his face. She glared and pointed at him. "YOU!"

His face went from happy to fearful and the men started running away. Lilly and the wolves ran through the crowd and after them.

* * *


	41. What Are The Odds?

**Chapter 41:** **What Are The Odds?**

_Arthur was heading through West Elizabeth towards Blackwater. As much as Arthur needed to get out of camp after the death of his wife, he hated it, but he owed it to her to go save Sean. Lilly would have wanted him to. On his way, however, he had been sidetracked by a man named Albert Mason, an amateur wildlife photographer. During their meeting, the man's bag had been stolen by a coyote and Arthur had gone to chase it down. He eventually retrieved the bag and brought it back to Mr. Mason. The whole situation was hilarious, to say the least, and it had been a much needed distraction from Arthur's troubles. Still, by the time he got to Javier and Charles, he was back to being his sullen and grumpy self._

_"How many?" Javier asked as Arthur neared the two men._

_"A lot. Uniforms everywhere," Charles replied._

_"You see Sean?"_

_"No, I don't think so."_

_"Dammit. Where's Trelawny?"_

_"Who knows?"_

_Arthur squeezed in on his belly between the two men. The two men looked at Arthur with surprise in their eyes. "Arthur...we didn't think you'd show," Javier said._

_Arthur sighed and shook his head as he pulled out his binoculars. "I owe it to Lilly to do this. Where is the little Irish bastard?" Arthur asked._

_"I'm not quite sure. Trelawny's off tryin' to find out," Charles said while looking through binoculars._

_"Has anyone been into Blackwater to see how things lie?"_

_"Place is crawling with Pinkertons...bounty hunters...pictures of Dutch and Hosea," Javier replied._

_Arthur groaned breathlessly. "We got a lot of money sittin' in that town."_

_"And that's where it's gonna remain...for now."_

_"Why haven't they changed Sean, I wonder?"_

_"I think he's bait...or they wanna try him publicly," Charles commented._

_It was at that point when Trelawny showed up. "Gentlemen...Sean is being moved up the Upper Montana...then to a federal prison out west."_

_"Damn," Arthur said. He wasn't about to let Sean get stuck in some federal prison. Lilly would be turning in her grave if he allowed that to happen. The thought of his wife made him bow his head._

_"Ike Skelding's boys are moving him to a camp nearby before handing him over to the government."_

_Arthur lifted his head with determination in his eyes. "I don't care how many god damn bounty hunters they have. I'll kill every one of them if it's the last thing I do. We need to stop them before they get to camp. Charles, you head up on the north side and we'll head up on the other side of the valley and meet you, that way we have them in either direction." Charles nodded and got up. "Javier, Josiah, come on. Let's go see."_

_All the rest of the men got up and walked. "You know, Arthur...the government or people whom the government like, seem to be very angry."_

_"Sure, well...we'll rescue Sean and then we'll get ourselves lost, good and proper. It's a big country."_

_"I hope so." Trelawny looked around as the boys mounted up. "Say, where's Lilly? I'd expect her of all people to come to Sean's rescue."_

_Arthur shut his eyes and bowed his head. "You and Charles didn't tell him," Arthur said to Javier._

_"Tell me what?" Trelawny looked at the two downtrodden men._

_"Lilly's dead, Josiah. She was murdered three days ago," Javier said with a sad tone._

_Trelawny blinked. "No. You must be joking."_

_"Why would anyone joke about something like that?!" Arthur snapped at Trelawny._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."_

_Arthur grumbled. "Arthur's taking it the hardest, Josiah. They were married, after all."_

_"When in God's name did that happen?"_

_"Right before she died," Arthur said glumly before looking at the men. "Can we go please? Let's head up river and find this boat."_

* * *

Lilly ran through the streets of Edinburgh chasing after the three men. They were fast but not as fast as her or the wolves. They turned a corner by a book store and Lilly turned after them...running into a man. She knocked him down and he groaned as he hit the pavement. Lilly stopped, as did her wolves.

"Sir! I'm so sorry!" The man looked up at her and Lilly gaped at him. "...Trelawny?! Is that you?!"

Trelawny looked up at her in shock. "Lilly! My goodness! How are you?"

Lilly helped him up, hugged him and laughed. "Holy shit, what are you doing here in Scotland?"

"I'm on vacation," Trelawny said while brushing himself off. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

Arthur came running up behind her and stopped when he saw Josiah. "Well, I'll be god damned! Hey there, Trelawny!"

Trelawny looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "Arthur? My dear boy, I...I thought you were dead."

Arthur smirked at him. "I got better."

"Ha! Tough as ever, aren't you?" Josiah looked at the wolves and smiled. "And I swear you two delinquents have gotten bigger since I last saw you."

"Maybe just a wee bit," Lilly mentioned casually. She looked at Arthur. "Mo chuisle, perhaps we should go back and pay for our food?"

"Sure," Arthur said. "Walk with us, Josiah."

They group walked down the street in the direction of the restaurant. Arthur went in to pay the bill and order food for Brian and James while Lilly and Trelawny chatted away. "So, are you and Arthur here on vacation as well?"

"Not exactly. We've uh...well, I was charged by the king to uh, deal with the werewolf infestation here."

"You're kidding. You're the Monster Slayer of County Galway?"

"Yep," Lilly chuckled. "The wolves here have been a huge help, you see."

"Uh huh. Last time I saw you, you were pregnant. Are your children here?"

"Oh, no. They're back home with Da and Athair." _[Father.]_

"Oh, so they made it too? Anyone else?"

"Tilly, Sean, Karen, John, Abigail, Jack, Sadie, and Charles."

Trelawny frowned. "What happened to the rest of the gang?"

"Well, Miss Grimshaw was shot by Micah, Micah was shot by me, and I have no idea what happened to Javier or Bill. The rest just up and left not long after you did."

"Oh." Trelawny frowned and lowered his head. "Poor Miss Grimshaw." He lifted his face and smiled sadly. "Well, have any of them tried to contact you?"

"No." Arthur came out from the restaurant with two raw steaks and tossed them to the boys. They gobbled them up hungrily. Lilly smiled at them as they ate. "Good boys."

"So who were you chasing after?" Trelawny asked.

"Oh, just some asshole who got animal control on Brian and James."

"Animal control? Why?"

Arthur chuckled. "The man called her a bog-trotter and Lilly damn near killed him."

Trelawny smiled at Lilly. "Ah. Glad to see your temperment is still intact, dear girl."

Lilly laughed and kicked the ground a little, putting her hands into her pockets. "Yeah, it is."

"Where are you two staying?"

"The Balmoral Hotel."

"That's pretty expensive, but I suppose for a countess and an earl, it's nothing." Arthur, Lilly and Trelawny walked along the sidewalk with the wolves as Lilly and Arthur got Trelawny up to speed on everything that had transpired since his departure from Beaver Hollow back in the States. The Indians, Arthur's death, Lilly's move to Ireland with some of the gang...all of it. When they were done, they found themselves outside a small park. "Well, that is certainly quite the tale," said Trelawny.

"Yes it is. So, what have you been up to?" Arthur asked the man.

"Oh, just scams here and there. Finally made it big enough to afford a vacation to Scotland and I've been having a marvelous time."

"Have you been home to England yet?" Lilly inquired.

"Not yet, I've only just gotten here."

"Well why didn't you come visit Darach ar an gCnoc? I'm a little disappointed."

"I'm sorry, my dear girl, but I never found out if you'd actually made it back home."

Lilly smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, now you know. You should come for a visit. Da and Athair would be happy to see you."

"As would I. And I could meet the twins as well."

Lilly smiled at Arthur. "Well, we should be goin' back to the hotel, but which one are you at?"

"Jock's Lodge."

Lilly giggled at the name. "Well, how about we stop by tomorrow in the morning and we'll have breakfast together?"

"Sounds delightful!"

The couple said their goodbyes to Trelawny, who took a bow before leaving. Arthur and Lilly waved him off as he walked back up the sidewalk. "What are the odds of runnin' into him here?" Arthur asked.

"Not a damn clue."

Arthur pulled Lilly close to him and kissed her. "Mmm, let's go back to our room. I wanna see what else that book has for sex positions."

Lilly snickered and hushed him. "Keep your voice down, mo chuisle."

Arthur leaned in close and suckled on her earlobe. "Mmm, cén fáth ar cheart dom? Ní dócha go gcoinneoidh tú do ghuth síos nuair atáimid ann." _[Why should I? It is unlikely that you will keep your voice down when we are there.__]_

Lilly trembled as he blew on her earlobe. "Tá tú chomh dána." _[You are so naughty.]_

"Tá mé. Anois déanaimis dul." _[I am. Now let's go.]_

Arthur squeezed her rump and Lilly squealed. "Arthur!"

Arthur let out a chortle and grabbed her hand. "C'mon."

She walked him back towards the direction of the hotel. The boys loitered behind them and Lilly noticed the odd stares they were getting. Strange. These weren't the normal types of glances they usually got. These people looked wary and fearful of her wolves. Perhaps because they hadn't heard much about them yet. Yes, that had to be it. By the time they had reached the hotel, it was dark. They went up to their room and left the boys in the sitting room while Arthur hastily looked through the Kama Sutra book.

"This sure is some book, Lilly," he said, looking at a picture with the book upside down. "I can't even figure out how to do this one."

Lilly walked over and glanced at the picture. She snorted and covered her mouth. "Oh my God! That's so strange!"

Arthur laughed, turned the book upright and went to the next page. "Oooh. How 'bout this one?"

Lilly raised a brow and looked over at a table. "Hmm, you think the table is stable enough for that?"

"It better be for how much we're payin' for this room."

Lilly cackled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "Mmmm, what does it say about the position?"

Arthur kissed her while reading the book. "Mmm, it says...mmm, baby, let me-"

Lilly didn't stop kissing him. "Just, mmm, read it," she said against his lips.

Arthur chuckled into her mouth. "It says, mmm, you gotta put, mmmmmm, your legs on my...shoulders while, mmm, you sit on...mmm, a flat surface."

"Anything else?"

"The position is...designed for...mmm, deep penetration and G-spot...stimulation."

Lilly stopped kissing him. "What the hell is a G-spot?"

Arthur cackled loudly. "I don't know, but we're gonna find out right now." Arthur tossed the book on the bed, grabbed Lilly by the head and kissed her passionately.

* * *


	42. Hunting

_Chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 42:** **Hunting**

Arthur and Lilly quickly undressed and he grabbed the book before going over to the table with Lilly. She rolled her eyes as he opened to the page he wanted. "Did you already forget what we were doin'?" she asked him.

"No, I just wanna make sure we're doin' it right," he replied. He found the page and set it on the table. "Alright. Sit."

Lilly smirked at him. "So demanding. Aren't you goin' to say please?"

Arthur picked her up and forced her down, then he put her legs over his shoulders. "No, woman, I'm not. Now put your hands behind you, like the picture."

Lilly glanced at the book and sighed before placing her palms on the surface, her fingers pointed towards him. Now Arthur was getting a little irritated at her casual demeanor. She seemed bored. He put his legs shoulder-length apart, bent a little at the knees, and put his hands on her lower back to pull her closer. His member pressed against her labia and she gasped. "Oooh, are you goin' to tease me?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. I'm goin' to fuck the hell out of you."

Lilly giggled and wiggled herself to allow him in. "Well hurry up, I'm wai-" Arthur shoved himself in and Lilly cried out. "Ó a Dhia!" _[Oh my God!]_

Arthur cackled and thrust into her deeply, making her scream out again. "Sin céart. Béic, mo bhean chéile." _[That's right. Scream, my wife.]_

Lilly kept shouting all sorts of things like "yes", "fuck", "more", and "deeper" as Arthur plunged into her over and over. If he was being honest with himself, Arthur wanted to scream from how deep he was able to be inside Lilly. It was taking all his willpower not to. However, that didn't mean he would keep quiet and he certainly couldn't.

"Oh Lilly! God damn, Lilly!" his voice warbled.

He kissed her passionately as the table began to rock back and forth on its legs. As he grasped her hips and pushed and pulled them to penetrate her more, the table creaked and groaned from the activity. Arthur growled into her mouth and lifted her off the table. He held her by her back and looked around for something to balance her on. The dresser. That would work. He tried to walk over there quickly but found he wouldn't make it because she was gyrating her hips on him while he walked. Instead of the dresser, Arthur pinned Lilly on the wall and as soon as he was thrusting into her again, he realized the leverage of the wall was much better than the table. Lilly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and screamed even louder than she was screaming beforehand. At this point Arthur found he had to pace his breathing and they were both drenched in sweat. Suddenly he felt Lilly's pussy clenched around him and she yelled into his mouth. Arthur felt liquid spurt out from her and he looked down.

"Jesus Christ, Lillian..." he groaned loudly. "You came all over me.

"Sorry," she moaned out, her breathing ragged and high pitched. Her whole body was trembling against him and tears were rolling down her face. He absolutely loved it.

"Don't be sorry. Do it again."

Lilly nodded and Arthur went back to thrusting in and out of her. As he held Lilly by her buttocks, she pulled his upper body to her and kissed him. Arthur leaned into her and soon he felt her womanhood spasm and gush once more. His eyes rolled back a little and he growled into her mouth. He could feel himself getting close so he slowed down a bit to pace himself. Fingertips gripped her butt cheeks and she yelped from being pinched, but Arthur didn't care. He nibbled on her neck softly and she moaned his name. He increased his pace a little bit and Lilly once again came around him which sent him over the edge. He plunged into her as deeply as he could when he came and he growled loudly into her mouth. Both of them were shaking tremendously, wet hair was stuck to their sweaty faces, and their breaths were shallow and loud.

"Oh...my...God...Arthur..." Lilly whispered in between breaths. "That...was so..."

"...So fuckin'...good..." Arthur whispered back. "That...was the best...sex I've...ever had," he said, chuckling against her lips.

They pressed their foreheads together and Arthur helped Lilly put her legs down. "I don't think...I can walk..." Lilly said. "my legs...are like jelly..."

"Mine too. Think...we can make...it to the bed?"

Lilly shook her head and laughed. "I doubt it."

Lilly slumped to the floor slowly and so did Arthur. He turned around and laid his head on Lilly's lap as she sat with her legs crossed. He looked up at her and smiled. "Remind me to...thank the king...for that book."

Lilly giggled and started twirling a small piece of Arthur's hair as she looked down at him lovingly. "Me too."

Arthur could feel his heart slowing as well as his breathing. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath. "Man, I could eat a whole boar right about now."

Lilly laughed. "We ate not even an hour ago."

"Yeah but I want more food now."

Lilly giggled, bent down and kissed Arthur's forehead. "You want me to go find you some food?"

"Ah, would you, darlin'?"

"Yes."

"You're a saint, you know that?"

Lilly chuckled lightly and lifted his head off her lap. "Yes. Now what do you want?"

"Surprise me." Arthur listened to her getting dressed and opened his lazy eyes to watch her. He smiled while he gazed at Lilly's ass. "Is breá liom do asal." _[I love your ass.]_

Lilly turned to look at him with a smirk. "Go raibh maith agat." _[Thank you.]_

"Tá fáilte romhat." _[You're welcome.]_

"You know you have a fine ass, too." Lilly finished pulling up her pants and grabbed her black shirt.

"Haha, do I?"

"Of course." Lilly buttoned her shirt up and grabbed her boots. "You just gonna lay there or are you gonna get into our bed?" Arthur cackled and slowly got up. He crawled into bed and Lilly pulled the covers over him. She kissed him gently with a smile. "I'll be back, mo chuisle."

Arthur grinned and watched her leave the room. He sighed happily and relaxed in the bed. "God, what a woman."

* * *

Lilly went down the stairs to the restaurant to order two big plates of haggis with mashed potatoes and two beers to wash it all down, along with two raw pieces of steak for the boys. Lilly waited at the counter in the bar and she spotted Patrick having a drink. She grinned and went to sit next to him. "Hey there, stranger."

He looked at her and smirked before taking a drink of scotch. "Mm, hey there. How are ya, lass?"

"I'm great. You?"

Patrick shrugged. "Hanging in there."

Lilly ordered a scotch for herself and put money on the counter. "Rough day, lad?"

"Ha. Very."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Nah, just wanna drink."

"Okay." Lilly took a sip of scotch and hummed. "This is good."

"Yeah, say what ya want about the Scots. They make a fine drink."

Lilly held up her glass and smiled at him. "That they do."

Patrick raised his. "To Scotland."

They clinked their glasses. "To Scotland." They both took their shots and Lilly noticed the food was ready. "Ah, my food's here."

Patrick took a glance. "Haggis, huh?"

"Yep. Arthur's hungry."

_"I want to talk to Patrick," _Adair said. _"Tomorrow. I liked hunting with him on our trips up here."_

Lilly chuckled. "Adair said she liked hunting with you and would like to speak with you tomorrow."

Patrick blushed a bit. "Oh, she did, huh?"

Lilly smiled brightly. "You know I'm not always privy to her awareness. Sometimes I'm asleep when she's out, but I saw enough to know that you two are gettin' on just fine."

Patrick shook his head. "Even if we were, she's stuck in your body. I can't-"

"She won't be stuck forever."

Patrick gaped at her. "What do you mean?"

Lilly chuckled in amusement. "I mean once she full ascends, we won't be sharin' bodies anymore. She'll be her own person. Er, goddess, I should say." Lilly grabbed the tray of food and smiled at Patrick. "I gotta go."

Lilly turned but Patrick stopped her. "I'll see Adair tomorrow...noon sound good?"

_"Yes,"_ Adair said.

"Yeah. Sounds good," Lilly said. She walked away with her tray of food.

* * *

_Adair and Patrick were on a hunting expedition together during the trip up to Scotland. They were riding their horses fast chasing after a herd of red deer that the boys had rounded up. While Adair was more than capable of merely flying and plucking one from the ground, she preferred to use a bow for her hunts. Adair picked one out to target and notched her arrow. As she aimed, she caught a glimpse of Patrick with his rifle. "You wanna go first?" she asked him._

_Patrick grinned at her as they rode. "Ladies first," he replied._

_Adair smirked and eyed her target once more. She shot and nailed the deer in the head, making it fall over. Patrick took his shot and it echoed as another deer got knocked down. They slowed their horses and halted. They both dismounted and went to their kills. As she yanked out her arrow, she pivoted to look at Patrick. "Nice shot."_

_Patrick chuckled. "Thanks."_

_Adair bent down, pulled out her knife and started skinning. As she turned around she saw Patrick staring at her and she stood up straight. "Something on your mind?"_

_Patrick lowered his gaze and took off his jacket to her ready for skinning. "No."_

_Adair watched him toss the jacket and bend down to begin his work. The knife sliced into the belly of the deer and Patrick started tearing it off. Adair walked over to him to study his progress. With a nod if approval, she bent at the knees and nudged him. "You are good at this."_

_Patrick eyed her for a moment. "Thanks."_

_Adair grabbed his chin and he gasped as she turned Patrick's head to face her. "You were staring at me."_

_Patrick gulped. "I'm sorry, I didna mean tah stare, but-"_

_Adair put a finger to his lips. "Do you think I mind being stared at? Especially by you?" With a caress of her palm, Adair pressed it to his cheek. "I like it when you stare."_

_Patrick got up quickly and backed up. "I shouldna__ be staring at ya, though."_

_The goddess of hunting, war and death stood up straight. "Why? What are you so afraid of, Patrick?" She inched closer to him. "Why are you so afraid of me?"_

_"Because yer Lilly! I canna be-" Adair got closer and he backed up more. "Christ, woman! Would ya please not do that?"_

_Adair pouted. "Patrick, I know you want me. I can tell."_

_Patrick blushed. "I havena clue what ya mean!"_

_Adair giggled and cornered him into a tree. "Stop lying. If you were staring, it means you want me. So use your words and tell me what is wrong."_

_Patrick stared into her eyes, looking frightened as can be. "Adair, I...yer sharing a body with Lilly. I canna do...anything with you, even though I'd very much like to."_

_Adair's eyes twinkled. "Oh, and what would you like to do to me?"_

_"Christ, ya...Adair, please, let's finish our hunt and go."_

_"Lilly is asleep. We could just..." Adair's fingers trailed down his chest. "You know..."_

_Patrick grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Adair, please. I said no."_

_Adair pouted seductively. "You are no fun at all, Patrick Nolan."_

_"Adair!" She heard Arthur yell. She rolled her eyes and turned around to look at Arthur. "Quit torturin' the man," he said with a chuckle._

_Adair grumbled. "Both of you are no fun at all." Adair stomped over to her kill and went on with her skinning._

_Patrick laughed. "Ya stomp around like a little girl having a tantrum."_

_"Yes, well, even a goddess has wants and needs, Patrick!" Adair yelled. "It's not rightly fair that Lilly gets to an infinite amount of sex with Arthur and I get...Lilly, what phrase am I looking for here?!"_

_"I thought ya said she was asleep?" Patrick laughed._

_"I lied!"_

_"Jack shit, diddly squat, niche, nada...pick one," Lilly said._

_"I get jack shit!" Adair snapped._

_Arthur and Patrick both laughed loudly. "Patrick, if it makes you feel better, Lilly and I both agreed Adair is allowed to have sexual relations with others. Hell, she has once already."_

_Patrick's jaw dropped. "Really? With who?"_

_"Eagle Flies," Adair said. "An Indian back in the States. God, he was...Lilly, help me out here."_

_"He was such a man?" Lilly offered._

_"Right! He was such a man!" Adair yelled._

_Patrick wheezed out a laugh and so did Arthur. "Come on, Patrick, give her somethin'. A kiss, at least."_

_Patrick sighed. "I'm not ready fer that."_

_Adair scoffed. "Yeah, well, I could very well find another man to go have relations with, Patrick, so you better get ready soon because I won't be waiting around forever!" Adair grabbed the deer skin and put it on Liath._

_As she went for the deer, Patrick approached her. "Look, Adair...ya only just started expressing interest in me. And I'm the type of man that likes to get to know someone first before I...ya know, start having relations."_

_Adair frowned. "Why?"_

_"Well, that's what a gentleman does. Well, typically a gentleman waits until marriage but, as I told Lilly, I have layers__."_

_Adair crossed her arms. "What does that mean?"_

_Patrick put his hands behind his back. "It means that I am not black and white. I'm grey._

_"I don't understand."_

_Patrick chuckled. "Ya know, for a goddess as old as you, yer such an innocent wee lass."_

_"I am not!"_

_"Sure ya are, because ya got layers too."_

_Her nose crinkled up with confusion. "Arthur, translate this nonsense for me."_

_Arthur chuckled as he lit up a cigarette. "He means you got different parts to your personality."_

_A stunned Patrick looked at Arthur. "Well that was easy."_

_Arthur took in a puff of smoke. "Guess you'll have to learn how to talk to her, too."_

_Adair rolled her eyes and picked up the deer, throwing it over her shoulder and tossing it on Liath. "Shall we go back to camp to eat?" she asked, feeling bored now._

_Patrick loaded up his deer and deer skin. The three travelers__ and the wolves went back to their makeshift camp and cooked their food. Adair fed the wolves some deer meat as she ate. As darkness fell, the men got ready to go to their tents. "Can I have my wife back now?" Arthur asked._

_Adair shook her head. "I'm going out. I saw a spring not too far from here. I'm going to go bathe." Adair turned on her heel and walked out of the valley into the woods._

_She didn't go far before she found the spring with a waterfall. Bathing naked sounded nice. She landed on the bank and began to undress when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, Adair was surprised to find Patrick had followed her._

_"Look, lass, if I offended ya, it was not intentional," he said._

_Adair rolled her eyes and turned around to undress herself. "You should avert your eyes since I'm-"_

_Patrick turned her around and looked down at her face. "I'm sorry."_

_As she looked up at him, Adair smirked with a suggestive look in her eyes. "I thought you were a gentleman?"_

_"I told ya, I have layers."_ _Patrick __put a hand to her face and kissed her gently. Adair closed her eyes and returned it. Before it could turn hot and heavy, Patrick pulled back from it. "Yer so bonnie, but I wantah take me time with ya, if that's alright."_

_Adair sighed in frustration. "I don't understand this ritual of waiting."_

_A laugh escaped Patrick's mouth. "Have ya not had yer fair share around humans?"_

_"__A little, but that was over five centuries ago. I spent most of my time in Tír na nÓg."_

_"So how come you got blamed for the famines?"_

_Adair didn't want to answer and quickly pulled away from him. "I need to bathe." She turned around and started undressing herself. When she finished, she dove into the pool and swam underneath._

* * *


	43. Ophelia

**Chapter 43:** **Ophelia**

The sun was shining through the windows when Lilly woke up. She sat up in bed and stretched with a yawn. God, she was sore from last night, but it was well worth the pleasure. She looked over at her husband who was still passed out and she giggled. He was sleeping on his stomach, snoring and even drooling a little and she thought it was adorable. Lilly leaned over and rubbed his back, kissing his shoulder. Arthur grumbled in his sleep. As she laid back down, Lilly put her arm over his back and kissed his cheek. "Wakey wakey, Arthur," she cooed.

Arthur grumbled again and slowly opened one eye. "Mmm, no."

An amused giggle passed Lilly's lips. "No? Why no wakey wakey?" she teased.

"Because I'm tired, woman."

A hand brushed through Arthur's locks and Lilly kissed his forehead. "We're supposed to meet Trelawny for breakfast."

Arthur groaned and rolled away from Lilly. "Nope. I'm stayin' in bed."

Lilly snuggled him from behind and kissed his back a few times. "Stop bein' such a stubborn baby and get out of bed."

"No."

Lilly giggled into his back. "C'mon, you can't be _that_ worn out."

"I am. And I'm sore."

"Well I'm sore too but-"

Arthur rolled back over to face her. "Stay in bed with me, please. Let's just sleep all day."

Lilly laughed at Arthur and kissed him gently. "I love you, but we got shit to do. Trelawny for breakfast, then Adair is supposed to go see Patrick around noon."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because they want to."

Arthur grasped her behind and pulled her close to him. "What about what I want?"

Lilly chuckled and wrapped a leg around him. "I dunno," she said with a shrug.

Arthur arched an eyebrow and smirked. "You dunno?"

"Yep. I just dunno, mo chuisle."

Arthur laughed and rolled on top of Lilly. "I'll show you "I dunno", you little sex kitten."

Lilly giggled as Arthur went under the covers and tickled her. She squirmed and kicked with laughter. "Ah! Stop!"

Arthur kept tickling her and she kept squirming under the sheets. Arthur cackled as she tried to get away. "You'll never escape!"

Lilly giggled crazily. "No!"

"Yes!" Arthur crawled back on top of her and kissed her deeply. "You're mine now."

Lilly giggled against his lips. "I've always been yours."

While nuzzling her throat, Arthur put his hand between her thighs. "Damn right you have."

"Mmm." Lilly prodded his cheek with her nose as he rubbed her clit. "I thought you were sore?"

"I changed my mind."

A cackle came out of her lips. "That's somethin' you can change your mind about?"

"Yes." Arthur went back under the covers and put his mouth on Lilly's womanhood.

She moaned out as he licked her slit. "Arthur..."

There was a knock on the door and Arthur growled. "God dammit."

Lilly chuckled and got out of the bed. "I'll get it." She started dressing herself in blue jeans and a black button down shirt. "Coming!" she yelled.

As she got to the door and opened it, the wolves started howling from the sitting room. Patrick was at the door. "Hello, lass."

"Hey there, Patrick. What's goin' on?" she asked him.

"I took the liberty of grabbing this." Patrick pulled out a note and handed it to her. Lilly opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Mrs. Morgan,_

_It would seem our paths have crossed once more. You are back to reporting to me since you are no longer in England. Meet me at George Square Gardens at 4 pm. Bring your husband, too. He also has to report to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Pierce_

_P.S. Please express to your husband that he cannot be violent with me._

Lilly chuckled bitterly and pocketed the note. "Well, that's just great."

Arthur had put on pants and let the wolves out of the sitting room. "No kiddin'," he said.

Patrick let out a growl. "I hate that man."

"Me too."

Patrick leaned in a bit. "Am I still seeing Adair at noon?"

"Yes," Lilly replied.

"Good. Can't wait."

Lilly tilted her head to one side as she eyeballed Patrick. He seemed particularly chipper this morning. "That anxious, are we?"

_"Yes!" _Adair shouted in Lilly's head. _"Let me out for a moment!"_

Lilly rolled her eyes. Light surrounded her and when it disappeared, Adair was standing there. "Patrick," she said.

Patrick smiled brightly at her. "Adair."

Arthur looked at them both with a grin. "What do you got planned?"

"Hunting. Maybe a stroll around the city. I really want tah show Adair the sights."

"The sights?" Adair asked.

"Yes. Old things, like buildings and statues."

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"Good. Then it's a date." Patrick took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'll see ya later."

As he walked away, Adair let a genuine smile show and she shut the door. She leaned against it and put a hand to her heart. Arthur crossed his arms and smirked at her which resulted in Adair scrunching up her face at him. "What?"

"I think you really like him."

Adair rolled her eyes. "I only want to have intercourse with him."

"Riiight."

Adair crossed her arms and pivoted her hip. "I'm serious!"

Arthur chuckled deeply. "I take it you've never had romantic feelings for anyone before."

Adair waited a moment before speaking. "Once. Never again."

Arthur frowned. "Who was he?"

"That is not your business."

Arthur raised his hands in submission. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Adair shifted back into Lilly and Lilly let out a sigh. "She's very private about things like that."

"Huh. She's open about other stuff."

"Well, she isn't about this."

Arthur approached his wife. "Do you know who it was?"

"No idea. We've talked about it a little bit, but she still won't say too much."

"Hmm." Arthur walked over to the bed and grabbed a blue shirt from the floor. "Well, let's go meet Trelawny for breakfast."

* * *

Adair dressed herself in black pants, a navy blue shirt, and black boots. She kept her hair the same, however, with the various celtic knot braids adorned around the auburn locks. She headed downstaira to the lobby to meet Patrick who was dressed in a black suit with a red vest. Adair brought Brian and James with her. The people of Scotland were still wary of them, but Adair didn't mind a bit. Her and the wolves were above mortals anyway. "You look...presentable?" she said to Patrick.

Patrick let out a low chuckle. "Thank you...I think. Ya look bonnie as always."

Adair blushed but she quickly looked away. Why did she blush when he said that? _"Because you like him," _Lilly said in Adair's mind.

"Be quiet," Adair hissed.

Patrick blinked. "Me?"

"No. Lilly."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"Nevermind. Let's go."

Patrick held out his arm and Adair automatically took it. They exited the hotel and looked around. "Well, what would ya like tah do? Hunting or sightseeing?"

"Hmm. Sightseeing."

The two walked down the street with the wolves in tow. Their first stop was Edinburgh Castle which Adair definitely liked seeing, then they stopped at one of the art galleries. There was an Arthur Hughes exhibit that Adair was insistent on seeing as soon as she realized it was there.

"Oh please, let's go see his work!" she begged.

"Okay, but why?" Patrick inquired with a laugh.

Adair grabbed his hand and started running. "Just come on!"

They both ran down the hallways and corridors with the boys behind them. People either gasped or screamed briefly at the spectacle. Finally they made it to the exhibit and Adair let go of Patrick's hand before skimming all the paintings. Patrick snorted at her unusual behavior.

"What are ya looking fer?" he asked as he followed her around.

"A painting," she replied casually.

"There's plenty of paintings."

Adair looked at him with an eye roll. "A specific one. It's called "Ophelia"."

"Hmm, okay."

Patrick and Adair both looked around the exhibit until Adair squealed. "Found it!"

Patrick walked over to where her voice was coming from and he spotted the painting. It was a woman in a whitish gold dress with yellow lining. Her hair was red and long and had flowers in it. She was also holding some flowers and raising her hand to a large tree, looking over her shoulder towards where the artist would have been while painting.

"That is a bonnie la- wait a bloody second...that's you!" Patrick exclaimed with shock in his voice.

Adair chuckled. "Yep. Why do you think I got so excited?"

"How...I thought ya said ya never spent much time with people?"

"And that was the truth, but I'm over five thousand years old. "Not a lot" spans to a lot compared to mortals."

Patrick wheezed out a laugh. "I guess so." He got closer to the painting. "So, this is his depiction of Ophelia from Hamlet, aye?"

"Yes."

"Well, I must say that's rather remarkable."

Adair grabbed his hand and clenched it lightly. "Show me more, Patrick."

Patrick looked down at her hand then smiled. "Okay." The more Patrick showed her in the art gallery, the more excited she got. She'd seen plenty of beautiful art, but never like this...on display for the public to come and see. It was magical to her. There was a Vincent van Gogh painting of a castle at night time that she saw and she wanted to touch it but Patrick pulled her back. "Ah, we're not supposed to touch the art."

Adair frowned at him. "Why?"

"Art gallery rules. Some of these paintings are very old and fragile, and touching them will ruin them."

"Oh. Huh." Adair let out a raspberry and turned to Patrick. "I wish I could have mine back."

Patrick laughed. "That would be very costly."

"How costly?"

"Oh, I don't know. But..." Patrick leaned in close. "I wouldna mind having that painting at home. That way, I could look at ya all the time."

Adair looked up at Patrick with a blush. "Is this...what is it called...flirting?"

"Yes. Although I...well..."

"Well what?"

"That was a gentleman's way of flirting."

Adair raised a brow. "Oh?"

Patrick loomed in further, looking down at her. "Yes. If ya really want me to flirt, I wilna object."

"Try it."

Patrick grazed his lips against her ear. "The more I get tah know ya, the more I wantah have me way with ya."

Adair's cheeks reddened at the thought. "Why don't you have me?"

"Restraint. As a gentleman, I must have-"

Adair rubbed her cheek against his. "I don't want a gentleman. I want a man in between my legs."

Wheezy laughter came out of Patrick. "You're very blunt."

"Yes." Adair pulled on his puff tie and got his face close to hers. "I say what I want and I take what I want. I could take you right now."

Patrick gazed into her eyes. "And yet ya aren't. Why?"

"Because you want a lady."

Patrick's eyes widened. "What do you know about being a lady?"

Adair suddenly scowled and let go of him. "I suppose I don't."

Adair turned to walk away but Patrick grabbed her and turned her back around. "I didna mean any offense, lass. I only meant-"

"Just because I'm sexually open doesn't mean I can't be a lady. I'm over five thousand years old. You really think that I-"

Patrick kissed her gently and she froze, then she shut her eyes and mirrored the kiss. He pulled back with a frown. "I'm sorry."

Adair smiled softly. He really was a great kisser and feeling his mouth on hers made her feel...things. She stared at his mouth and licked her lips. "You um...ahem...know how to get a lady to be quiet."

"Yes, I do." He caressed her cheek and kissed her again. "We should get going. I have plenty more tah show ya."

Adair smirked up at him with a seductive look in her eyes. "Like what?"

"More of Edinburgh, ya naughty girl."

Adair grinned and squealed. "Can we get some food though? Do they have chocolate here?"

"Yes, but I'm going tah introduce ya tah another type of sweet."

"What's that?"

"Cranachan. Yer gonna love it."

* * *


	44. Cranachan

**Chapter 44:** **Cranachan**

Adair took a bite of cranachan in the shop and she moaned. "Oh, this is so good."

Patrick chuckled in his chair. "Better than chocolate, lass?"

Adair shrugged as she took another bite. "I don't know yet."

"Hmm." Patrick opened the menu and skimmed it. He smiled, got the waitress' attention and she came over. "Could I have an order of aberdeen crulla with the chocolate whiskey sauce, please?"

"Certainly," said the waitress and she walked away.

Adair eyed Patrick with confusion. "What's that?"

"It's a chocolate dessert."

"Mmmm, sounds good."

"It says here that it's got whiskey in the chocolate sauce."

Adair looked down at her cranachan and blinked. "This has whiskey in it too."

"Yes it does."

Adair smiled at him. "Are ya trying to get me drunk, Sir Patrick Nolan?"

He laughed at her. "Can gods even get drunk?"

"Of course we can."

Patrick leaned forward in his chair and smirked at her. "Perhaps I should take ya out drinking later."

With a tilt of her head, Adair smirked right back at him. "And if you get drunk, what's to stop me from taking advantage of you?"

"Nothing."

Adair arched a brow. "Don't think I won't, because ai just might."

"No you won't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because yer trying tah be a lady, Adair."

The waitress brought over Patrick's dessert and he thanked her. Adair finished off her cranachan and smiled at him. "You're too trusting."

"Perhaps." Patrick took a piece of the twisted bread that had powdered sugar on it and dipped it into the sauce. Adair spotted it and licked her lips. It looked very tasty. Patrick noticed and smirked. "Ya want a bite?"

"If you don't mind." Patrick reached over and handed her the bread. Adair grabbed it and took a bite. With wide eyes, she chewed into it. It was fantastic and she leaned back. "Holy shit."

Patrick cackled loudly. "I donna think I've ever heard ya curse before."

Adair shrugged and handed him the bread back. "Lilly's a bad influence."

Patrick laughed again. "When it comes to her mouth? Yeah, she certainly is."

Adair giggled and licked her spoon. Patrick's eyes glazed over as he watched her. A confused expression came over her face. "What?"

Patrick cleared his throat. "Nothing. I uh...heh, just the way ya licked yer spoon just now."

Adair smirked and rolled her tongue over the spoon ans Patrick's eyes widened. "You mean like that?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Adair dipped a finger into the cup of her dessert, wiped part of the remains up and sucked it off her finger.

Patrick's cheeks turned red. "Yer an evil temptress, ya know that?"

"Yes. And remember..." Adair leaned forward with the devil in her smile. "I've been using my mouth for thousands of years."

Patrick took in a deep, shaky breath. "Holy shit."

Adair giggled and put her chin on her palm, pressing her elbow on the table. "You don't curse very often."

Patrick crossed his arms on the table. "I'm not very often at a loss for other words in my vocabulary."

"Heh heh heh."

Patrick went back to eating his aberdeen crulla with a smile. _"Hey Adair, you really wanna mess with him right now?" _Lilly asked.

Adair smiled evily. _"Yes," _she thought.

_"Take off a boot and put your foot on his thigh."_

Adair clicked her tongue as she watched him eat, then she slipped off a boot and raised her leg. She aimed it but didn't touch him yet. "So Patrick, would you like to know what else I'm capable of?"

Patrick nodded. "Sure." Adair rested her toes on his inner thigh and he almost choked on his food. "Adair, you...you..."

As Adair massaged his thigh with her toes, Patrick's cheeks blushed. "Yes, Patrick?"

Patrick stared down at his crotch and swallowed hard. "You...ya shouldna be doing this out in public," he whispered.

Adair went higher with her foot. "Why not?"

Patrick huffed loudly. "Because...I..."

"Yes?"

"D-did Lilly put ya up tah this?"

"Does it matter?"

Patrick's legs spread open a little and Adair smirked. "No."

"Do you like it?"

Patrick looked around anxiously. "Yes."

Adair pressed her toes gently on his crotch and she felt him tremble. As she applied pressure and massaged, Adair could feel his member start to harden. Patrick gulped and tried to eat his food but Adair knew she was making that task hard for him to do. So, she continued.

"Should I stop?" she asked him. When he didn't answer, she repeated her question.

"I'm thinking," he replied with a smile.

They stared at each other with grins on their faces for a while until the waitress came back to the table. "Is there an issue with yer dessert?" she inquired to Patrick.

Adair removed her foot and Patrick cleared his throat. "No, it's good. Thank you."

The waitress walked away and Patrick looked down at his food. "Let's share," he said, pushing the plate to the middle of the table.

Adair and him finished off the rest of the aberdeen crulla and Patrick paid for the food. The two walked out and greeted the wolves with scratches to their heads. Adair pointed at a vehicle without horses with childlike eyes. "What's that thing?"

"Oh, that's a horseless carriage," Patrick said. "It's supposed tah be the future of driving."

Adair walked up to it to study it. It was bright red. Adair smiled at Patrick. "Do you have one?"

Patrick shook his head. "No, although I have been thinking about getting one or two of them."

Adair continued her examination of it. "If you do, can I ride in it?"

"Of course."

A bright smile formed on Adair's face. She went back over to Patrick and the wolves. "So, should we go hunting now or should we do more sightseeing?"

"Whatever ya wish, lass."

Adair's smile turned into a seductive smirk. "Well, if we were to do whatever I wished, we would require going back to your hotel room."

Patrick wrapped his arms around her. "Ya really are just the naughtiest girl."

Adair gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I am."

"How about I show ya the museum next?"

"What's a museum?"

"It's a building full of old stuff."

"Oh! Yes! Let's go see!" Patrick held out his arm and the goddess took it.

* * *

It was almost four when Arthur and Lilly got to the meeting point. Mr. Pierce wasn't there yet so they found a bench to sit and wait. "So how was their date?" Arthur asked Lilly.

"Oh it was fantastic! Patrick took her to an art gallery, a castle, a museum...oh, so many different places. And he introduced her to two new desserts, but I think chocolate is still Adair's favorite," Lilly explained.

Arthur wheezed out a laugh. "Sounds like they had a good date."

"They did."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes."

"Hmm."

Lilly giggled and leaned her head on Arthur's shoulder. "Adair's got a painting in the art gallery. I should show it to you."

"Is it like our painting?"

"No," Lilly said with a giggle. "No, she's got clothes on in this one."

"Shame." Lilly smacked him in the arm playfully and Arthur feigned injury. "Ow."

"You're a bithiúnach."

"Ah, you love it, though."

"I do," she said with a smile.

Arthur chuckled deeply and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her deeply. "Do bithiúnach?" _[Your reprobate?]_

"Sea." _[Yes.]_

Someone cleared their throat and the couple looked around to see Mr. Pierce standing beside them. "Lovely chat, huh?" he asked.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him while Lilly stood up. "Mr. Pierce. What do you have for us?"

Mr. Pierce sighed. "I'm afraid we have more than werewolves to worry about now."

"We do?" Lilly inquired. "How so?"

"Other monsters have come to prey on humans and their farms. There's talk of a half man, half horse type of monster up in Perth. Then there's a giant black cat up in the highlands near Elgin. Then we've got a shapeshifter of some kind up by Odal Pass on the Isle of Skye."

"No werewolves?"

Mr. Pierce shook his head. "Many men from the Highlands train regularly with swords, so we've got plenty of them to deal with werewolves. Feel free to dispose of any you find on your way, but these other creatures are far more lethal, I've heard, and you two are the strongest slayers we've got."

Mr. Pierce handed then a map and three portfolios of the creatures. They were labeled "Nuckelavee", "Cait Síth", and "Baisd Bheulach". Lilly's eyes lit up as she looked through the folders. "Oh boy, we really have our work cut out for us, Arthur. We're goin' aftere legends now."

Lilly handed Arthur some of the portfolios for him to go through while Lilly opened up the map. "I know these rides won't be too long, but just be careful. The Highlands can be particularly perilous to travel through."

_"I'm so excited!"_ Adair yelled in Lilly's mind, which made Lilly flinch.

_"Adair, calm down,"_ Lilly thought.

_"Sorry."_

Arthur looked up from the portfolios. "So, how does one who tortures a noble get away with being a liaison to the king?" Arthur asked.

Lilly crossed her arms with a smirk while Mr. Pierce cleared his throat. "Well, I uh..."

"Arthur, let's not do this now," Lilly said. "We have work to do."

Arthur hummed, put the portfolios on the bench and stood up in front of Mr. Pierce, glaring at him in the face. "Now you listen, and you listen good. One of these days, we will catch you, ya little prick, and you will pay for what you did to my wife. Until then, count your god damn blessings. You don't have that many left."

Mr. Pierce's mouth went agape as Arthur grabbed the folders, grabbed Lilly by the arm, and pulled her with him. Lilly walked with him and smiled at him. "That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen you do, Arthur."

"What's that?" he said bitterly. "You think it's hot that I threatened the man who had you tortured and murdered?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

Arthur stopped to look at her with a smirk. "You little devil."

Lilly giggled, threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Let's go fuck before we leave on this trip. Anois tá mé fliuch." _[Now I'm wet.]_

Arthur chuckled deeply. "I love it when you talk Irish."

* * *

Patrick was walking down the hall and was about to knock on Arthur and Lilly's door when he heard moaning from behind the door. He rolled his eyes and sighed. The amount of sex those two had was astounding. How did they both have such stamina? Then again they were both super human. Maybe that had something to do with it. Or maybe they just loved each other that much. Patrick wondered if he'd ever know love like that. Then again, maybe with Adair, he'd...no, that was way too soon to tell. Besides, she was clearly only interested in being sexual. Would she even want a relationship? A relationship with a goddess...now that would be something. In his musings, he failed to realize that the moaning had stopped. When he noticed, he ahemed and knocked on the door. He heard laughter and movement for a minute before the door opened to reveal Arthur.

Arthur gave a smile and a head nod to Patrick. "Hey there, Patrick. What's goin' on?"

"I was wondering how to meeting went."

Lilly approached the door looking rather flushed. "Arthur threatened Mr. Pierce. It was so..." She took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Hot."

Patrick laughed. "So, ya two have a mission?"

"Yes, but we're not goin' after werewolves. We're goin' after legendary Scottish monsters."

"Really? Which ones?"

"The Cait Síth, The Nuckelavee, and The Baisd Bheulach."

Patrick's eyes went wide. "They're sending ya both after them?!"

"Yes. Why?" Arthur asked.

"They're particularly nasty buggers."

Lilly grinned. "Well, so are we."

Patrick sighed. "Well, I wish ya good luck with that."

Lilly cleared her throat. "Adair wants to talk to you. Alone."

Patrick smirked. "Okay."

Lilly shifted into Adair and she walked from the room, shutting the door and wrapping her arms around Patrick's neck. Patrick held Adair in his arms and shut his eyes. "I wish I didn't have to go, Patrick," she said.

"Why?" Patrick asked.

"I'll...miss spending time with you."

Patrick breathed her in. His knees almost buckled at how sweet she smelled. "How long will ya be gone?"

"A week."

Patrick chuckled into her hair. "I think yer going tah manage just fine."

Adair buried her face into his shoulder. "But I don't want to manage."

Patrick was taken back by this statement, so he looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Ya don't?"

"No."

Patrick cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"I just don't. I want you inside me and being gone a whole week means I have to wait longer for you to know me."

Patrick laughed whole heartedly. "Is that the only reason?"

Adair looked up at him with a frown. "I..."

Patrick rubbed his finger under her chin. "Adair, tell me that's not the only reason why." She stared up into his eyes, looking quite unsure of herself. Patrick leaned down and kissed her softly. "Tell me," he whispered against her lips.

Adair's breath shuddered. Before he knew it, Adair had shifted back into Lilly and he took a step back. Lilly frowned at him. "Sorry, Patrick. She's...well...it's not my place to say why she hesitated like that."

Patrick's gaze went to the floor. "I understand."

"But I do know she likes you."

"Does she?"

"Just like you, she needs time to get to know you first."

Patrick chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess so. Just wish I'd gotten a better goodbye."

"Me too."

Patrick hugged Lilly. "As I said, good luck tah ya both." And with that, Patrick turned and walked down the hall.

* * *


	45. Kissing

_Chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 45:**** Kissing**

Lilly was at the bar in the sitting room going over the portfolio of Nuckelavee, their first target to go after, while drinking whiskey. Arthur was in a chair reading the one about the Cait Síth as he was sipping on some bourbon. The boys were resting at his feet.

"I dunno, this one just seems like a big wild cat to me," Arthur said to Lilly.

Lilly chuckled. "Well, there's only one kind of wild cat that I know of in Scotland and they aren't any bigger than a regular cat. Plus, Ireland has it's own version of the creature: cait sidhe."

"A fairy cat? We're goin' after a fairy?"

Lilly smirked at her husband. "Or a witch. Nobody really knows what that cat is."

"So how do we kill it?"

"If it is a fairy, we use iron. Otherwise, silver might do. I'm not sure."

"Iron?" Arthur closed the portfolio. "The same thing that hurts Adair?"

"Yes." Lilly went back to looking at the Nuckelavee folder. "Adair is a fairy."

Arthur took another drink. "I thought she was a goddess?"

"She's both."

"Is The Morrigan a fairy too?"

"Yes." Lilly took a drink of whiskey. "Don't be surprised. Even leprechauns are considered fairies."

"You're shittin' me."

"Nope."

"How do you know all this?"

Lilly giggled. "My father and mother were wonderful storytellers and almost every bedtime story was about Irish folklore. I suppose they told us because the stories ended up being true." Lilly frowned suddenly. "...I really wish they were alive to meet their grandchildren."

Arthur put the folder down and walked to Lilly, standing behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You might not have your parents, but at least the kids have their uncles."

Lilly turned her head to him with a sad smile. "There's that, at least."

Arthur leaned down and kissed her. "Tell me about this Nuckelavee."

Lilly took a deep breath, forgetting her sadness for the moment, and read the description out loud.

_The Nuckelavee is described as having a head and torso in the shape of a man but with a huge head and a large mouth protruding out like that of a pig. The creature had one single red eye that burned like fire. It had a man's torso attached to a horse's back but with long arms that could reach the ground. The creature is without hair and skin. A raw body where his black blood could be seen coursing through his veins. Every pulsating muscle on show._

Arthur laughed. "That sounds bad. Is there a sketch or something?"

Lilly turned a couple pages to a drawing of what was described of the beast. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Ó a Dhia..." _[Oh my God...]_

Arthur shuddered. "Nasty lookin' fucker, ain't it?"

"Very."

"They don't got somethin' like this in Ireland?"

"Hmm, no. The closest I can think of is the Dullahan."

"The Dullahan?"

"Basically the American equivalent of the Headless Horseman."

Arthur gave her a confused look. "The Headless Horseman?"

Lilly scoffed in frustration. "Really, Arthur? You never read the book?"

"What book?"

With an eye roll, Lilly shooed off her husband. "Oh nevermind."

Arthur cackled and pulled her off the bar stool. "You stop that and c'mere," he said, then he kissed her.

Lilly giggled into his mouth and kissed him back. "You're a silly man, Arthur Morgan."

"I'm your silly man," he said. "Now, we should get to bed. It's late and we have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow."

Both the couple held hands as they finished their drinks, walked out to their bedroom, undressed, and climbed into bed. Arthur held his wife from behind and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Patrick was in bed reading a book when he heard a knock on his hotel room door. Strange...who would be knocking on his door in the middle of the night? He put on his night robe and walked to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Adair at the door.

"Adair..." he said. "What are ya doing here?"

Adair lowered her gaze. "I wanted to see you before tomorrow. We're leaving at first light."

"Oh." Patrick backed up and held the door open more. "Well, come in."

Adair walked in and Patrick noticed she seemed anxious about something. She kept her back to him and her head bowed. "I...um...I know we were supposed to go drinking tonight. I'm sorry I didn't show up."

"It's fine. I was a little disappointed, but I'll get over it."

Adair turned back around and looked Patrick in the eye. "What are your intentions, Sir Patrick?"

The man blinked a few times. "I don't get yer meaning, lass."

"I mean for me. For...us? Because I do not think I can pursue you further."

Patrick closed in on her with a squinting of his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because Lilly explained to me what "courting" is, and I am afraid we can have none of that."

"That is not a proper explanation."

"I..." Adair huffed and looked up at him. "I was in love once...with a human. It did not end well and I wish for it not to happen again."

Patrick put his hands on her shoulders. "I thought ya were only trying tah bed me."

"I was...until recently. You see, I have...feelings, Patrick. For you. I do not wish for them to grow any further than they-"

"Oh no ya don't!" Patrick yanked her in and kissed her. He felt Adair relax in his arms and mirror the kiss. "Dunna ya start that just now, ya silly lass! We're going tah keep this thing going and that is the end of it."

"Patrick, I cannot-"

Patrick kissed her again to shut her up. Once more the goddess melted in his arms. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, making her moan into his mouth. "I already let one woman go, I wilna let another go quite so easily!" he snapped at her.

Adair stared at him for a few moments before grabbing his head and pulling it to her, kissing him hungrily. She ran her fingers through his black hair and moaned once more, causing Patrick to growl against her lips and push her to the wall. He pinned her arms up with one hand while grasping her waist with the other, still kissing her like a mad man.

"Patrick, I-"

"Oh, shut up woman!"

He pinned his whole body against her and kissed her harder. Adair whimpered and Patrick felt his groin stirring tremendously. He pulled back to catch his breath, as did Adair.

"Póg tú go maith," Adair said breathlessly. _[You kiss well.]_

Patrick jerked his head with a chuckle. "Fan go dtí go bhfeiceann tú an méid a dhéanfaidh mé chugainn." _[Wait until you see what I do next.]_

Patrick pressed her to the wall again and kissed Adair heavily. He forced her mouth open with his tongue and wiggled it around inside. Adair whimpered again and sucked on his tongue. Patrick grunted when she did that.

"Tá tú eolach ar seo," he said. _[You are familiar with this.]_

"Sea." _[Yes.]_

"Ba mhaith leat níos mó?" _[You want more?]_

"Sea." _[Yes.]_ Patrick shoved his tongue back into her mouth and she sucked on it again before wiggling her tongue around his. Patrick then suckled on her tongue and she giggled in delight. "That tickles."

Patrick let out a chuckle and stopped sucking on her tongue. "Mmm, sorry."

"That's okay, I like it."

Patrick kissed the spot behind her jaw, just under her ear, and he felt Adaur shudder underneath him. He placed butterfly kisses on the side of her neck and throat. "And this too?"

"Yes," Adair moaned out.

A hand traveled down Adair's body to in between her legs. "And this?"

"Yes."

Patrick gazed into her eyes as he lifted her ankle length skirt. The fabric was soft but durable. His fingers roamed around underneath until he found her sweet spot and Adair closed her eyes, leaning her head back. Patrick massaged her clit and made Adair moan out. God, she was so hot. He was pleasuring a goddess and the thought of it made his erection even harder than it already was. Lips caressed her throat as he fingered her and Adair started to breathe heavily. Her legs spread wider to allow Patrick to go further inside her and as he stroked her, Patrick could feel her getting more wet.

"Oh, yer soaked," he whispered into her ear.

"Patrick, you're going to make me...ooh, right there, yes..."

"I'm going to make ya what?" he uttered against the side of her neck.

"You're going to make me come."

"Good." Patrick rubbed her clit harder and fingered her faster. As much as he wanted to taste her right now, Patrick was still doing his utmost to keep himself restrained. He was a gentleman, after all. The thought made him chuckle as Adair's chest heaved, her moans growing louder by the second. Suddenly he felt her pussy pulsate around his fingers and she arched her back as a brief cry escaped her. He'd just made a goddess orgasm and he was feeling high as a kite about it. He pulled his fingers out and tasted them, letting Adair watch him. "Mmm...yer cunt tastes magnificent."

Adair, looking at him with flushed cheeks and starlit eyes, pulled him to her. "Make love to me right now."

Patrick tsked her. "So demanding...no no, not yet. But soon..." He caressed her face, rubbing a thumb across her lips. "Soon I'll..." He pressed himself up against her and rubbed himself on her, making her whole body twitch. "Fuck the hell out of ya, but all good things to those who wait."

Adair chuckled at him. "You are such a bad man, making me wait. I could just force myself on you."

"I know, but ya wilna do that. Otherwise, ya would have already."

"You wouldn't be able to stop me." Adair suddenly reached into his pants and Patrick grunted as she gripped his hardened shaft. "And it seems like your body wouldn't want me to stop."

Patrick's eyes rolled back as she began to stroke him. "Adair, ya-"

Adair kissed him passionately as she continued to work his cock in her grasp. "Yes? Should I stop?"

Patrick shook his head immediately. "No, dunna ya dare..."

Adair chuckled and went faster, her thumb occasionally rubbing the tip of his member. This made Patrick's body tremble when she did this little action. And the more she did it, the closer he got. Adair suddenly started using two hands on him to envelope him completely and Patrick's eyes fluttered. The pace increased and he found himself pumping himself into her hands. He slammed his fist on the wall and lowered his head. Adair teased his mouth with hers and it made Patrick grunt. Small groans erupted from Patrick's mouth as his body temperature skyrocketed and sweat started forming on his brow. Soon after, he let out a loud groan and his dick spasmed as he finished all over Adair's belly. A deep growl formed in his throat as his body started coming down from the high of climaxing. Adair slowly let go of him and looked down at her belly. She took a finger and dipped it in the semen befor bringing it to her mouth and sucking it off, much to Patrick's amazement.

"Mmm, salty," she said.

His jaw dropped at the sight. "Ó a Dhia..." he whimpered. _[Oh my God...]_

Patrick tucked himself back into his pajama bottoms and looked around for something to wipe off the come with. He found one of his handkerchiefs and started wiping off her belly. She looked amused. "I can clean it off myself, you know."

Patrick smirked as he finished cleaning her up. "Yes, well, I'd much rather kiss ya without all me sperm in yer mouth at the time."

"Oh. Ha!"

Patrick tossed the cloth and kissed her again. "Mmm, that was so good..."

Adair threw her arms about him and kissed him gently. "What you did was so good, too..."

Patrick barked with laughter and held her close. "Can ya spend the night or do ya haftah go back tah Arthur and Lilly's room?"

"I should probably go back."

"Nooo..." Patrick whined playfully, pressing her to the wall again and brushing his lips against hers. "No. Stay with me."

"What if Arthur wakes up without Lilly? He might panic or something."

Patrick cackled loudly. "He's a big boy and can take care of himself." He lifted Adair in his arms and brought her to the bed. "Nope, yet staying with me tonight, lass."

Adair crawled into bed and smiled. "So demanding." Patrick removed his robe, revealing his chiseled chest, arms and stomach. "Oof. So handsome, too."

Patrick got into the bed and laid down on his back, holding his arms open to the goddess in his bed. "Come on."

Adair snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. Patrick kissed the top of her head. Soon, they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, you two. We need to leave," Arthur said as he packed up his saddle bags. He was staring at Adair and Patrick, the two lovebirds. Arthur had woken up that morning to find his wife's side of the bed empty, making him ornery because he couldn't have a "good morning" with his Lilly. Still, he needed to be patient. It was hard for both Adair and Lilly to be sharing a body and for both of them to have different lovers.

"Just hurry back, okay?" Patrick said to Adair, kissing her knuckles.

"We will," she replied.

Arthur sighed and started packing up Liath's saddle bags too. He might as well since Lilly wasn't around to do it. He looked at the two and rolled his eyes as he watched them kiss over and over. "Oh for chrissakes, you two."

Adair glared at Arthur. "Oh you hush up. If it was you and Lilly, we'd be patient."

"If it was me and Lilly, we'd have been done with one big kiss and a few exchanging of words by now."

Patrick chuckled and kissed Adair's cheek. "Don't mind him. He's just a grumpy old man."

Arthur cackled. "We're ready. C'mon now, say your goodbyes."

Patrick gave Adair one more kiss. "I'll see ya when ya get back."

Adair climbed onto Liath and smiled at Patrick. "See ya."

Patrick held her hand as Adair and Arthur slowly rode off out of the stables. Their hands slipped from each other as they exited. Arthur gave Patrick a small wave as they turned down the street and headed north through the city. It took almost an hour to finally get out of the city to the countryside but once they were out of sight of big groups of people, Adair shifted back into Lilly. As soon as that happened, Arthur smirked at her. "Can I have my kiss now?"

Lilly laughed, leaned over and kissed her husband. "Tá grá agam duit." _[I love you.]_

"Tá grá agam duit." _[I love you.]_

* * *


	46. The Big Bad Wolf

**Chapter 46:**** The Big Bad Wolf**

Sadie was in the meeting tent outside Darach ar an gCnoc, looking over more recruits on a list when Charles walked in with coffee for her. She took it graciously and began drinking it. "Any good news?" she asked.

"Not really. Still looks like Arthur and Lilly aren't coming home any time soon," Charles said.

"Dammit. We can't keep holding off these god damn werewolves on our own."

"Sure we can. You already took down three of 'em."

"But it's difficult and exhaustin'."

"True, but even Lilly and Arthur can't do it all on their own."

Sadie huffed with submission. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated, is all. We got more reports comin' in about these damn things."

"Should we get Gerald on it again?"

"Maybe." Sadie swirled a fingertip around the rim of the coffee cup. "You think he'd come back out with us again?"

Charles chuckled. "Yes, as long as you're goin'. He's sweet on you."

"What? No he's not," Sadie said with a laugh.

"Sure he is. Don't act like you haven't seen the way he looks at you."

Sadie cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I have no idea what you mean, Charles."

"Oh come on, Sadie."

Sadie glared at him. "Even if I knew what you meant, which I don't, I'm not looking to replace my husband!"

Charles frowned at her. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Nobody wants you to replace Jake."

Sadie sighed. "I know. I'm just cranky." Sadie took another sip of coffee. "Cranky about everythin' goin' on."

"I know. Maybe you should take a break."

"I should." Sadie got up with her coffee. "I'm gonna go for a ride, I think."

"Sounds good. I'll keep an eye on things here."

Sadie finished her coffee and walked out of the tent. It was unusually bright and warm for April in Ireland, but the blonde woman was not complaining. She walked towards the stables but took a quick glance over to Gerald's unit. He wasn't there at the moment so she assumed he was taking a break. She eventually got to the stables to see Gerald saddling up his own mount, a strawberry roan Ardeness named Jupiter. "You goin' out somewhere?" Sadie asked.

"Not in particular, Mrs. Adler," Gerald said with a smile. "Just lookin' to get put fer a bit."

"Huh. So am I."

Gerald finished up as Sadie walked over to her horse Bob to saddle him up. "Ya wanna come with me, lass?"

Sadie shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Once Sadie was done saddling Bob, she mounted up and the two trotted out of the stables together towards the main road out of the estate. "So, where to?"

"There's a trail in the woods we could travel on. I'll lead the way."

"Sure." Sadie followed Gerald along the road and they eventually got to the tree line of the local woods. Gerald found the trail and they went on it. They traveled in silence at first until Sadie decided to break it. "So, Gerald, where are you from?"

"A small village tah the north called Rosscahill. And you, lass?"

"I'm from Minnesota, U.S. of A."

"Is that a state?"

"Yes."

"So what about yer parents?"

"They emigrated from Germany. Died about six years ago. What about your parents?"

Gerald sighed sadly. "They died when I was three. I was raised by me Uncle Fergus and Aunt Ellen."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I hardly remember them."

"So where are your aunt and uncle now?"

"Back in Rosscahill tendin' our farm."

"Is that where you learned how to fight with a sword?"

Gerald chuckled deeply. "Yes. Me uncle taught me, and he was taught by his father, and his father before him. It's a family tradition, ya see."

"Well, you're very good at it," Sadie said with a smile.

"Thank ya, lass."

They continued on in awkward silence as they went up a hill in the trail. Gerald went to open his mouth but then he closed it. making Sadie laugh. "Somethin' on your mind, Gerald?"

"Well, yes, but I'm not sure how tah say it."

Sadie eyeballed him. "What is it?"

Gerald let out a deep breath. "I was just gonna say...if ya ever need tah talk about things, ya can come tah me."

"What kind of things?"

"Well," Gerald rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Things ya wantah get off yer chest, or things that are botherin' ya, or...things from yer past, maybe."

Sadie stopped her horse. "Like my dead husband, you mean?" she spat bitterly.

Gerald pulled his horse to a halt. "I mean no offense, lass. I just thought if ya needed tah talk about it, I'm here."

"Why would I want to talk about it?"

"I dunno. I suppose because I can relate."

Sadie blinked. "How can you relate?"

"I had a wife and a child. Lost them both tah typhoid."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's alright, lass. It was a long time ago."

They continued on and Sadie looked at Gerald a little differently than before. Perhaps she could talk to him about it. "What were their names, if you don't mind me askin'?"

"Sarah and Gerald Junior."

"Huh. Like Arthur's son."

"Yeah."

Sadie lowered her gaze. "My husband was named Jake. He was murdered by a gang of outlaws called the O'Driscolls."

* * *

_Jake and Sadie Adler were in their bed sleeping when Sadie woke up to noises outside. She shook Jake awake._

_"Mm? What's wrong Sadie?" he asked her sleepily._

_"There's someone outside!" she hissed._

_This immediately got Jake's attention and he got up, reaching for his rifle. "Get in the cellar, Sadie."_

_Sadie refused. "No, I'm goin' out with you."_

_Sadie got out of bed and went to the door but Jake stopped her. "No, Sadie. You get in the cellar while I deal with it. I'll let you know when it's safe."_

_"But Jake, I-"_

_"Sadie. Please." Jake begged with his eyes._

_Sadie frowned. "Alright.__"_

_Jake's wife went to the cellar and shut the trap door. She listened to Jake pull the rug over the door then walk to the door. He opened it and started to shout. "Hey! I advise you to get off my property right now."_

_Sadie heard the cocking of the rifle and then there was a shot and a scuffle. Sadie held a hand to her mouth as she heard multiple footsteps above her. Whoever it was that was outside was now in the house. She saw through a small hole in the planks that her husband was being held captive. He was tossed tp the floor angrily by a fat man with a beard. Then another man appeared into view with medium length gray hair. He looked like a vicious bastard._

_"Whatchu want us to do with this one, Colm?" the fat man asked._

_Colm leaned over Jake and smiled. "Kill him."_

_Sadie watched as the fat man aimed a gun and pulled the trigger, shooting her husband dead. She covered her mouth with both hands to muffle herself and shut her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks._

* * *

Gerald looked at Sadie in shock. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," he uttered.

"They found me in that cellar and held me hostage for three days. Colm and the fat man left, but the rest if 'em stayed to party and rape me. Then Dutch, Arthur and Micah came and killed the bastards that remained. They saved me, but my house got burned down."

"Jesus Christ," Gerald said, rubbing his beard. "Did ya ever catch up with Colm and the fat man?"

Sadie laughed bitterly. "Oh yes. We made sure Colm got hung and I killed the fat man myself."

Gerald gave her a sad grin. "Well, at least yer husband was avenged."

"Yes, there is that."

"Who is Micah?"

Sadie scoffed. "Another bastard that Lilly ended up shootin'. He betrayed our gang and was a rat. Wasn't really his fault, but he was an asshole anyway."

Gerald eyed her curiously. "How was bein' a rat and betrayin' yer gang not his fault?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, we got plenty of time to talk, I'd say."

Sadie paused. She wasn't sure she could trust Gerald with all the information. She decided to ask some questions of her own. "How much do you know about this werewolf problem?"

"That some witch named Carman is controllin' them. Why?"

Huh. So he did know about Carman. "She had a hold on Micah back in the states. And Dutch, too, but Lilly took care of that."

"I see."

The two came across a clearing in the forest and Gerald looked around. "Do ya know how tah hunt, Mrs. Adler?"

"I sure do? Why? You hungry?"

"Famished."

Sadie smiled at him. "Well, let's go catch us some lunch."

* * *

Dutch was in the nursery reading to Aoífe and Arthur Junior, trying to settle them down for their nap. He paused to look out the window. A storm was coming in. Thunder rumbled in the distance as he went back to reading.

"And then the big bad wolf said, "Well, then I'll huff...and I'll puff...and I'll blow your house in!"," said Dutch in a low, grumbly voice.

He took in a big breath of air, then let it out sharply with a sharp, breathful whistle. The twins giggled at the display. Dutch chuckled and turned the page. "And the wolf blew hard, but the brick house did not fall down. The wolf tried over and over to blow the little pig's house down, but the brick house stood firm. The wolf got tired from all his blowing, so he decided to climb into the house through the chimney. But little did he know that the piggies had a pot boiling in the fireplace. And then-"

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the hallway. The children screamed and Dutch got out of the rocking chair to go take a look. He pulled out his gun and opened the door slowly. There was a diseased werewolf in the hallway. Shit. Dutch shut the door and grabbed the crying babies. He could hear gunshots and shouts outside as he put the bairns in the closet. He knelt down to them and hushed them, putting a finger to his lips.

"Settle down, okay? Shh...you gotta be quiet now, okay?"

The babies sniffled up at their grandfather, their watering eyes full of fear. Dutch kissed their foreheads and shut the closet door with them inside. He could hear the beast just outside their door, sniffing the air as if searching for something. Dutch crept towards the door with his guns out. Immediately the door cracked open and the creatures roared at Dutch. It stood on its hind legs and drool dripped from its lips. It swiped at Dutch but he backed up and started shooting. Thank God he had silver bullets. Still, it wasn't enough to put the beast down. It charged him and knocked him into the wall, where he immediately hit his head and lost consciousness.

* * *

When Dutch woke up, he had a splitting headache. He looked around, his vision blurred. The babies. Oh shit. He went to sit up but someone pushed him down.

"Easy, old friend," he heard Hosea say. "Lie still."

"The twins," Dutch groaned. "Where are the twins?" Dutch's vision cleared and he looked up to see Hosea and Charles staring down at him with frowns on their faces. "Hosea? Are they alright?"

Hosea looked at Charles before looking back down at his friend. "Junior is fine, but Aoífe was taken."

* * *


	47. Aoífe

**Chapter 47:** **Aoífe**

"What do you mean she was taken?" Dutch snapped.

Hosea had tears in his eyes. "The werewolf that attacked you took her, Dutch."

Dutch slowly sat up and held his head. "No. No no no, this can't be happenin'. Did you guys see which way they went?!"

"No. It used a portal to get away."

Dutch snarled. "God dammit! We need to get a hold of Lilly and Arthur."

"We have a telephone system, but I couldn't reach them at The Balmoral Hotel. They're gone on missions right now," Charles said. "I let Patrick know, though. He's on his way after them as we speak."

* * *

Patrick was riding Seamus hard down the road on his way to Perth. Lilly and Arthur had left hours ago but he had to catch up quickly. They had to know what was going on. He'd been driving his horse to the brink of exhaustion as Seamus was foaming at the mouth, so Patrick slowed his steed to a gallop. The horse was still grunting, though. Patrick pat his horse on the neck.

"I'm sorry, boy, but this is an emergency," he said.

Patrick steered Seamus off the road to a nearby stream to let him get some water to drink and rest. However, he saw some stables nearby and had an idea. Perhaps there was a fresh horse he could borrow for the time being. After letting Seamus rest and drink for five minutes, he rode Seamus quickly to the stables. He noticed a gentleman in blue overalls standing near the door.

"Can I help ya, sir?" the man asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could buy a horse off ya. Mine needs a rest and I'm in a bit of a hurry, ya see," Patrick explained quickly.

"Well, if it's speed ya need, I got a nice Arabian in here you can buy for eight hundred pounds sterling."

"Done."

Patrick had the horses switched quickly and he mounted the black Arabian named Malvina. He immediately got back out on the road and was satisfied with the increased speed of his traveling.

* * *

Arthur and Lilly had stopped for dinner on the way to Perth, setting off the main road a ways and killing some rabbits for a quick meal. Lilly was in the middle of cooking one of them when Arthur sat down behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. "How you doin', mo stór?" he asked.

Lilly smiled and cracked her neck. "Anxious about our mission. Think we can do it?"

"Of course. We can do anything, as long as we're together."

Lilly smiled and looked back at him. "So encouragin'."

She leaned back and kissed him softly. "Food almost done?" Arthur inquired.

"Mmm. Just about, mo chuisle."

Lilly examined the rabbit. It was cooked just right. She cut a piece of meat off it and fed her husband. "Mmm, rabbit is real good."

Lilly giggled and cut off another piece, feeding herself. "So, once we're done here, you wanna get back on the road?"

"No."

Lilly giggled as Arthur put a hand between her legs. "My God, man, you're feckin' insatiable!"

Arthur nibbled on her earlobe and growled. "Oh, you know you love it."

Lilly moaned as he started massaging her womanhood. "I do." Suddenly Lilly heard noises and she perked up. "Someone's comin'."

"What?" Arthur asked.

The couple got up and pulled out their guns in the direction of the noise. It was Patrick on a new horse. Brian and James started barking and ran up to him, scaring the Arabian a bit. "Patrick? What are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

Patrick slowed to a stop. "Darach ar an gCnoc was attacked."

"What?!"

"Yeah. They took Aoífe."

Arthur perked up immediately and Lilly held a hand to her chest. "What? Who?!" Arthur demanded.

"A werewolf! It came and kidnapped Aoífe!"

Lilly started sobbing and covered her mouth. "They took my baby?! Where did they go?!"

_"I need to contact my mother!"_ Adair said.

"I don't know."

Arthur snarled and punched a tree over. "What do you mean you don't know?!" Arthur snapped, his face red with anger.

"I mean they used a portal tah escape!"

Lilly was still crying. Arthur walked to her and held her. "Lilly, calm down sweetheart."

"I canna calm down! Carman stole our daughter!"

Arthur, with tears in his eyes, pulled his wife close to his body. "We're gonna find Aoífe, and we're gonna kill that bitch Carman. You hear me, mo bhean chéile?" _[my wife?]_

Lilly sniffled and nodded. "We need The Morrigan."

_"Lillian?" _The Morrigan said inside Lilly's head.

"Oh thank God. Morrigan, Carman kidnapped Aoífe."

_"Yes, Adair told me. We're going to find out where she's at. For now, you and Arthur need to focus on the Nuckelavee, the Cait Síth, and the Biasd Bheulach."_

Lilly's heart sank. "How can we focus on those monsters when my daughter is gone?!"

"What's she saying?" Patrick and Arthur asked.

"Oh as ucht Dé..." Lilly grabbed both Arthur's and Patrick's hands.

_"You have to trust me, Lilly. We are going to find your daughter. I promise. Adair, it's time."_

"Time for what?"

_"Patrick, Arthur, you should probably stand back for this."_

Patrick and Arthur let go of Lilly as light enveloped her. Suddenly she felt pain everywhere and she fell to her knees. Lilly shut her eyes and took heavy breaths as the pain increased. The light got brighter and brighter, becoming electrified, and the pain made Lilly scream out. Arthur reached for her but pulled back when he touched the light. "Ow!" he shouted.

Lilly screamed louder, feeling as if her whole body was being torn in half. She gripped the ground intensely with her fingers as the electricity moved through her. Suddenly there was a blast of light and a loud boom which knocked Patrick and Arthur off their feet. All the horses went running as did the wolves. The electricity and light dissipated and Lilly took shallow and loud breaths. The pain was gone. A hand reached out for Lilly and she looked up to see Adair staring at her. "Wh...what just happened?" Lilly asked breathlessly.

"I ascended," Adair said.

She helped Lilly up and the Irish woman looked shocked. "I don't...I feel strange."

"So do I."

Lilly tilted her head to one side, looking at Adair oddly. "You look just like me."

"I know."

The men both grunted as they sat up. "What the hell was that?" Arthur asked with a groan.

Lilly walked to Arthur and helped him up while Adair went to Patrick and held out her hand. "That was Lilly and I being separated," Adair explained.

Patrick looked up at Adair with a smile. "Ya got yer own body now?"

Adair pulled Patrick up and kissed him gently. "Yes."

Patrick wrapped his arms around Adair and held her close. "Good. Now I wilna feel so bad once we, well..."

Lilly stared at Patrick. "Is everyone else okay at home? What about Junior?"

"Some men were killed by a barrage of werewolves, and Dutch might have a concussion from the attack but he'll live. Junior is fine."

Lilly leaned her head on Arthur's shoulder. "Why was Da hurt?"

"He was in the nursery with the kids when the attack came."

"Why would they only take Aoífe?" Arthur asked.

"Because Carman only needed one child to take from you," The Morrigan said behind them, holding the reins of all three horses.

All four people turned to look at The Morrigan and Adair bowed her head. "Mother."

"Daughter."

Lilly walked over to The Morrigan. "Where is my daughter?"

"Patience, Lilly."

Lilly scoffed. "Patience?! She's just a baby! What does Carman want with her?!" Lilly sobbed.

The Morrigan wrapped her arms around Lilly and pat her back. "I don't know, but we're going to find out together. We need an oak tree." Lilly nodded while The Morrigan put an arm around her shoulder as they walked. The others followed. "Look, Adair and I know how evil Carman is but if she wanted Aoífe dead, that werewolf would have killed her on the spot."

Lilly wiped her tears, finding little comfort in The Morrigan's words. "That doesn't make me feel better."

They found an oak tree and The Morrigan put her hand on it. "She's alive. That's the important thing, Lilly. Now come. Put your hand on the tree." Lilly shut her eyes and put her palm on the trunk.

_Mountains. Blue skies. Grass. Lightning. Thunder. A small alcove in a cave. Carman standing with a man who has a sharpshooter slung over his back. Carman holding a sleeping Aoífe in her arms._

_"Such a sweet child," she says. "She will not replace my son, but she will be my new daughter."_

_"Will you be making her into a werewolf?" the man asks._

_"No. Magic runs in her veins. She will be far more useful as my apprentice."_

_"Why didn't you take the boy?"_

_"The boy has no magic."_

_"Then why let him live?"_

_"An eye for an eye. She kills any more of my sons, I will kill him too. But for now, I will take joy in raising my new daughter__."_

_Carman looks down at the sleeping baby with a smile. "She really is a precious little thing, isn't she..." the man says._

_Carman nods. "I had a daughter once. So full of life and magic."__"What happened to her?"_

_"She died...and I was not there to save her. And neither was Adair or The Morrigan, and they should have been."_

Lilly backed away from the tree with tears in her eyes. She turned to look at Adair. "What is it, Lilly?" Adair asked her.

"...Who was Carman's daughter?"

Adair frowned sadly. "Her name was Olena."

"Carman said you guys didn't save her. What did she mean?"

Adair averted her gaze to the ground. "I..."

The Morrigan clasped a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "It was a long time ago, and it's not important."

Lilly glared at The Morrigan furiously. "You both better come clean right now!"

Adair lifted her eyes with tears in them. "...Please don't make me talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Arthur asked. "What the hell is goin' on?"

Lilly approached Adair and put her hands on Adair's shoulders. "Adair, you need to tell me what happened."

"What happened with Olena isn't important right now! What's important is getting Aoífe back!" The Morrigan exclaimed.

"She's right. Lilly, we can address this later," Patrick said softly.

Lilly let go of Adair and sighed. She knew they were right, but she also knew the subject of Carman's daughter Olena was of great significance. Still, she wouldn't press it...for now. "Morrigan, how do we get her back?"

"I recognized that mountain in the vision. It's far north, on the Isle of Skye."

Lilly looked at Arthur knowingly. "That's where the Biasd Bheulach is."

"Mmhmm. A shapeshifting demon now bent to Carman's will...as is the Nuckelavee and the Cait Síth."

Lilly turned to The Morrigan. "That man with Carman...any idea who he is?"

"No, but I will find out."

Lilly nodded and crossed her arms. "So, you got a plan?"

"Yes. You two should continue your missions and Adair and I will get your daughter."

Lilly gaped at The Morrigan. "You can't be serious! You think I'm just gonna...not go save my own kid?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "I'm with Lilly on this."

"Lilly, Arthur, Carman is a very powerful sorceress and you two don't stand a chance against her," Adair said.

Lilly narrowed her eyes as she looked at Adair. "I don't care! Aoífe is our daughter!"

"And you won't be any use to her if you're dead. You're human. Mother and I are not. Just trust us on this. Please."

Lilly's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. "But she's my baby..."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Lilly. "Lilly, they'll get her back. I trust them and so should you."

Lilly cried into Arthur's shoulder. "But what kind of parents are we if we don't get her ourselves?"

Arthur held her closer and shushed her. "They're gonna get her back."

The Morrigan and Adair put their hands on Lilly's shoulders. "We promise."

Lilly nodded, hating herself for agreeing to the plan but knowing they were all correct in their assessment. Carman was just too strong for a human, even for people such as Lilly and Arthur. Patrick went and hugged both Arthur and Lilly.

"What can I do?" Patrick asked The Morrigan.

"You can go back to Edinburgh and inform the others at Darach ar an gCnoc...with your...communication device...of the situation."

Patrick chuckled. "Telephone. Yes, I can do that."

* * *


	48. The Black Widow

**Chapter 48:**** The Black Widow**

Sean was helping the planting of the fields when he saw Hosea walking to him with Arthur Jr. in his arms. Sean dropped the bag of seeds and made his way over to the man. Hosea looked sullen and meloncholy, and rightly so. His granddaughter had been kidnapped. Sean wasn't exactly in the highest of spirits about the situation either. "Hello, Hosea," said Sean.

"Hello. How's the plantin' going?" Hosea inquired quietly.

"It's goin'." Arthur reached out for his uncle and Sean made a soft chuckle as he grabbed him. "And how are you, mo nia?" _[my nephew?]_

Junior rubbed his eyes and whined. "He's a little worn out from the ordeal."

"Yes, he would be." Sean pat Junior's back and gave him a kiss on the head. Arthur snuggled up to Sean and shut his eyes. "How's Dutch?"

"Not too great. His head is fine but his heart is heavy. He blames himself for not protectin' the kids."

Sean frowned. "It weren't his fault, though. He tried his best."

"Try tellin' him that."

Sean frowned even more. "Well, if his head is okay, perhaps I should take him out drinkin'. Help him settle his mind."

"I was just about to suggest that very thing."

Sean laughed and the men started walking back to the house. The walk was silent and Arthur had fallen asleep in Sean's arms by the time they reached the house. Charles had just come from the study and waved the two down.

"I just got off the telephone with Patrick. He said Adair and The Morrigan know where Aoífe us and are goin' after her."

Both the men sighed in relief. "Wait, what about Arthur? Isn't he going?" Hosea asked.

Charles rubbed the back of his neck. "No, and neither is Lilly."

Sean gaped at Charles. "Wait, how is Lilly not going if Adair is?"

"Well, apparently the two...separated."

"Separated?!" Sean snapped. "What do ya mean separated?!"

"Shh, you'll wake up Junior," Hosea hissed.

Arthur merely moved about in his sleep and whined a little, but then he relaxed. Sean sighed and scratched his head. "So, what? Adair's her own woman now?"

"Seems that way," Charles replied.

"So Lilly and Arthur aren't going? How could they not go?" Hosea asked.

"Something about Carman being too powerful for them. She's a sorceress, after all."

"Hmm."

Sean started walking away. "I'm gonna put Junior to bed." Sean began walking up the stairs and got to the nursery. When he opened it, Dutch was standing in the room, staring at the closet. "Oh, hey Dutch."

"Hey, Sean," Dutch said quietly with a sadness in his tone that made Sean frown.

"You alright there, Dutch?"

Dutch shook his head. "Not really. My granddaughter was abducted by a god damn werewolf."

Sean put Arthur Jr. in his crib and approached Dutch, beginning to stare at the closet himself. "Don't blame yerself, man. You did your best."

"My best wasn't good enough, Sean." Dutch held his face with his hand, his other arm crossed over his chest. "I shot that bastard over and over, and it still wasn't enough."

Sean put a hand on Dutch's shoulder. "How's about we go into town for a drink, aye? I think you need it to take your mind of things. Besides, Charles just got off the telephone with Patrick. He said Adair and The Morrigan know where Aoífe is and are goin' to get her."

"Well that's a relief."

Sean clapped his hand on Dutch's arm a few times. "Come on, drinks are on me."

Both the men left the nursery and went down the stairs to the foyer. They both grabbed coats and headed out to get to the stables.

* * *

Arthur, Lilly and the boys stopped for the night just outside a small village called Glenfarg. They made camp and were snuggled in like a bug in a rug, but Lilly and Arthur both found it hard to sleep, so by morning they were both very tired. Still, they needed to continue on. They stopped in Glenfarg for a light breakfast before heading back out. Most of the traveling they did was in silence, seeing as how they were both thinking about the same thing: their wee bairn Aoífe. Lilly was worried out of her mind for her red headed child. Was she okay? Would she live? What if Adair and The Morrigan couldn't get her? And then another thought crossed her mind. Who the hell was Olena and who was she to Adair and The Morrigan? It only made her angry to think about it.

Arthur must have sensed her change in mood because he rode closer to her and put a hand on her knee. "You okay, Lilly?" he asked her with concern in his voice.

"No, I'm not. I want to know about Carman's daughter and how the hell Adair and The Morrigan are connected to her," Lilly said with a bitterness to her tone.

"We'll find out soon enough when they bring Aoífe back to us."

"They better. I want some fucking answers."

Arthur chuckled. "Don't be so hard on Adair about it. You know how difficult it was for you to talk about your own past."

Lilly sighed with a nod. "I know. You're right, but...well, I guess I know now how you felt."

"This is true," Arthur said with a smirk. "It's a pain in the ass, ain't it?"

A chuckle escaped the Irish woman. "Yes, it certainly is."

Arthur nudged her with his elbow. "Hey, you remember when we went after that Ellie Anne Swanson lady?"

"The Black Widow? Of course I do. God damn bitch laid it on real thick with you."

Arthur cackled from his belly. "She most certainly did."

* * *

_Arthur and Lilly were tracking down a bounty together and Lilly was so ecstatic about it, she could hardly contain herself.__ It was a woman named Ellie Anne Swanson, a.k.a. The Black Widow. They'd tracked her down near Cumberland Falls and as they spotted smoke coming from a small area under a cliff, they got close until they heard voices._

_"...Sayin' you're a Black Widow," a man said._

_"W-why, I'm nothin' of the kind," Lilly heard a woman say._

_"That must be her," Arthur said quietly as the crept down the hill._

_"That means you kill your sweethearts..." she overheard the man explain._

_"Where do they get such nonsense? You're my sweetheart," Ellie said convincingly. "Now come over here...come here."_

_"Heh heh heh, quite the actress," Lilly said._

_"Willie weren't my sweetheart. He was a bully, okay? And he got what was coming. Now, you gonna come over here and romance me?"_

_"It says there's other fellers. It says it right there in black and white."_

_Ellie laughed nervously. "Y'all talkin' 'bout Frank and Henry...and Howie. I just had bad luck with my menfolk, is all."_

_Lilly and Arthur stared at each other, both mouthing "bad luck" to one another._

_"Bad luck?" the man said in disbelief._

_"Until I met you. You turned my world around."_

_Lilly rolled her eyes as they got closer. "Oh, you're a conundrum, missy. A real conundrum."_

_"I'm just...I'm just a lady, is all."_

_"I can't believe he's fallin' for that bullshit," Arthur whispered._

_Lilly snickered quietly. "I know. Men are such idiots."_

_"Hey."_

_"Except you, of course," Lilly said, batting her eyelashes at him._

_Arthur chuckled. "Shut up. Let's go get this woman. You want the lead or should I take it?"_

_"I'll take the lead."_

_The couple descended down the hill and were spotted by the other couple. Both of them stood up from their fire. "That there's the bounty hunters, get 'em!" Ellie demanded._

_"Ellie Anne, I'm sorry...I...I'm gonna make you go with them," the man said._

_Ellie pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the neck. "Oh shit!" Arthur yelled._

_"What kind of man are you? Puny, backstabbin' little..." Ellie said to the now dying gentleman._

_Suddenly she went running towards Lilly and Arthur with the knife in hand, charging Lilly. Lilly backed up and dodged to the left and right while Ellie tried to cut Lilly up. Ellie made an upward stabbing motion but Lilly knocked her arm away and __punched the woman in the throat. Ellie grabbed her throat and struggled to breathe as she backed away, but then she charged once more and Lilly grabbed her forearm before headbutting Ellie. The Black Widow went down and Lilly put a hand to her face._

_"Ow. That was a bad idea," she said._

_"You okay, darlin'?" Arthur asked as he went to her._

_"Yeah...just..." she said, waving him off. "Just tie up the wench, would ya please?"_

_"Okay." Lilly went to regain her composure as Arthur went and turned Ellie onto her stomach._

_"Someone stop this monster!" Ellie yelled._

_Arthur laughed at her. "You are a piece of work. Now come on." He began tying her up by her wrists and ankles._

_"Rot in hell. Rot in hell with the rest of 'em," Ellie growled. Arthur grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. "Don't you manhandle me!"_

_The couple whistled for their horses and when they came, Arthur loaded Ellie Anne onto the back of his thoroughbred. Lilly shook her head repeatedly and got on Liath. "You sure you alright?" Arthur asked._

_"Yes, mo chuisle," Lilly replied._

_"Oh dear...what came over me?" Ellie Anne said. "Did I just do those things? It's a horrible blur. But...I see blood. I see blood everywhere. It won't come out! I'm not like that. I'm a good girl, really. I promise I am. You believe me, don't ya? Don't ya, mister?"_

_Lilly rolled her eyes. Oh good grief. "Lady, you ain't foolin' anyone," she said. "Now shut up."_

_"I...I nees help, okay? I have an illness. A fever of the brain. I-"_

_Arthur smacked Ellie in the face with his fist. "The lady said to shut up."_

_Lilly snickered as they continued along. After awhile, though, Ellie started talking again. "You're such a strong man...so tough and burly. Maybe if I had a strong man like you, I wouldn't be in this mess."_

_Lilly and Arthur looked at each other and started giggling. "Oh please, do go on," Lilly said with a laugh._

_"My menfolk, they all been weak. That's what my problem's been. How I got in this unfortunate situation. But a big, strong man like you, you'd set me straight. Wouldn't you, mister? Put me on the straight and narrow?"_

_Arthur and Lilly looked at each other again and burst out laughing. "Oh my God," Lilly giggled. "Yer really somethin', ain't ya?"_

_"I hate you! You sad sack of shit! I wish I'd cut your belly open and shown you your guts! Gutless bounty huntin' nobody! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I wish you'd die!" The woman started growling in rage, then she started fake crying._

_This made Arthur and Lilly laugh even more. "How many differnt emotions was that?" Arthur asked as they rode into Valentine._

_"No idea!" Lilly laughed._

* * *

Arthur and Lilly laughed. "That was a fun day," Lilly said.

"It sure was," Arthur replied.

Lilly looked over at her husband. "Do you miss it? Bein' an outlaw?"

Arthur glanced back over at her. "Sometimes, I guess. You?"

"Occasionally, yeah."

"Think we should just go back to bein' outlaws?"

"No. Just...things seemed less complicated back then, you know? All we had to worry about was the law gettin' on our arses. Now it's, well..."

Arthur nodded in agreement with a hum. "Yeah."

* * *

Adair and The Morrigan, both in the form of red hawks, landed on a cliff on the mountain of Sgúrr Alasdair. They'd made it to the Isle of Skye in quick order. They both stood on their perches, using their focused eyesight to look for signs of movement. Adair spotted it just before her mother did.

"There," Adair said. "I see some of Carman's followers."

The Morrigan gave her a nod and they both shifted into their goddess forms. The Morrigan put a hand on Adair's shoulder. "Alright. We sneak in, we get Aoífe, and we get out. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Adair said with a sorrowful voice.

"Adair, are you sure you can do this? I know what Carman meant to you."

"I'm fine. It was a long time ago, Mother."

"I'm just worried, my dear." The two goddesses pressed their heads together. "Just remember I am always here for you."

Adair smiled. "And I you."

"Okay," The Morrigan said, taking in a deep breath. "Let's go get that little girl back."

Adair and The Morrigan shapeshifted back into hawks and flew off the cliff.

* * *


	49. Smiles

**Chapter 49:**** Smiles**

"Oh hey! You there!" a woman shouted at Arthur and Lilly from up the road. "Think ya could help a lady out?"

The couple slowed their horses to a stop. Arthur looked at Lilly who merely shrugged at him. "What's the trouble, ma'am?" Arthur asked the woman.

"Me horse up and died on me, twisted me ankle somethin' fierce. Think ya could give me a ride?"

Arthur once again looked at Lilly, who once again shrugged at him. "Yeah, sure," Arthur said, looking back at the desolate lady. "Hop on."

"Oh thank ya, sir. Thank yas!" she said gratefully as she wobbled over to Arthur's horse and got on the back.

"Where you headed, ma'am?"

"Do ya ken the village of Aberargie?"

Arthur looked at Lilly who was opening up the map. Almost every god damn place in the UK and Ireland had the weirdest names. "Cén fáth a bhfuil na hainmneacha sráidbhaile uile aisteach?" Arthur asked her. _[Why are the village names all strange?]_

Lilly giggled while looking at the map. "Toisc gur Meiriceánach tú." _[Because you are an American.]_

Arthur cackled. "Ha! Probably."

"I'm sorry tah interrupt, but do ya ken which village I mean?"

Lilly eyed the lady. "Yeah, I see it. It's not that far out of our way, Arthur. Shouldn't take us long to get there. It's east of here, at the base of the mountain range."

"Alright, let's head on out," Arthur said.

He clicked his tongue and both the horses moved off the main road towards the east.

"Oh, so glad I ran intah ya. I raised that horse, ya ken? Raised it since it was just a wee foal."

Lilly frowned. "Yeah, I know what that's like to lose a horse ya raised from infancy."

Arthur agreed. "Losin' a horse is hard. Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, that horse did right by me. Better than me husband, truth be told," the lady explained. "That fool, always complaining, but does he do something about it? Man barely lifts his hand tah wave the flies away, aside from tah lift a drink, of course. Marriage, fer me, has been nothin' but trouble. But Biscuit? He was a mighty fine animal. Loyal. Smart. Brave. Didnae take no guff, not from no one. Had one of them vagabonds on the road pull a gun on me once? I was riding just down this road and had stopped by a nice warm patch. Musta dozed off, but I wake up and find some bastard piece of work pointin' a rusty shotgun at me."

"Really..." Lilly said with a slight bit of interest.

"Oh yes. Anyway, he gets wheezin' on and I musta made some sort of noise because the next thing I ken, Biscuit had nipped his ear clean off! Kicked his bloody hide, too, as he was hollerin' away. Didnae think a man could run so fast."

Arthur let out a soft laugh. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, had a good laugh on that one, heh heh. I tell the husband, what does he do? "Shoulda never gone over there, Honey," he says. Gee, thanks..."

Arthur let out a rough laugh then he cleared his throat. "So, you live in Aberargie, then?"

"For the time bein'. The husband and I were lookin' to get away from that nasty monster up near Perth."

Lilly and Arthur looked at each other. Arthur knew exactly which monster she meant. The Nuckelavee. Lilly eyed the woman curiously. "Did you see it?"

"No, but I here tell of the stories. It's said that it was originally from Orkney, and that is very far north. I wonder why it's so far south."

"Huh. That wasn't in the portfolio." Lilly pulled out the map again and her mouth dropped. "Orkney is on an island north of the mainland of Scotland. That is very strange if it's supposed to be all the way up there."

The woman looked at Lilly strangely. "Ya ken the beast?"

"Yeah. The Nuckelavee. My husband and I were charged to go kill it."

The woman's eyes went wide with shock in them. "Yer monster slayers? Huh. I had no idea."

Arthur shrugged. "That's alright."

Just then the wolves Brian and James showed up with dead rabbits in their mouths. Lilly laughed at them. "You two look ridiculous right now."

The stranger poked her head over Arthur's shoulder and gasped. "My goodness, the size of 'em. Are they yers?"

"Yup."

The woman went back to talking about her husband and his laziness, which Lilly enjoyed hearing about. Finally, they reached Aberargie and the woman directed them to a small house on the main street. People stopped and pointed at the wolves, gasping in awe and shock. The woman got off Prasutagus and thanked Arthur by giving him a ring for his trouble. Lilly smiled as they both headed out with Brian and James.

* * *

When they finally reach Perth, it was about afternoon, and as they entered the town, people stared and pointed. Lilly sighed as they dismounted outside a small, generic looking pub and she looked at her brothers. "Guess you're famous again, huh..." she said.

Brian tilted his head while James let out a whimpering yawn. Arthur put an arm around Lilly and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go get some food."

Lilly gave him a curt nod and they both walked in together. The boys remained outside. The crowd inside was rowdy, to say the least, and the couple looked at each other. It reminded Lilly of the saloons in America. Then again, the Scottish were known for being rowdy in pubs, even when they were sober. Arthur and Lilly sat down at the bar and both of them ordered porter and bangers and mash, to which Arthur had to ask her about.

"It's sausage and mashed potatoes," she explained casually.

"Oh," he replied.

Lilly pulled out the portfolio on the Nuckelavee and opened it to point at the sightings on a small map. "Where do you think we should start lookin'?"

Arthur leaned over, studying the map. "Hmm, well, most of the sightings have been originating here," he pointed a few inches above Perth, "in...Scone? How far do you think that is?"

Lilly squinted an eye. "Hmm, not even an hour's ride, I should think."

Arthur turned to the next page. "It says here that fresh water is its weakness. Now why the hell is it so far inland near fresh water? Somethin' don't seem right about this one at all."

"I agree. There's definitely somethin' fishy about this."

As the couple examined the portfolio, their food came. They dug in and both made noises of approval. "Oh wow," Arthur said in awe with his mouth full. "This is good."

"Mmhmm!" Lilly said, also with her mouth full.

They drank their porter and finished their food quickly before paying their tab. They got off the bar stools and exited the pub, happy with full bellies.

"Mummy! Daddy!" a small child exclaimed.

Lilly looked in the direction of the voice and gasped. It was Aoífe and she was waddling towards them from across the road. Lilly and Arthur ran to her and they both picked her up, tears in their eyes. "Oh Aoífe, my baby girl," Lilly said.

Arthur brushed back the girl's hair and kissed her cheek over and over before wrapping his arms around his wife and child. Tears of joy and relief spilled from Lilly's eyes and she looked around to see Adair and The Morrigan walking towards them. They closed in and smiled. "Thank you, both of you," Arthur choked.

"How did you get her out?" Lilly asked happily.

Adair shrugged. "What's that phrase you use? Oh yes. With our smiles, of course."

Lilly and Arthur laughed hysterically and kissed their baby once more. "We should send word to Patrick," Lilly pointed out suddenly.

Adair smirked devilishly. "I can go take care of that."

Lilly chuckled. "I bet you would."

"And what of the bairn?" The Morrigan asked.

Arthur took the baby in his arms and held her up high. "We'll keep her with us. I don't want to risk Carman kidnapping her again."

Lilly frowned. "But what about Junior? What if she decides to snatch him next?"

Arthur made a sour face and lowered Aoífe down who proceeded to make raspberries at her father. "Oh yeah. Shit."

The Morrigan clasped a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "We'll figure something out. For right now, enjoy having your daughter back. Adair, you go ahead and fly back to Edinburgh. Let Patrick know we got Aoífe back."

Adair nodded in agreement before softly pinching Aoífe's cheek and kissing her. The girl giggled and grabbed some of Adair's hair. "Ope, she's got me," Adair chuckled.

"Wait, Adair," Lilly said. "I think now would be a good time to tell us about...you know..."

Adair got Aoífe to release her hair, but the goddess frowned sadly. "You're right. I suppose I owe you an explanation."

* * *

_The Morrigan and Adair landed closer to the area where they saw movement. There was a big cave entrance and they both saw a bunch of Carman's followers in their typical robe attire.__ There were some tents just outside a cave entrance. They spotted Carman walking around with the man that had the sharpshooter on his back._

_"How do you want to do this, Mother?" Adair inquired._

_"Hmm." The goddess tapped a talon on the cliff they were on. "We sneak in as mice, find Aoífe, grab her, then we charge out of there. I'll change into a big animal and wreak havoc while you fly out with her.__ We can do this now or wait until dark. We'll have a better chance at being unseen."_

_Adair nodded. "Let's wait until darkness falls."_

* * *


	50. The Nuckelavee

_So, I kinda had writer's block again so that's why it took me awhile to post the last chapter. That and I was working on my other fanfic. Anyway, let me know what you think so far. Fav, follow, review, and thanks for reading._

**Chapter 50:**** The Nuckelavee**

The group ended up renting a room at the local inn, which had a nice rustic feel to it. Lilly and Arthur sat down on the bed with their child, The Morrigan was in a chair, and Adair was pacing back and forth between them. Lilly noted how much apprehension was in Adair's face, so she was being patient. Arthur, however, was not in the mood for it.

"Come on, Adair. You're gonna wear out the floor if you keep doing that," said Arthur.

Adair stopped and spared a glance at the man. "Sorry. This is just very hard to talk about." The goddess let out a sigh and looked at the couple. "Carman...was my lover."

Lilly's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yes. She and I met after her husband had left her with child. He'd found out she was a sorceress and just...left her. And we fell in love, and then Olena was born. And I loved that little girl like my own, so I stayed in this realm to be with them both. And we were all very, very happy. But then...then..."

Adair paused to take a shaky breath in. Lilly knew how hard it was to talk about past trauma, so she got up and hugged Adair tightly. "Just breathe, Adair."

"I was supposed to be watching Olena, and...a kelpie got her."

Lilly gasped as she looked at Adair. "Oh no. A kelpie?"

"Yes."

"Remind me what a kelpie is?" Arthur asked.

Lilly turned around to gaze at her husband sadly. "A kelpie is a magical horse that lures its victims onto its backs. Once you're on a kelpie, it's almost impossible to get back off. Then they drown yoy and then they eat you, only leaving your heart and your liver. And they love going after kids."

Arthur held onto Aoífe with a horrified look on his face. "Jesus Christ...is this the kind of bedtime stories your parents told you?"

Lilly chuckled a bit at her husband's face. "Yes."

Adair had tears streaming down her face as Lilly looked back at her. "We were playing a game, and I lost sight of her. I looked everywhere for her. Then I heard her scream. I followed the noise and she was...pulled under the water by a kelpie. I dove in the water to try and get her, but the kelpie was so fast...too fast. I..." Adair bowed her head as more tears fell. "She was only four years old."

Lilly hugged Adair tightly. "Oh, Adair. I'm so sorry. Is that why you were framed for the famines?"

"Yes. Carman was furious and went mad with grief. She blamed me, cursed me, and not only that...but my mother couldn't bring Olena back, not without her body. So...she blamed my mother too, but I got the worst of it, so Carman started killing all the crops everywhere and cast an illusion that it was me, and then your father was sent to kill me."

Adair sat down in a chair and shut her eyes, tears still rolling down her cheeks. The Morrigan held her daughter's hand and looked at Lilly. "I hope you can understand now that Carman is on a quest of vengeance, and now she has your sights on you. She will use whatever means necessary to make you suffer, Lillian."

Lilly shut her eyes, let go of Adair, and gazed at The Morrigan with a sad look in her dark blue eyes. "What about the rest of my family?"

The Morrigan got up from her chair. "I'm going to call upon some extra help, if I can spare it. If I can't, I will stay at Darach ar an gCnoc and protect your family, but it is your responsibility to take care of things here. All three of you," The Morrigan said, looking at Adair and Arthur. "You must defeat Dian."

Lilly nodded vehemently. "How will I know where to find him?"

"Your visions, silly. Use them."

Lilly smacked her forehead lightly. "Oh yeah, heh heh."

Aoífe started fussing and Arthur began bouncing her on his knee, making her coo and giggle as she put her fist in her drooling mouth. Lilly looked at her daughter and smiled before looking back at the Goddess of Death and War. "Thank you for all your help, Morrigan."

"No need to thank me, child." The Morrigan turned her gaze to the window. "When darkness falls, you'll need to strike hard at the Nuckelavee. Try luring him to fresh water if you can. That's his weakness."

"What are we gonna do with Aoífe while we're fighting him?"

"I can take her home, if you wish it," The Morrigab chimed in. "I promise she will be safe in my care."

Lilly looked at Arthur who nodded in agreement. "When would you like to go?"

"We'll go in the morning. I'll keep an eye on her tonight."

Lilly chuckled at the thought. "A goddess playing at babysitter. I love it."

"It's no different than when I watched over you as a child, Lilly. Do you not remember playing with me at your oak tree?"

Lilly scratched the back of her head. "Bits and pieces, sure. But..."

The Morrigan stood and sighed. "Well, you were quite young then. Still, I'm sure you'll remember soon."

"You think so?"

"Yes, including the day you were magically bound."

* * *

It was just before nightfall when Arthur, Lilly and Adair checked and double checked their weapons. Arthur grinned at his wife when she looked over her father's sword. "Hey, maybe now Adair can teach you how to use that thing properly."

Adair giggled. "Yes, I'd be more than happy to teach you."

Lilly gave her a nod and a smile. "Well, thank you. I'll be sure to take you up on that."

The three left the room, leaving The Morrigan with Aoífe. Adair got on theback of Lilly's horse Liath while Arthur mounted up in Prasutagus. They eventually met up with Brian and James who had gone hunting in the local forest. As they traveled onward north, they tried to pick up any sign of the Nuckelavee. They'd spent a good couple of hours looking when Adair spoke up.

"Maybe I should fly up, see if I can find anything," she said.

"Good idea," Arthur replied. "You see anythin' suspicious, you let us know."

Adair's wings infolded and she flew up into the air. "I will."

Adair went higher into the night sky and Lilly and Arthur continued their search. "Maybe we should split up," Lilly suggested. "I could shift into my wolf and you could take Brian and James with you."

"You sure?" Arthur asked with heavy concern in his voice. "I don't think-"

"We'll cover more ground that way. Adair's got the air, and it looks like she's headed north. You take the west, I'll take the east."

"What about Liath?"

"He'll be fine. I'll just hitch him up here."

Arthur let out a disgusted huff. "Fiiine."

Lilly dismounted and started undressing herself, not wanting to destroy her clothes when she made the change. She tethered Liath to a tree after stripping down and putting her clothes on Liath's rump. Lilly turned back around to see her husband looking at her with a suggestive expression.

"What?" she inquired innocently.

Arthur made a side jerk of his head and smiled. "If we weren't doin' somethin' important at the moment, I'd take you here and now."

"Oh really..." Lilly said with an amused smirk.

"Yes. That ass of yours always gets me goin'." Lilly laughed and started walking away from Liath, swaying her hips back and forth seductively just to tease her husband. She turned her head back to see him biting his knuckles as he watched her. "You're such a bad girl, Lilly."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"No."

Lilly giggled and shut her eyes as she stood still. Suddenly she felt pain as her bones and joints began to move around inside her body, making her fall to her hands and knees. Red fur started growing as she increased in size, her fingers shrinking down into canine digits. Lilly growled out in an almost inhumane voice and snarled as her snout began to stretch out. Soon she sported a red tail and her ears pricked up to points. As the transformation came to an end, she shook herself to release the stress of her change. Lilly looked back at her husband who'd been watching her with disbelief and curiousity in his light blue eyes.

"What in the hell..." he uttered.

Lilly let out a deep chuckle and spoke. "You've seen me transform before, you know."

"Yeah, but I ain't used to it yet," he finally said after regaining his composure.

Lilly sighed and turned her head towards the east, sniffing about. The cool night air filled her nostrils and her ears perked up from all the noises of the forest. Even her eyesight had improved. She saw a deer not too far off in the forest and she smiled...as well as a wolf could, at least. "Okay, just keep the boys with you."

Lilly went bounding off towards the east and she heard hooves from behind galloping away from her. She slowed a bit to sniff the ground in front of her. Nothing. Not a single scent that made her fur stand up in end. Where the hell was this thing? She started trotting again and after about twenty minutes, she made it to a clearing. There was a farm not too far up ahead, so she thought best to avoid it...until she caught an uneasy, disgusting scent from the wind. It shook her to the core and brought a bit of fear into her heart, but she shook it off. Lilly could hear screaming coming from the property and she immediately went running towards the farm. And as she got close, she saw it. The Nuckelavee. It was more horrible looking than the description in the portfolio and it almost made her want to heave out her insides.

Its upper body was in the middle of a black horse, yet the creature had no legs that she could see. The arms stretched to the ground and its body was pitch black, but Lilly could see its muscles and black veins and she shook off her fear once more. It had all but destroyed the house and a man and woman were cornered with children behind them, and it went in for the strike.

"HEY!" her voice boomed, and the creature instantly stopped and turned to look at her. "Yes, I'm talkin' tah yas, ya ugly piece of swine! Why don'tcha pick on someone yer own size, aye?!"

The beast let out a menacing roar and charged her. Lilly was glad that she was, in fact, just about the same height as the Nuckelavee. It gave her higher chances of defeating it. As it neared, Lilly went in and tackled the horse part of the beast, sinking her teeth into the muscles and ripping some off. The Nuckelavee howled in pain and knocked her away with an arm. She went flying into the crumpled house and yelped when she landed on her side. She quickly got up and stormed towards her enemy quick as lightning, knocking it off its feet once more and grabbing the horse by its neck. She shook the horse ferociously and it neighed and snorted at her. The Nuckelavee grabbed her suddenly and yanked her off, tossing her about like a ragdoll.

It threw her across the property into the animal pen and she got up quickly, ready to pounce as the abomination got on its legs again. Lilly saw its wounds heal and she grunted. Great. Her only hope was to get it to fresh water, but was there any nearby? Lilly targeted the Nuckelavee's humanoid part and rushed him, leaping once more. But she got knocked away so hard she went airborne into the night towards an intact part of the house. The irish werewolf crashed into the exterior and landed on her side. She heard the family scream and she looked up to see them staring at her in horror.

"Why are ya still here? Run!" she barked.

They went scurrying about to the back of the house and Lilly got back up to charge the beast once more. She chomped down on a horse leg tried to shake it, but the Nuckelavee grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. She struggled in his grasp as he began to choke her. Shit. She snapped and flung herself about but to no avail. She couldn't get free, but that didn't stop Lilly from trying. She felt her consciousness gradually slipping away but she still fought to be free of the monster's grasp. It was then that she heard the sound of a gun firing and the creature bellowed in fury. Where had the shot come from? Another shot was fired and this time the beast dropped her. She coughed and hacked, her throat now feeling sore and beaten as the Nuckelavee kept on roaring.

More shots echoed through the air and she looked up to see Arthur riding towards her with her brothers. She saw Adair coming to the rescue as well. A few more shots to the beasts' head and it went down, but it wasn't out just yet. Lilly got up and went for the horse head, its braying and snorting encouraging her to bite harder and harder. She tore at the beast with her sharp fangs and soon the boys joined in on the ritual. Arthur closed in with his revolvers while Adair flew in, her sword drawn. She landed on the beast and stabbed downward into its belly, both hands on her hilt. Adair withdrew the sword and stabbed the humanoid head, causing the monster to screech and then gurgle.

Lilly and the rest backed off to admire their work. The beast wasn't healing so they had to assume it was dead. "We should take it to fresh water, just to be sure," Adair said.

"Agreed. Any idea where there might be any?" Lilly asked.

Adair shook her head. "I didn't see any bodies of water."

"Me neither," Arthur said.

Lilly sighed. "Perhaps we should ask the family of the property." And with that, she turned and padded towards the house. She walked in carefully, sniffing about to track the family down. Arthur followed her while Adair and the boys kept a close eye on the defeated beast. The ruined house wasn't exactly easy to walk through but Arthur and Lilly made it to one of the back rooms. "Excuse me? Folks? You can come out now, it's safe."

The door creaked open, revealing the head of the family holding a shotgun. Arthur holstered his guns and held up his hands. "It's alright. We're not here to harm you," Arthur drawled.

The man squinted his eyes in suspicion, peeking over Arthur's shoulder. "Is it dead?" he asked, his Scottish accent heavy and baritone.

"Yes."

The man eyed Lilly, keeping his gun up. "What are ya?"

"A werewolf. I mean you and your family no harm, sir." The man hesitantly lowered his gun and Lilly let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "We need to bring the beast to fresh water. Any idea where there might be a lake or a river nearby?"

"Yes. The River Tay is not far off to the east of here. Can't miss it."

Lilly bowed her head. "Thank you, sir."

The rest of the family appeared behind the man. "Thank ye, whoever ya are," the woman said.

"You're welcome. Shall we, mo fhear céile?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, mo bhean chéile," Arthur replied lovingly. The pair exited the house and joined Adair and the boys. "There's a river east of here we can take it to."

"I'm on it," Adair said before a light surrounded her form. She shifted into a large red eagle and wrapped her talons around the beast. She flapped her wings and lifted it into the sky. "Try to keep up."

Lilly chuckled as she went chasing after Adair. Arthur got to his horse and mounted it as Brian and James went chasing after their sister. They didn't have to go very far to find the river. Adair dropped the body into the water from high above, causing a loud and large splash. Lilly watched with both curiousity and disgust as the body began to smoke and bubble before the water started disintegrating the form entirely. As Adair flew down and transformed back into her regular body, the smell that came off the beast assaulted everybody's nose and they all cringed.

"Ó a Dhia," said Lilly. "That smells awful!"

Arthur lifted the collar of his shirt and covered his nose. "Jesus Christ!"

Adair pinched her nostrils and groaned. "I've never smelled anything so awful."

The boys whimpered and went running off. It made Lilly laugh as she tried to cover her own nostrils. Finally the body disappeared completely and the group backed away. "Let's get out of here," Lilly suggested quickly.

They all agreed and Arthur went back to his horse. "Let's go back and get Liath."

* * *


	51. Patrick and Adair

_Hi guys. I know I haven't updated in awhile, I know, but I was struck with inspiration to start another RDR2 fanfic, this time involving time travel, so there's that. Anyway, review, fav, follow, and thanks for your patience!__This chapter is rated M for mature content._

**Chapter 51:** **Patrick and Adair**

The group of monster slayers decided to head back into town and celebrate their kill at the local pub. Some people had realized who they were on account of Brian and James being with them and the boys were not only allowed in, but were given free food. The customers bought the group a few rounds of scotch and the married couple and Adair accepted them graciously. Instead of getting drunk off their asses, though, they retired early for the evening and staggered their way to the room where The Morrigan had been waiting patiently with the baby. Lilly grabbed Aoífe and gave her kisses all over her face and the child giggled hysterically. Adair watched from the doorway with a smile as Arthur joined in before kissing his wife happily as they held their daughter. Adair was certainly happy for them, no doubt about it.

"Hey, when are you gonna go let Patrick know we got Aoífe back?" Arthur asked Adair.

Adair sighed. "I suppose I could go now and meet up with you later."

"Why don't you do that?" Lilly smiled mischievously. "Maybe uh...take your time comin' back?"

Adair got the hint and smiled. "I might just do that."

* * *

Patrick was asleep in his hotel room he heard a knock on his door. He jolted out of bed and grabbed his robe. "Coming! Hold on!" he shouted. "Dammit, don't these werewolves ever take a day off?" he muttered to himself, having kept himself busy day and night over the attacks all throughout Scotland.

While expecting Mr. Bradley or one of his messengers at the door with more news of attacks and therefore another request of his men or his money, he was surprised to see Adair at the door when he opened it. She was smiling at him like she was a cat who caught the canary. "Hello, Patrick," she said.

Patrick blinked at her in shock. "Adair. What are ya doing here?"

"I'm here to let you know we got Aoífe back."

Patrick put a hand to his heart and leaned on the door frame with a relieved smile. "Oh thank God..."

"No. Thank my mother and I."

Patrick chuckled. "Right, sorry. Thank ya and yer mother."

"Also, the Nuckelavee was defeated this night."

"Oh good. How'd that go?"

"Splendidly."

"Ah, good." Patrick suddenly remembered his manners and backed up. "Oh, uh, come in?"

Adair walked in with her hands behind her back and turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, that's alright. I'm glad fer the good news. So, yer here just to tell me about Aoífe and the Nuckelavee?" Patrick asked sadly.

Adair smirked and prowled up to Patrick. "No. I've uh...earned some time off."

Patrick smiled down at her and wrapped her up in his arms. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"Good." Patrick pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly. "I've been craving ya, me goddess."

Adair put her arms lazily around Patrick's neck and kissed him. "And I've been craving for my mortal."

Patrick chuckled as he kissed her again. He lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they kept kissing. He brought Adair over to the bed and laid her down on it, hovering over her and removing his night robe. They kept kissing and removing fabrics from one another until they were both completely naked. In the heat of the moment, Patrick no longer cared about taking things slow. He wanted this woman badly, so he spread her legs open and stared down at her naked form.

"I'm going to worship every inch of you, Adair," he whispered into her ear as bent down to kiss her jawline.

"Mmhmmhmm, how fitting," she giggled as she trembled beneath him.

Patrick kissed her neck, tracing his fingertips along her nipples. He felt Adair's throat rumble against his mouth and he smirked at the feeling and sound. He tasted the sweet saltiness of her skin as he traveled downwards. With his tongue, he flicked one of her nipples and her hips bucked against him. He suckled on it gently at first, then he bit it and the goddess yelped, making him chuckle with satisfaction. Patrick went lower to her navel, placing soft, gentle, barely registered kisses on her abdomen. He heard her moan out and he had to admit, it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. He was going to strive to make her continue with the noises that made his heart skip a beat and his loins twitch. Patrick climbed down between her legs and nibbled tenderly at her thighs, a low growl erupting from Adair's mouth. Oh, how he loved to tease her. His nose prodded her slit just barely and Adair's legs opened more than before. A tongue flicked out against her labia and another soft moan escaped the goddess. Finally, Patrick spread her womanhood open and kissed her. As soon as he tasted her, a low moan reverberated through his throat.

"Ya taste absolutely amazing," Patrick muttered gruffly. "I could eat yer cunt all night and day, Adair." Adair shivered under his touch and he chuckled once more with self-appreciation. Patrick then licked her clit and put it in his mouth, flicking his tongue along her crevices. He felt her hand go into his hair and grip savagely, almost as if she was guiding his head. The small noises erupting from his lover drove him to increase his roughness, and soon he pressed a fingertip to her opening. "Tell me what you want, Adair," he said, his lips vibrating against her skin.

"Put it in me. I want it in," she moaned. Patrick did just that and her hips arched up again. He played with her insides, curling his finger up and kneading her special spot. He looked up to see her back arching as well as her head, the moans still coming out of her as if involuntarily, which he assumed they were. The power trip he was getting from pleasing an immortal was pure ecstacy. He dug his face deeper into her and inserted a second finger, feeling her insides pulse already with want. Suddenly she lifted him and pulled him up. He'd forgotten for the moment how strong Adair actually was. "I need you now, Patrick. Please."

Patrick, unable to resist her doe eyed look, the need in her eyes, obliged. Without looking away, he pushed himself inside of her and she gasped in pleasure. His forehead dropped to her chest at the feeling of being in her. It was wonderful. Patrick grabbed her ass with one hand and rested his other hand on the bed beside her to balance himself. He pushed in further, eliciting another gasp from Adair. He pulled out slowly, then he thrust into her again, making her moan his name. He put himself at a leisurely pace at first, but after awhile, from the urging of the hips that he was grinding into, he went faster and harder. Patrick raised his head to look at the goddess beneath him. She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning, with the way her lips were parted, and how her almond shaped eyes showed the pleasure she was feeling. Pretty soon, his pace was ravenous; hungry to a point where he couldn't get enough of her. He lifted her up as he sat on his knees, letting her straddle him so she could take the lead, and boy did she ever. His eyes almost rolled back as she ground against him, twitching her muscles around him. Was she purposefully doing it? He wasn't sure but he lacked the need to care too much about it.

It was when she came undone, screaming his name, that he felt like he'd lose his mind if he couldn't fuck her as hard as he could muster. Patrick kissed her hungrily before turning her around and slamming himself into her from behind. He bent over her back slightly, his legs spread apart at the knees as he grasped her hips to pull back on them while he thrust into her. One of his hands, as if it had a mind if his own, tangled itself into Adair's red locks and he yanked her head back. Soon he felt her womanhood clench around him again and that's when he himself came undone with a few violent thrusts. He let go of her hair and, with heavy breaths, slowly laid himself down next to her. He smiled at her as he felt completely content, like a kitten full on its mother's milk. She smiled back at him, breathing just as heavily.

"That was...very much worth...the wait," she uttered softly between breaths, laying down on her side to look at him.

Patrick scooted closer and wrapped her up in his embrace, kissing her forehead. "Yes, it was."

* * *


	52. The Calvalry

**Chapter 52:** **The Cavalry**

Arthur and Lilly, after having spent a good portion of the morning with their little Aoífe, said goodbye to her as The Morrigan left with their daughter. Lilly trusted The Morrigan to keep her safe but it didn't stop Lilly from bawling her eyes out when they left. Arthur could only hold onto his wife and comfort her, tears filling his eyes as well. They set off back on their journey towards the north, having a two days ride ahead of them to get to Elgin. Their next target was the Cait Síth. The trip was uneventful, a stop here or there to a town or village plagued by werewolves. Adair had met up with them in Elgin by the second day and they asked around about the creature tormenting the town. Everyone pretty much gave the same description of a big black cat with a patch of white fur on its chest.

By nightfall, Adair, the wolves, Arthur and Lilly caught wind of the creature and defeated it easily, burning its corpse once it had been defeated. They spent the night in Elgin before heading out at first light to the west. Their next adversary was the Biasd Bheulach, a shapeshifter of sorts near Odal Pass. It was another two day trip that passed by with little difficulty, only running into one pack of werewolves on the way.

When they got to Odal Pass, it didn't take long for them to find the creature. It had been disguising itself as a human male who had just moved into town. As it died, it changed into a pitch black sort of humanoid shape. The monster hunters burned the body, of course. The town was grateful and insisted they stay for a feast, so they did. By morning, they all said their goodbyes and made for the three day trip back tp Edinburgh. Once again, the trip was uneventful. They didn't even come across any werewolves this time.

When the group first stepped into Edinburgh, they received a bit of a heroes' welcome, much to Lilly's astonishment. They were celebrated in one of the local pubs and Arthur, Adair, Patrick and Lilly got maddenly drunk. Lilly was happy when she saw Patrick and Adair exchanging affectionate kisses from time to time.

"Ya know, mo fhear céile," Lilly began, slurring her words, "I'm so very happy for those two." _[my husband.]_

"As am I, mo bhean chéile," Arthur replied drunkenly. _[my wife.]_

Lilly giggled and took another shot of scotch. "Mmm, I think we should, hic, call it a night," she purred, her fingers crawling up Arthur's arm.

Arthur chuckled deeply and pulled Lilly into his lap. "I think you're right."

The two scampered away from the party and wandered back to their hotel which was conveniently close by. They got back to their room and clumsily started taking their clothes off, giggling and laughing as they did.

* * *

Dutch was sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper when there was a knock on the front door. he got up, walked out of the kitchen and opened it to see Aoífe in the arms of The Morrigan. The Morrigan smiled.

"Look who I found in Scotland," she said.

Dutch's breath stopped and he had tears in his eyes. "My God, you found her!"

The Morrigan handed a giggly Aoífe to Dutch and he cradled her in his arms. "Yes. it was a cinch, really."

Dutch hugged his granddaughter tightly. "Oh, my sweet little girl..."

"Grandpa!" Aoífe said excitedly.

Dutch kissed Aoífe's cheek and looked at The Morrigan. "Thank you, Morrigan. We're in your debt."

The Morrigan smiled as she walked in. "You're welcome."

Dutch laughed as he tossed Aoífe in the air and caught her, making her squeal in delight. "Hosea! Sean! Karen! Aoífe's back!"

Footsteps were heard from upstairs and three happy faces appeared at the top of the staircase. "Aoífe!" Hosea shouted.

Aoífe looked up and outstretched her hands. "Seanathair!"

The three people went running down the stairs and surrounded Aoífe and Dutch. Hosea grabbed his little granddaughter and held her close. Aoífe squeaked with happiness as her aunt and uncle clambered around her. Dutch laughed and looked at The Morrigan. "Are you hungry, Morrigan?" he asked.

The Morrigan nodded. "I could eat."

Dutch directed The Morrigan to the kitchen along with the rest if the group. Breena came walking in and gasped when she saw Aoífe. "Oh my God! How did Aoífe get back here?"

The Morrigan raised a hand. "That was my doing."

Breena blinked madly. "Who are you?"

Hosea chuckled. "Breena, this is The Morrigan. Morrigan, this is our head housekeeper, Breena.".

Breena went pale. "The Morrigan? _The _Morrigan?"

The Morrigan smiled brightly. "Yes. You've heard of me?"

"Of course. You're a goddess."

"That I am."

Breena leaned on the kitchen table. "You brought the earl and countess back to life."

"I did."

Dutch let out a sigh. "So, how was Scotland?"

"Wet," The Morrigan replied. "I would have brought Aoífe back sooner but we had to, um, perform a ritual."

Dutch and the rest perked up their ears. "I'm sorry?" Dutch said.

The Morrigan sat down at the table. "I had to bring Aoífe to Tír na nÓg for a ritual. In case Carmen tries to take Aoífe again, it won't happen. And the ritual took a while."

Dutch's jaw dropped. "What kind of ritual?"

"Your granddaughter, like her mother, is full of magic. Or, was. I had to bind her so that Carmen won't tempted to take her again. once Carmen is dealt with, I'll return her magic."

Dutch sat down slowly. "Aoífe has magic? Like Lilly?"

"Did. I had to take it away, but just for now."

Aoífe cooed. "Hungry."

Breena snapped out of whatever trance she was in and started making something for the little girl to eat. "Would you care for something, Morrigan?" Breena asked.

"Whatever is fine, I'm sure whatever you make is lovely. Perhaps some tea as well." Morrigan looked at Dutch. "And how is Junior doing?"

Breena also began preparing tea as Dutch looked at The Morrigan. "He's fine. No worse for the wear on the attack on the house."

The Morrigan smiled. "Yes, about that, I've arranged for protection of the home as well."

"Protection?" Sean asked.

"Yes. The war in Tír na nÓg is going better so I have a few...friends to keep an eye out for you all."

Sean blinked madly. "Really?"

"Yes." Breena brought over some oatmeal for Aoífe who began digging on hungrily. "Just some warriors from Tír na nÓg."

Sean's jaw dropped. "Seriously? You have gods and goddesses watching over us?"

Breena brought over some tea, seemingly enthralled by the conversation. Morrigan poured herself some tea and drank some. "Mm, this is good, Breena. Thank you." Morrigan glanced back over at Sean. "Is it really that shocking?"

"Yes," everyone else in the room said.

The Morrigan laughed loudly. "Sometimes I forget how big of a deal it is for people to accept something of the divine. Now," she sat her cup down. "Would you like to meet them?"

Sean smiled brightly. "Yes!" he and Breena said ecstatically.

Dutch chuckled as he watched Aoífe eat her oatmeal. "Perhaps you and Aoífe should eat first."

Breena gave The Morrigan an Irish breakfast and she smiled up at Breena. "Thank you, dear."

Breena, still looking flabbergasted, backed up with her hands fiddling with her apron. "You're welcome, ma'am."

The Morrigan took a bite of black pudding and grinned. "Oh, so wonderful!"

The goddess ate in silence but Aoífe finished her oatmeal with a screech. "All done!" she said with a clap. "Morrigan!" Aoífe exclaimed, pointing at the red headed goddess. "Fly!"

Morrigan chuckled. "Oh, I think you've had enough flying for one day, little one."

Aoífe pouted. "Hmph!"

The Morrigan chuckled again as she finished her food. "Now now, you'll have plenty of time to fly once Adair comes back. For now, though, your family must meet your new guardians. You remember them, don't you?"

Aoífe nodded. "Yes!"

"Good. Now, shall we go outside?" The Morrigan asked, standing up and walking away from the table. "They're waiting for us."

Dutch was in shock and awe of all that was happening. "How did you convince these...gods to come help us?"

The Morrigan led them all outside and Hosea clung to Aoífe who wanted to be put on the ground. "Seanathair! Down!"

Hosea sighed and let her down. She went running to The Morrigan and grasped her hand. "Until my husband regains his mind, I rule over all the gods and goddesses in Tír na nÓg. I have plenty of warriors and fighters there, but these four are some of my best ones. Now," she stopped walking and turned to the group. "We wait."

Dutch looked around. "Wait for what?"

The Morrigan grinned back at him. "Aoífe, dear, it's best if you stand back with your grandads."

Aoífe frowned but did as she was told. She went to Dutch and held out her hands. "Up, Grandpa!"

Dutch chuckled and picked her up. "Here we go, my-"

Suddenly there was a loud flash of light and four figures appeared from the sky, crashing down to the earth. Three men and a woman. Sean, Karen, Dutch and Hosea all took a few steps back. Wow. The Morrigan took a step forward. "Lugh, Ogma, Brigid, Cernunnos. So good to see you."

* * *

_Mountains. The sea. A cave. A wooden post that has "Orkney" written on it. A giant werewolf with Carmen in an island. Aoífe returning home with The Morrigan. A man with antlers and goat legs holding a bow an arrow. A red headed woman in warrior's armor. A big, broad old man with long, grey hair holding a club. A young warrior, big and tall with curly blonde hair, holding a spear. All four of them outside Darach ar an gCnoc.__"We will protect your family," the old man says._

Lilly woke up and sat up straight in the bed. She immediately got out and went to find her journal. She grabbed it and started jotting down her vision after turning a light on. Arthur grunted and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"What's goin' on, darlin'?" he asked Lilly.

"I had another vision," she replied as she wrote.

"Hmm, alright. What was it about?"

Lilly stopped and looked at him. "Aoífe is home, The Morrigan brought reinforcements to protect our home, and I think I know where Dian is. Our next target. He's in Orkney."

"Orkney? Ain't that where the Nuckelavee was supposed to be?"

"Yep. Now I know why it was so far south. Must've been sent here from Orkney."

Arthur scooted closer to Lilly and kissed her shoulder. "So we gotta go back up north?"

"Yep."

"Hmm, I see. Man, I thought we'd be done travelin' for a while."

Lilly giggled deeply. "Our work isn't done just yet, mo chuisle." She finished writing and put her journal on the nightstand. "Well, I suppose I better get back to sleep."

Arthur grinned maliciously and pulled her close to him. "Oh no you don't. C'mere..."

Lilly giggled and kissed him softly. "An bhfuil grá ag teastáil ó m'fhear?" _[Does my husband need love?]_

"Tá." _[Yes.]_

"An bhfuil tú ag teastáil uaim?" _[Do you need me?]_

Arthur forced Lilly onto her back and held her in his arms, kissing her neck and jaw. "I gcónaí, mo bhean chéile." _[Always, my wife.]_


	53. Introductions

**Chapter 53:** **Introductions**

During the kissing, Lilly suddenly felt a queasy motion in her stomach. Uh oh. She pushed Arthur off her and went running to the wash room. She went to the toilet and started throwing up in it. Arthur came to her side and tucked her hair back. Lilly hurled a few more times before sitting back and pulling the chain to flush the toilet.

"What the hell was that about?" Arthur inquired with concern in his voice.

Lilly looked up at him. "I dunno." Suddenly she started laughing.

Arthur looked at her with a confused expression. "What?"

She wiggled a finger at him. "I bet you that I'm pregnant."

Arthur blinked a few times. "Really?"

"Are you that surprised? Especially with how much sex we've been havin'? Come to think of it, I haven't bled in over a month."

Arthur smiled and caressed her cheek. "Má tá tú ag iompar clainne, táim sásta." _[If you are pregnant, I am happy.]_

Lilly smiled back and leaned into his hand. "Me too, mo chuisle. Although it couldn't come at a worse time."

"We should go see a doctor tomorrow to confirm it." Lilly nodded before feeling another wave of nausea. She put her face over the toilet and threw up again while Arthur held her hair back. "Ó, mo bhean bhocht." _[Oh, my poor wife.]_

Lilly took a deep breath and flushed the toilet again. "Ní chailleann mé an mothúchán seo. Ugh." _[I do not miss this feeling.]_

Arthur chuckled and brushed a few stray locks back from her face. "At least this time, I'll be with you the whole way."

Lilly nodded. "Yes. That will be nice," she groaned.

Throughout the night, Lilly had a few more puking bouts but then she was finally able to go back to sleep. When she woke up in the morning, she felt better. Arthur was still asleep, snoring lightly as he was on his back. Lilly giggled and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed and dressing in a white button down shirt, black pants, and brown riding boots. She was suddenly very hungry, so she decided to go downstairs to the restaurant to eat some breakfast. The boys obediently followed, of course, probably wanting food of their own. Lilly was surprised to find Adair and Patrick in the restaurant but she waved and went to join them. Patrick stood up and helped Lilly into a chair before sitting back down.

"Are ya alright, lass? Ya look a bit pale this morning," Patrick said to her with a frown.

Lilly nodded. "I'm fine now, I'm just really hungry. I was a bit sick last night."

Adair looked at her funny. "That's strange. You never get sick. The only time you've ever been sick was..." Adair stopped and a smile spread on her face. "Lilly, are you pregnant?"

Lilly gave Adair and Patrick a big grin. "Arthur and I suspect so."

Patrick's face lit up with a smile. "Congratulations, Lilly!"

"Yes, congratulations!" Adair mimicked. "Speaking of, where is Arthur?"

"He's upstairs snorin' away."

A waitress with red hair came up to the table. "Can I get you or your wolves anything, ma'am?"

Lilly nodded. "I'll have water and a full Scottish breakfast, and the boys here will have raw steaks."

The waitress jotted it down and went to put the order in. Lilly grinned as the two continued eating their own food. "So, you two have a good time last night?"

Patrick blushed while Adair beamed without shame. "Yes. Several times," she said.

Lilly giggled and she palmed her chin, settling her elbow on the table. "Adair, do you know what the Kama Sutra is?"

Adair shook her head. "No. Why?"

Lilly hummed. "Remind me to lend you that book."

Patrick blinked wildly at Lilly. "Where did ya get the Kama Sutra?"

Lilly winked at him. "From the king."

Patrick's mouth dropped open. "The king? Are ya serious?"

"It was meant as an apology. Arthur and I quite enjoy it."

Patrick looked stunned while Adair looked confused. "What is this Kama Sutra you speak of?"

"It's a book about sex positions," Lilly explained. "Crazy ones."

Adair raised a brow. "Really...hmm," she said, looking over at Patrick. "Well, perhaps I will borrow it, Lilly."

Lilly giggled and the three chatted away about their next move. As Lilly ate her breakfast, mentioned going back up to Orkney to deal with Dian based on her vision from the night before. Adair was intrigued by what else Lilly mentioned.

"So now there are gods guarding Darach ar an gCnoc?" Patrick asked.

"Yes," Lilly replied.

"Which ones?" Adair inquired.

"I have no idea, but one of them has antlers and goat legs."

Adair inclined her head up. "Ah, that would be Cernunnos. God of the Wilds."

Lilly tilted her head to one side. "Cernunnos. Okay, so what does he do?"

"He rules over the forests and the animals."

Lilly took a bite of her food. "Well, that'll certainly be helpful."

"Can you describe the others?"

"Hmm, some blonde guy with a spear and a...wolf?"

"That's Lugh. Powerful warrior, that he is. Ha! Who else?"

"An old man with a club? He had long grey hair and had a lion pelt on his head...I think."

"Hmmm, Ogma, my uncle. Also a powerful warrior. Anyone else?"

Lilly nodded, wiping her mouth with a napkin before drinking her water. "Last one. There was a red headed woman in armor. I...think she had a sword and a shield?"

Adair crossed her arms and scowled. "That might be Brigid. My half sister."

"Your half sister?"

"Yes. My father, you see, wasn't a very faithful god. Made my mother quite upset at times."

Lilly and Patrick eyed each other. "So, are ya not on good terms with her?" Patrick asked.

Adair waved him off. "Mostly just sibling rivalry, but gods, does she make me mad with her, "oh, I have more responsibilities than you do" and "I inspire soldiers to fight" and "I'm so much better than you"," Adair mocked. "Too bad for her, I was my father's favorite."

Lilly grasped Adair's hand. "Um, Adair? Have you been to Tír na nÓg lately? To see your father?"

"No. Why?"

Lilly frowned deeply. "You don't know? The Morrigan didn't tell you?"

Adair looked concerned. "Don't know what?"

Lilly closed her eyes with a sigh. "Your father, The Dagda...when you died, he lost his mind, Adair."

All the blood drained from Adair's face. "What?"

"Yeah. I met him during one of my visions. Your mother has had to take over all his responsibilities."

Adair blinked a few times. "I...gods, why didn't my mother tell me this?!"

"I'm so sorry, I thought you knew."

Adair slammed her hands on the table. "God dammit." She stood up, her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flaring.

Patrick stood up with her. "Adair, are you alright?"

"No." Adair glanced at Lilly. "How long will it take you to get to Orkney?"

"About four days," Lilly replied.

"Do you mind if I meet you and Arthur there? I need to go see my father...and have a chat with my mother."

Lilly nodded. "Of course."

Adair looked at Patrick and gave him a small kiss. "I won't be too long, I promise."

Patrick took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Take all the time you need."

Adair left the table in a rage, walking out of the restaurant like she was on a mission. Patrick sat back down and sighed. "Well, that was very disconcerting," he said glumly.

"Indeed," Lilly replied.

Just then, Arthur appeared at the table. "Hey, I just ran into Adair and she looked real mad. Is she okay?"

Lilly sighed and rubbed her face. "No. She's goin' to go see her father in Tír na nÓg."

Arthur sat down next to Lilly. "Why?"

"Well, remember in my journal how I described him? He'd lost his mind since her death and all that?"

"Yeah."

"The Morrigan never told her."

"Oh boy," Arthur said with a loud breath. "Can't say I blame her for bein' mad. Is she comin' back?"

"She's gonna meet up with us in Orkney."

Arthur nodded and looked at Patrick. "You gonna be alright without your new sweetheart?"

Patrick gave a nod as he went back to eating. "Yes, but I will be worried about her."

Arthur and Lilly held hands and frowned at each other. "So will we," Lilly said.

* * *

Sadie and Charles looked at the gods in awe outside Sadie's headquarter tent. Sadie felt a bit intimidated, to say the least. Here she was in front of beings that she never knew existed. How was she supposed to approach them? Was she allowed to even talk to them? She cleared her throat and took a step forward.

"Um, hi. I'm Sadie," she said with a wave.

The gods looked at her without speaking. Charles stood next to Sadie, his arms crossed over his chest. "Maybe they don't know English," he whispered.

Sadie looked at Charles with a blank stare. "I'm pretty sure that ain't it, Charles."

The Morrigan rolled her eyes at the stoic gods and smiled at Sadie. "Hello, Sadie. Charles. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am The Morrigan. This is Ogma, Lugh, Brigid and Cernunnos."

The Morrigan gave Ogma a nudge and he scowled. "Nice to meet you," he said under his breath.

Sadie forced a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Ogma. Lugh, Brigid, Cernunnos."

The gods said nothing and The Morrigan sighed with a shake of her head. "You'll have to forgive their mannerisms. They haven't been around humans in quite some time."

Brigid took a step forward. "Where is this...Lilly person? Is she not supposed to be here?"

"Lilly is with her husband and brothers in Scotland fighting," The Morrigan replied. "Which is why I have called your four here."

Lugh suddenly broke out into a smile. "You want us to protect this place? Why?"

"Because I wish it."

Ligh shrugged. "Fair enough." Lugh walked up to Sadie and took her hand, kissing the knuckles. "It is quite a pleasure to meet you, Sadie."

Sadie's eyes went wide and Charles stifled a giggle. "Thank you, um, Lugh, was it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Well, we do have plenty of room in the main house for you all to...set up your belongings, if you'd like."

Cernunnos shook his head. "I prefer being outside."

Sadie spotted Dutch and Hosea coming along with Arthur Jr. and Aoífe in their arms. She pointed in their direction. "Have you had a chance to meet Dutch and Hosea? And Lilly's children?"

"Yes," Lugh said, pivoting at the waist to look at the gentlemen. "They seemed quite overwhelmed by our arrival."

Sadie scratched the back of her head. "Well, that don't surprise me."

Aoífe and Junior were set down on the ground and immediately ran to Cernunnos, clinging to his goat legs. Cernunnos almost looked frightened as he looked down at them. "What the...hey, let go of my legs!"

Aoífe and Junior let out high pitches giggles. "Soft," Junior said.

Cernunnos closed his eyes and growled. "These foul beasts need to be on a leash."

Sadie, The Morrigan and Lugh started chuckling. Dutch clapped his hands. "Aoífe, Arthur...let go of the man's legs."

The babies both frowned and let go. Cernunnos took a few steps back and growled at them, pointing his finger at them both. "Don't do that again."

Lugh laughed. "I think they like you, Cernunnos."

"Shut up, Lugh!"

Sadie was no longer intimidated. She was actually amused by the interaction. "Well, ahem...are you guys hungry?" Dutch asked.

"I require your strongest porter and your finest meat," Ogma bellowed out.

Dutch raised a brow. "Hmm, okay. And the rest of you?"

Brigid and Lugh nodded while Cernunnos was distracted by the kids running around him in circles, giggling amongst themselves. "Stop that!" Cernunnos shouted.

The babies ignored him and continued their running. Lugh laughed and addressed the children, going on bended knee. "Little ones, would you like to see my hound Failinis?"

The children stopped running and looked at Lugh. "Hound?"

"He's like a big dog."

The children clapped their hands and ran to Lugh. "Doggie! Doggie!" Aoífe exclaimed.

Lugh chuckled and whistled loudly. A flash of light appeared from the sky and a giant hound, almost as bright as the sun itself, landed on the ground a ways from Lugh. He trotted over to Lugh and the kids' eyes went wide. "Aoífe, Arthur, this is Failinis. Failinis, meet Arthur and Aoífe."

Failinis sniffed the giggling children and licked their faces. The kids squealed with delight and hugged the hound tightly. "Pretty!" Arthur Junior yelled.


	54. Corvin

**Chapter 54:**** Corvin**

After breakfast, Arthur and Lilly found their way to a doctor's office to get Lilly checked out. Sure enough, the doctor confirmed her pregnancy. Arthur and Lilly were quite excited and posted a letter to be delivered to Darach ar an gCnoc about the good news. After their appointment and getting some medicine for Lilly's morning sickness, they headed back to the hotel to prepare for their four days journey to Orkney. Once they were all packed up, they left the city with their wolves in tow.

During the first day of the Morgan's journey, they ran into several packs of werewolves but quickly cut them down and burned the bodies. Lilly quickly became suspicious about the sudden amount of werewolves coming their way.

"Do you think Dian knows we're comin'?" Lilly asked her husband.

"I don't know, but we should keep our eyes and ears peeled," Arthur replied.

By nightfall of the first day, they arrived in a small village called Pitlochry. There were no hotels or inns but an elderly couple offered them a night's rest in their house after realizing who they were. The next morning, the couple and the wolves thanked the man and woman for their hospitality before heading back out. During their travels that day, Lilly and Arthur ran into more and more werewolves. By the second day's end, they'd killed at least thirty two werewolves.

"I don't like this," Lilly said as they started a fire near a cave. "How many werewolves are goin' to keep showin' up?"

Arthur began poking at the fire with a stick. "I don't know, but we have to keep goin'," he said.

Lilly chuckled a little. "I'm surprised at you, Arthur."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant. You're not being overprotective like you were the first time around."

Arthur laughed as he got up from crouching and walked over to Lilly, sitting down next to her. "Well, there's no use in arguin' with you about stayin' safe, and now you're a powerful woman and a werewolf. I'm pretty sure you got things covered."

Lilly giggled and nestled up close to Arthur. "You're damn right I do."

He put his arm around her and kissed her temple, chuckling at her. They both watched the fire, smoke rising up in swirls as the flames crackled. James and Brian were laying on the other side napping against each other. Lilly shut her eyes for a few moments while she basked in the glow and warmth of the fire as well as the presence of her husband.

"Mo chuisle?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll have twins this time?"

Arthur laughed. "Maybe. Why?"

"I'm kinda hopin' we don't."

Arthur looked at her with a raised brow. "Why's that, mo stór?"

"Because havin' a litter of babies was painful as fuck."

Arthur cackled loudly and threw his head back. "I'll bet it was."

"You better be there for the birthin' this time, Arthur," Lilly warned.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

_"C'mon, Lilly," Jack O'Callaghan urged. "You can do it."_

_4-year-old Lilly was straining to hold up a small broadsword specifically made for her size. "It's too heavy, Daddy!" she snapped._

_Brian laughed as he leaned against the wooden rails, staring at his little sister. "Oh come on, Lilly. You got this."_

_Lilly grunted as she lifted the sword high above her head and swiped down on her target, which was a bale of hay. Only a little bit of the bundled straws were cut in half and she pouted._

_"Damn this bloody hay!" she shouted, kicking the bale._

_"Lillian Rose O'Callaghan, you watch your language!" her father bellowed._

_"...Sorry, Daddy," Lilly said, cringing a little._

_"Now, try again, Lilly."_

_Lilly picked up the broadsword once more, heaved it over her head and brought it down hard on the hay bale. It still didn't cut. Lilly growled in frustration._

_"Are ya trainin' little Lilly again, Mr. O'Callaghan?"_

_Brian, Jack and Lilly looked over to see a little red headed child in a red dress. "Ah, Morgan. Good to see you," Jack said. "And yes, she's training."_

_Morgan frowned and skipped to the wooden fence. "Can she come play with me when she's done?"_

_"Aye, I suppose so," Jack replied before looking at Lilly again. "Lilly, __once you cut the bale in half, you can go play."_

_Lilly smiled brightly at her father and raised the broadsword with renewed vigor. She slammed the sword down over and over, still barely making any cuts into the hay. Sweat was beading down her face while she continued the assault. Pieces of straw were flying everywhere as the sword kept hitting the small bale. Lilly even stabbed the thing a few times, trying to sever through the hay but that didn't work too well either._

_Then Lilly felt something flow through her like a wave of water on the shore. She groaned loudly as she raised the sword once more and swung it down on the bale. It finally cut clean in half. She bent at the waist, breathing heavily before looking at her surprised brother and her shocked father._

_"I did it, Daddy!" she exclaimed breathlessly._

_"How in the bloody hell?" her father said with wide eyes._

_"Uh, how did she do that, Dad?" Brian asked. "That should've taken her forever."_

_Lilly skipped towards her father with her sword in her hands and held it up to him. "Can I go play with Morgan now?"_

_Jack took the sword and nodded, looking very confused. "Uh, yes. Go ahead."_

_"Yippee!" Lilly jumped for joy and climbed over the wooden fence, holding her hand out to Morgan. "C'mon, let's go play!"_

_Morgan grabbed Lilly's hand and they both went running to the forest. "Just be back before it gets dark!" her father yelled._

_"I will, Daddy!" Lilly yelled back._

* * *

Lilly sat up quickly as she woke from her slumber. She looked over at her sleeping husband and sighed before climbing out of her sleeping bag. Lilly didn't feel tired at all so she decided to grab her father's sword and train with it a bit. She hadn't trained much as a child but she at least knew the basics as well as some defensive moves and a few tricks.

As she left the cave they had been residing in, Lilly looked around at her surroundings. It wasn't too dark since the full moon was very bright that night. She decided to walk around a bit through the forest until she came upon a clearing. As she pulled out her father's sword, Lilly held the hilt with both hands. She started swinging her sword through the air, the blade making "whoosh" sounds as it sliced through nothing. She turned and made a slice downwards, then she brought the hilt up with the tip of the sword facing down as if to block an invisible opponent. As she twirled around, Lilly brought the sword up and down over herself, slashing the sword through the air.

It was a lot easier to work with the slim claymore since Lilly now possessed super strength, yet she doubted she'd be that good in a fight. Still, she tried so hard to remember her father's teachings. Always the less dominant foot forward when making an attack, but that was all she could really remember. Lilly wished she could remember more of her childhood, wondering why the memories were still locked inside her head.

Lilly heard a twig snap and she spun around, her claidheamh slicing through the air again. There was nothing. Still, she felt on edge all of a sudden. Something wasn't right. She could sense eyes on her and Lilly peered around through the trees, her eyes trying to spot movement. Her ears perked up, an attempt to focus her sensitive hearing on any sounds. Then she heard a shot ring out from behind and as if by instinct, she swung around and raised her sword up. A sort of white shield appeared before her sword as a bullet hit the shield and bounced off.

"What the hell?" Lilly muttered.

Another shot sounded and once again a bullet hit the shield of her sword. What the hell kind of magic was this?

Lilly saw a figure jump down from a tree and walk into the clearing. He had a sharpshooter but he slung it over his back.

"So you're the infamous Monster Slayer of Galway. It's nice to finally meet you. Officially, anyway," the figure said.

Lilly could make out that it was a man. She held her sword out still. "Who are you?"

"My name is Corvin."

Lilly suddenly remembered him from one of her visions. "You're one of Carman's goons, ain't ya..."

Corvin laughed loudly. "Not a goon, per say. More like a member of her army."

Lilly kept her defensive stance intact. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to offer you a parlay."

"A parlay?"

"Yes, directly from Carman. If you and your husband stop going after is, we will leave you alone."

Lilly scoffed with mild amusement. "I don't think so."

Corvin shrugged and pulled out two knives. "Honestly, I was hoping you'd say that."

He charged towards Lilly and she holstered her sword before pulling out her own knives and running at Corvin. When they got close enough, they engaged in combat, slicing and dicing at each other without actually hitting their targets. Lilly ducked under a slash and went for his stomach but Corvin jumped back. She twisted around as she stood and slashed at him again but he jumped back once more. Metal flickered in the moonlight as the two people fought each other, grunts and shouts falling from their mouths.

Lilly placed a kick to Corvin's midsection and he went flying into a tree trunk. However, the man recovered quickly and got up as the tree fell down behind him. He cracked his neck and ran to Lilly. They engaged in their fight once more, Lilly not taking the time to question how Corvin managed to get up so fast. They kept on attacking each other, bodies twisting and ducking and arms being thrown. Eventually Lilly got lucky and sliced into Corvin's arm.

He groaned out and jumped away from her. She let loose a brief cackle and pointed at him with one of her knives. They circled around, side stepping around each other with their weapons up. Lilly made a stabbing motion forward and Corvin countered with a side swipe of his arm, attempting to stab her with his other arm. Lilly smacked his arm away but Corvin lifted a leg and kicked her right in the chest. Lilly was kicked back a few feet and she growled.

"Do you have super strength too?!" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. Courtesy of Carman's magic," Corvin said with a smirk.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Well, that's just great."

"Lilly!" Lilly turned around to see Arthur running over with Brian and James. "What's goin' on?"

Lilly turned back around to find Corvin gone. "HEY!" her voice boomed. "GET BACK HERE, YA COWARD!"

Nothing. Corvin was nowhere to be found. Lilly sighed and sheathed her knives.

"What are you doin' out here?" Arthur asked as he approached her.

"Well," she growled, facing her husband. "I came out here to practice my sword fightin' and some guy tried to shoot me and we ended up in a knife fight."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but apparently this guy, Corvin, has super strength like us." Lilly growled again. "You know that fucker tried to "parlay" with me? Said Carman would leave us alone if we stopped all this fightin' and went home."

Arthur laughed and grabbed her hand. "Well, he's gone now. Let's go back to the cave."

The two took a couple steps when Lilly's foot crunched on something. "Woa, what did I just step on?"

Arthur bent down as Lilly lifted her foot. The boys sniffed around the area, whining a bit while Arthur picked something up. Him and Lilly both looked at it. It was a bullet with a red gem on it.

"Well, it looks like we know who your shooter is," Arthur said. "Same bastard that shot you that first night in England, I reckon," he said, holding up the bullet to the moonlight to examine it. "Looks like the exact same thing you got shot with that night."

"Interesting..." Lilly surmised, tapping her chin with her forefinger. "Guess I'll just have to kill him too."

Arthur laughed, pocketed the bullet and wrapped an arm around Lilly. "So blood thirsty, mo bhean chéile."


	55. The Hidden Net

**Chapter 55:**** The Hidden Net**

_Morgan and Lilly went running through the woods, giggling as they ran. Morgan kept a hold of Lilly's hand. They started climbing up a big oak tree together once they approached it._

_"Morgan?" Lilly asked._

_"Hmm?" Morgan replied._

_"What's it like being a goddess?"_

_Morgan paused from climbing onto a branch, looking down over her shoulder with a smile. "It's absolutely wonderful."_

_"Can I be a goddess too?" Lilly asked, following behind Morgan as they continued climbing._

_"You already are, in a way."_

_"What do __you mean?" Lilly inquired with a confused look on her face._

_"I mean," Morgan grunted as she pulled herself onto another branch. "You are the reincarnation of the goddess Adair. And someday, she will come out. But let's not discuss this now. We shall save it for another time. Now," Morgan perched on a branch to look down at Lilly. "What should we do today?"_

_Lilly shrugged as she stood on the tree branch below Morgan. "I dunno. What do you feel like doing?"_

_"Should we do some training?"_

_"Yeah!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly. "Training with you is always fun!"_

_Morgan giggled and swung her legs back and forth as she sat down. "Okay, okay. Let's do some tree hopping."_

_"Tree hopping?"_

_"Yeah, I think you're ready for that. Especially after what I saw you do to that bale of hay."_

_"Yeah, that was...how did I do that?" Lilly asked as she climbed up to Morgan's branch._

_"That was you harnessing one of your gifts. Now, let's start your training."_

* * *

After the confrontation with Corvin, the Morgans decided to take turns keeping watch during the night. Lilly was the first to be on the lookout. When Arthur awoke to relieve her, she was tired and quickly drifted off to sleep.

By morning, Lilly was a bit groggy but Arthur had made coffee so she happily drank it. They shared a breakfast together of mint venison, then they packed up their camp and left.

"So, what should we name the baby?" Lilly asked Arthur.

"Hmm, I dunno," Arthur said, thinking for a moment. "Well, we could name her Cahira if it's a girl."

Lilly chuckled. "Yes, we could do that. You're very partial to that name, ain't ya?"

Arthur nodded, lighting up a cigarette and puffing on it. "Yes. What if it's a boy?"

Lilly smiled at Arthur. "Darragh."

He arched a brow, sucking in smoke from his cigarette. "Darragh? Wasn't that Sean's dad's name?"

"Yes. I did know him briefly, you know. And..." Lilly sighed. "It's kinda my fault that he's dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one of the days I was bein' put on the selling block in New York, I kinda...killed someone's cousin. So they killed Darragh for revenge."

"Oh. Well, Sean told me he died but he didn't really tell me how it happened."

Lilly hummed and looked down at her brothers. "I felt guilty about that for a long time, just like I felt guilty for Brian's death."

Brian whimpered up at his sister and Arthur took her hand. "But it wasn't your fault. None of that was."

Lilly nodded. "I know."

* * *

_Arthur searched and searched everywhere in his tent, but he couldn't find any of his boots. He knew exactly who was to blame, though._

_"Lilleh!" he shouted as he exited the tent._

_Everyone looked at him in amusement. Dutch laughed, as did Hosea. "What has our daughter done now?" Dutch asked Arthur._

_"All my god damn boots are gone. Lilleh! Where are you, ya little shit?!" Arthur yelled as he walked around. He finally spotted her in a tree in the camp and stomped over. "Lilly! Where are my boots?!"_

_12-year-old Lilly, with an apple in her hand, looked down at Arthur with a grin. "I dunno, where did you last see 'em?" she asked innocently._

_Arthur scowled up at her, pointing at the little Irish girl. "I know you took 'em, you shit!"_

_Lilly sighed deeply and took a bite of her apple. "Honestly, Arthur. I don't know where you get these silly ideas," she said, chomping on the apple piece she bit off and swinging her legs back and forth._

_Arthur growled and started climbing up the tree. "Where are my boots?!"_

_Lilly giggled and pointed at another tree. "Are ya blind? They're right there."_

_Arthur stopped climbing and looked at where she was pointing. It was another tree, and all his boots were hanging from the branches with ropes. He got out of the tree and marched over to the other one, looking up at all his boots._

_"Did you cut holes in my boots?!"_

_"Just tiny ones. How else was I gonna hang them up?!" she shouted at him, biting down on her apple again._

_Dutch and the rest of the camp approached the tree and looked up at all of Arthur's foot wear. "Well, you gotta admit, the girl is clever," Hosea pointed out._

_"And resourceful," Dutch added with amusement in his voice._

_Arthur closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. Now was the time to remain calm. He'd get Lilly back later. In fact, as he climbed the tree and collected his boots, a prank was forming in his head._

_And it was going to be a good one._

* * *

_"Arthur!" Lilly bellowed as she chased after him through the woods. "Give me back me knives, ya asshole!"_

_Arthur cackled maniacally as he ran. He jumped over fallen tree trunks and boulders while he got farther and farther away from her. Eventually he lost sight of Lilly and laughed some more._

_"Come on, slow poke!" he shouted._

_"I'm gonna tear yer limbs off and beat ya tah death with 'em, Arthur!" he heard Lilly yell._

_He cackled again and slowed down by a tree where his trap was set. He turned and leaned on the tree trunk, waiting for his ward to come into view. When she did, he smirked and tossed one of her knives in the air before catching the handle._

_"Well come and get me, sweetheart!" he laughed._

_Lilly was running full speed at him before slowing down and balancing her hands on her knees, bending over to breathe heavily._

_"Ya...ya bastard. Give...me back...me knives," she said, talking out of breath._

_Arthur shoved the knives into his satchel and climbed up the tree, going to the lowest branch and sitting down on it. Lilly looked up at him with a scowl while he pulled the knives out and dangled them._

_"Whatchu waitin' for, Lilly?" he coaxed. "Come and get 'em."_

_Lilly stomped towards the tree angrily and Arthur smirked when she stepped on the trap. A click sounded and she looked down._

_"What the fu-"_

_A net surrounded her and lifted her off the ground as she screamed furiously. Arthur burst into laughter as she hung in front of him._

_"I can't believe you fell for that!" he wheezed with laughter._

_Lilly growled as she struggled. "Fine, ya got me, ya smug shite! Now get me outta this thing!"_

_Arthur shook his head and leaned back against the trunk, pulling out one of her knives and an apple. He cut off a slice and put it into his mouth, chewing loudly and smacking his lips._

_"Nah, I don't think so," he uttered._

_"Oh come on! Me legs are gonna go numb!" Lilly shrieked._

_Arthur shook his head. "Nope."_

_Lilly screamed and shook the net. "Let me out!"_

_Arthur took another slice of apple and shoved it in his mouth. "Again, no."_

_Arthur proceeded to eat his apple silently as Lilly screamed at and urged him to get her out of the net. He was ignoring her completely. Once the apple was done, he tossed it to the side and jumped down, pocketing the knife._

_"Arthur, come on. Let me out. Please?"_

_Arthur shook his head, chuckled and put his hands on his hips before looking up at her. "No. In fact, I'm gonna leave you here for a few hours."_

_Lilly's eyes went wide. "You what?!"_

_Arthur gave her a nod. "See, you need a lesson. You ain't the only clever and resourceful prankster, little lady. I got tricks up my sleeve, too.__"_

_Lilly's eyes were full of fear. "God, Arthur. Okay, fine. You're clever. A-a-and resourceful. You taught me a lesson. Now please don't leave me here."_

_Arthur laughed and started walking away. "Relax, I'll be back before the sun goes down!"_

_"Arthur, please!" Lilly begged loudly. "Don't leave me here by myself!"_

_Arthur almost felt bad because of the way she was hollering up a storm. Almost. Still, that girl needed to be knocked down a peg or two, cocky little shit that she was. When Arthur got back to camp, Hosea and Dutch asked about her whereabouts._

_"Oh you know, she's just...hangin' around," Arthur said with a chuckle. __"When's dinner? I'm starvin'__."_

_When dinner was served, Arthur horked down his food, not realizing until then how much of an appetite he worked up from setting up Lilly's trap. He chuckled and silently congratulated himself on his ingenuity._

_After he finished lunch, he went to his tent for a while and wrote things down before making a few sketches here and there. When he was done sketching Lilly stuck in the net, he cackled quietly to himself._

_"Arthur?" Sean said at the entrance of tent. "Have ya seen my deirfiúr__ anywhere?"_

_"Your what?" Arthur asked, confusion marking his face as he got out of his tent._

_"My sister. Lilly. Have ya seen her?" Sean inquired impatiently._

_"Oh. Ha!" Arthur smiled. "Yeah, she was in the woods, got caught up with somethin'."_

_"Got caught up with what?"_

_Arthur almost giggled. "Let's just say I got her back for yesterday."_

_Sean put his hands on his hips. "What did you do now, Englishman?"_

_Arthur held his belly and started laughing. "She's stuck in a net I set up."_

_Sean's eyes widened. "She's what?"_

_Arthur continued laughing, putting a hand on Sean's shoulder as if to brace himself. "I set up a trap and she walked right into it!"_

_Sean put his hands on his hips. "And you just left her there?"_

_"Yep!"_

_The 15-year-old glared at Arthur and smacked his cowboy hat off. "Did you at least leave her with any weapons?!"_

_"No," Arthur chuckled, bending down and picking up his hat. "Why?"_

_Sean growled in frustration. "Yer an eejit, Sasanach!"_

_"A what?"_

_"Where did you leave her?"_

_Arthur sighed and started walking. "I'll show ya. I was about to go get her down anyway." Sean went running into the woods and Arthur chased after him. "What's the rush, Sean? She's gonna be fine!"_

_"How far away did you leave her?"_

_"Just a mile or so."_

_Eventually they got to the tree that Arthur had set the trap by and they both stopped in their tracks. The net was now on the ground and empty. Arthur examined the area with a gulp. There were foot prints and the rope had been cut._

_"Shit," he said._

_"Where did she go?"_

_"I dunno but she should've been back to camp by now."_

_Sean shoved Arthur. "Ya stupid bag of shite! Now look what ya did, leavin' her out here defenseless and trapped!"_

_Thunder rolled in the distance and Arthur rubbed his face. "Go back and get our horses, tell everyone Lilly's missin'. I'll look around here, see if I can find her."_

_Sean went running and once he was out of sight, Arthur smacked his hand on the tree._

_"Fuck!" he yelled._

_This was all his fault. He never should have left Lilly by herself. Not this far away from camp, at least. Now he was extremely worried about his protégé. Granted, he knew she could handle herself, but she had no weapons to help her. Arthur began looking around for any clues to where Lilly might have gone. Thunder boomed once more and soon the clouds rolled in. Rain began to __fall and he looked up at the sky with a sad look on his face. Soon, Sean came with Hosea and Dutch on their horses and Arthur climbed onto his._

_"We should follow the tracks," Arthur said, pointing at the foot prints._

_Dutch, Hosea, Sean and Arthur set out, following the foot prints and calling out for Lilly. They searched for what seemed like hours, the setting sun being buried by storm clouds. The thunder and lightning was still rumbling through the sky and the rain had picked up a bit._

_"Lilly!" Dutch called out._

_"Lilly, where are you sweetheart?" Hosea shouted._

_"Deirfiúr!" Sean yelled._

_"Lilleh!" Arthur belted out._

_They kept calling out for her, the thunder occasionally drowning out their cries for Lilly._

_"I think we need to split up," Hosea mentioned._

_"Right. Hosea, you're with me. Arthur, Sean, you head that way," Dutch said, pointing in a direction._

_Sean and Arthur agreed and set forward while Hosea and Dutch went in another direction. Arthur and Sean continued yelling Lilly's name in hope that she would call out to them._

_"Where could she be?" Arthur asked rhetorically._

_"Maybe she's hidin' in a cave somewhere to ride out the storm," Sean replied._

_"Maybe. You know if any caves are around here?"_

_"A couple. There's one over by Little Creek Pass and another not too far down this trail."_

_"Alright. I'll head to Little Creek Pass and you go the other way. I'll meet you back here in a bit."_

_Sean and Arthur departed from each other's company and Arthur headed north. He kept going over in his mind how he'd left Lilly, the terror in her eyes at the mention of being left alone. Arthur should've listened to her and let her out. He should've known better than to leave his charge defenseless and so far from camp._

_Soon he got to Little Creek Pass and spotted the cave, lightning flashing in the sky and thunder booming afterwards._

_"Lilleh!" he shouted. "Lilleh, where are you?"_

_He made his way over to the cave, dismounted and brought his horse into the cave. He took off his hat and shook his whole body to get excess water off. Running a hand through his hair, he then donned his daddy's hat and grabbed a lantern from his saddle. He lit it, thankful that it hadn't gotten too wet from the rain. As he walked through the cave, he called out for Lilly again. His voice echoed in the cavern, shadows playing on the wall as he walked._

_It wasn't a very deep cave and luckily there were no predators about, but just in case he pulled out one of his revolvers._

_"Lilly, you in here?"_

_No answer._

_"Shit," he mumbled._

_He got to the end of the cave, finding nothing. As he turned around and walked back to his horse, he put the light out and tied it back onto his saddle. Mounting up, he looked outside at the pouring rain and sighed. He trotted out of the cave and double backed to where him and Sean split off._

_"Sean, you find her?" Arthur called out._

_Sean didn't answer. He was probably too far away to hear him. Arthur looked up at the sky as more lightning brightened the area to be followed by a cracking of thunder. As he lowered his head, he spotted movement down the trail. He pulled his gun out again and aimed, clicking back the hammer. Lightning appeared again and he saw a flash of long red hair._

_"Lilleh! Is that you?" he yelled._

_Thunder crashed as the figure got closer. More lightning lit the area and Arthur saw that it was. in fact, Lilly, but something was wrong. There was blood all over her._

_"Shit! Lilly!" he shouted as he got off his horse and ran to her. He stopped short when he saw the knife in her hand and the menacing look on her face. "Lilly, are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

_Lilly was shivering and her eyes were narrowed as she looked at him. "Ya left me alone, Sasanach."_

_"I know. I'm so sorry, kid." Arthur examined Lilly as he got closer, pressing his hands to her shoulders. "Lilly, where are you bleeding from__?' he asked her._

_"It ain't my blood, Arthur," she uttered, pulling away from him._

_Lightning and thunder crashed in the sky as Arthur got another clear look at her. He frowned and grasped her face._

_"Whose blood is it, then?"_

_"O'Driscoll blood," she replied. "They cut me down and wanted tah take me tah Colm."_

_Arthur's eyes went wide and he pulled her in a soft embrace. "I'm sorry I left you alone, Lilly. I will never do that again."_

_Arthur heard Lilly drop the knife and he felt her arms wrap around him. She was shivering. "I killed them all, Arthur. Every single one of them."_

_"How many?"_

_"Five."_

_Arthur wasn't that surprised, if he was being honest with himself. He'd seen what she was capable of when she was only seven years old. Still, a small part of him was a little shocked at how calm she was about the whole thing._

_"How did you manage that?"_

_Lilly looked up at him. "With my smile, of course."_


	56. Brigid

**Chapter 56:**** Brigid**

Charles and Sadie were looking out across the field at all the recruits. They were all improving quickly, especially now that they were under the guidance of gods. Brigid was great at teaching them how to use a sword, much to Gerald's chagrin, but he was grateful that Brigid was still willing to teach him some new things.

Lugh was in charge of spear training, a new development in the routine of the men. Sadie was impressed at how graceful the god looked while showing off his moves. He apparently liked being a show off.

Cernunnos was now helping with bows and arrow practice. He seemed grumpy about it but Charles didn't seem too upset about having his position taken over by a god.

And Ogma, the god with a club. He was now in charge of teaching the men how to wield a blunt object. Mostly the men were given silver painted clubs, save for a few who preferred big hammers. The king had sent over plenty of silver for the regiment to fight with.

Sadie was in charge of teaching knife fighting, although she knew Lilly was far more proficient than Sadie ever could be. Sadie missed Lilly and Arthur and constantly wished they'd hurry up and get back to Darach ar an gCnoc.

The Morrigan, however, was nowhere to be seen. She was the war general and leader of Tír na nÓg so she had to keep an eye on the war going on in the Irish afterlife, which was understandable. The Dagda, king to all the Irish gods and goddesses, was out of commission according to The Morrigan.

Sadie took a drink of her coffee and sighed. There were still werewolf attacks going on but it wasn't as bad as it had been when it first started. All things considered, everything was going pretty well.

"How goes the training?"

Sadie and Charles turned around to see The Morrigan. "Ah, Morrigan," Charles said. "It's goin' well. How goes the war in Tír na nÓg?"

"Hmm." The Morrigan took a step forward and sighed. "It's looking good, but we still have plenty of work to do. Lilly and Arthur are on their way to fight Dian in Scotland now."

"Will they win?" Sadie asked.

"I have foreseen that they will," The Morrigan replied. "When they return here and fight Dubh, though, that will prove to be a more difficult task."

"Why?"

"Out of all the brothers, Dubh is the biggest and strongest of the three."

"Was Dothur hard to fight?"

The Morrigan chuckled. "No. He was quite easy to take down." Abruptly, The Morrigan looked over her shoulder. "Hmm, Adair should be here soon."

"Adair? I thought she was with Arthur and Lilly," Charles mentioned.

"She was, but now Adair will come to confront me about her father."

"Her father?"

"The Dagda. He is...not well."

Sadie spotted something with wings in the sky and pointed up at it. "I think that's her now."

The Morrigan blew a raspberry. "Yes, that is her."

The figure got closer and closer, Sadie now being able to make out that it was Adair for sure. The goddess landed on the ground in front of them, her wings now furling into her back, and stormed over to The Morrigan with an angry look on her face.

"Mother!" she yelled. "Why didn't you tell me about Father?!"

The Morrigan held up a hand. "You needed to find out on your own."

"Why? Because of your visions? You should have told me that he was sick in the mind!"

The Morrigan shook her head and lowered her hand. "You must calm down, Daughter."

"I will not calm down!"

Sadie and Charles watched in shock as the two goddesses began arguing with each other. Well, more like Adair yelling at her mother. While that was going on, they barely noticed Lugh walking up to them with his hound Failinis.

"What is going on here?" Lugh whispered to the two.

"I'm not really sure," Sadie replied. "Something about Adair's father being sick and not being told about it?"

"Ooooh," Lugh said quietly. "Yeah, that would do it." He chuckled and took a step forward. "Adair!"

Adair swirled around and looked at Lugh, her glare softening just barely. "Lugh. Have you gotten shorter?"

Lugh shook his head. "No, but I think your head's gotten bigger."

Sadie looked between the two staring each other down before Lugh and Adair began to smile. Adair laughed as she approached Lugh and embraced him in a hug.

"It is good to see you, Lugh," Adair said.

"Likewise," Lugh responded.

Adair looked down at Failinis and stroked his head. "You too, Failinis. Have you been keeping your master in line?" Failinis barked and Adair giggled. "I see."

Adair glimpsed at Sadie and Charles, nodding her head. "Sadie, Charles."

"Adair," they both said.

Lugh put a hand on Adair's shoulder. "Adair, please don't be so harsh on your mother."

Adair rolled her eyes. "Don't you start!" She turned back to her mother with a furious expression and pointed her finger. "You should have told me!"

"As I said, you needed to find out on your own time, Adair," The Morrigan said. "Have you gone to see him yet?"

"Yes."

"And how was he?"

"He was happy to see me. Is he always going to be like this?"

The Morrigan frowned sadly. "I honestly do not know, but I have a feeling he will come into play soon."

Adair eyed her mother. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he will rise and join the fight."

"How? Will this sickness only plague him every so often?"

"I believe so, yes."

Adair sighed and shook her head. "How do you know that?"

The Morrigan put her hands behind her back and started pacing. "Because Carman was the one responsible for making your father sick in the first place. Well, partially. It happened at the moment of your death twenty five years ago. As Carman's hold fades, so will your father's sickness of the mind."

Sadie stared at Adair with curious eyes. "Speakin' of, how did you die, exactly?"

Adair sighed. "Well, what happened was I was blamed for the famines and Lilly's father Jack was a renowned monster slayer at the time, so he was charged to kill me. And he succeeded."

"And how did he succeed?" Charles asked.

"He was given the magical sword Marú Dé. The name, translated in English, is "God Killer". I think the name speaks for itself on what it is capable of," The Morrigan explained.

"And that's the sword Lilly has with her now?" Charles inquired.

"Yes."

"Do you think she can handle it?" Sadie asked.

"She should be able to. That sword has many gifts, as does Lilly. Gifts that she will learn to use properly."

"Like her shout?"

The Morrigan chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes. Her shout strikes fear into the hearts of people, save for ones that do not fear her in the first place, like Arthur and Patrick. But oh, her shout is so much more than that, and she will learn that it has multiple uses." The Morrigan turned to her daughter. "Well, now that you've yelled at me about your father, you should return to Scotland and help the Morgans defeat Dian."

Adair's mouth opened but then she shut it. "Fine, but I want to say hello to Cernunnos and Ogma first."

The Morrigan smirked. "Not going to say hello to your sister?"

"Half sister. And no, I will not say hello to Brigid. She's an arrogant, annoying bitch of a goddess!"

Sadie snorted with laughter and turned her head away, covering her mouth to stifle her laughing. Sadie had no idea the two didn't get along, but now that she thought about it, there were times that Brigid had spoken about Adair in terms that were not of the highest regard. Sadie now assumed this was merely sibling rivalry.

"What's so funny, Sadie?" Adair growled.

"Nothin'," Sadie chuckled. "I didn't know Brigid was your sister."

"Half sister."

"Right. Half sister." Adair scoffed bitterly and went walking away towards the field of men. Charles chuckled and looked at The Morrigan.

"I didn't know Adair had siblings," Charles said.

"Oh, she has plenty of those. Besides Brigid, there's Aengus, Bobd, Derg, Cermait, Aed, Midir, Glon, Gaim, Meiche and Coscar. All are her half siblings."

Sadie's mouth dropped. "You and The Dagda only had one child together?"

"Yes. Gods and goddesses aren't always, uh, faithful to their spouses."

Sadie squeaked a bit with her mouth open, staring at The Morrigan in shock.

* * *

Adair walked through the property of Darach ar an gCnoc, observing all the men who were practicing all their fighting. They were getting really good. Lilly would be proud. Adair spotted her Uncle Ogma and smiled, making her way to him. He was currently berating a man who wasn't holding his club properly.

"All the seven hells, man!" Ogma shouted with a gravelly voice. "You hold the club up high like this, then you strike it down! Is that not simple enough for you?"

"Uncle Ogma, must you be so mean?" Adair asked with a smirk.

Ogma paused before turning around. "Adair? Is that you?"

Adair nodded. "The one and only."

Ogma let out a big belly laugh and pulled Adair into a giant hug. "Adair!" he shouted, twirling her around and making her laugh. He set her down and smiled. "It is so good to see you!"

Adair looked up at her uncle's head gear and tilted her head. "Is that a new lion pelt?"

"No, but I suppose it would be new to you. How long has it been, child?"

"Twenty five years."

"By the gods, twenty five years...your mother told us of your reincarnation into a human. I shudder to think."

Adair laughed and kissed her uncle's cheek. "It wasn't all that bad, Uncle Ogma. Lilly is truly a force to be reckoned with."

"Ah," he said, waving his hand down. "I'll believe it when I see it. Are you staying long?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have to go help her and her husband and brothers back in Scotland. I just wanted to say hi to you and Cernunnos before I go back."

"Hmm. Not Lugh or Brigid?"

"Oh, I already saw him. And no, I will not say hi to Brigid."

Ogma frowned. "But she's your sister."

"Half sister."

"I can tell she's missed you."

Adair rolled her eyes. "You are going senile, old man."

Ogma let out a big laugh and clapped Adair on the shoulder. "Just go see her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have mortals to train."

Adair smiled, slapped Ogma on the arm and walked away to find Cernunnos. It wasn't hard to spot him since he had goat legs. When she approached him, she merely settled at his side as they both watched men shooting arrows.

"Well, it has been a while since I have seen you, old friend," he said.

Adair chuckled. "Yes it has."

Cernunnos looked at her with a smirk, his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you not supposed to be in Scotland with those...mortals and their pets?"

Adair shook her head with a smile. "Yes, but I had something to discuss with Mother. It was important."

"What was it about?"

Adair sighed and crossed her arms. "It was about Father. She never told me he was ill."

"Oh. That is not good."

"No. She said I needed to find out on my own," Adair snarled, shaking her head in disgust. "She is confusing."

"Most prophetic gods are confusing."

Adair made a nod and a face. "This is true."

Cernunnos glanced at her. "You going to go see the others?"

"I already saw Lugh and Uncle Ogma."

"What about Brigid?"

Adair grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Why do you all insist I go see her?"

"Because she is your sister."

"Half sister."

Cernunnos chuckled loudly. "Right. Half sister. What is the harm in going to speak to her?"

"She thinks she is better than me. Always has and I am not in the right mindset to deal with that."

"Are you sure she thinks she is better than you?" Cernunnos asked.

"She made it quite clear that she does."

"Ah. Still, she would be happy to see you, I think."

Adair laughed bitterly. "What makes you say that?"

"Because she brings you up a lot."

Adair arched a brow and looked at Cernunnos. "Seriously? What does she say?"

Cernunnos looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Perhaps you should ask her yourself."

Adair blinked and pivoted to look at what Cernunnos saw. It was Brigid and she was heading straight for them. Adair rolled her eyes and looked back at the men shooting arrows.

"Grrreeeaaat..." she muttered through clenched teeth.

Adair heard footsteps behind her and then they stopped. "Adair," she heard Brigid say.

Adair huffed and turned with Cernunnos to look at the goddess. "Brigid," she acknowledged.

"It is good to see you," Brigid remarked awkwardly.

"Is it?" Adair asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Were you not coming to see me?" Brigid inquired with a frown.

Adair scoffed. "Why would I want to come see you?"

Brigid rolled her eyes. "Oh, do not give me that attitude, Little Sister."

"Half sister," Adair corrected.

An exasperated sigh escaped Brigid and she put her hands on her hips. "You were always so difficult, even as a child."

With an eye roll, Adair lowered her arms to her sides. "Oh please. Like you were not difficult yourself!"

A frown formed on Brigid's face. "I do not understand this hostility! You would think after a twenty five year absence, you would miss your family!"

"I do miss my family! All except you!" Adair snapped, her hands clenched at her sides.

Brigid took a step forward, a glare appearing on her face. "We all missed you, Adair! Myself included!"

This shocked Adair but her angry facial expression stayed put. "Oh, I am sure you missed bullying me!"

"I _never _bullied you!" Brigid shouted.

"Horseshit!"

"I admit I was rough on you, but I never bullied you!" Brigid snarled, pointing a finger at Adair. "Besides, you always instigated our conflicts!"

"I most certainly did not!"

"You did so!"

Adair threw up her arms and started walking away. "I do not have time for this! I have more important things to do!"

"Do not walk away from me, you cowardly brat!" Brigid shouted.

Adair stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face Brigid, her eyes narrowed with fury. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

"You heard me! And watch your mouth! I am your elder and you will show me respect!"

Adair growled and drew out her claideamh sword. "You want to call me that again? Say it right to my face, Brigid!"

Brigid pulled out her longsword and the two goddesses stood in offensive stances. "I will knock you down, Little Sister!"

"I'd love to see you try!"

The two suddenly charged each other and the battle began. Their swords hit with a clang of metal on metal, the goddesses assaulting each other with parries and strikes. Brigid countered Adair's overstrike with a upwards swing of her own sword, twisting her body and slicing her longsword horizontally. Adair jumped back just in time to miss the tip from hitting her. Brigid lunged with an overstrike and Adair brought up her sword to prevent the hit but the strength of contact brought Adair to one knee, making Brigid smirk.

"You cannot win against me, Little Sister. My fighting skills are far more superior," Brigid said confidently.

Adair growled and pushed her sword up to make Brigid's longsword fly up. Adair quickly got to her feet, twisted her sword to the other side and made an uppercut swing. Brigid blocked it with a downward cut but Adair was fast to slide her sword upwards and thrust at Brigid. Brigid parried quickly, knocking Adair's claideamh aside before landing a kick to Adair's stomach. Adair went flying backwards amongst the crowd that had assembled around them, but she got back up in a hurry, breathing heavily as she stared her older half sister down. Brigid merely smiled and twirled her sword about.

"Face it, Adair! You cannot defeat me!" Brigid shouted so Adair could hear.

Adair shook her head. "You are overconfident, Brigid!" Adair shouted back.

The two charged each other again and fought as the onlookers watched them fight.

"As are you!" Brigid spoke. "You will never beat me, just like you could never beat Carman!"

In a rage, Adair swung her sword overhead repeatedly onto Brigid's longsword. She finally managed to knock Brigid down with a swift kick to Brigid's kneecap. Brigid growled in pain as Adair continued the assault, barreling down on her sister until Brigid pushed the claideamh upwards with her longsword. The two swung their swords to strike each other.

"_Enough__!_" The Morrigan shouted.

The two fighting goddesses stopped and looked at the other goddess, Sadie, Lugh and Charles behind her. They both stood side by side with their heads lowered. The Morrigan approached them both with an angry look on her face.

"What has gotten into you both? Fighting with each other?! You are not enemies! You are sisters!" The Morrigan yelled in their faces.

"Yes ma'am," both the girls said.

The Morrigan narrowed her eyes at Brigid. "Brigid, you are older and should know better. I am not happy with you. Go train your men." The Morrigan glanced at Adair. "Go back to Scotland and help Arthur and Lilly, Adair. That is an order."

Both the chastised goddesses nodded before sheathing their swords. Adair's wings came out and she went flying off into the sky towards the east.


	57. Dian

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content._

**Chapter 57:** Dian

Sadie watched as Brigid stormed off, then she looked to the sky to watch Adair's form disappear through the clouds. The Morrigan looked around at the crowd of men.

"There is nothing left to see here. Go on, back to your training," she said.

The men dispersed and Sadie approached The Morrigan. "Are those two always like that?"

"Yes," The Morrigan replied, sounding discouraged.

"That's one hell of a sibling rivalry."

The Morrigan laughed a little. "I suppose it is."

* * *

Lilly was pacing back and forth in their room of The Orkney Inn, worrying about whether or not Adair was going to show up. Arthur was chomping on an apple while staring at his wife.

"Lilly, would you relax? She'll be here," Arthur assured her.

Lilly crossed her arms as she kept pacing. "We can't fight Dian without her."

"Well, even if she ain't gonna show, we can probably take care of Dian ourselves."

Lilly eyed her brothers who were sitting down, also watching her pace. "I'd much rather have her with us."

Arthur took another bite of his apple, got down from his horse and walked to Lilly. "Mo stór, it's gettin' late. We should head to bed. I'm sure once Adair comes into town, she'll look for us here."

Lilly frowned at her husband. "I know. But, I dunno...somethin' just doesn't feel right, I guess. I mean, you saw how upset she was when she left."

"Mmhmm," Arthur said with a nodding of his head, looking contemplative. "She'll get over it, though."

Lilly sighed and looked at Arthur with resignation. "You're probably right."

He kissed her forehead and embraced her in a hug. "Have you taken your dramamine?"

"Yes, mo chuisle. Why?"

He chuckled deeply and placed his lips on hers softly. "Let's have some fun while we wait for Adair to show up."

Lilly smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly. The kiss deepened as Arthur dug his hands through her red hair and she moaned against his mouth. The boys started whining and Lilly sighed.

"We should probably let the boys out if we're gonna have some fun," she whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur hummed and let go of Lilly. "Alright, fellers. Time for you to go outside for the night."

The boys whimpered and groaned. Arthur walked to the door to the outside and opened it but the wolves didn't budge from where they were sitting. Arthur huffed a bit.

"Boys, trust me, you ain't gonna wanna see what I'm about to do with your sister," Arthur explained calmly.

Brian and James immediately vacated the room and went running off into the night. He then shut the door, locked it and ambled over to Lilly. Locking his arms around her, Arthur placed soft kisses against her mouth and Lilly grabbed the collar of his shirt. While unbuttoning his shirt for him, she slid her tongue along his bottom lip, making him growl and deepen the kisses he was giving her. Calloused fingers brushed against her neck and arms, causing goosebumps to form on Lilly's skin. Arthur started undoing all of her shirt buttons and eventually both their shirts dropped to the floor.

Peeling off the rest of their clothes took time. They were both going slow while they continued kissing. Once they were both naked, Arthur laid Lilly down on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. He sat on his knees and poked at her womanhood with a finger. This made Lilly moan. Arthur slid a finger up and down her slit, making her more wet. Lilly arched her head back and nibbled on her lip while moaning continously, then she felt the tip of his cock wiggle around her entrance.

"Are you teasin' me, Mr. Morgan?" she cooed.

"Just enough to make you wet, Mrs. Morgan," Arthur replied softly.

Lilly then felt him enter her and she gasped. Arthur then pulled the covers over them and hovered over her, kissing her chin and neck as he slowly thrust into her. She wondered why he was being so slow and intimate but it was nice. Usually they were hot and heavy when it came to sex. Being slow was a rare occurence for them.

"An bhfuil tú ag déanamh grá dom?" Lilly asked. _[Are you making love to me?]_

"Sea," he replied. "Nach dteastaíonn seo uait?" _[Yes. Don't you want this?]_

"Déanaim." _[I do.]_

Arthur placed more kisses on her neck as he rolled his hips into her. "Labhair liom i nGaeilge, a ghrá." _[Speak to me in Irish, my love.]_

"Is tú mo gach rud, Arthur. Mo fhear céile le croí leon. Mo chuisle. Tá tú i mo chroí agus anam." _[You are my everything, Arthur. My husband with the lion heart. My pulse. You are in my heart and soul.]_

Arthur put his lips on hers and moaned into her mouth, Lilly wrapping her arms around his body and holding him close. He continued thrusting into her slowly and softly as they kissed.

"Mo bhean chéile le croí tine, mo gach rud, mo dhuine amháin agus mise amhái," Arthur murmured against her lips. _[My wife with a heart of fire, my everything, my one and only.]_

Lilly gripped his hair and deepened their kissing, bucking her hips in rhythm to Arthur's. Eventually she could feel her orgasm building and she moaned louder and louder.

"Arthur, I'm gonna come," she groaned.

Arthur pushed into her a little harder and faster and soon Lilly's ecstasy washed over her, her womanhood convulsing around Arthur's member. He rolled her over so Lilly could sit on him and she began riding him, her hands pressed to his chest. She arched her head back and moaned, grinding on him while his hands roamed her body. They settled on her hips and Arthur gripped her flesh.

Moans and grunts filled the room as the Morgans continued making love. Arthur and Lilly switched positions to where he was over her back and she was on her stomach. She felt his teeth graze her ear and she trembled from the feeling. Lilly felt another orgasm hit her and she gasped loudly.

"You feel so good," Arthur groaned against the nape of her neck.

"So do you," Lilly responded breathlessly. Suddenly there was howling noises outside and the Morgans stopped what they were doing. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did," Arthur replied.

More howling ensued and Arthur and Lilly quickly got out of bed. They immediately got dressed and Arthur opened the door to the outside, his gun in his hand. Lilly grabbed her rifle and bow before following her husband outside.

"Brian? James?" Arthur called out.

There was howling in the distance again and both the humans went running in the direction of the sound. There was an abrupt yelp and a whine as they got closer, running through the trees of the woods.

"Brian! James!" Lilly cried out.

They stopped in their tracks when they came across Brian's bloodied form on the ground. Lilly gasped and went to her knees to examine him.

"He's breathing," Lilly said with relief.

She heard growling and barking a little ways away and Lilly started declothing.

"What are you doin'?" Arthur asked.

"I'm gonna shift into my wolf," Lilly replied, now completely naked. "Keep an eye on him."

Bones crunched and Lilly fell to her hands and knees, groaning from the pain of shifting. It never got less painful to shift but it got quicker each time. Soon she was standing tall over Brian and James before running off through the brush. Lilly quickened through the forest towards the noises and came across James fighting with a big black werewolf. She ran to them and shouldet checked the bigger wolf, knocking it over with a yelp. The werewolf was fast to get back on its feet and it stared Lilly down.

"Pick on someone yer own size, ya mindless fuck!" Lilly shouted.

The black werewolf chuckled. "Lillian, I have been waiting for you," he snarled.

Lilly eyed the creature suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I am Dian, son of Carman."

"Ah," Lilly responded, nodding her head. "Well, here I am." James growled behind her and Lilly looked over her shoulder at him. "Go find Arthur and your brother."

James barked before turning and running off into the forest. Lilly glanced back at Dian and growled.

"Well, shall we begin?" Dian asked. The two wolves circled around each other, snarling and growling at each other with their hackles raised. Lilly was tense, ready to pounce the moment Dian would make his move. "I have to say I've been looking forward to killing you."

Lilly barked with laughter. "You don't look that tough to me."

Drool dripped from Dian's lips, his eyes completely black as he glared at Lilly. The two continued to circle each other, their paws imprinting on the earth. Dian finally made his move and charged her. The two crashed into each other and began tearing at the other with teeth and claws.

* * *

After Brian had healed up, Arthur ran towards the sound of a battle between two animals. Snarls and growls echoed through the forest and eventually him, Brian and James came across Lilly fighting with a big black werewolf. Arthur pulled out his revolvers and aimed but he couldn't get a clear shot.

"Brian, James, go help Lilly!" he demanded.

The two wolves joined the fray of the fight. Arthur could only watch as his wife and her brothers ganged up on their enemy, but then he heard other growls behind him. He turned around and saw multiple werewolves then shot his guns. A couple of them went down but soon Arthur was overwhelmed and was knocked down. His guns flew from his hands but he tried to fight his way out of the onslaught. He shouted in pain as teeth dug into his flesh over and over again. Blood began oozing on the ground as his body was being shredded up.

"Arthur!" He heard Lilly shout.

Suddenly the werewolves started yelping and Arthur looked up weakly as a sword came into view, slashing and dicing through the horde of werewolves. Adair was wielding it. She stood over Arthur protectively, swinging her claidheamh around at any other wolf who dared to come near them.

Arthur could feel himself helsing but the process was going slower than he liked, or perhaps it just felt like it was happening to slow. It was extremely painful being practically eaten to death. He lifted his head and looked at his wounds closing, one particularly nasty one on his arm. Adair swirled her sword about, glaring into the crowd of werewolves. He looked back through the cluster of monsters to see Lilly and her brothers still engaging with Dian.

"You're late," he grumbled at Adair while looking up at her.

"My apologies, Arthur," she said as she glanced at him briefly.

Arthur rested his head back down, feeling weakened even though his wounds were now healed. Perhaps the pain had taken the energy out of him. He could still hear the fighting going on with his wife and Dian as his world faded to black.


	58. Beginnings

**Chapter 58:**** Beginnings**

Soft voices echoed throughout Arthur's mind as he started waking up. Blurred darkness was all he could see, groaning while his eyes tried to pry themselves open.

"Arthur?"

He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on a red head. His wife Lilly. She looked worried out of her gourd. He grinned at her and lifted his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Still here, mo stór," he said quietly, thumbing her lip.

Lilly grinned and kissed his thumb pad. "Good to hear, mo chuisle."

Arthur blinked a few more times and looked around with wide eyes, trying to wake himself up fully. Adair and the boys were standing around him. Brian and James whined and licked his face which made him laugh. He sat up slowly and groaned as he did. Aches and pains shot through his body.

"Good God," he groaned out.

"Take it easy, Arthur," he heard Adair say.

Arthur nodded and rubbed his face, then he looked down at himself. His clothes had been torn to shreds and he now had a bunch of scars on his arms, legs and torso. He merely shrugged those off. They were just scars.

"I need you to drink this," Lilly said, holding out a vial full of a yellowish liquid. Arthur took the glass tube and drank it. It tasted awful. With a shake of his head and a hacking sound, he passed the vial back to Lilly. "C'mon, let's get you up and changed into some new clothes."

Lilly helped Arthur up and clapped him on the back before walking towards a small fire. Arthur looked around. They were still in the woods and there were dead and burned werewolves everywhere. Some were still on fire.

"Shit," he said in astonishment. "Did we get Dian?"

"No," Lilly grumbled. "Fuckin' coward tucked tail and ran."

"How long was I out for?"

"Just an hour or so," Adair replied.

Arthur glanced at Adair. "You saved my ass. Thanks."

"Anytime, Arthur."

Arthur and Adair walked over to the fire Lilly was poking at with a stick. He noticed she was cooking some meat over it so he gave her a questioning look.

"Thought you might be hungry once you woke up," Lilly explained casually, sitting on her rump.

"You thought right," Arthur chuckled, sitting next to his wife.

Once the meat was done being cooked, Arthur waited for it to cool a bit before eating it. When he was done, Lilly put out the fire and the group returned to the inn/cabin that they were staying in. Adair went and rented one of her own to stay in.

By morning, Arthur was feeling much better and everyone checked out of their rooms. They had a busy day ahead of them to try and find Dian. They asked around in Orkney for any suspicious activity but no one seemed to notice anything abnormal. That was until the group went to the local pub which was very homey and rustic looking with red stag heads and paintings decorating the walls. A man was playing "Loch Lomond" on the piano and there were barely any patrons in, but all went silent when people noticed Brian and James. The bartender lowered his glasses on his nose and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry but no animals allowed in this establishment," he said.

Arthur watched Lilly roll her eyes. "Boys, go wait outside."

The brothers whimpered before exiting the pub, almost knocking into a couple new customers who watched the wolves in shock.

"Jesus Christ, did ya see the size of 'em?" one man said.

"Yes, I did," said the other.

"What the hell were they doin' in here, I wonder? And who do they belong to?"

"They're with me," Lilly responded with confidence.

The two men looked at Lilly and laughed. "I'm sorry, lass, but I find that hard to believe," the first man said.

Lilly shrugged. "Believe what you want."

As the music picked back up, there was a drunk and unruly Scottish man by the name of George huffing around with a mug of beer in his hand and he was attracting a lot of attention. Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the man. It wasn't even noon yet, but then again, he figured Scots didn't really care about what time it was when they started drinking.

"Well, I think we should order some breakfast," Lilly mentioned quietly.

"Sounds good," Arthur answered.

The group ordered some mutton and broth along with some beers and the three fighters chowed down immediately. During their breakfast, however, George came and interrupted them, his speech heavy with drink. So much so that Arthur had a hard time understanding him.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I couldna help but hear that those wolves are yers," George observed.

"They're our companions, yes," Lilly said with an arched brow.

"How did..." George paused to burp and Lilly giggled. "Excuse me, miss. But how did ya manage that?"

"Oh, it's a long story."

George pulled up a chair and plopped down next to Lilly before taking a swig from his mug. Arthur didn't know whether he should be mad or amused at George.

"Well, lassie, I love me a good story," George said with a drunken smile.

Arthur listened as Lilly happily regaled the tale of how she met the wolves. He loved hearing this story no matter how many times he heard it, he realized. By the time Lilly was done, the group had all finished their meals and George stared at Lilly, an astounded look on his face.

"Ya took on a bear with 'em? And yer husband just watched ya do it?" George inquired loudly as he eyed Arthur.

"Uh huh," Lilly smirked, taking a sip of her beer. "Speakin' of animals, George, have you noticed anything strange around here lately? Specifically with wolves?"

George stroked his black beard and looked up at the ceiling. "Hmm, now that ya mention it...I noticed one big fecker off the coast directly east from here. I found it odd considerin' we ain't got wolves in these parts. Last wolf was killed about twelve years ago, if I recall right."

Arthur was still having a hard time keeping up with the conversation but when Lilly pulled out a map, he figured they had something.

"Can you show me where?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, lassie. It was 'round here," he said, pointing at a specific area on the map.

Arthur peeked over to look and blinked. "How far to it, you think?" he asked.

"Oh, not that far. Just a twenty minute ride," George replied.

"Do you happen to know of any caves in the area?" Lilly inquired.

"Oh yes, there's a huge cave system under those cliffs."

Arthur, Adair and Lilly eyed each other knowingly before she turned her attention back to George. "Well, thank you for the information, George. You've been very helpful." Lilly then whistled to the bar keep. "Hey! How about a drink for my friend George over here?"

* * *

_17-year-old Lilly was swinging upside down from a low branch, eyeing everyone in camp. The normal hustle and bustle of camp was going on where everyone was doing chores. Lilly was supposed to be helping with the laundry but she managed to talk her way out of it. Besides, she was waiting on Arthur to get back from a score he was doing with Sean. She outstretched her arms and tried to reach the ground but she was too far up to do so._

_"How are you doin', kid?" she heard Hosea ask behind her._

_Lilly turned her head to catch him in her peripherals. "Oh, you know, just hangin' around, Athair," she replied._

_Hosea laughed and walked around to face her front. "Shouldn't you be doing chores, young lady?"_

_Lilly giggled. "I got the day off."_

_"Oh, I see."_

_Lilly bit her lip. "Athair, can I ask ya somethin'?"_

_"Sure, sweetheart. What is it?"_

_Lilly sighed. "How come Arthur still acts like I'm just a kid?"_

_Hosea laughed a little. "Well, probably because of all your pranks."_

_"But he participates, too. By that logic, he's also a kid!"_

_Hosea nodded and crossed his arms. "You do make a fair point. But...I dunno why. He might always see you as a kid."_

_Lilly frowned and looked down, her long red hair waving back and forth as she swung. "I don't want him to always see me as a kid. I want him to see me as a woman."_

_"Why?"_

_"So I can flirt with him."_

_Hosea barked with__ laughter. "I see. Don't you get enough from flirtin' with the boys in town? And Mac and Davey and Javier and Bill?"_

_Lilly laughed and pulled herself up with a groan, having enough of being upside down. "Yeah, but..." she said, jumping down to land on the ground. "They're child's play. Arthur is the real golden goose that I'm after."_

_Hosea wheezed out a laugh. "You kill me, Lilly. You really do. But maybe in a few years, Arthur will see you as an adult."_

_Lilly sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess."_

_"Hey Lilly!" Mr. Pearson shouted._

_"Yes, Mr. Pearson?" she replied with a shout of her own._

_"We need food. Would you mind going out huntin'?"_

_Lilly rolled her eyes. "Fiiine," she groaned._

_Hosea put an arm around Lilly and smiled as they walked towards the horses. "Anyway, you be careful out there, Lilly. There's been a few run ins with O'Driscolls in these parts."_

_"I'll be fine, Athair." She kissed his cheek and grabbed her saddle to put on Holly. "Holly and I can handle the whole lot of them dirty bastards."_

_Hosea chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sure you can, dear."_

_Lilly finished saddling up Holly and climbed up. "I'll be back soon, Athair. Love ya!"_

_"Love you too, kid."_

_Lilly smiled, blew her adoptive father a kiss and trotted down the trail into the woods._

* * *

_Later that day, Arthur and Lilly were heading back into camp after having dealt with a bunch of O'Driscolls. Arthur found he couldn't keep his eyes off Lilly for a good portion of the ride. For the first time, they had flirted heavily earlier and Arthur wasn't sure what to make of it. All he knew was that he wanted more of it. He watched Lilly got off Holly and started to unsaddle the horse when she looked at him with sapphire eyes and a breath taking smile._

_"Penny for your thoughts, Arthur?" she cooed._

_Arthur cleared his throat and got off Boadicea. "Nothin'. Not thinkin' of nothin', Lilly."_ _She smirked at him and turned back around. Arthur's eyes drifted down her body to her rear and he bit his lip before smirking and walking up behind her.__ He looked around to make sure nobody was watching before walking up behind her and wrapping her up in his arms, sniffing her hair and feeling her tense up. "You smell so good," he murmurred._

_"Arthur, someone will see us if you don't stop that," Lilly pointed out harshly._

_Arthur didn't really care at that point. "Does that bother you?"_

_"I want this to be a secret."_

_Arthur let go of her and turned her around. "Why?"_

_Lilly started fiddling with her fingers and looked down. "I...I don't know. Just...for now, can we keep it between us?"_

_Arthur sighed and lifted her chin. "If you say so..." he replied with a frown, then he looked around once more and smirked at her, leaning in close where their lips were mere inches apart. "If that's what you really want."_

_He heard Lilly gulp and he chuckled before walking away._

* * *

_It had been a week since their fight about Lilly still flirting with other men and any time Arthur saw her doing it, he got more angry and jealous. He wanted to have her all to himself. And right now, he was almost at the boiling point as he watched Lilly flirting with Mac who looked like he was enjoying it thoroughly.__"_

_Aw, Lilly, come on now, just one little kiss," Arthur overheard Mac plead._

_Lilly giggled and shook her head. "Now now, Mac, you know the rules. No kissing."_

_Mac leaned his head back and chuckled, grasping her arms gently and rubbing them up and down. Arthur's fists clenched tightly when he saw that.__"You're drivin' me crazy, girl."_

_"That's the point." Lilly backed up with a basket on her arm. "Anyway, I need to go grab some herbs__ for Pearson's __dinner tonight."_

_Arthur kept the scowl on his face when she ran towards the woods. Mac was watching her walk and Arthur had the misfortune of hearing Mac talk about Lilly's ass._

_That did it. He was sick and tired of this bullshit._

_He stormed towards the woods after Lilly, not calming down at all in the process. Some people looked at Arthur in confusion but he ignored them all. When Arthur hit the tree line he went down the same trail that Lilly had gone._

_"When I find that girl, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" he growled to himself._

_It took him a while to find her but when he did, he stopped dead in his tracks. Lilly was on her knees with her back to him, grabbing herbs to put in the basket. __Damn that ass of hers. It was almost enough to calm his anger._

_Almost._

_Arthur walked up to Lilly, surprised that she hadn't heard him. She must have been too busy with what she was doing. He bent down, grabbed her arm. picked her up and slammed hr back into a tree a little harder than he meant to. The look on her face was that of shock and fury._

_"Ouch! Arthur! What is the matter with ya?" she yelled at him._

_Arthur cupped her cheeks as he pushed himself on her body. "I can't do it.__"_

_"Do what?!" she barked angrily._

_"I can't stand seein' you flirt with other men."_

_This was the absolute truth. It was tearing him up inside any time she gave any other man the light of day and it made him doubt what she said that day at the lake. He stared hard into her blue eyes with his own, waiting for her response._

_"Oh Arthur! Stop bein' so jealous! Yer the one that wanted tah-"_

_Arthur cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand. "Yes, I am jealous. You said they was only practice, to bide your time until you could hunt me. Why do you still want them now that you have me?"_

_Her eyes wide and she pulled his hand off her mouth, but she didn't let go. "I have you?" she asked with shock in her voice._

_Arthur groaned internally. "Yes, you have me, you stupid girl!"_

_"I'm not stupid! And yer makin' me think this was all just a huge mistake with how jealous yer bein'!"_

_That was not something Arthur wanted to hear, for Lilly to say that flirting with him was a big mistake. He brought her arms up over her head forcefully, holding them against the tree before putting his face in the crook of her neck and breathing her in. Her scent of apples calmed him a bit and he started speaking calmly._

_"It's not a mistake," he whispered softly. "Why do you still want to flirt with the others?"_

_"I..." Lilly paused, and Arthur could hear her breathing get heavy. "...I still need to perfect me flirtin'. I feel like I need to be...better."_

_"Better?" he inquired, confusion lacing his voice._

_"Yes, because if I was better, ya never would'a walked outta me tent! If I was better, ya would'a already tried tah...tah..."_

_Arthur glanced at her face. "Tried to what?"_

_Lilly's breath was coming harder and quicker. Arthur could tell she was getting very flustered because she always got that way when trying to express her feelings, so he needed to remain calm and be patient with her so she'd be able to work her way through it. When it came to her feelings, Lilly was very repressed with them and it was always a hard thing for her to do._

_"Ya would'a...ya want me, I get that, but I want, no, I need ya tah want me so god damn bad, ya canna think straight! I don't want them! I want you, and only you, but I want-"_

_Putting a finger to her lips, Arthur gazed into her eyes with a soft smile. That was exactly what he wanted to hear._

_"Say it again," he said before removing his finger from her mouth._

_Lilly scrunched up her face. "Say what again?"_

_"You want me, and only me. Say it again, Lillian."_

_Their faces got closer, their lips barely inches apart. God, Arthur wanted to kiss Lilly so much but he felt she wasn't ready for that. Would she even let him kiss her? She sure as hell didn't let anyone else kiss her, he knew that much. He knew her rules based on what he'd heard from Mac, Davey, Javier and Bill. No kissing, no touching of an intimate nature...yet Lilly was letting him touch her this way. Why was that?_

_"I want you, and only you," she whispered._

_Arthur's smiled beamed and he settled on kissing her cheek. He couldn't be happier at that moment. He knew he was special to Lilly. So, he decided to take a leap of faith. "As long as you promise to feel that way with me, and only me, then you can do whatever you want."_

_"I promise. You will always be my favorite, Arthur. I promise."_

_Arthur let go of her arms and they enveloped each other tightly, Arthur breathing in her scent. It almost made him weak whenever he smelled her. In this moment, he wanted to tell Lilly how much he loved her. How much he wanted to kiss her everywhere, how much he wanted to make love to her. But alas, he found he could not. Arthur became distracted from his thoughts when he felt Lilly's lips on his neck. Well, that was something he didn't expect._

_"How much do ya want me, Arthur?" she asked seductively._

_"More than you can possibly imagine. But I thought kissin' ain't allowed?"_

_"Not on the lips, Arthur. Although..." she backed her head up and looked into his eyes. "For you, I can make an exception, my prey."_

_Arthur looked at her lips for a few moments, contemplating whether or not she was joking. Then he came to the conclusion that they could turn this into a game._

_"I got a better idea, Lilly. Let's play a game. Whoever kisses the other's lips first, they lose the game."_

_Her eyes twinkled and she giggled. "I like that. Let's do that."_

_Arthur chuckled and leaned in close. "I bet you're gonna lose the game."_

_Lilly giggled deeply. "Not on your life, Arthur Morgan."_


	59. Lust

**Chapter 59:**** Lust**

George sucked down the beer that Lilly bought him like it was nothing. He burped, wiped his mouth and put the empty mug down. Lilly giggled at him.

"So George, what do you do around here?" Lilly asked.

"Me?" the red headed, burly man asked. "Oh, I just hunt and drink."

Lilly called for another round of drinks for everyone at the table (except for herself, of course), but then she caught a glimpse of Arthur's face. He didn't look too happy.

"Cad atá mícheart?" Lilly asked Arthur. _[What is wrong?]_

"Ní maith liom an bealach a bhreathnaíonn an fear seo ort," Arthur answered. _[I don't like the way this guy looks at you.]_

Lilly smirked. "An bhfuil éad ort?" _[Are you jealous?]_

"Sea, táim." _[Yes, I am.]_

George looked back and forth between the two of them. "Ya taught yer husband Gaeilge?"

This made Lilly laugh. "No, he had my brother teach him. Actually, he kept it secret from me for four years before I found out about it."

"Really?" George eyeballed Arthur. "Why would ya keep it a secret, lad?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "Just because I could," he replied with a big smirk on his face.

* * *

_Sean and Arthur were sitting by a river eating some food while Sean was teaching Arthur how to speak Irish. He'd been Arthur's teacher for the last year and though it was really difficult at first, Arthur felt like he was finally getting the hang of it._

_"Ar mhaith leat roinnt fuisce, Sasanach?" Sean asked him. _[Would you like some whiskey, Englishman?]

_"Sea. Fuaimeann an t-uisce beatha go deas," Arthur replied. _[Yes. The whiskey sounds nice.]

_Sean chuckled and pulled out a bottle, tossing it to Arthur. He caught it, took off the cork and took a good sip. He put the cork back on and handed it back to Sean._

_"__Tá feabhas tagtha ar do chuid Gaeilge." _[Your Irish has improved.]

_Arthur smiled. "An gceapann tú i ndáiríre mar sin?" _[Do you really think so?]

_"Of course, man. Ya had a rocky start of it but yer dedication to the language has helped, I reckon." Sean took a swig of whiskey and shuddered. "So, when are ya gonna tell Lilly about it?"_

_Arthur smirked. "I don't know. I'm waitin' for the right moment."_

_"When's that gonna be? When she's an old lady?"_

_"No. I just want to make sure my Gaeilge is flawless."_

_"Hmm." Sean took another drink before handing the bottle over to Arthur. "Well, it's damn near flawless now. Yer a fast learner."_

_"Naw, I ain't too sure about that," Arthur chuckled_,_ bringing the bottle to his lips._

_"Ah, yer too hard on yerself, Englishman." Sean stood up and brushed off his pants. "But we should head back. That's enough lessons for the day."_

_Arthur nodded and got up as well, tossing Sean the whiskey bottle after corking it back up. They both got on their mounts and headed along the river, eventually arriving at a forest and walking along a small path that would lead them back to camp. As they were trotting through, Arthur saw movement in the trees and smirked when he noticed a flash of red. It was Lilly, climbing around like a monkey as usual._

_"Arthur! Deartháir! Where have you two been?" she called out from high in the trees._

_"Just been out," Sean replied. "Is that allowed with Yer Highness?"_

_"Oh shut up!" Lilly barked jokingly. "Ya kept my prey away from me for too long!"_

_Sean laughed and turned to look at Arthur. "I take it ya both got some talkin' tah do?"_

_Arthur nodded with a smirk. "You know us too well," Arthur responded casually._

_Sean chuckled and looked back at Lilly. "Well, I'll leave yous two alone. I'm headin' back to camp to see my darlin' Karen!"_

_Sean trotted ahead as Lilly started climbing down the tree. Arthur got off Boadicea and walked up to the tree, still watching her make her way down. When she landed on the ground in front of him with an "oof" sound, Lilly pouted at him and flung her arms around his neck. Arthur grinned and held her close._

_"Seriously, where were you?" she asked._

_"Was just out in town havin' some drinks, Lilly. That's all," Arthur replied. "Did you miss me, my hunter?"_

_"No," she replied with a devilish grin._

_"Liar." Lilly stuck her tongue out at him and went to pull away but Arthur kept his arms hooked around her. "Where do you think you're goin'?"_

_"Back to camp."_

_"No you ain't," Arthur laughed before caressing her neck with his lips, making Lilly moan softly. "You're stayin' right here."_

_Lilly giggled and arched her head back. "So demandin', my prey."_

_"Damn right I am. C'mon," he said, grabbing her hand and walking deeper into the woods. "Let's go somewhere more private."_

_They trudged through the woods for a bit until they came upon a small clearing. Arthur laid down on his back to look up at the blue sky and the clouds and Lilly went next to him, sitting on her bottom as she eyed him curiously._

_"Whatcha doin'?" she asked him._

_"Just watchin' the clouds. Don't you do that?"_

_"No, not really. What's there to see?"_

_Arthur smirked at her. "Here, lie down." Lilly did as she was told and stared up at the sky, Arthur pointing at one cloud in particular. "See that cloud?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What's it look like to you?"_

_Arthur watched her bite her lip and squint her eyes with concentration. "I dunno. What's it look like to you?"_

_"An elephant." He gazed back up and pointed again. "See that part that looks like a trunk?"_

_"...Oh yeah! Wow! It does look like an elephant," she remarked in astonishment._

_Arthur pointed to another one. "And that one there, that looks like a train."_

_Lilly gasped. "I see it, I see it!" She put her finger to the sky. "And that one looks like a grumpy old man! That must be you!"_

_Arthur barked with laughter and shoved her shoulder. "Shut up."_

_Lilly laughed enthusiastically and turned on her side to snuggle into him, resting a palm on his chest. "I like these moments with you."_

_"You do?" Arthur inquired, pulling her closer into him and rubbing her arm lazily._

_"Yes."_

_"You ever have moments like this with any of the other guys?"_

_She let out a snicker. "Jealous?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Don't be. I only do this kind of stuff with you, Arthur. After all," she said, rolling over to straddle him. "You're my favorite."_

_He smiled up at her and cupped her cheek with his palm. "I know."_

_Lilly leaned into his hand and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before gazing down at her prey. Arthur stared up at her, thinking about how beautiful she was. Thinking about how much he loved her. Thinking about how much he craved to kiss her. Just the thought of kissing Lilly made blood rush to his groin. Suddenly Lilly smirked at him._

_"What are you thinkin' about?" she asked._

_"You." He brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Just how beautiful you are."_

_He watched her cheeks flush and she looked away. "I bet you say that to all the girls," she said meekly._

_"Jealous?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Lilly, look at me." Lilly turned her gaze to him. "You're beautiful. So beautiful that it hurts."_

_A confused frown appeared on her face. "Why does it hurt? I don't understand."_

_"Because you're not mine."_

_Lilly blinked a few times, looking flabbergasted. "Arthur..."_

_Arthur leaned up on his elbows, looking her dead in the eye. "I wish you knew how much I want you."_

_"Arthur, you...I..."_

_He sat up straight and hooked his arms around her gently. "Lilly, some days I want to say the hell with it and lose this little game of ours just so I can kiss you."_

_Lilly smirked down at him before grabbing his coat collar and pulling him closer. "Then lose. Lose it and I'm all yours, Morgan."_

_"Lillian...would you even let me lose?"_

_"Why don't you come here and find out?"_

_Arthur brought his head closer, his breath shaking as their lips were just a hair's breath apart. He could feel Lilly trembling and hear her gasping softly as if she was having a hard time breathing. Could Arthur take that leap of faith and kiss her? Would she let him? Would she pull back and reject him? What would happen if she rejected him? Would she stop flirting with him entirely? Could he risk losing her this way? After all, this was just a game for her...right?_

_Too afraid to kiss her on the mouth, Arthur opted to turn her head and kiss her cheek. God, he was a real coward. He felt Lilly's lips on his cheek and he shuddered. He began placing more kisses on her skin, traveling down to her jawline and neck. When he nipped at her throat, a low gasp escaped Lilly. Her hands went into his hair, his hat falling to the ground. This gave him encouragement to continue. Arthur suddenly rolled her over so she was below him and he continued pressing his lips on her. Lilly was still trembling and he wondered if this was a good thing or a bad thing._

_"Arthur," she moaned out softly. "W-What kind of flirtin' is this?"_

_This wasn't him flirting at all. This was him expressing his wants and needs. But could he really tell her that?_

_"Just...next level flirtin', Lilly," he mumbled against her skin before lifting his head and looking at her. "If it's too much for you to handle, I can stop."_

_"No, don't stop. I..." Lilly suddenly grabbed his face, pulled it up and began kissing his neck. This made Arthur's eyes roll back. "I want to try this. I think I like it."_

_Lilly dragged her teeth against his stubbled chin and this brought out a groan from Arthur. He felt more kissing and nibbles against the flesh of his throat and his eyes fluttered. This was so hot. He could feel his erection straining against his pants and he growled, grabbing one of her legs and making it rest on his back while his other hand tangled into her hair. They kept going at each other's necks while Lilly scratched at his back._

_"Jesus, Lillian..." he grumbled._

_"Arthur, I feel...I feel..."_

_"Yeah?" he asked, trying so hard not to grind into her._

_"Stop..."_

_Arthur groaned, still kissing and biting on her neck. He didn't want to stop. She was driving him nuts._

_"Arthur, stop...I can't..."_

_He grunted against her skin and started suckling on her earlobe. Arthur was a mad man at this point, driven to the point of insanity with desire. He'd wanted her for a whole year and he couldn't stop now._

_"Arthur, stop!" Lilly shouted with authority in her voice._

_Arthur felt Lilly push against him, her body shaking like a leaf. Suddenly he felt a slap to the face and he stopped what he was doing, realizing what he'd done. Coming to his senses, he hovered over her to look at her in shock. Lilly was breathing heavily, shaking tremendously and looked like she was about to cry. That's when he knew he fucked up._

_"Lilly, I..." Arthur started. "I...I'm sorry," he breathed. "I don't know what came over me."_

_"Get off me," she growled._

_"But Lilly, I-"_

_"I said get off me!" she yelled before shoving him off._

_Arthur got to his knees and watched with regret as Lilly got up and stormed off._

_"Lilly, I'm sorry!" he called after her. "God dammit, Morgan," he chastised himself before getting up and chasing after her._

_"Go away!" she snapped before climbing up a tree._

_"Lilly, let's just talk about this for a minute! I didn't mean to-"_

_"I said go away!" she screeched, settling on a branch and sitting. "Don't make me use my shout on you!"_

_Arthur bowed his head and slumped his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Lilly. I thought you liked what we was doin'."_

_No answer._

_"Lillian, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that. I'm an idiot. Just a big, dumb idiot."_

_Still no answer._

_Arthur sighed heavily and turned away, walking to his hat and picking it up. He left the clearing and got to his horse before saddling up and galloping back to camp. He felt like a real idiot. Things shouldn't have gone that far, at least for him. After all, she was still a kid in so many ways. And he was just an old, dirty man._

_When he got to camp, he unsaddled Boadicea and spent the remainder of the day in his tent, sulking and feeling incredibly guilty about what he had done. Arthur skipped dinner and just wrote in his journal about what had occurred earlier that day._

_When morning came, he got out to get some breakfast. His stomach was rumbling something fierce. He spotted Lilly eating at a table and they both made eye contact. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away, making Arthur frown. He'd lost her and he knew it, and it was the worst feeling in the world. He sadly grabbed his breakfast and walked back to his tent to eat._

_A few days went by and Arthur and Lilly were still awkward with one another. She didn't even flirt with anybody. Lilly seemed to avoid him everywhere he went so he spent a lot of time outside camp to stay away from her. Maybe she just needed time. Or maybe he'd lost her trust forever and it would never come back._

_On the fourth day since the "incident", Arthur was feeling a little perturbed about things, mostly at himself, and was writing about it in his journal when he noticed someone was standing outside his tent entrance. Based on the silhouette, he knew it was Lilly. He wanted to invite her in but figured that might scare her off so he ignored her, still scribbling in his journal. After a few minutes, he sighed and looked over at the entrance._

_"You gonna come in or are you just gonna stand there?" he asked in irritation._

_The flaps opened slowly and Lilly walked in, fiddling with her fingers and looking at the ground._

_"Hi," she said softly._

_"Hi," he said back._

_Still not looking at him, Lilly took a deep breath. "I'm...I was wonderin' if we could talk?"_

_"Sure," he said, patting the bed next to him. "You wanna sit down?"_

_Lilly paused after a few steps but then she quickly went over and sat down next to him. Still fidgeting with her hands and fingers, Lilly glanced at him for a moment._

_"...I'm sorry," she muttered._

_Arthur blinked a few times. "You're sorry? What the hell are you sorry for?"_

_"For makin' you mad at me. About what happened."_

_Arthur's eyebrows went up. She honestly thought he was mad at her? Oh god, the poor girl. He chuckled and reached for her but decided against it._

_"I ain't mad at you, Lilly."_

_"You're not?"_

_"No! If anythin', I'm mad at myself!"_

_Lilly glanced at him timidly. "You are?"_

_"Well, yeah. I took advantage of you and didn't stop when you told me and I can understand why you're mad at me."_

_"You didn't take advantage, Arthur. I...I knew what I was doin'...I think." Lilly turned to him and put a hand on his knee. "And I ain't mad at you, neither. I was just...confused and overwhelmed by how I was...feelin'."_

_Arthur sighed in relief. He put his hand on hers and stared into her eyes. "I understand. Look, I won't do that to you again, okay? We should've never done it."_

_Lilly suddenly looked sad. "So...you regret the whole thing?"_

_"Well...no," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "Just the part where I lost control and didn't listen to you."_

_Lilly sighed and bowed her head. "Arthur, I'm sorry I got like that. I just...needed to process everythin'. And I still don't know what I feel, but I do know that I...that I liked what you was doin'."_

_"You did?"_

_"Yes. But...you don't want it to happen again, so I won't do it neither," Lilly said, sounding dejected._

_Arthur cocked his head to one side as he studied her. "Lillian, I'm gonna be honest with you. I liked it. A lot." Lilly raised her head and looked at him. "And it ain't like I don't want it to happen, I just don't think we-"_

_Suddenly Lilly lunged for him and began kissing his neck. This shocked the hell out of him and he froze, unsure what to do. He should push her away, make her stop, of course. Arthur was about to do that when she bit his neck and he groaned in pleasure. All his resolve flew out the tent faster than a bat out of hell._

_"Lillian," his voice warbled._

_"Should I stop?" she asked, pausing._

_"Hell no!" he growled before biting on her neck__ and falling on his back._

_Lilly crawled on top of him and laid on him, kissing and licking his throat. Arthur groaned and arched his head back, running his hands up and down her back. This was insane but he was enjoying every moment of it. It wasn't exactly kissing like he wanted but he would take this happily as the second best thing. Or the third best thing, the first being to have sex with Lilly. Arthur's cock filled with blood and his pants grew tight as she gripped his hair savagely._

_"Arthur? You in there?" he heard Sean asked outside._

_"What is it?" he snapped, his attention directed elsewhere while Lilly unbuttoned part of his shirt and began kissing his collarbone._

_"Boss man needs ya fer somethin'."_

_Arthur growled in frustration. "Just...I'll be there in a minute!" he shouted before yanking Lilly by the hair and placing kisses on her throat._

_"Well, he's wantin' ya now, Arthur." Arthur's eyes rolled back when Lilly snatched his earlobe between her teeth. "Arthur? What are ya doin' in there?"_

_"Nothin'! I'll be out in a minute, I said!" Arthur shouted._

_"Arthur, maybe we should-" Lilly began but was interrupted._

_"Lilly? What're ya doin' in Arthur's tent?" Sean asked curiously._

_"Uh, Lilly ain't in here!" Arthur barked._

_Arthur watched the tent flaps open and a smiling Sean looked in. "You dog, you!"_


	60. The Big Fight

**Chapter 60:**** The Big Fight**

_Lilly got up from the bed immediately and practically ran to Sean before dragging him into the tent by his coat collar._

_"Woa!" Sean yelped._

_Lilly let him go and pointed a finger at him. "Not a word about this tah anyone, Sean! I mean it!"__ Lilly snapped at him._

_"Alright, alright," Sean expressed with his hands up. "Not a word tah anyone."_

_Lilly scowled and looked at Arthur who had a lovesick grin on his face. "You better not tell anyone about this either, Arthur."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it, Lilly," Arthur said, the smile still on his face._

_"So, are you twos a couple now?" Sean asked._

_"No," both Arthur and Lilly replied._

_Sean's jaw dropped. "How could ya not be a couple?" he inquired with incredulity in his voice. "She was suckin' on ya like a baby to its mother's teet!"_

_Lilly rolled her eyes. "Well thanks for that lovely image, Sean!"_

_Sean giggled loudly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyways, Dutch needs ya, Arthur."_

_Arthur got up and buttoned his shirt back up before walking up to Lilly and slapping her ass. She yelped with a jump and glared at him._

_"Arthur!"_

_Arthur chuckled deeply, kissed her cheek and wandered out of the tent with a smile that was from ear to ear. Sean turned to Lilly with a happy grin._

_"So when did ya start kissin'?" he asked._

_Lilly shook her head. "We haven't kissed on the mouth, Sean."_

_"Then what the hell was all that, then?"_

_"I..." Lilly lowered her head. "I don't know. "Next level flirtin'" is what Arthur called it."_

_Sean barked with laughter and threw his head back, holding his gut as he laughed. "Yeah, that sure is "next level" alright..."_

_Lilly shoved his shoulder. "Shut up," she groaned with a smirk._

* * *

_For the next three years, Arthur and Lilly's flirting was almost always hot and heavy. When they were in private, at least. Around the other camp members, their flirting was light and fluffy. And while Lilly still flirted with the other men, Arthur knew he had something that none of the others had with her._

_Then, one fateful day, they went skinny dipping as was their usual pastime. It was near the town of Blackwater and they were in a very secluded part of the lake and it was late at night with only the moonshine to light up the lake._

_"You can't catch me, Arthur!" Lilly yelled as she swam further out._

_Arthur laughed while doing breaststrokes. "I ain't fallin' for that again, Lillian!"_

_Lilly stopped and turned around, waving her arms in the water to stay afloat. "You're no fun!" she shouted._

_She went underneath and started swimming towards Arthur. When she got close enough she surfaced and blew a raspberry. Arthur laughed again and swam up to her. They closed the distance and Arthur pulled her close to him._

_"I'm the only fun you need, Lilly," he murmurred against her ear._

_Lilly giggled and lazily put her forearms on his shoulders. "Oh, are ya now?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_Lilly ran a hand through his wet hair and smiled brightly. "And what kind of fun can you give me, Mr. Morgan?" she cooed._

_"__More than you can handle, Miss O'Callaghan," Arthur replied smoothly._

_Lilly traced a finger down his chest, making him shudder from the touch. "Oh, I can handle it."_

_As her hand went further, she suddenly touched something that was poking up and Arthur jerked. Lilly pulled her hand away quickly._

_"Oops. I didn't mean to...was that your dingle dangle?" Lilly said with bright red cheeks._

_Arthur, whose cheeks were also flushed, nodded his head. "Yeah. Don't...don't do that again."_

_She smirked evily. "Why not?"_

_Arthur's eyes went wide with slight fear. "W-What?"_

_"I said, "why not?"" she asked, reaching to touch him again._

_Arthur grasped her wrist tightly and gave a shake of his head. "Don't."_

_"But why? Are you scared?" she asked, giggling maniacally._

_"No," he growled. "I just don't want you touchin' me down there."_

_Lilly rolled her eyes. "Stop bein' such a baby and let me touch it!"_

_"Lillian, would you stop bein' a fuckin' whore for once and not touch me?!" he shouted in her face._

_Lilly swam back away from him, the most hurt look on her face. Arthur shut his eyes and bowed his head. Before he could say anything, Lilly narrowed her eyes. Now she was pissed._

_"Yer a rotten, dirty old man, Arthur Morgan!" she screeched. "Yer lucky this "whore" gives ya the feckin time of day, ya piece of shit!"_

_Arthur raised his head and glared at her. "Don't call me a piece of shit, you stupid Mick!"_

_"God damn Sasanach!"_

_"Witch!"_

_"Asshole!"_

_"Fuckin' trollop!" Lilly growled and swam past him towards the shore. "Where are you goin'?!" Arthur bellowed, swimming after her._

_"Home!"_

_"Why?!"_

_"Because I hate ya, Arthur! I hate ya and I'm never talkin' tah ya again!"_

_"Fine__!__"_

_"Fine!" she screeched as she reached the shore._

_"Fine!"_

_She turned around and scowled at him. "FINE!" her voice boomed._

_She grabbed her clothes and went stomping off towards her horse Holly.__ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arthur grab his clothes and shake the sand from them. Lilly did the same with her clothes and started putting them on. In the process, tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe Arthur could hurt her so much. She couldn't believe he called her a whore. That was the worst thing he could possibly call her, never mind that he called her a Mick. Being called a Mick she could handle, but a whore? That was low of him. Real low._

_Once her clothes were on, she got on Holly and rode off towards camp. It only took her about five minutes to get there. She got off Holly and unsaddled her before storming off towards her tent._

_As she got in,__ she started pacing back and forth, clenching and unclenching her hands in a rage. She needed to smash something. Anything. She would have loved to smash Arthur in the face but that wasn't an option. She started throwing her things around and yelling about how much Arthur was a piece of shit and an asshole. Lilly was being so loud that people started coming up to her tent to ask what the fuss was about._

_After a while, she stopped tossing things and started cleaning her tent up. A lot of things were now broken but she didn't care. However, one thing in particular was broken that Lilly wished she hadn't broken. It was a small black porcelain horse that Arthur had given her for her tenth birthday._

_"Fuck," she muttered, picking up the pieces and looking at them in her hands. "Fuck!"_

_She threw the pieces at her tent walls and ran a hand through her hair, growling in frustration. _

_The next morning, Lilly woke up, got up, stretched and did her morning routine before changing her clothes into a red button down shirt, blue jeans and black boots. Her hair was up in a braid today. She grabbed her hat and put it on before exiting the tent...and bumping right into Arthur._

_"Oh!" she said in surprise. Arthur just stood there, looking serious. "What do you want, Arthur?" she asked bitterly._

_"We need to talk," he said gently. "Can we go inside please?"_

_Lilly sighed and nodded. "Sure," she replied, moving to the side so he could walk in. Arthur stepped in and Lilly followed. "Alright, what's this about?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Arthur kept his back to her. "What the hell did you do to your tent?"_

_"...I broke some shit."_

_"Why?" he asked, facing her._

_"I was pissed off about last night. I still am."_

_"Oh." Arthur bowed his head and took a huff of breath before looking at her again. "__Lilly, I don't think we should flirt anymore."_

_Lilly's heart dropped. Did she hear him right? "What? Why?"_

_"Because last night was too close," he answered grimly._

_This was all her fault. If she hadn't pushed him like she did, Arthur wouldn't be...what was it he was doing? The equivalent of a break up? That was the only way Lilly could describe what was happening since they didn't actually have a real relationship...although it still felt like one. Then again, how would she know what a romantic relationship felt like? She got closer to Arthur, putting her hands on his shoulders._

_"Arthur, please don't talk like this. I...I shouldn't have pushed you, I admit that, but why is it such a bad thing for me to touch you...down there? I don't understand!"_

_"You don't understand because you're still a kid, Lilly," Arthur explained. "And I'm just an old, dirty bastard."_

_"Then explain it to me!"_

_Arthur's eyes softened. "I can't."_

_"Why?" she demanded._

_"I just can't!" he bellowed._

_Lilly's eyes narrowed as she glared at him and removed her hands from his body. "Is this because ya think I'm a whore?"_

_"What?" Arthur asked with wide eyes. "No, of course not!"_

_"Oh, so ya _do _think I'm a whore..."_

_Arthur growled and pointed a finger at her. "Now you're puttin' words in my mouth, Lillian."_

_"I ain't puttin' shit in yer mouth, Arthur! Ya come in here and tell me ya dunna wantah flirt no more without an explanation and ya expect me tah accept that?!" Lilly shouted._

_"Yes!"_

_Lilly scoffed. "__Yer such a bastard, Arthur! A feckin' gobshite bastard!"_

_"Oh, fuck you Lillian!"_

_"Oh, ya wilna be doin' that anytime soon, ya prick! But dunna worry, the camp whore will be gettin' fucked by somebody around here, I'm sure!"_

_"Ha! I'd be surprised if anyone 'round here would want to fuck you once they get a good idea about what you and I have been doin' for the last four years!"_

_Lilly growled. "Well that's no longer yer bloody concern, ya shitebag! Now get outta me tent!"_

_"Gladly!"_

_Arthur turned around and stormed out of her tent. Lilly plopped on the bed, her heart racing and her breaths shallow and loud. Did all of that just really happen? Was their strange relationship over? Four years they flirted like crazy, and to have it suddenly ripped from Lilly made it hard to breathe. Sean came running in with a shocked look on his face._

_"What the hell just happened?" he asked._

_Lilly looked at Sean, disbelief written on her face. "The bastard just...called things off with me."_

_Sean's jaw dropped open. "Yer kiddin' me."_

_"No__, I wish I was."_

_Lilly buried her face in her hands, trying her best to hold things together. She was hurting. Badly__. Why did this hurt so much?__ Lilly still found it difficult to breathe and she placed a hand on her chest, making gasping noises._

_"What's wrong?" Sean asked._

_"I...I can't breathe."_

_Sean went to her side and wrapped an arm around her. "Just breathe deep. It's goin' tah be okay, deirfiúr."_

_With a vigorous shake of her head, she closed her eyes tight. It felt like her whole world was collapsing around her. Why was she feeling this way? Why couldn't she breathe?_

_"I'm gonna get Miss Grimshaw. She might have somethin' tah help calm ya down," Sean explained. "In the meantime, drink some alcohol."_

_"Okay," Lilly replied breathlessly, her body trembling._

_Sean quickly left the tent and Lilly pulled out her bottle of Jameson whiskey. She only drank that for special occasions and emergency situations. Well, this was certainly an emergency. She uncorked the bottle and chugged a bit before taking it down, hacking at the taste. She was still finding it difficult to breathe and she was still shaking like crazy._

_Why was she so upset over this? Lilly didn't understand what was happening to her and she wasn't in a state to look too closely at the reasons why. Not that she even could. Lilly was emotionally repressed in a lot of areas, or so she'd been told on occasion. And she preferred it that way._

_When Grimshaw and Sean came in, Lilly was still in shock over what had transpired between her and Arthur. Susan gave Lilly a type of sedative to calm her nerves and while it worked, she felt incredibly tired afterwards and she laid down on the bed._

_"Why would he do this, Sean?" Lilly asked her deartháir. "Why would he...he..."_

_Sean shushed her and stroked her hair. "Éasca, deirfiúr. Tá sé in am codladh." _[Easy, sister. It's time to sleep.]

_"Cén fáth go mbraitheann mo chroí go bhfuil sé ag briseadh?" Lilly asked. _[Why does my heart feel like it's breaking?]

_Sean frowned and kept stroking her head. "Don't worry about that now. Sleep, love."_

_Lilly shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_It'd been weeks since Arthur let Lilly go and they hadn't spoken since. It made Arthur regretful and miserable even though__ he knew it was for the best. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.__ They would occasionally make eye contact and when that happened, Arthur could feel his heart crush. Especially with the way she would look at him._

_Lilly looked like she hated Arthur and wanted him to suffer._

_It was no small wonder, and it would definitely make him suffer any time he caught Lilly flirting with one of the men. This time was no different as he spotted her making a pass at Javier. It made his heart clench when he saw Javier stroke her face and all she did was giggle and turn her head to Arthur. Their eyes locked and Arthur could only feel pain when he saw her expression._

_Was she hurting as much as him?_

_It was hard to tell, but he thought for a moment that she was...until Lilly turned away and smiled at Javier. Arthur frowned and went back to writing in his journal._

"Things are okay today," _he wrote. _"The sun is shining, the birds are singing, but that brings me small comfort. This past month...I've really made a god damn mess of things. I miss her."

_He grunted and scribbled out the last two sentences._

"Things ain't the same since Lilly and I fought."

_He growled and scribbled out that sentence._

"I need that woman like I need the air in my lungs. Some days it's tolerable. Other days, like today, it's-"

_Arthur heard Lilly laughing and he turned his head to the sound. She was laughing with Javier. The sight sickened him. Only Arthur should be making her laugh like that. He took a deep breath and went back to writing._

"-difficult to bear. Today, I can't stop my thoughts about her. I can hardly breathe when I see her flirting with the others. She's been getting pretty close to Mac and Davey recently and-"

_"Hey, there's my favorite hunter!" Arthur heard Davey yell._

_His eyes narrowed as he watched Davey make his way to Lilly. Lilly smiled brightly and embraced Davey in a hug. A growl escaped Arthur's lips before he could stop himself. Even after all this time, he was feeling jealous and possessive over her. He hated it and he hated himself for it. He watched Davey swing her about and make her laugh._

_"Hey now, Davey, it's my turn still!" Javier barked jokingly._

_This angered Arthur. Lilly wasn't some whore who let men take turns with her. He went back to his writing._

"-it's killing me. This whole thing is killing me. I never should've broke things off. I'm an idiot. I-"

_Arthur growled, ripped out the paper and crumpled it in his hands. He got up and walked to one of the bonfires, then he tossed the paper into the flames._

_"What's goin' on, Englishman?" Sean asked Arthur._

_"Not much," Arthur replied, looking at the paper burning in the flames._

_"Ya seem...well, upset, Arthur."_

_Arthur grimaced. "How do you mean?"_

_"The thing goin' on with Lilly and you is botherin' ya, ain't it?"_

_Arthur eyed Sean and huffed. "I don't even know what that means."_

_"Oh, don't give me that," Sean spat. "She's been flirtin' harder with the boys than ever and don't think I ain't noticed ya keepin' a close eye on it all."_

_Arthur scratched the back of his head, knowing he couldn't keep much hidden from Sean of all people. "Am I that obvious?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What should I do, Sean? She won't even talk to me."_

_"Arthur, she's hurtin' bad. The day ya dropped things, she..." Sean stopped._

_Arthur turned to face Sean. "What?"_

_Sean sighed. "Grimshaw had to give Lilly a sedative."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"She couldn't breathe."_

_Arthur shut his eyes before looking over at Lilly who was still flirting with Davey and Javier. "I had no idea. Was that the only time?"_

_"Well, if you'd pay more attention, you'd know it wasn't." Arthur turned to Sean with a frown. "Like I said, she's hurtin' bad. Ya need tah do somethin' about it."_

_"What could I possibly do?"_

_"Talk tah her!"_

_"She ain't gonna talk to me!" Arthur snapped. "She made that clear!"_

_This statement brought attention to Arthur and some people looked his way. He sighed and looked around, seeing Lilly had stopped what she was doing to look at him. She looked almost sad._

_"Arthur!" Hosea called out._

_Arthur glanced at Hosea. "Yeah?"_

_"C'mon, we got plannin' to do!"_

_Arthur grunted and made his way over to Hosea._


	61. The Beach

**Ch****apter 61:** **The Beach**

Lilly, Arthur, Adair, Brian and James were now on the road headed towards the cave system that George had marked on the map. Lilly was feeling antsy. She wanted to kill the bastard Dian and hopefully they would all be able to take him down. The first brother had been easy so how hard could this one be?

"You alright, Lilly?" Arthur asked her with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just itchin' to fight, is all," she replied quickly.

Arthur reached out his hand to her and she gladly took it. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "We can do this, mo stór."

"I know, mo chuisle."

"I miss Patrick," Adair interrupted. "When we get back to Edinburgh, I'm going to fuck him silly."

Arthur and Lilly burst out laughing, as did Adair. The posse continued on until they finally reached the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. Lilly thought it was a beautiful sight to behold. Herring gulls chirped and flew throughout the area. The water flowed and receded from the beach. The wind smelled of salty water and Lilly took a deep breath in. This was surely a calming place. Then she looked around and spotted some figures on the beach so she took out her binoculars and looked through them. She saw people who wore black and red cloaks. Obviously these people were part of Carman's coven.

"There are guards down there," Lilly pointed out.

"How many?" Arthur asked.

"I see about..." Lilly began counting in her head. "...twenty of 'em."

"Shit. Well, what do you suggest we do about that?"

Lilly pocketed her binoculars and smirked. "I like the element of surprise. Let's leave the horses here and try to find a way down." The three dismounted their horses. Lilly looked at the horse Adair had acquired and smiled. "How's that horse workin' out for you?"

Adair pat the beast on the neck and grinned. "Oh, she's just fine. Nice, reliable horse, that she is."

"You should give her a name."

"I will when I think of one."

The people left their horses on the cliff and walked around the edge to try and find a path. They eventually found a narrow, winding path and began their trek down. It was obvious that it hadn't been used in a while, for it was a very dangerous looking trail.

They came across an old, rickety bridge and Lilly frowned. "What are the chances we can get across without it breaking?" Lilly inquired rhetorically.

"I say we go one at a time," Arthur mentioned.

Adair chuckled, shifted into a hawk and flew to the other side, shifting back into her regular form. Lilly shrugged and told her brothers to go one by one. Brian made the way over first, then James. The bridge creaked and swayed under their weight but it held true. Arthur went next and held his arms out as he walked across the bridge. It hobbled a bit and he grasped the rope railings tightly. Lilly bit her lip from the anticipation. Once Arthur was across, Lilly took her turn.

The bridge felt very unstable to Lilly so she walked slowly. She gripped the rails loosely as she made careful, small steps across the bridge. When she got near the middle, the plank underneath her cracked and her leg fell through.

"Lilly!" Arthur shouted.

Lilly gripped the railings and pulled herself up with a groan. "I'm okay," she said to him.

Lilly continued walking across the way, reaching a quarter of the way when the ropes snapped. The bridge fell and Lilly fell along with it into the abyss below.

* * *

"Lilly!" Arthur yelled as he reached out, but it was too late. "Adair!"

Adair shifted quickly into her hawk form and went swooping down the alcove of the cliff. It was a long way down. Adair caught a glimpse of Lilly lying on the ground and she flew down to land next to her, changing back into her goddess form.

"Lilly!" Adair exclaimed fearfully, shaking Lilly by the shoulders. "Lilly, are you okay?"

Pooled blood was spilling underneath Lilly but she made a low groan before opening her eyes. Her leg was at a strange angle but she straightened it and the bones poking out started to heal. She groaned out again and opened her eyes, looking up at Adair. Adair sighed in relief and lowered her head.

"Are you okay?" Adair asked.

Lilly nodded and tried to sit but Adair helped her up. "Where are we?" Lilly inquired.

"I think we're in part of the cave system," Adair answered, looking around.

Lilly looked up at the opening of the alcove and sighed. "That was a long fucking drop, I'm surprised I wasn't killed." Suddenly she pressed a hand to her stomach. "Oh God...the baby!"

Adair frowned and also placed a hand on Lilly's belly, closing her eyes. She could still feel a second life inside and she sighed in relief. "The baby is okay, Lilly."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense these things. Your baby is fine."

Lilly huffed a relieved breath and looked around. "You better go tell Arthur that I'm okay."

Adair nodded and stood while helping Lilly up. "Will do. In the meantime, stay put. We'll try to find a way to this area."

Lilly nodded in agreement and Adair transformed into her hawk before flying upwards. When she got to where Arthur was, he was pacing back and forth, looking worried.

"Did she make it? Is she okay?" he asked quickly.

Adair shifted once more and smiled. "She's fine. So is the baby."

Arthur went to his knees and bent over. "Thank God..."

Brian and James whined and nuzzled Arthur's face. He scratched them behind the ears before standing up. The two people headed on down the trail with Lilly's brothers.

"I told her to stay put until we find a way down to her," Adair mentioned.

* * *

Lilly looked around at her broken weapons on the ground. Shit. Even her bow was broken. Luckily, her father's sword survived the fall. She sighed in frustration and walked out towards the light to see the beach. She peeked out and noticed the cult members were still a ways away. Lilly looked around in her satchel and noticed practically everything was broken, including the wolfsbane vials.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. "Well, Arthur better not get bitten by a werewolf any time soon."

The Irish red head plopped down on her butt and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Lilly was getting frustrated as she was not one to stay still in one place for very long. She got up and brushed herself off, walking to and fro to try to distract herself from being bored out of her mind.

At that moment, echoes of footsteps filled the alcove. Lilly turned to the darkness of the cave entrance. It sounded like someone was walking her way. Fuck. Lilly pulled her sword out and held the hilt with both hands, getting into a defensive stance. If only it wasn't so hard to see in the dark, she could make out who was coming.

Her sword suddenly lit up and brightened to illuminate everything around her.

"What the fuck?" she uttered in amazement. "How did that happen?"

Lilly could now see clearly into the cave and she started walking as the footsteps were coming closer. Shadows dissipated and Lilly could see the makings of a fire. Perhaps it was a torch? She began hearing voices.

"...need to double up the guards around the perimeter," one deep voiced male said.

Shit. That sounded like Corvin. She needed to hide.

The light of her sword went out and Lilly backed up to the wall. Where could she possibly go? The footsteps were coming closer. As the flames of the torch neared, Lilly spotted a small crease in the rocks where she could hide. She quickly got in and poked her head out as Corvin and a few robed people came into view holding torches.

"Carman demands the protection of her son Dian. Now that Mrs. Morgan has started realizing the magic in her sword, we cannot take any risks," Corvin said.

"But they were seen in Orkney. They could be anywhere nearby," one of the robed men pointed out.

"Yes, that is why I want the patrols doubled!" Corvin snapped. "And I want that sword! Find her and get that sword!"

Lilly ducked into the small opening as the men began to pass her by. Once they were a fair distance away, she crept out behind them, sheathing her sword quietly and pulling out one of her knives. As Corvin continued speaking, Lilly snuck up behind someone, grabbed his mouth and brought her knife around to slit his throat. The man immediately slumped and she put him down quietly before tip toeing toward the other two robed cultists. She pulled out two throwing knives, aimed at the back of their heads and let them fly. Each knife embedded into the skull of their target and Corvin spun around at the noise of his soldiers falling to the ground.

"Oooh, you're good," Corvin said with a grin.

Lilly hmphed, tilting her head to one side. "You don't seem that upset about the death of your companions," she pointed out.

"They were merely pawns on a chessboard, Mrs. Morgan."

"Why do you want my sword?"

"It's magical. Anything to use against you and your...army. And you haven't a clue what that thing is truly capable of. Not even your father knew the full extent of its capabilities."

"Interesting," Lilly said. "Well, I'll have to ask The Morrigan about it."

"You won't get the chance."

Corvin pulled out his knives and so did Lilly. Alright, round two was about to commence.

"You gonna run away this time?"

Corvin merely scoffed in amusement before running full speed at Lilly. The two engaged in battle with each other, slicing and slashing at one another but neither one hitting their mark. Grunts and growls echoed throughout the area, the sounds bouncing off the walls. Lilly ducked under a slash and dodged an overhead stab. She sliced at Corvin's legs but he jumped back. With a step up and a twirl, she swung at Corvin's face. The knife sliced at Corvin's cheek and he backed off with a growl of pain. Blood oozed from his face and he wiped at it before the two began attacking each other again.

"You know, it really is a shame that you aren't on Carman's side. We could use someone powerful like you," Corvin said, slicing X's in the air.

Lilly leaned back each time his knife went at her. "And it's a shame that you ain't on our side," she countered. "We could use a sharpshooter like you."

Corvin sliced one of Lilly's hands, making her drop a knife and growl. She and Corvin kept going at it, sweat forming on their faces. Eventually Lilly was able to knock a knife out of Corvin's hand. It dropped to the ground with a clatter and she grinned. Now they were both fighting with one knife and a fist each. The fight started moving from the cave to the alcove entrance, the sunlight shining down on them both. At that point, Lilly saw Adair, Arthur and the boys running to the two fighters.

"Lillian!" Arthur shouted.

"Don't distract me right now, mo chuisle!" Lilly yelled, countering a knife stab from Corvin before punching him in the face.

Corvin went flying from the punch and fell right on his ass, the other knife flailing away from him. Lilly charged him with a yell and stabbed downwards but he rolled out of the way and quickly got up. The fight continued with Lilly having the upper hand, yet Corvin was able to counter and dodge each stab, slash and slice of her knife. She was getting frustrated with how well the man was doing, yet she was thriving with excitability over the rigorous challenge.

Lilly made one misstep and Corvin yanked her arm to him, grasping her throat and holding her high up. However, Lilly managed to kick him in the gut and he dropped her. Lilly landed on her feet and charged him again with a punch but he dodged it, rolled around her and put her in a chokehold. She chuckled, put all her weight forward and flipped him over onto his back, twisting his arm and digging her foot into his shoulder. Corvin cried out in pain when she broke his arm. He grabbed sand and threw it at her face and she backed off, spitting out sand and wiping her eyes.

A dark purple portal appeared near Corvin and he jumped through it before the portal closed. Lilly shook the sand from her hair and growled.

"Son of a _bitch!__" _she shouted.

Sheathing her knife and wiping her eyes, she heard people running up to her.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Arthur asked while grasping her shoulders.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, still trying to get sand out of her eyes. "God damn asshole got away!"

"I don't blame him. You really kicked his ass," Arthur said with pride.

She giggled with a smile, wiping the last of the remnants of sand from her eyes. "Yeah, I did. He was good, though. Quite the challenge."

"You sound like you admire him," Adair pointed out.

"His skills, not him personally," Lilly corrected, wiping sand from her dark brown jacket.

"Well, we better go deal with Dian. You up for it?" Arthur asked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely. Let's go kill the bastard."

"Wait, what happened to your guns and bow?" Arthur asked.

"They broke when I fell," Lilly said sadly. "I really liked that bow, too."

Arthur wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. "That's alright. I'll buy you a new one."

After collecting her other knife and throwing knives, the group headed out on the beach towards the coven members who were also on the beach. They all ducked behind some rocks as they inched closer, doing their best to not be seen.

"There's no way we can get by without raising the alarm," Arthur said.

"Well, that leaves us with one option: take 'em all head on."

Arthur smirked at his wife. "That's my girl."

Adair shifted into a red grizzly bear while Lilly pulled out her sword. "You might want to stay back and shoot, especially if any werewolves show up. All my wolfsbane vials broke."

"Dammit. Okay. But why ain't you changin' into your wolf?"

"Because I heard Corvin say they want my sword. I can't just leave it lyin' around."

"Oh."

"We better get moving, Lilly."

"Right. James, you stay with Arthur. Brian, you're with me."

Brian gave Lilly a nod and Adair, Brian and Lilly appeared out from behind the rocks, walking towards their enemies. The guards noticed them and started charging up black magical orbs.

"Great," Lilly said sarcastically. "Do your best to avoid the orbs, everyone."

One of the guards was shot down while another threw a dark orb in Lilly's direction. Taking a leap of faith, she held her sword up and the magical shield appeared to block it, the orb disappearing into electrical nothing when it hit the shield. Adair roared and went charging towards a small group while Brian followed Lilly.

"Brian, go kill something."

Brian growled, raised his hackles and went running. More shots were fired from Arthur and Lilly dodged or shielded herself from more energy orbs. She broke into a run and cut down one man, then she decapitated another.

The fight ensued and eventually Lilly and the rest emerged from the battle victorious. Lilly spotted a cave that their enemies had been guarding and she grinned as the group joined her side.

"You guys ready to kick some more ass?" Lilly asked.

"Yep," Arthur replied.

"Of course," Adair answered.

Both her brothers howled and Lilly smirked. "Alright, let's do this."

And with that, the posse went into the cave.


End file.
